Music Lessons
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: A/U; Rin/Sesshomaru; Rin is hired as a music instructor for Sesshomaru's son. Will Rin be able to help Sesshomaru's son learn the subtle art of music? Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. *Name edited to MUSIC LESSONS*
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru studied the crisp piece of paper once again. A few moments passed before he peeked over it to meet his father's gaze.

"What do you say, son?" Lord Toga asked with eagerness.

For one, he wasn't impressed but the pace at which his teenage son, Shouichiru, was going through music instructors, he supposed they had few options left. Shouichiru had gone through four instructors in only two weeks and his skills on the piano were nothing short of miserable. Some teachers even offered to continue training him only if paid well enough; their price now conveniently ranged anywhere from two hundred to five hundred dollars an hour. Remuneration wasn't an issue. The Taishos were rich they could afford the best of the best. The issue remained in his son's short temper and rude attitude.

Sesshomaru's vision dropped to the picture of the girl's youthful face and her date of birth.

Human. Surely his father wouldn't be so blockheaded as to think he'd accept a human into his house. Then again, his father never did do anything without a reason and they were running out of options...

"The girl is young, father. Don't you suppose we should get someone with more experience?" He said wryly, briefly reviewing her application. At the age of twenty three, she had a university degree in language and arts with a minor in music. She also co-owned a music store called "Strings and Such" and had previous experience giving music lessons to demon adolescents.

HIs father pointed to reference letters provided by the families she'd tutored for. Though the families weren't in his social clique, Sesshomaru knew them as honest, hardworking folk.

"I've already cross checked her references personally. I visited the Kichidas and the Yamadas; they had nothing ill to speak of her. Not only are her skills remarkable but she trained both their teens in under a year."

Sesshomaru gathered the papers spread out on his desk and put them in a file under the girl's name and closed it. Even with her background in music, Sesshomaru had his doubts. Shouichiru was only sixteen in human years and a toddler by demon standards but he had _trouble _transforming. There was no fluctuation in his demonic aura but yet he was unable to transform into his demon self. During bouts of anger or frustration at his tutors, he would lose control and instantly transform. Sesshomaru was often around to stop him from attacking one of his tutors but even then he had responsibilities outside the mansion, which is why he put so much pressure on hiring mature, older demons or demonesses.

"Plus, she's the only one who agreed to fifty dollars an hour. Mrs. Suzumiya's price increased to five hundred dollars an hour and Chiru still can't hold a tune much less play an entire song." Toga pressed.

Sesshomaru entwined his hands.

"Despite her age, father, you do realize she's _human_. With Shouichiru's anger issues, she will only be a target for him."

His lord father put his hands behind his head and leaned back into the expensive leather chair. All smug though why he didn't know.

"I knew you would say that." With a wolfish grin, he continued.

"A former member of the Demon Hunters Association and a protege of Sango Tajiya, she did remarkably well during her tour of duty. I took the liberty to check her file at the DHA's office. I think our Chiru will be a piece of cake for her."

Sesshomaru had no qualms with the DHA or their members - current or former. After all, the organization had been created by noble lords like himself to help keep rogue demons under control. His main concern, which had shifted from a human's well being to the human itself. Save for Izayoi who was currently assisting with the upkeep of the manor and Inuyasha's mate who visited the mansion during social gatherings, a human had not stepped in his mansion in over five hundred years.

Could he trust his father? Better yet, could he trust the stranger in his home?

The warmth of a strong but gentle touch had him facing his father. Squeezing his forearm, his father smiled weakly.

"She's not like Dokumi. I promise."

Sesshomaru inclined his head. Humans like Dokumi and the memories they brought to surface were better kept hidden.

"I should hope not, for her sake." He did not control the anger in his voice and turned his attention to his laptop.

"I'll draft out the appropriate paper work." Sesshomaru began typing and heard his father's sigh of relief.

"With your signature at the bottom." Sesshomaru cast a side long glance to his father and the quizzical look on his face.

"My signature, but-" With a dry laugh, his father walked to a window and faced the expanse of Taisho Gardens. "You don't trust my judgement."

"Just playing safe, father." Sesshomaru continued typing. Both he and his father held equal amounts of wealth and power in the current Demondom, with his father holding a handful more assets because of his stature as an honorary Demon Council member. Listing his father as the primary employer would give Sesshomaru the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so' if anything was to blow up in his face.

As Sesshomaru typed, he considered how times had changed. Humans now worked alongside demons on many facets of life. Many were his business partners, some even in his allies and rivals. As for personally employing a human... well he wouldn't have considered it if he wasn't out of options. As long as his father took the blame for her, Sesshomaru could rest easily. He would have to monitor her of course. Much of his hired help were trained assassins themselves so there was precious little she could pull especially if a maid or a butler was constantly supervising her.

"Tomorrow afternoon, then?" Sesshomaru looked up to see his father was once again seated on the chair across his desk.

"Izayoi is keeping me busy with Kagome and Inuyasha these days. I hardly have time to myself." Toga blinked. Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch.

"Do you mind..."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. His father maybe the employer on the contract but it seemed he wasn't going to cut Sesshomaru any slack.

"Consider it done." Sesshomaru clipped. He was about to turn his attention to the laptop when his father put two envelopes on his desk. Sesshomaru didn't need to touch them to know they were invitations to two soirees. Soirees he had been trying to evade for the past few weeks. Tapping on the invitations, his father smiled.

"Izayoi wants to know if you're attending. She's eager to introduce you to some of her friends."

Izayoi. The damned woman had been the source of his misery ever since his divorce papers had been finalized. If she wasn't busy filling his agenda with parties, she was setting him up with blind date nights or double dates with her single friends.

"Does it elude her that I'm already involved?"

"Meh, you're just dating Abi. It's not like you're marrying her." The look on his father's face became serious and he furrowed his brows. "Are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

After slapping him on his shoulder blade and laughing merrily, his father head for the door. "There's hope for you yet, son."

Swallowing a groan, he rescheduled his agenda and emailed it to his secretary. Not really keen on wanting to meet the instructor but keen to find a proper mentor for his son.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY, 4:25PM**

Sesshomaru sat in the living room of his lavishly furnished Taisho estate, with his head buried in his laptop reviewing company reports and waiting to meet with his son's new music instructor. The fifty page contract was placed neatly on the coffee table with a shiny pen resting on the side.

At the sounds of a car approaching the gates of his estate, he put his laptop away and head for the main door. With his demonic senses, very little could surprise him. Wanting to meet her personally, he waved the maid away so he could open the door himself.

Sesshomaru parted the drapes and looked out the window. Ken - the gate keeper - opened the gates after briefly speaking with the driver. A baby blue Audi R8 coupe rolled into the driveway. The driver unhooked the belt and opened the car door. Two beautifully toned legs stepped out onto the driveway followed by full, shapely hips. The woman pushed herself out of the car with the help of her toned arms and flat stomach. Her long brown hair was tied loosely at the neck with a black clip and she wore a pair of classic dark framed sunglasses with coffee burnt lenses. With a swift gesture, she closed the driver seat door and walked to the other side of the car.

Opening the passenger door, she bent over the seat to take out her red purse. This view was every bit as enticing as the front view - the curves of her bottom framed the skirt to perfection. The well dressed instructor walked towards the mansion and Sesshomaru's nose twitched. A unique feminine scent hit his nostrils and he smirked while his demon growled in response.

It soon fell away when he realized he was staring! He hadn't stared at a female since the first time a courtesan at his father's mansion had bared herself to him. What was _wrong_ with him? It was curiosity. Yes. Curiosity because perhaps he never bothered _looking_ at human females. This one was clearly not ugly. Anything but. And her scent was intoxicating...

The bell chimed. Sesshomaru blinked and reached for the doorknob. The woman took off her sunglasses to reveal beautiful chocolate brown eyes; a fair complexion and pink lips begging to be kissed. She smiled warmly at him.

"Mr. Taisho?"

A melodic voice. Well, she did teach music. It must be a requirement.**_  
_**_  
_"Good afternoon. Are you Rin Yamamoto?" Sesshomaru kept his features unflappable.

"Yes. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you." She smiled and shook his hand. "I feel like I hit the jackpot with this interview!"

The soft, supple skin of her hands had him wondering how she taught music if she had no calluses.

"Come in, Ms. Yamamoto. There is much we need to discuss." Sesshomaru stepped aside so she could enter.

"Of course." She replied and followed behind him. When they found themselves in the living room, Ms. Yamamoto took a seat on the love seat and Sesshomaru sat on the bigger sofa.

"As you know, Ms. Yamamoto, my son has been enrolled in music lessons for over a year but we haven't been successful in finding a proper instructor for him." The instructor's brows were knitted together in serious concentration. No doubt she was focusing on his every word.

_His voice sounds completely different from when he was on the phone. _Rin wondered. Nodding in response, she raised her head and met his amber eyes.

"Yes, I understand what you explained to me over the phone. Mr. Taisho. Music is my life's passion. I find no greater joy in helping my students tap into their true potential. I look forward to working with Shouichiru."

Leaning forward, Mr. Taisho rested his elbows on his knees and entwined his fingers.

"Can I ask what interested you in teaching adolescent demons?"

Rin stared into his narrowed eyes. She'd worked alongside and even befriended demons with cat-like pupils but his held a depth, a fire that made her shift nervously in her seat.

"It didn't really start off like that... I've been a student of musical arts for as long as I can remember. It was about a year ago that I was offered an assignment with a fox cub whose her parents had enrolled her for music lessons. It was a new experience for me but certainly not something I would back away from. So I accepted the challenge."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Curious. He was curious now more than ever as to why this human would find working with demon children _challenging_. Then again, she was a former DHA agent. It would be part of her training to handle demons of all ages and sizes. That made him consider her size. She was quite small. Shorter than him in height and with far too many curves. Curves that would make any male - demon or not - want to engage in _other_ sorts of activities with her. Activities that he knew better than to think of right now. How could she possibly take down a demon? Matured demons were not only strong in physical strength but also in power and magic.

"But why demon adolescents in particular?"

The intimidation in his eyes did not go unnoticed.

_'Oh man, how am I supposed to explain that the only reason I took up assignments with demon adolescents was because of the money?'_

With a smiling demeanor, Rin replied, "It's not as though I choose to work with demon adolescents. If you review my credentials, you'll see I have worked with a variety of students. I don't discriminate when it comes to my students and their love of music."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her and took a deep breath, trying to sniff any form of deception or lie. There was none. He pressed on.

"Exactly how do you work with demon adolescents?"

"The same way I would with my human students, of course: with patience and understanding. However, if I am hired, all I ask is that you trust my methods and techniques and do not interfere when I'm assisting your son."

No deception. No lie. Sesshomaru couldn't detect any emotion that would put him on the defensive. Yet, something about her stirred his beast. Made him restless. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes further.

"What kind of methods and techniques do you have, Ms. Yamamoto?"

"Well, I know firsthand that there comes a point in a teenager's life when they feel they can take on anybody and accomplish anything. Basically, they think they're invincible. Especially demon adolescents. When they realize there are limits to your punishments and what you do to punish them, they get overconfident in their demonic abilities. My biggest challenge with my demon students was to find a healthy understanding with them and I did that by being as encouraging and helpful as possible - but I don't mind showing them a bit of tough love. You can't be a complete pushover, otherwise the student will take advantage of you."

Despite his surprise at her response, Sesshomaru wore an indifferent facade. The instructor gave him all the right answers but he still couldn't help feel she may be hiding something. It didn't matter if she chose not to reveal all her secrets. He would keep watch over her like a hawk just in case she pulled something funny out of her hat.

Ms. Yamamoto continued, "I know this is only the introduction; however, should you choose me, I'd like to meet with Shouichiru before I give my first lesson. That way we can get a better idea of what we expect of each other."

Sesshomaru was... distracted. Distracted by her honesty, her smile, her curves. His beast was stirring. Why? He didn't know. Desire, perhaps? There was a possibility. In his lifestyle, there was never a need to desire females. Since so many threw themselves at his feet. In less than ten minutes, Ms. Yamamoto had managed to stir him unlike any female ever could and he blamed in purely on curiosity.

His presence alone was enough to intimidate but Ms. Yamamoto was sitting next to him with such calm and peace as though it was the most natural thing in the world. He knew he had little choice but to hire her since there was no one else left to tutor his son.

"I've already gone through your file and your credentials are adequate. You're welcome to start tomorrow, if possible."

_Jackpot!_ Rin was doing cartwheels in her head. Her expression grew bright.

"Oh, thank you very much, Mr. Taisho. You won't be disappointed, I promise! If possible, could I meet with your son for a few moments?"

Sesshomaru saw no harm in that. He called on a butler to bring Shouichiru to the living room. The butler bowed and scurried off upstairs.

While waiting for Shouichiru, Rin noticed two intense gold orbs staring right at her and while she was trying her best to keep a professional profile, it was becoming increasingly harder. She felt her cheeks heat and pretended to look around at random things in the hall.

Rin had never felt so giddy in front of a demon before. In her past experience she managed to keep a firm and aloof profile, but this demon and his intense stare was making her uneasy at the same time sending warmth right down to her belly.

When she spoke with Mr. Taisho over the phone, concerning Shouichiru, she had no idea she'd be meeting the epitome of an elegant gentleman. He wasn't ruggedly handsome - no - but he was deadly gorgeous.

How could she ignore the strength of his features? He was clear-cut; his forehead, nose and cheeks aligned perfectly with finely shaped brows and narrow eyes to match. His distinct demon features - a crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes on his cheeks - only added to his beauty. No doubt, his long lean body - underneath his clothes - also belonged to that of a god.

She wondered if he had a girlfriend. _He's married Rin. Hence, the son!_

Damn, was he ever distracting her. Rin reminded herself why she was there every few seconds.

_You're here because business is slow and this is the next best thing you can get apart from your baby parked outside._

With grave effort on her part, she managed to evade his gaze till the patter of footsteps had her turn to the landing. Rin saw a young demon coming down the stairs wearing an indifferent expression on his face. He was wearing a school uniform which meant he attended an expensive private school.

"What do you want, father?"

Out of courtesy, she stood up and studied his demonic attributes. He had long black hair and a black stripe across each cheek, which meant he was bred of noble blood. The full moon on his forehead indicated when his demonic aura would be most powerful. A glint of untamed wildness and anger reflected in his silver eyes.

Mr. Taisho waved a hand in her direction.

"Shouichiru, this is Ms. Yamamoto. She will be your new music instructor from now on."

Shouichiru Taisho was the first born of the Taisho clan. Heir apparent to the Taisho kingdom and lord of everything his family ever owned. More than he hated his title, he hated teachers! Especially older ones; just because they had been teaching for a long time, they felt they had all the right answers. They weren't really teaching; it was as though they were on auto pilot because it was something they had to do and didn't _really_ care about the students. They failed to see students as unique individuals. However, just because this instructor was younger didn't mean she wasn't exactly like the rest of them.  
**_  
_**Stopping a few feet in front of the instructor, he grinned, revealing one of his fangs. He pointedly swept his gaze over her body; starting from her hair on her head, to the pumps on her feet.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be a music instructor?" He sassed.

"I can assure you, Shouichiru, that age will not be an issue. I've been teaching music for over three years and have been an avid music student for most of my life. I promise you will be in good hands." Rin smiled despite herself. Her new student was clearly a spoiled brat because he failed to greet her when she was introduced but she chose to let that fly for now. The previous two families she worked for had the same impression of her because of her age.

Shouichiru did not like the way she smiled at him or the way she spoke. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"What makes you think _you_ can teach me how to play the piano? Has father not told you of the other incompetents who tried to accomplish the task and failed terribly?"

"I cannot teach you anything you do not wish to learn. The desire to learn has to come from you. I'm here simply as a guide. As for your other instructors, they have chosen their own paths. Today is a new day and a new path awaits us."

Shouichiru's blood was boiling. Even though the instructor was young, she spoke wisely, unlike his previous music instructors. He hated to admit that she spoke with more grace and humility than even his school teachers. Even so, he was simply not willing to accept another music instructor so easily.

"Well, I have no desire to learn anything, much less _stupid_ piano lessons from a _stupid_ woman like you. So why don't you do us all a favour and leave."

It was Mr. Taisho who spoke this time with a firm voice. "Shouichiru! You will mind your manners in front of Ms. Yamamoto. She is your new music instructor and whether you like it or not, you will accept her. Apologize now!"

"I'm not apologizing for _anything_! Why do _you_ care anyway? I thought it was grandfather's idea for me to take music lessons, not you!"

A red vein became visible on Mr. Taisho's temple as he tried to control his anger, "Shouichiru, you will mind your manners at once or-"

"Or else what? Are you going to beat me in front of this human? With the way she talks, she'll probably pass out at the sight of a few drops of blood." Shouichiru scoffed.

Sesshomaru's temper was hanging on by a thread. He and his son never saw eye to eye but that gave him no reason speak so insolently to him. The instructor's gentle voice broke through the wall of tension building up in the room.

"Mr. Taisho, Shouichiru is right. Maybe he just doesn't like playing the piano. I'm sure with time, he can find his inner musician and possibly an instrument he enjoys playing."

Ms. Yamamoto's tact surprised Sesshomaru. She smiled in response and faced Shouichiru next.

"As for the sight of blood, I hate to disappoint you, Shouichiru, but a few drops of blood will not scare me. At the same time, I can understand that switching instructors frequently is disruptive for a student, especially for one learning creative arts like music. If I am accepted, I'll try my very best to assist you and guide you but only if you truly wish to have me as your instructor. I cannot and will not force it on you."

The woman's reply caught Shouichiru off guard and put him on the spot. Never before had an instructor given him the power to choose. This was brand new territory for him and he wasn't _entirely_ sure how to react. With a loss for words, he turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Whatever." Was the only reply he could think of.

Sesshomaru was thoroughly disappointed in Shouichiru's behaviour. While Sesshomaru wasn't fond of humans, he was never purposely rude with them. For the most part, he remained civil with them and really wished his son had used some sort of civility today. After all, demons had to prove they were a level higher than humans.

Rin noticed the troubled look in Mr. Taisho's eyes and called his name. When he didn't respond, she put her hand on his arm and gave it a small shake.

"Mr. Taisho? Are you alright?" Suddenly cold, amber eyes were staring at her and she felt a chill run down her spine; she cleared her throat.

"I'm not sure what to make of Shouichiru's answer." Her eyebrows scrunched together.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to make of it either. Ms. Yamamoto was certainly different than Shouichiru's other teachers, and that was reason enough for him to pick her even though Shouichiru may not see it himself.

"Would you still like to give my son music lessons?"

"Of course but I don't want Shouichiru to feel that he's forced to play the piano."

"He doesn't have a choice." Sesshomaru replied simply and took a seat on the couch. Only when Rin sat did he slide the contract towards her.

"But he must if he is to find his inner musician."

Sesshomaru sneered. Inner musician? Such foolishness. The whole purpose of enrolling Shouichiru in piano lessons was to give him a creative outlet for his rage; he didn't have to enjoy playing it. Just use it as a channel to balance his energy.

"Ms. Yamamoto," Sesshomaru placed the pen on the heap of papers. "My son isn't exactly an amicable person. He has issues controlling his tongue and his temper. You wouldn't be the first one to reject this job offer."

"I very much wish to help Shouichiru but I think he's unsure as to what he wants. Forcing him into piano lessons may only stress him out and I can't work with students who simply don't want to be there."

"Shouichiru needs maturing on his part before he is able to make such decisions for himself. . You said it gives you pleasure helping your students find their inner musician. The question now remains. After having witnessed Shouichiru first hand, are you still willing to take the challenge of being his music teacher?"

Rin saw the blatant challenge in his eyes. The arrogant lift of his brow, the narrowing of his amber eyes were all indicators that he was used to having his way. Rin considered her choices. Her principles stood in the way of her needs so what would she choose?

Business was slow at her music shop and if she didn't pay next month's rent, they would get an eviction notice. If she accepted the job, she could work with Shouichiru to help him find his inner musician. The boy clearly had some issues with his father and maybe he had agreed to these lessons simply to appease him; it seemed believable given the way Mr. Taisho was forcing her hand on the topic.

The spurt of wild energy had hit her like a brick when she first met Shouichiru. All she had to do was help him channel that energy into his music and even if she managed to accomplish that bit, she would consider it victory in itself. After all 'Music is the shorthand of emotion' and Shouichiru was a ball of emotions just waiting to explode.

This would mean that her teaching skills would be put to the ultimate test and that was yet another challenge she wasn't ready to back out of

"Well?" Sesshomaru quirked a brow.

Rin met his eyes. If Shouichiru was a ball of emotion, Mr. Taisho was a raving tornado. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she reached for the pen on the coffee table.

"Where do I sign?"

It took her almost an hour to read through the detailed contract that had outlined everything from what pieces she was to teach Shouichiru to what would happen if she brought any 'undue' harm to anyone in the Taisho clan or at the Taisho mansion. Rin didn't think this to be unusual; the Taishos were rich and she was just a simple music teacher they picked off the street. They had every right to protect themselves but this also meant Rin had to be on her guard and protect herself.

When she reached the end of the contract, she noticed a small scribbled signature under the name 'Toga Taisho'. She found it hard to relate him with such a name.

"Is something the matter?" Mr. Taisho's deep, smooth voice sent an electric shock through her.

"Oh no. Everything's fine Mr. Taisho."

Sesshomaru watched her sign her name on the contract with a nervous smile.

"His lessons will be one hour a day. From Monday to Friday. Be here for six thirty tomorrow."

"Of course." Ms. Yamamoto agreed and passed him the contract.

On the way out, they walked in silence but Sesshomaru felt a tension between them. It only heightened when they both reached for the doorknob and he cupped the small frame of her soft hand. She instantly jerked her hand away.

"I'm sorry." She murmured with a blush. She was no virgin, he could smell that much. So why had she blushed so often the past few hours? More importantly, why had his beast enjoyed it? Such reactions unnerved him and he mentally shook his head wiping them away.

"I look forward to your first lesson, Ms. Yamamoto." Sesshomaru called, standing in the doorway.

"As do I. Enjoy your evening." Ms. Yamamoto replied looking over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru gave her a small nod as he watched her walk to her car. Watched her curvaceous hips as she slightly bent over to open the car door. She was certainly not what he expected but she was in his employ now and he was looking forward to her music lessons.

* * *

_EDITED: 23.11.2011_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two everyone!**_  
_**~tkplover~**_

* * *

The following evening, on her way to the Taisho mansion, Rin's heart was plagued with doubts about her new student. In her short career, there had always been a nervousness between student and teacher but never such hostility and anger that she had witnessed in Shouichiru yesterday.

_"...__Well, I have no desire to learn anything, much less __stupid__ piano lessons from a __stupid__ woman like you..."_

Shouichiru had some serious anger issues. Both father and son were arrogant and head strong and from the way that father and son spoke to each other yesterday, it was clear that their relationship was rocky. With time, was there a chance that Shouichiru could warm up to her? It was his choice to accept her as his guide. If his heart was not willing then did she have what it took to temper his volatile nature? His doubts? His anger?

Mr. Taisho seemed insistent that Shouichiru take music lessons and Rin was desperate for the generous pay that came with her talent. Memories of the white poster hanging on her shop door came flashing to her mind. It had been an eviction notice.

The duo had both been put into a situation out of desperation. Could they at least be civil about it?

A youngish looking woman greeted her at the door.

"Hello there!" There was warmth to the woman's greeting, almost motherly in nature. "You must be Shouichiru's new music teacher. I'm Izayoi, Shouichiru's step-grandmother." She smiled and with her hand on Rin's back, guided her inside. The woman appeared very young but what perplexed Rin was that such a high class family would have a human matron, but remained quiet on the subject.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, ma'am," Rin replied.

Upon entering the music room she saw a man leaning against the piano. It was not her student.

"Hello Rin," he turned around and greeted her with an ear-to-ear smile and amber eyes that quickly studied her from head to toe. Despite his uncommon height and broad, muscular shoulders, he glided towards Rin with all the ease and grace of a gazette.

Rin blinked in confusion at immediately recognizing the timber of his voice as the person who spoke with her on the phone the other day, "Mr. Taisho?"

"At your service." He bowed regally.

Rin smiled politely. Why hadn't the other Mr. Taisho corrected her assumption that it was not him she had spoken with on the phone the other day? Had that been his idea of a cruel joke? The thought made her bristle but she kept her cool. After all this was her first time in the employment of such a prestigious family and she bore the grunt of it for the sake of her pay.

"Pleased to finally meet you, sir," she bowed back.

Comparatively, the elder's features were more masculine, with a hard edged jaw and eyes that were both mischievous and serious at the same time.

"Isn't she just cutest girl you've ever seen?" Izayoi chimed like a child at a candy store and linked her arm with Rin's. Rin felt her face grow hot but tried to wear an impassive facade. Only her biological mother had ever called her 'cute' but that was several long years ago.

With one hand on his hip, Toga rolled his eyes and grabbed his wife by the arm, bringing her to his side. "Come now, Izzy. You're making the girl nervous. I'm apologize, Ms. Yamamoto. My wife tends to get _carried away_ sometimes."

"Oh ridiculous, Toga! The girl is a beauty and don't tell me you haven't noticed." Izayoi glared.

"There's only one beauty in my life." Toga replied and placed a small kiss on Izayoi's nose, earning a giggle from the woman.

Rin cleared her throat, hoping to gain attention from the couple. With flushed cheeks and a sheepish smile, Izayoi faced Rin and wriggled free of her husband's hold.

"I hate to interrupt ma'am but I really need to see Shouichiru as soon as possible. It's our first lesson and there's much we need to discuss and cover. Am I to meet him here?" It was just past six thirty when she glanced at her wrist watch.

Quickly muttering another apology, the elder Mr. Taisho excused himself to bring Shouichiru to the music room.

As Rin was removing the music book from her bag, Izayoi' .

"I can see why he likes you."

"I'm sorry?" Rin replied, halting her movements and looking up at the woman in confusion.

"Dog demons are normally cold and impersonal when you first meet them but they're all butter inside once you get to know them. Don't worry, you'll see that soon enough." Izayoi flicked her bangs away from her face and smiled sheepishly.

Rin blinked. What was the woman on about?

"Of course, I mean to establish a meaningful relationship with Shouichiru. The teacher cannot work separately from the student after all."

Giggling behind her sleeve, Izayoi made her way out the music hall. "Ah, of course I meant Shouichiru, too. Come it's about to begin."

As if on cue, a thundering howl had Rin jerking in response, the music book slipped from her hands and fell on the floor with a thud. Without batting a lash, she ran behind after Izayoi.

Upon reaching the second story landing, Rin saw Izayoi shaking her head solemnly and the elder Mr. Taisho leaning his forehead on the door with furrowed brows.

"Um, is everything alright?" Rin inquired, slowly making her way towards the couple.

"Ms. Yamamoto, I think it's best if we cancel today's lesson." Mr. Taisho's voice was clipped; he was angry but that didn't stop Rin from asking why. She was certain it had something to do with Shouichiru.

"Cancel? But why?"

"Shouichiru is unwell-"

"I'm not sick!"

Mr. Taisho's clenched his jaw. He was not happy about the situation but it seemed that Shouichiru wasn't making it easy either. While her prior two students had some common teenage issues, none of them had been so childish and selfish. Should she intervene or should she give up on Shouichiru? Rin sighed heavily.

"I apologize for his unruly behavior, Ms. Yamamoto." Izayoi said, leading her husband away from the bedroom door.

"Where is his father?" Rin inquired.

"Sesshomaru was called to an important business meeting." Mr. Taisho responded but his brows were still furrowed. "The boy just doesn't understand. These lessons are just as important for him as they are for Sesshomaru. The least he can do is respect his father's wishes."

"Have you asked him what he wants?"

Mr. Taisho released a dry laugh. "If we gave him that choice, Ms. Yamamoto, he'd never come out of his room."

"Rin dear, do you mind if..." Izayoi chewed on her lower lip for a moment before meeting Rin's eyes. "I mean, your experience calls to resolve situations like these, does it not?"

Izayoi's eyes were pleading. Rin suppressed a groan. Situations with normal teenagers yes but not spoiled, bratty, selfish boys like Shouichiru.

"We need all the help we can get, dear." Rin swore that in some lifetime Izayoi would have been an angel for an invisible light of purity shone down from above, creating a halo around her small form and giving her face the look of pure innocence. A mother's plea. Rin didn't have it in her to argue with her intentions; she only wanted the best for her child.

With a gentle nod of her head, Rin walked towards the shiny mahogany door. Placing her hands on cool wood, she sighed deeply.

"Shouichiru, this is-"

"I know who you are!"

Rin winced slightly at his harsh tone but continued. "Right. So why are you still inside? Our lesson began nearly fifteen minutes back."

She was greeted with silence.

"Listen Shouichiru. It is your father's desire to watch you play the piano, right? Even if you don't like it, try to consider his feelings. Besides, what harm could it do if you give him a few moments of happiness? You may or may not understand this right away but everyone makes small sacrifices for the people they love and care about. From what your father has told me, you're already talented on the piano so these lessons will be a breeze for you. So what do you say?"

Utter silence ensued for several moments and Rin assumed the worst. With a deep breath, Rin faced the grandparents and shook her head apologetically. Shouichiru's issues went far past his anger and selfishness; he had a lot of growing up to do. What he needed was his Sesshomaru's love and support but he was absent. Despite Shouichiru's shortcomings, Rin wanted to help him. Music helped heal her, maybe it could heal whatever wounds Shouichiru or even Sesshomaru harbored. She wanted very much to see joy and happiness etched in Shouichiru's face instead of an angry scowl but how could she accomplish any of that when the boy was not willing to give her a chance.

Before Rin could take a step away from the door, it clicked. Both grandparents' eyebrows rose in amazement and Rin felt a smile tug her lips. Her sentence was cut short, however.

Without batting a lash, Rin ducked and swirled around the back blur. Shouichiru had stormed out of his room and made a beeline for her neck but she easily evaded the cheap shot. The boy was enraged. His demonic aura was swirling around in an angry red haze. Her better judgement beckoned her to reason with him but the need to survive overrode that thought. Swiftly, she removed the magic charm tied by a ribbon to her thigh and hidden behind her skirt; all the while chanting the incantation to activate it. The action was done just in time because Shouichiru turned to face her with bright red eyes and extended claws aiming for her throat. Again, Rin dodged but managed to deliver a short smack to his shoulder, bringing him down.

"I will not hurt your grandson but he's in a rage, Mr. Taisho," Rin evaded another blow and kicked Shouichiru in the back, pressing the magical stick in the same place where she'd just hit him earning a hiss from the boy, "and I need to calm him down!"

"We're here if you need us!" Mr. Taisho yelled back with a serious lilt to his voice.

Getting up the third time was a struggle for the young demon but he somehow managed to lunge right towards Rin. The boy was tired, she could tell that much and he was moving solely on adrenaline, which was not a good sign because that meant he would transform any minute and the last thing Rin wanted was to cause any damage to the Taisho mansion.

Grabbing his arm, she hooked it behind him. Mimicking the action on his other arm, she brought him to the floor. With her knee pressing in his back, she leaned down to his elfin ears.

"Shouichiru, I don't know what your problem is but you need to calm down now before anyone gets seriously hurt."

"Fuck you! Once I transform, no one will be able to bring me down and your neck is the first thing I'll be chewing in my jaws!"

"This is madness Shouichiru! If you don't want me to be your instructor, I understand. I'll leave but for the sake of your grandparents please try to control your anger!"

It was too late, however, because Shouichiru's body had begun to grow slightly larger. Rin had no choice but to subdue his aura before he did something rash. Struggling to hold his thickening wrists in one hand, Rin quickly pointed the tip of the wooden rod to the back of his head. The stick began to glow brightly and Shouichiru let out a cry of pain that echoed throughout the mansion. As his aura began to dissipate, Toga and Izayoi rushed to his side and held his shoulders, freeing him of Rin's hold.

"He needs to eat." Rin said, trying to catch her breath and massaging her own wrists. Mr. Taisho nodded in response but the moment they lifted Shouichiru, he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor. The boy's face contorted in pain and two maids rushed to his aid.

"A small side effect but he'll be fine in a few hours but _please_ make sure he eats." Rin eyed both grandparents warily. This was certainly not how she hoped her first lesson to be and she prayed to whatever gods were out there that she didn't get fired or to an even greater extent _sued_.

Rin followed the party into the kitchen. Shouichiru was breathing heavily, his face was tired and weary and Izayoi was wiping sweat off his brow. Within minutes, plates of food were laid out before him and like a starving pup, Shouichiru devoured all that was placed in front of him. When a pleasant glow appeared on his face, Rin sighed in relief. While the family sat in the kitchen, Rin walked back to the music room to grab her things and head for the main door. While everything she had done was in self defense, the Taishos wouldn't want her in their employ especially if she was a threat to their child.

The force of another presence beside her had her stop in her tracks but she was silent and couldn't bear the blow that was to come but she was prepared and clutched her purse tightly.

"Ms. Yamamoto. Thank you so much for your patience today, and I do hope that Shouichiru wasn't too much trouble for you."

Shocked, Rin faced the elder man with curious eyes. What did he mean? Placing a hand on her back, he motioned her to begin a slow walk.

"You see, young dog demons are brash and careless. Without proper coaching and guidance they become easily lost and unsure of themselves. Power soon becomes everything and that in itself is destructive. However, they find a sense of respect and honor in those who subdue them, much like what Shouichiru has found in you, Ms. Yamamoto."

Rin smiled weakly but her face appeared very serious. "It is a pity that things turned out the way they did. I did what I had to do in self defense. How is Shouichiru doing? Is he hurt very badly?"

"Don't worry about it my dear. This isn't the first time someone had to drag Shouichiru out of his room. In fact, Sesshomaru's been doing it for so long that it's become a family tradition!" His attempts at humor were ill received because Rin was still burdened.

"What a parent does to discipline their child is different than what or how a teacher disciplines their student. I never had any ill intentions towards Shouichiru."

Toga released a loud and warm laugh.

"My dear, I give you my word that he's okay. I couldn't smell any broken bones. All he has are some nasty bruises, which will probably heal before dawn. The boy is far too spoiled and reckless for my liking. My grandson is a pure blood dog demon. By beating him to submission, you've shown him that you're not someone he can easily take advantage of. The boy has more respect for you now that he did before. Besides," He shrugged, "I doubt he'll need any help getting out of his room for future lessons."

Rin let out a small laugh and while she still felt bad about what happened, she knew there was a shred of truth in what Mr. Taisho said and she was glad they weren't pressing charges.

"I hope he still wants me as his music teacher."

Toga's voice was solemn when he responded. "He does. More than you can imagine."

* * *

Sesshomaru was leaning against a window sill in his study and staring at his father, who was making himself comfortable on the black leather couch. The reflection of flames from the fireplace flickered in his father's silver mane.

"She did what?" Sesshomaru asked in a monotone voice.

"Sessh, you should have been there! Not only did she manage to get Shouichiru out of his room but all the furniture was intact and there were no holes in the walls." Toga said, stretching out his body with a huge smile on his face.

Exactly why his father had such a huge smile on his face, Sesshomaru had no idea. There was nothing funny or hilarious about the situation. If anything, the incident should put them on the defensive about Rin. What else could she possibly do if Shouichiru went out of hand? Then Rin's words hit him...

"_...trust my methods and techniques..."_

"_...do not interfere when I'm assisting your son..."_

At first, Sesshomaru was somewhat concerned that Rin may be harmed by his son, but now the roles were reversed. He was concerned for his son.

"Father, what if she seriously hurt Shouichiru today?"

Toga frowned, "Don't make it sound like we weren't worried about Chiru, Sesshomaru. I was there the whole time. Rin had no agenda of seriously hurting him. Otherwise, I would have smelled it and intervened. The poor girl felt terrible about it and even apologized."

Sesshomaru glared. "As she should."

"You don't trust me?" Toga asked, crossing his legs.

His father's trust was _questionable_. Especially because of how easily he was influenced by his human wife and it was because of his human wife that Sesshomaru felt his father's judgement towards Rin may be one-sided.

"She needs to be watched." Sesshomaru said firmly.

Toga rolled his eyes. "Sesshomaru, let me remind you that there have been several occasions where you had to drag Shouichiru out of his room as well. Might I add that when you do it, we have to replace the furniture, redo the walls and fix holes in the floor. At least Rin managed to subdue him just enough to calm him down. Shouichiru is a resilient demon, son. A little roughing up won't hurt him."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. He couldn't argue with his father. Too often had he gotten into an argument with his son because of a simple little thing and as a result Shouichiru would lock himself in his room. The following day, Sesshomaru would burst in and a fight would pursue. Physical injuries healed rather easily thanks to demonic blood; however, it was the emotional scars their fights left behind that neither demon knew how to heal.

"You needn't remind me of that."

Toga's voice softened. "Son, she's tutored two other demon adolescents and I personally called their families for references. She won't do anything to harm Shouichiru."

"Her past doesn't matter. She will be watched while she's giving Shouichiru lessons."

"I disagree. Unless..." Suddenly Toga's gold eyes took on a mischievous look as he said, "You want an excuse to see her just because you like her." A slight smirk graced his lips when he noticed his son shudder.

"Don't be ridiculous. She's my employee." Sesshomaru looked away. As tempting as Rin looked the other day, she was his employee and it would jeopardize their professional relationship if he _liked_ her.

Toga raised an eyebrow, "So it doesn't bother you that she's cute?"

Sesshomaru inwardly cursed. He couldn't deny that he'd been fantasizing about her curvaceous figure, her brown hair and that lovely yet putrid smell of wildflowers and honey that had sunk into his nostrils since she first met him.

When Sesshomaru gave no answer, Toga put his hands behind his head as he eased into the black leather couch.

"I disagree."

Sesshomaru's temple started to throb.

"Need I remind you, again, father about my feelings towards a human in our house?"

Toga sighed. When he faced his son, his eyes had taken on a softer shade of gold.

"How could I forget about that?" Standing up, he walked towards Sesshomaru and placed a clawed hand on his son's shoulder, "Sesshomaru, we have to learn to forgive."

"There is no forgiveness in my heart for _her_."

"Rin is not Dokumi. You can't possibly compare the two."

"How can you be sure that Ms. Yamamoto won't be like her?" Sesshomaru asked. Even though he was staring into his father's eyes, his mind had wandered back to a memory far too painful to speak of.

His father sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"I can't... Actually I don't really know how Rin will turn out but I have a good feeling about her Sessh. There was no lie or deceit in her heart."

Toga gave his son a loopy smile. "Here's what we'll do for now. I'll make sure the wait staff shadows Rin while she's giving Chiru music lessons and they'll report directly to you. If you get even a hint that Rin is getting violent with Shouichiru, simply fire her."

"I still think-"

"Son, please just think about this for a minute. If Rin's objective is to hurt Shouichiru, she'll probably put up an act in front of you when you're watching over her. If we watch her remotely, she'll continue acting normal."

Damn his father and his logic. Reluctantly Sesshomaru agreed. He didn't want Rin putting up a facade about her true intentions. A light bulb just sparked in the demon lord's head. If all they had to do was watch Rin remotely then perhaps wait staff weren't required.

"A camera." He said.

"A camera? Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Toga raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru mimicked his father's gesture. "Just as much as the wait staff shadowing her."

Toga rubbed his chin, "Touché."

"I'll install a camera in the music room and watch her from the ease of my study. So there won't be a need for the wait staff to intervene."

Toga groaned but nodded his head in agreement.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. This was truly an ingenious plan. Convinced that he was the only person who could watch over her with an objective eye, Sesshomaru walked confidently out of the study. Was there any another person suitable enough for the job?

* * *

Later that night, Sesshomaru headed downstairs into the music room and installed a security camera in the corner of a light attachment right across from the piano. Once the camera was safely camouflaged behind the light fixture, Sesshomaru hooked it up wirelessly to his laptop. With a confident smile, he cleaned up the area making sure no stray pieces from the packaging were left behind.

On his way out of the music room, he felt as though he had missed sensing something. He sniffed a few times here and there. Yes, something was amiss. How could his senses have deceived him?

There was no trace of Rin's scent.

* * *

_Revised 28.03.2012_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I won't be changing Shouichiru's character. He has to be a spoiled brat in order for this story to work. What I will be adding more details to, however, is Rin's character and more father/son time between Sesshomaru and Shouichiru.**_ _**Thank you for the reviews, everyone! **_

_**Please enjoy chapter three!**_ _**~tkplover~**_

* * *

Shouichiru cautiously eyed his instructor as she walked towards him. The events from the previous evening were still fresh in his mind but he knew better than to foolishly attack her as he did the other day. Man, did he ever make an ass out of himself. Thankfully none of his friends were nearby, sparing him further humiliation.

"Good evening, Shouichiru. How are you feeling?" Ms. Yamamoto, he recalled her name, inquired.

Shouichiru remained quiet but maintained eye contact. At least the woman had the decency to ask about his health.

Ms. Yamamoto reached into her purse after placing it on a nearby chair and Shouichiru instantly froze but relaxed when she took out a song book.

"I wasn't sure what songs you know how to play, so I brought along a children's song book. Do you mind?"

A children's song book? The woman on a mission to continuously humiliate him! Yet, there was a strange lilt to her voice and it wasn't mockery. Regret, perhaps?

"I don't care. Let's just get this over with." Shouichiru clipped and lift open the piano cover.

When she didn't immediately move towards him, he found her frozen in place and clutching the book tightly to her chest.

"I'm sorry." The silent whisper, the tone of her voice, bemused him if only just for a moment. Then her brown eyes met his silver ones. _She_ had apologized, instead of demanding he apologize for his behaviour like previous instructors. They stared at each other in silence till she hesitantly walked towards him.

"I know we started off on the wrong foot but I'm really not that bad once you get to know me. I can tell you're not happy about this arrangement but maybe we can put our differences aside and just try to get along?"

Shouichiru scoffed but remained silent. _Wrong foot?_ Luck was on her side yesterday for if his demon had surged, she would have been shred to pieces.

"Will you give me a chance, Shouichiru?" The innocent uncertainty in her voice was a stark contrast to the spite he had begun to feel for her since she subdued him yesterday. He felt the warmth of her gaze on his cheek and something inside him compelled him to allow her this opportunity. It had been easy to deal with the other instructors, they had been far too prideful to bother with a disobedient and unruly pup but this woman's _resolve_ made his skin crawl.

Again, he said nothing but moved his hands from the piano keys. As though reading his actions, Rin carefully placed the song book on the piano.

"I'd like to know where your skill level is so we can play appropriate songs. Do you mind?" Rin motioned to the keys but received silence in response. Her student was not making this easy for either of them.

Turning the pages, she readjusted the song book on the piano, "How about _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Sta_r? It should be simple enough for you. So, please play at your own pace."

She was greeted with silence again. Rin sighed in annoyance; she was only human after all and the boy's attitude was very trying.

"Shouichiru, if something is on your mind, you need to let it out. Emotions are meant to be released not kept hidden; if they keep building up, you will become prone to your anger and you will let it rule you. So, please, _please_ tell me something. _Anything_." Rin knew she sounded desperate but she refused to believe that her student was heartless.

"_Why_?" Shouichiru's voice was harsh and forced. "Why is it that _you_ came back? None of the instructors come back after the first meeting so why did you? Or are you just some sick masochist who craves danger?"

Success! Rin met with success but she tried hard to conceal her joy. She was walking on thin ice and had to be very careful where she tread.

"I came back because I believe in you, Shouichiru. I believe you are capable of great things. I haven't seen or heard you play yet but I know you're temperamental and volatile. All you have to do is channel those feelings directly into your music and before you know it, you'll be bursting with creativity and touching people's hearts."

"Oscar worthy performance, Ms. Yamamoto."

Rin ignored the statement heavily laced with sarcasm. "I mean what I said, you know. Many of the best composers and pianists of our time weren't exactly sweet and amicable." The casual manner in which Shouichiru shrugged had Rin thinking he wasn't so much angry anymore than he was annoyed. The atmosphere around them changed, Rin sensed it and used it to her advantage.

"So, let's see what you're made of."

Again, several minutes passed but Shouichiru made not a single move towards the piano keys. Perhaps she rejoiced too soon.

"Why aren't you playing, Shouichiru?" Rin saw the arrogant smirk on his face and frowned.

"Because I don't want to and there's nothing _you_," He pointed at her and a quirked brow, "can do to make me."

Silence ensued for a few moments and when Shouichiru turned to face his instructor - out of curiosity - he jerked a bit with surprise. Ms. Yamamoto was smiling at him with her elbow resting on the piano rack and her head in her palm.

"Okay, here's what we'll do since you're obviously not in a cooperating mood." She shifted so close to him that their hips were almost touching and her right arm crept around his back.

Either Ms. Yamamoto was very brave or very foolish. While other instructors had been too fearful to approach him, she was brave enough to come so close.

Shouichiru growled in warning but all he received in response was Ms. Yamamoto's gentle words.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you. You have my word."

With both arms around his, she slowly tugged them open by holding his wrists. Very carefully, she slipped her right hand under his right claw and her left hand under his left claw.

"Relax your hands on mine. I'll play the notes and you can follow my lead okay?"

At first it was disbelief that Ms. Yamamoto would go to such lengths to make him play but later, her blatant trust in him combined with the warmth emanating from her, subconsciously made him rest his claws on her smaller, softer hands. Before he knew it, his clawed fingers fell slack and they began to play the piano.

"Just feel the music, Shouichiru." Her voice was a song that reached out to him through the serenity of the music.

For a moment, his mind wandered back in time to when he had first begun to learn the piano. As a child, Shouichiru had always been eager to please his parents especially his mother. So when his mother hired a music instructor, Shouichiru happily immersed himself in his lessons. It was instinct for a dog demon pup to devote himself to pleasing the matron of the house. At first, his mother's dismissive attitude seemed normal; she expected nothing but the best and so Shouichiru set about toiling day and night in making sure each note was captured with utter perfection.

"Is he good enough to participate in the nationals?" His mother's lean figure was a dark silhouette in the recess of his memory.

"Not yet, my lady but the child has made progress."

The rest of the memory was a blur but what Shouichiru easily remembered was disappointment etched in his mother's eyes and how it had sat heavily on his heart for many days.

All too suddenly, Shouichiru got up and pushed his instructor's hand off him. She let out a small cry of pain as her arm jerked back and began to rub her shoulder.

"What happened, Shouichiru?"

Pacing back and forth and after breathing in deeply, he replied. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Rin stared at him, stupefied. Had she done something so horribly wrong? "I'm helping you-"

Holding up his hand, Shouichiru stopped her in mid-sentence. "I mean, why are you touching me?"

Rin furrowed her brows, "Well, I thought it would be a good idea to get your fingers warmed up-"

"First, I am a pure blood demon which means you _never, ever_ touch me! Except for when you're fighting me, which is the only time touching is allowed. Second, I don't need a warm up session, I know how to play the damn thing."

"If you knew how to play it then why didn't you, Shouichiru?"

"I'm wasting my time."

An understanding dawned on Rin and his earlier reprimand for touching him was ignored as she reached for him trying to offer some comfort. "You don't like playing the piano..."

"You don't know me." Shouichiru said and backed up a few steps.

"I'm not saying that-"

"Just back off!"

Rin sighed, thinking that yet another lesson was going to end before it began. When she reached for the book, she heard a threatening growl.

"Leave it." Shouichiru said through clenched teeth.

Rin obeyed but stood up and moved away from the piano. It took several minutes before Shouichiru decided to sit back on the piano bench. When his clawed fingertips rested on the keys, Rin was pleasantly surprised to find that he played the piano with exquisite grace and skill.

* * *

Promptly, an hour later, Shouichiru left the music room in silence. This time, Rin allowed a small smile to curve her lips; it was taking time for her student to warm up to her but they were making progress and that was an achievement in and of itself.

Rin had been delighted to experience her student's true talent. It took a good music instructor only a few strokes of an instrument to identify how skilled a person was.

Rin was confident of Shouichiru's wonderful musical skills and technical abilities on the piano. Exactly why, then, did Mr. Taisho say that Shouichiru's skills on the piano were beginner level at best? Deep in thought, she put the book away in her purse. Was Shouichiru purposely trying to get away from playing the piano?

Turning around, she ran into a wall and a musky, masculine scent wafted to her nostrils. She raised her head and her eyes shot open.

"Mr. Taisho!" Rin called out in surprise.

"Ms. Yamamoto." Sesshomaru replied, as calmly as ever, looking down at her.

"Good evening. Wonderful weather we're having isn't it?" She said, looking up at him and backing up a few steps. The way he looked down at her made her feel _little_. She guessed he was at least two feet taller than her. The black button down shirt and black pants he wore were such a stark contrast to his silver hair. Rin was indeed having a hard time concentrating and wasn't even sure why she was staring at him now.

Sesshomaru walked towards her and craned his neck lower so he was at eye level with her. "I need to speak with you."

Rin swallowed a nervous laugh and smiled. "Certainly, what is it?"

There was much to discuss with Rin. First, he needed to find out why she attacked Shouichiru the other day. The second, and most important matter, was her scent and why he couldn't smell it yesterday or today. There was no way his pure blood senses had cause for deception so _she_ must be playing a trick on him? From the first day they met, he was sure she wasn't a priestess. He'd certainly question her about that later, but for now...

"Is there a reason why you attacked my son?" Sesshomaru asked. His eyes were cold and distant.

Rin blinked, her body tensed; she shook her head. "No! I didn't purposely attack him. I was here for our lessons and he was upstairs in his room, so-"

"You lie. You attacked him." Sesshomaru cut her off.

Rin shook her head and backed up a few more steps. "Not exactly and if you just listen-"

"So you're saying my father is liar?" He cut her off again and approached her, closing the distance between them, like a panther approaching its prey.

Despite that she felt like a helpless lamb, Sesshomaru was really getting on her nerves. How could he come to such conclusions without hearing her out? Was he trying to catch her in some kind of lie? She'd tried her best to keep her profile as professional as possible but this man - demon - was simply too hard headed. Narrowing her eyes, Rin marched right for him. Did he think his height could intimidate her?

"No," she replied, and poked her finger at his chest as hard as she could, "I did not say your father is a liar and I _did not_ purposely attack your son. Shouichiru was late for his lesson and your father and Izayoi asked for my help when they were unable to retrieve him. While I was _politely_ _requesting_ him to come out of his room, he all but attacked me so I acted in self-defence."

Standing on the tip of her toes, so that her nose just reached the demon lord's chin, and still poking his firm chest with her finger, she continued. "In fact, as his father, you should be responsible for making sure he attends his lessons on time. Furthermore, you should have some confidence in Shouichiru. He's a very powerful demon and a little tough love won't. Kill. Him. So, before you blame me for anything, you should consider giving him some extra attention right now when he's going through a very difficult time."

Standing back on her heels, Rin struggled for composure and grabbed her purse.

"Shouichiru needs a strong role model in his life to help shape him into an accomplished young man. Without a doubt, he's very powerful and if he learns to harness his power properly he may even outdo you." Sticking out her chin, she breezed past him towards the main door.

Sesshomaru turned around slowly and keenly eyed his son's music instructor. The waterfall curls hung off her shoulders bounced as she walked and her flounce skirt sashayed from side to side as she made her way to the main door.

_No one_ talked back to the demon lord in such a manner much less poke a finger in his chest. People who talked back to him always met their untimely end. He wouldn't kill Rin just yet but he _would_ find out why he couldn't smell her.

In a flash, he was behind her and with a swift movement, he turned her around and pinned her against the wall. With an arm on each side of her body, he caged her so that she couldn't escape.

Rin's breath suddenly caught in her chest and her eyes grew large as she stared. Why did Sesshomaru Taisho have to be such a handsome demon? It would have been easier to keep her desires in check if he was a fifty something father with saggy jowls and a hunched back.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Why what?" Rin nearly croaked.

"Why are you hiding your _scent_?" Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side.

It was a simple question but one that made her knees weak. The ease with which he trapped her against the wall and his chest turned her on.

"It's for protection." She replied breathlessly and noticed his pupils slightly widen.

"Protection from what? The estate grounds are safe guarded."

"Mainly for Shouichiru. I don't want my emotions to confuse him." Even though Sesshomaru was good at making his face appear emotionless, Rin swore his eyes took on a deeper tawny shade.

"What kind of emotions?" he asked, leaning in closer to her face. The cool facade she put up just a minute ago was gone and her brown orbs were back to their earthy hue. Even though he couldn't smell her, he was absolutely sure he saw a flicker of desire in her eyes.

Rin shut her eyes and looked the other way. While her objective self reminded her that he was her employer, she couldn't help but be attracted to him. Physically, of course. Her heart was beating hard in her chest now and she didn't trust herself to speak.

"Ms. Yamamoto..." Sesshomaru's voice took on a soft purring sound. His eyes studied the delicate features of her face, neck and collar bone. He saw the vein in the crook of her neck beating hard as though it was about to pop out of her skin.

"Answer me." He ground out and leaned closer still. His eyes traveled lower to her breasts. The two mounds he found there were full and looked oh so soft.

Rin's eyes shot open and she turned her head. Sesshomaru was no longer staring at her face, rather he was dangerously close to the crook of her neck, just barely touching her. Stray tendrils of his silver hair fell on her chest, tickling her skin.

"Emotions like anger, impatience, sadness..." Desire. Want. Longing. She continued the list in the back of her head.

"Take it off." He _almost_ growled.

"Huh?" The sound came out as a breath.

Mentally shaking the lustful thoughts of burying his head in between her luscious breasts, he repeated a bit more clearly. "Take the charm off."

_Obedience_. His voice demanded obedience. Although Rin didn't easily give in to the whims of the opposite sex, she couldn't help but feel the need to obey. _'Stay professional, Rin.'_

"Mr. Taisho, need I remind you that I'm here to give your son-"

"As your employer, Ms. Yamamoto, I'm ordering you to take the charm off." His voice sounded strained.

Rin swallowed and slowly took the charm off her wrist. She heard him breathe deeply.

As unbelievable as it was, Sesshomaru had fallen prey to his own desire. He longed for that scent. As much as he hated it, he also yearned for it. When had he - the great Lord Sesshomaru - ever yearned for anything?

He'd yearned for the Tessaiga but he later found that it was simply a mindless obsession that he really had no need for. Rin held the same fascination. Perhaps, she too was a mindless obsession and nothing more.

"Keep it on." He ground out realizing how weak she'd made him. It was better to keep the scent hidden from his senses otherwise he might do something he may regret.

By the time she put the bracelet back on and faced him, his eyes were flashing red. Rin wanted to run. Not from fear of him hurting her but fear of how he was making her feel. Precedence warned her that he was not in a mood to be tampered with but the small distance between them gave her the courage to speak.

"Enjoy your evening, Mr. Taisho." Rin just managed to speak. Mr. Taisho shut his eyes harshly and reopened them to reveal his usual golden orbs.

"Ms. Yamamoto." The tone of his voice was harsh and his words were forced. He waved to the guard standing by the main entrance who opened the mansion gates. Sneaking out from under his gaze, she quickly made her escape.

Rin certainly wasn't lying about hiding her emotions to help his son but there was something more to her scent. It was captivating. It was calling out to him. He read in his father's scrolls that demons chose life mates based on their scent. For the longest time he thought that aspect of demon mating was a myth because never before had any female's scent ever captured his interest.

* * *

Much later the same evening, Sesshomaru sat in his massive kitchen downing a bottle of Scotch. There was much on mind... starting with Rin...

Rin was different. She was unique.

First, she told Shouichiru that it was his choice to accept her as his instructor. Ridiculous! Children should simply accept the tutors bestowed upon them without question.

Second, she dragged him out of the music room but apologized to for it later. Absurd! Why attack the child in the first place? As the father, Sesshomaru was allowed such freedom but it was simply not acceptable for a music teacher off the street to take such liberties.

Third, she _dared_ question his role as a father. The nerve!

Sesshomaru downed half a glass of the cold Scotch and just managed not to slam the glass on the kitchen counter top. Rin's words rang in his mind long after she had left.

_"...as his father, you should be responsible for making sure he attends his lessons on time..."_

He was a good father to Shouichiru. Wasn't he? He refilled his glass.

_"...Shouichiru needs a strong role model in his life to help shape him into an accomplished young man..."_

As per dog demon customs, the primary source of a pup's emotional development lay in the hands of the mother. She defined the pup's personality throughout the early years and guided it through adolescence. Unfortunately, not all mothers were sensitive or responsive to their child's needs. That was something the demon lord learned during his time with his now ex-wife - Saika.

Sesshomaru glared into the golden liquid in front of him.

Then again, he hadn't _entirely_ blamed himself for how his ex-wife was. Their union had been decreed by the Demon Council. In fact, when he had first met her at a council meeting, she had struck him as someone independent, ambitious and, to a certain extent, cold and calculating. At that time, Sesshomaru had been confident that his union with Saika would be prosperous and harmonious. After they mated, he had planned to continue with his daily life of expanding his father's empire and while she took care of their pups and supported him in building his empire if needed.

Unfortunately, it had not turned out like that.

Saika wasn't exactly a _model_ matriarch and had preferred leaving Shouichiru in the hands of nannies and caretakers while she expanded their business relationships.

Sesshomaru and Saika filed for divorce after two years of marriage and Shouichiru was in joint custody until he turned fifteen. When the Demon Council had given him the choice to remain permanently with his mother or father; he chose his father's side. Sesshomaru had been overjoyed knowing that his son chose to live with him. Saika, however, appeared unmoved at the decision.

Eventually, Saika became a ghost of the past. She never made an effort to call Shouichiru on his birthday or attend parent-teacher meetings. The one time that Sesshomaru had demanded that Saika to take an active role in the child's development, she had been attending an important international summit and disconnected the call.

Life became even harder for both father and son afterward. Sesshomaru soon learned that living full-time with his son was more challenging and, often times, more stressful than what he originally anticipated. Shouichiru was proud and stubborn, the splitting image of Sesshomaru in his youth. Both father and son butt heads almost all the time.

However, Shouichiru was becoming more and more disobedient. When verbal reasoning no longer worked, Sesshomaru punished him the dog demon way: beating him into submission. Lately, however, Shouichiru had been very reluctant to submit and fights were becoming common.

In desperation, Sesshomaru had again contacted Saika to assist him in guiding Shouichiru. The demoness had pressed that her meeting in Europe far outweighed a trip back to Japan just to deal with Shouichiru's tantrums. It was a futile attempt but Sesshomaru simply had to try - for his son's sake.

Eventually, he sought his father's advice and decided to enroll Shouichiru in music lessons. Although the idea of music lessons - especially piano lessons - was comical to Sesshomaru, he had to make an effort for his son, who, despite all the disagreements, arguments and fights, he cared for very much.

So far, his son's music lessons were in vain... until Rin came along.

It had been wrong of him to lay the blame entirely on her for hurting Shouichiru but he couldn't have helped it. Centuries ago, a bitter experience with a human in his servitude had left him without a mother and full of hatred and resentment.

He downed another glass of Scotch.

Then again, perhaps his father's words held some merit. Dokumi and Rin were two different humans but the difference, this time around, was that he would stay on top of his game. He would watch Rin like a hawk; should the woman try anything funny, he would take care of it instantly.

A wicked smirk graced his face but fell away as he looked at the laptop lying beside him. Even he couldn't deny that Rin's talent was something to be recognized.

In the course of one lesson, she managed to make Shouichiru play an entire song. Although it was a simple children's song that far surpassed Shouichiru's skill level, the fact that his son actually complied without fussing was… impressive. Nonetheless, it was far too early to tell if the lessons or the new instructor would prove beneficial for Shouichiru.

There had been wisdom in her actions today, however. In demonic society where emotions were always on open display, sensing a mentor's emotions potentially affected the student; perhaps this only served to agitate Shouichiru's temperament. It would be prudent to have her continue wearing the concealment charm during her employment but then why had he been so unnerved to have her remove it? What force propelled him to act so out of character? So predator like? To think that a mere girl had reduced him to his basest self was a humiliation he was glad no one else witnessed.

The glass cracked in the tight grip of his claws thinking about his foolishness. He had been tempted to _touch_ her today but that would have only resulted in her ultimate demise because he hadn't planned on being gentle.

When she took off her concealment charm, the delectable scent of wildflowers and honey mixed with her own desire undeniably affected his mind and called out to the conqueror in him. Called out to _claim_...

He downed the golden liquid directly from the bottle.

The demon lord was used to being in control; he enjoyed it. After the incident with Rin, it was no longer a matter of control that bothered him, rather a new need burning within him: the need to break the resolve in her pert little chin. The need to claim her and make her his.

If it was a simple matter of lust, he'd take care of it immediately. Picking up his mobile phone, he dialed the number for Demonic Delights - an escort service for demons.

* * *

_Edited 04.04.2012_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's Chapter four everyone._**

* * *

"How's your new pupil?" Sango's voice echoed from the speaker phone.

Rin was soaking in a nice, hot bath using wildflower scented beads Sango gifted her a few weeks back.

"He's a handful, Sango. But, then again, most teenagers normally are."

Sango laughed. "Human or demon - teenagers are all the same. Honestly, I don't know how you have the patience to deal with them."

Rin sunk lower into the bath so her chin touched the tip of the scented water.

"He's not a bad kid. I'm sure somewhere deep down inside he has a good heart. I can only imagine how hard it must be for him just trying to deal. His father appears to be very strict with some unusually high expectations. I know he only wants the best but at that age, kids need room, you know?"

"Which family is it this time?" Sango asked.

"The Taishos." Rin replied.

The pitch of Sango's voice rose as she said, "You mean _the_ Taishos?"

Rin groaned, "Yeah."

"Rin, you do realize they're predator demons, right?"

"Meh." Rin replied as she played with a random bubble that settled on the edge of the bathtub. "You do realize I'm an ex-demon hunter, Sango. It's not as though I couldn't defend myself if attacked."

"I know. I'm not worried about that. I know you're doing this for the money but just be careful, okay?"

"Hey, I managed to come out alive mentoring a demon wolf cub and a demon fox cub, right? I'm sure I'll be able to manage Shouichiru, as well." Rin replied.

"Just in case you're interested, there happens to be an opening for an ops manager in my firm. Why don't you apply and see what becomes of it?"

Rin just managed not to groan. "There's no way in hell I'm going back to working for the Demon Hunters Association. You know that."

Rin used to be a field agent for the Demon Hunters Association until she was discharged a few years ago. While the idea of demon hunting sounded exciting in the beginning, Rin soon found that it wasn't all she thought it to be. There was too much way too much politics going on inside the DHA, which is why Rin decided to call it quits after her last mission two years back.

"I know but this is an administrative post."

"Even worse! You know as well as I do that administrative personnel are the ones twisting the truth about demon society and culture. Sorry Sango. My answer still remains the same."

She heard Sango's deep intake of breath before she heard a smacking noise. "I totally forgot to tell you...Kohaku is back in town!"

Rin's breath caught in her chest, "Really?"

"Yes, and he was asking about you, you know."

Kohaku was Sango's younger brother. Rin had a short lived romance with him last summer. Though a part of her wished it hadn't been, the other part was glad it was over. They dated on and off for about a month before she gave herself up to him.

Kohaku made her feel the one thing she'd never felt before. Desire. When he had broken up with her before he left for Europe, she was beyond hurt. She wanted to hit him; she wanted to cry; she wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. She could care less about why he was asking about her.

"Let him know that I'm doing just fine."

"He's still single you know. Why don't you give him another chance?"

Give him another chance? As if! She was just another one night stand for him and she'd eventually learned to accept that.

"I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, Sango. Say 'hi' to him for me, okay?"

"You're not still looking for that perfect someone, are you?"

"Nah. I stopped looking for prince charming long ago." Rin replied. When Kohaku left. She mentally added.

"You can't fool me, girly. I know what a dreamer Rin Yamamoto is and she hasn't given up on real love just yet."

Rin laughed dryly before lifting her feet out the bath, onto the bathtub's edge, and wiggling her toes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sango, but I'm serious. I'm not looking for anyone right now."

"Okay. Alright, Ms. Doopey. Geez."

Rin knew Sango was rolling her eyes on the other side of the phone.

"I do have some other news, which should ease some of your worry. Bankotsu sold a guitar today. Yay!" Sango exclaimed happily and Rin jerked out the bathtub, water droplets dripping off her body onto the dry floor.

"Oh my god! That's great! That's like our first guitar in like months." Rin responded, shocked but equally happy. Business had been slow and dreadful at Strings and Such, to the point where Rin and Sango and mutually decided if things didn't pick up, they'll have to close shop.

"Hold onto your panties, sweet heart, because you'll do a backflip after you hear what I have to say next. I got you guys a gig at Velvet Undergroud next weekend."

Rin went silent for a minute and slipped back into her bath.

"That's great." She responded wryly, excitement deflated.

"I'm officially confused." Sango clipped.

"No. I'm excited about the gig but Velvet Underground was the last place I thought we'd pick." Rin clarified. Only the most notorious thugs from Japan's underworld hung out at Velvet Underground. It was a meeting place for villianous scum and evil men who were on the country's hit list of men to be killed on site.

"Says the demon slayer who was just boasting about defending herself from predator demons. Besides, it's not like this is the first time we've performed for a group of thugs. Remember Kuala Lumpur in 04?"

Rin chuckled remembering how they had been undercover, chasing after a mad scientist who was reported hiding as a janitor in the massive concert hall. Until the program manager confused them with the actual crew and they ended up performing to a group of over 50,000 fans. The entire night had been one wild ride. "So maybe it won't be as bad. I'll let the guys know."

"Now that's the Rin we all know and love!" Sango enthused and Rin simply smiled. Wondering briefly how on earth Sango managed to get them a gig at such a shady establishment but decided she'll ask her later. Once she was done thanking the gods for the small opportunities.

* * *

**Following day**

**6:30pm**

Rin rang the doorbell of the expansive Taisho mansion. This time a new face greeted her at the door.

"Hello beautiful!" He said cheerfully.

The doggy ears on his head were a dead giveaway to his demonic heritage. They slightly twitched when Rin's eyes settled on them. His appearance was very similar to the elder Mr. Taisho with the same silver hair and muscular build.

"Hello. I'm Rin Yamamoto. I'm here for Shouichiru's music lesson." Rin said.

The ends of his lips lifted in a mischievous smirk and his eyes narrowed slightly before he rubbed his chin. "Sorry, I think you have the wrong house. No one lives here by that name."

Rin skeptically studied the ruggedly handsome demon. "I'm certain this is the right place. I have been coming here for the past week."

Folding his arms across his chest, he leaned against the door frame. Eyes full of playful mischief. "Well, I'm certain that no one lives here by that name. You sure you're not lost?" The arrogant lift of his brow was identical to Sesshomaru but his voice didn't sound crude or threatening. There was a hint of humor in it.

"Listen buddy, I don't know what kind of joke you're pulling but I have other engagements after this lesson so...if could you please move? I'd like to make my way into the music room and get started." Rin crossed her arms across her chest and pursed her lips.

"Lady, like I said, I think you're-"

"Stop harassing my employee, Inuyasha!" A familiar commanding voice called out. Sesshomaru was dressed in his signature black button down shirt and dress pants. He appeared to gliding down the stairs.

Inuyasha turned around with a surprised look on his face, "I didn't know she was here for you, Fluffymaru."

Facing Rin, he flashed a toothy smile. "You his girlfriend?"

Rin blanched. Before she had a chance to reply, Sesshomaru cut in aggressively.

"She is my concern, now _move_, Inuyasha, before I decided to do it for you."

Inuyasha scowled before facing Sesshomaru with an equally aggressive look. "Take it easy, ice prince. It's not like I'm hitting on your girl or anything."

"That's because you know better." Sesshomaru clipped, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"That's because I tolerate you for dad's sake. The girl was practically oogling me."

Rin pursed her lips and rolled her eyes to the heavens. "I'm just here for Shou-"

"Ms. Yamamoto, I believe your student is waiting for you." Sesshomaru interjected, while glaring deathly hard at Inuyasha's.

"Thank you!" Rin responded, shaking her head and making her way into the music room on the other side of the hall.

* * *

"Good evening, Shouichiru. I'm sorry about being late." Rin said as she hurried into the large room and put her purse away.

Shouichiru raised an eyebrow, "I could hear you talking to the half-breed."

_'Half-breed?'_ Then it hit her. The demon who greeted her must be half demon and half human. But what would a half-breed be doing in the Taisho household?

"Do you know him, Shouichiru?" Rin asked as she placed the piano book on the music rack.

Of course he knew his half-blood uncle_. _His mother always explained that pure-blood demons were far superior to humans. Human and demon unions were disgraceful because they were slowly wiping the pure-demonic gene from the face of the planet. As a child, Shouichiru didn't see a problem with half-demons but as he grew older, he learned that it was better to be a full-blood demon rather than suffer the shame of being a half-breed.

"By relation he's my uncle but by birth he's an abomination." Shouichiru replied, not because he thought of his uncle as anything less than family but he was curious to see Rin's reaction.

Rin narrowed her eyes. Why would Shouichiru feel so negatively towards him? "Why would you call him that?"

Shouichiru tilted his head, "Obviously, you know nothing about demon culture? He's a half-breed not pure-blood demon like me or father. His very existence is an stain to our race."

This didn't sit well with Rin at all. Having lost her biological family and her adoptive parents, she knew the value of family and how blessed anyone should be to have a family, "He may be a half-breed but he's still your uncle. He's _family_."

"Family not by choice, of course. He stains the family name."  
_  
**'Vile. Shameful.'**_

Rin tried not to show how much Shouichiru's words hurt her. Instead she kept her gaze on the piano and propped the lid of the piano, "If anything, I think he's more evolved than a pure-blood demon like you."

Shouichiru shut his eyes and turned his head in the opposite direction. A mild feeling of regret washed over him when he realized he shouldn't have provoked Rin. Every time he provoked someone, who he felt was inferior to him, his beast would stir and it would end badly.

Even speaking with his friends was difficult at times. He could never truly be completely open with them because he would end up doing something stupid like pick a fight or hurt them. There was too much pain in words, "What the fuck are you trying to say?"

"You said that half-breeds are abominations. Well, a half-breed can only be born by the combination of pure-blood demon and a pure-blood human. You cannot deny the same blood that runs through your veins also runs through your uncle's veins. If anything, he's a more evolved form of your kind because he carries two genes and not one."

**_She dare say she knows about pure-blood demons? Show her where she belongs.  
_**_  
_"You know nothing of our kind." Shouichiru sneered.

"That's not entirely true. I've worked with demons and half-demons and given music lessons to younger demons, as well. I'm not saying I'm a demon expert but I learn something new every day."

Shouichiru shot her an angered look, "So, do you think our kind is a curse?"

"Absolutely not." Rin replied seriously.

Shouichiru humphed, "I believe your entire species is a curse."

"Well, then, I'd say you're completely ignorant." Rin raised an eyebrow and sat on the piano bench.

Shouichiru gritted his teeth, "You better watch your mouth."

"You better learn some manners before I knock them into you." Rin replied, "You can't expect to hold a conversation with someone if you can't stomach what they're going to say."

Now she was lecturing him. Shouichiru's demonic aura was building up and it was desperately asking for blood. For a brief moment, Shouichiru closed his eyes because he was distracted from all rational thought. It was better to grace Rin with a period of silence.

"You may start by playing Under the Sea today." Rin said.

While Shouichiru outwardly remained quiet and obediently played over four children's songs over the course of about half an hour, there was a battle of wills going on in his head. It took all of his strength to keep himself calm, while all he wanted to do was transform and release his building fury.

After the fourth song, Rin asked, "Why don't you compile a list of songs you like so we can play those instead?"

She received no reply. _'Children's songs it is then.'_ She thought.

A few minutes later, Shouichiru stopped playing.

"Are you okay with the fact that your kind is a curse?"

Rin sighed, "First, I didn't agree to what you said about my race being a curse. But if you're looking for my opinion, here's what I believe. Everyone on this planet is different. Regardless of species, we all have our own opinions and unique outlook on life and what our priorities are. The way I see it, this type of diversity and a mix of different culture makes society vibrant and exciting.

I never judge or act negatively just because someone is physically different from me. When that happens societies find themselves in a state of conflict and war. You can't simply call a species a curse with no justifiable reason because then you are certainly ignorant."

Shouichiru stopped playing. Rin's logic angered him and he was becoming restless.

"How dare you call me ignorant!"

Rin shook her head, "It's normal to be afraid of differences. Especially when someone looks different or lives a different lifestyle but instead of giving in to fear, you should learn about those differences and them so that you can remove your fear and live positively..."

He knew somewhere deep inside that his music instructor made some sense but his growing rage was far harder to ignore.

It took a moment for Rin to face Shouichiru. Her calm face suddenly turned concerned as the red lining his retina alerted her and she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I hate you." He growled and lunged on her. When Rin was on her back, she planted her foot on Shouichiru's torso and pushed him off her. Shouichiru tumbled and landed on all fours. He growled. His demonic aura was fully released now and he was partially transformed.

Rin quickly got off her back and sat on her haunches. Never breaking eye to eye contact with Shouichiru she slowly got up and walked towards him.

He narrowed his eyes and tried to slash her with a claw but missed.

"Leave me." He hissed.

"Shouichiru, I need you to calm down. I know it's hard but you must try."

* * *

Why?

Why had it bothered him so much when Inuyasha had said Rin was 'cute'? Why had he felt as though his blood had been set on fire when Inu-baka had claimed Rin had been 'oogling' him? Rin was one human. There were plenty of women to choose from when it came to a simple need and yet when it came to the mater of Rin, something deep within him stirred. An indescribable feeling that calmed his beast and yet he was too afraid to accept it.

His single concern with the girl was to make sure she didn't get out of hand and attacked his son. He had to bear witness to the 'teaching methods' that his father so wholeeartedly believed in.

Shifting his thoughts to his son, Sesshomaru observed the duo from his laptop. Even Sesshomaru admitted that Rin had good control over her emotions and remained calm while speaking with his son.

_"...remove your fear..."_

It hit him then. The sudden surge in Shouichiru's demonic energy. He appeared angry and a bright red aura was emanating from his body. Shouichiru lunged towards Rin; it was then that Sesshomaru all but flew downstairs into the music room.

When he entered the room, he saw Rin standing and talking to Shouichiru. Her hand was raised to him and she was beginning to bend down on her knees...to crawl to him perhaps?

* * *

Rin noticed a silver blur in her peripheral vision and raised a hand at Sesshomaru. She hoped the demon lord took that as a sign not to intervene. Bending on her knees, she began to crawl towards her student.

"Shouichiru, we have to return to our music lesson. Come on, take my hand."

Slowly her hand reached for him with her palm facing upward. Shouichiru slapped the hand away.

"Get away." He growled.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you're okay."

For a moment, Shouichiru's face calmed down, even though his body continued to release large amounts of demonic energy, and he whimpered.

_'Perhaps we're getting somewhere.'_ Rin tried not to appear too excited; if she did she may confuse Shouichiru and the last thing she needed was a confused demon. She reached for his face.

"Accept your powers." She whispered.

Without warning, Shouichiru's face contorted with anger and he jumped on Rin, sending both of them crashing into the wall on the other side of the room.

* * *

**kira: Sessh is already watching each lesson from his laptop. Remember he hooked up a camera to the music room? Do you mean you want him to physically be there at a lesson?**

**Miya: ty!**

**neko-chan: yeah, you're right, maybe too many time stamps may be confusing. I'll try to hold off on them.**

**reader: ty!**

**xInu: ty!**

**Taraah: as if any other woman could satisfy Sesshy-sama! Ridiculous I tell you! But I had to add that bit since he wants Rin but he doesn't but he does and then he doesn't. LOL. Isn't it fun to play around with Fluffy-sama?  
**

**anonymous, Jolie and Divine Rose: ****Ah, thank you all for the enthusiasm you have shown in your feedback. Although I do hate to disappoint but *takes deep breath* here goes nothing! The main reason why I didn't keep Rin a virgin is to prove that love and sex are not the same thing. Yes, she was young and lost her virginity to some guy who made her feel good physically but he clearly wasn't in love with her and she felt even worse knowing she made a mistake where all she really wanted was to be loved. Deep down inside isn't that what everyone really needs? Love?**

**wow: First may I say LOL calling my writing amateur. I know my writing has tons of flaws in it which is why I sought out a beta to begin with and am hoping this time around the story turns out well. As for giving up and not completing the story, that's hardly my intention. If you read my profile page, you will notice that the whole reason I decided to redo my story is because I reached a brick wall with the story line and thanks to all the encouraging feedback I got from my readers for ML I, all I wanted to do was fix up the climax and complete my story.**

**As for why this version appears under developed, let me just say, it's only the third chapter! The story is still being revised. While I can certainly understand that, as reader, you didn't appreciate ignoring ML I but I couldn't disagree more that I never wanted to finish it. I certainly do and will be completing it through this version.**

**~tkplover~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Onwards to Chapter 5**_  
_**~tkplover~  
PS: words or phrases in between colons are dog demon form of speech.  
Any sentences or phrases in italics denotes inner beast speech.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rin woke up to a pounding headache. Her neck was stiff and her body felt like a case of iron bricks. She was lying in a large and warm bed and facing an expensive amaretto finished dresser. The room was painted and decorated in a combination of warm golds and taupes. The soft lighting effects made the room feel cozy and comfortable. Rin smiled, to no one in particular, and snuggled into the very soft comforter. She figured she must be dreaming because there was no way her own room felt this warm and comfortable. So, she concluded, there wouldn't be any harm in shutting her eyes and resting for a bit longer to help alleviate the headache.

As all relaxing dreams must come to an end, Rin concluded it was time to wake up and return back to her single size bed. When she opened her eyes, she was still facing the amaretto finished dresser. Her eyebrows scrunched and her eyes shut because the headache was still pounding in the back of her head.

Had she driven home after the music lesson? Confused, she retraced her steps from the moment she left the therapy center to the moment she arrived at the Taisho mansion to the moment when Shouichiru-

"Shouichiru!" Her eyes shot open.

"He's recovering in his room."

Rin turned around to see Sesshomaru sitting on a leather chair to her right. His posture was slightly slumped with an elbow resting on each knee and his head was resting on his hands.

"Oh thank god. I was hoping he didn't hurt himself." Rin said, lifting herself and straightening her back against the headboard. She briefly remembered Sesshomaru being in the music room when Shouichiru attacked her. She couldn't recall how she got to this bedroom.

"How did I get here?" She inquired.

"I carried you here."

"Thank you." Rin blushed slightly but quickly remembered that she'd drained Shouichiru of his powers and was worried if he was alright. "Shou-"

"Shouichiru is recovering, as I said before. Are you alright?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Thank you." She replied.

Sesshomaru got up and leaned on a bed post, "What did you do to Shouichiru?"

"Excuse me?" Rin looked surprised.

"What did you do to Shouichiru? I saw him attack you in his demon form but when I approached him, he had reverted to his human form."

"Ah..." Rin whispered. She had no choice but to use the weapon on Shouichiru simply because he lost control of his powers.

"I trapped his demonic aura in my weapon when he attacked me and that's how he reverted back to his human form. It's one of the techniques I use with my students if I feel they become a threat in their demonic form." When Rin faced Sesshomaru, his lips were compressed and he was staring hard at her. Even in his angered state, Rin found him utterly sexy.

"It's important for me to return his demonic aura back to him otherwise he'll be sick for a couple of days. I must see him."

Rin pushed the duvet off her legs and sat on the edge of the bed. Slipping into her pumps, she tried to get up but almost fell over because her legs were slightly trembling. Sesshomaru caught her. She settled into his arms and his musky scent invaded her senses. A sharp spike of pain surged through the side of her neck made her whimper.

"Sorry, my neck hurts. I think I must have sprained it." As Sesshomaru helped her back on her feet, Rin held onto his shoulder with one hand and massaged her neck with the other.

"Turn around." Sesshomaru said.

Rin raised a questionable eyebrow. What was the demon lord thinking?

Holding the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshomaru clarified, "So I can relieve the knot in your neck."

"Oh!" Rin rolled her head to the side and stopped abruptly as the pain kicked in. Her face scrunched in pain and she slightly shook her head, "It's really no big deal-"

"Ms. Yamamoto, I want to ensure you're not hurt so you don't sue me. Turn around and sit on the bed." There it was. The commanding voice. Demanding obedience.

Rin simply nodded and sat on the bed with her back to him.

The feather like feel of his claws gently brushing her brown locks away from the small of her neck sent an electric shock through Rin's body. Her breath stopped the moment his large clawed hands settled on her shoulders and she shut her eyes.

Feeling her tense, he whispered, "Just relax."

Retracting his claws, Sesshomaru started rubbing his thumbs and fingers in slow, firm, circular movements along the nape of Rin's neck and shoulders. Her skin was soft to the touch and so pliant in his hands. He applied pressure when he felt the knot in her neck. Although he was certain he didn't hear the sound of her bones breaking during Shouichiru's earlier outburst, he had to be sure.

"Take the charm off."

The sheer power in his command left her _almost_ speechless. Breathless, she managed to say okay. She was lost in oblivion at the warm, sensual feeling his large hands delivered while massaging her neck and shoulders. They felt tough and calloused but ever so gentle on her. The thought of how his hands would feel on other parts of her body, made her insides melt.

When the charm came off, Sesshomaru inhaled. He fought to keep his own desire in check as Rin's scent - the fragrance of her hair, her skin, that sweet, wild smell - invaded his nostrils. Once he had confirmed that no bones in her body were broken, he would ask her to put her charm back on. Another sniff affirmed Rin was not hurt internally and her bones were intact.

Why didn't he ask her to put the charm back on, then?

"Mr. Taisho?" Without warning, Rin felt the pressure increase on her shoulders and neck.

His primal instincts compared Rin's scent to the only thing he could recall at the moment. Sesshomaru responded with a growl.  
:Honey:

He really should tell her to put the charm back on...

The knot in her neck eased but Sesshomaru's movements turned rougher, the strength of his hands almost crushing her shoulders.

"Mr. Taisho, you may stop now. I feel a lot better." Rin said turning her head over to the side and trying to face him. She received no reply but Sesshomaru's movements stopped.

An urgent need to mark her and claim her as his was far too intense. It was the sound of her sweet voice that helped calm his beast. He rested his hands on her shoulders and squeezed a bit too hard.

"Put it back on." He whispered into her ear.

His hot breath made her ear tingle but she complied. With a quick movement, she put the charm back on her wrist. When she no longer felt Sesshomaru's hands on her shoulder, she got up and turned around.

"Thank you, Mr. Taisho."

Sesshomaru gave her a stern look as he got up. Without saying a word, he left the bedroom. Now she knew where Shouichiru got his manners from. She followed quietly behind him to Shouichiru's room.

Shouichiru was lying under covers, in his bed, with Izayoi sitting on the edge. She walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Rin, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Taisho, I'm fine." Rin smiled.

"We were all worried when we heard what happened." Izayoi sounded very concerned.

"Yes, I am concerned as well. I hope Shouichiru is doing okay." She knew the weapon only trapped part of his demonic aura but she couldn't help be worried. Shouichiru was still very young and he hadn't quite mastered the process of changing from his human to beast form. If too much demonic aura was taken away from him, he would have to revert to his beast form until he gathered enough energy to revert to his human form.

"He's slipping in and out of consciousness but he'll be okay."

"I'd like to see him if you don't mind."

Izayoi looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded, then led her to Shouichiru.

Rin sat on the edge of the bed. Shouichiru looked paler than usual and had dark circles under his eyes but otherwise seemed unharmed. He turned towards Rin with a glazed look in his eyes and she was positive he didn't recognize her. Rin swept a stray black lock away from his face. Beads of sweat were on his forehead and his flesh felt heated. Her heart went out to the creature in front of her. She could only imagine the hardships of embracing new powers at such a young age.

Rin took out her rod. She shook it once and the rod increased in length by two feet. The rod emitted a red light after she whispered an incantation. When the tip of the rod touched the mark on Shouichiru's, a wave of red energy transmitted back into Shouichiru and his features began to improve. The dark circles under his eyes disappeared and his skin started to glow. His tired silver eyes sparkled, once again, and they widened just a bit as he looked at Rin.

"How's my pupil?" Rin said with a smile on her face.

Shouichiru sneered. Releasing a groan, he turned away from her.

Sesshomaru had been watching the whole event from the foot of Shouichiru's bed.

When Shouichiru made no move to apologize to Rin, Sesshomaru growled.  
:Apologize to human:

Shouichiru looked at his father and sneered.  
:Hate humans:

Sesshomaru snarled.  
:You dare defy alpha? Apologize now:

Shouichiru shut his eyes and barely whispered, "I'm sorry."

Rin heard the exchange of growls and snarls between father and son. From the looks of it, it seemed as though they were communicating.

"Hm, what was that, Shouichiru? I didn't hear you." Sesshomaru said in an eerily calm voice.

Shouichiru didn't face Rin and spoke through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry for attacking you."

"Apology accepted. I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow at six thirty, okay." Rin smiled.

Shouichiru didn't respond.

She made her way into the music room and grabbed her purse. It was eight fifteen when she looked at her cell. Another long day was reaching an end and she simply couldn't wait to get home and take a nice long bath. Taking out her car keys, she walked out the front door and was almost about to open the car door when-

"You really know how to make an impression, Ms. Yamamoto."

Rin turned around to see Sesshomaru standing in the door way, "Thank you, I guess." _'What impression is he talking about?'_

Once again, there was much to discuss with Rin. The temptation to interrogate her when she awoke about half an hour back was extreme but he had to make sure she was coherent and uninjured before he questioned her. Her eagerness and concern for the wellbeing of his son, not caring about herself or the knot in her neck, made him hold back the urge to question her as he too wanted to ensure his son was not seriously harmed. Now that Shouichiru was better, and it was obvious Rin was well enough to endure his interrogation, nothing held him back. With a fluid motion, Sesshomaru walked down the stairs of the mansion.

"It's not every day that a human catches my attention."

"I suppose that means I'm an exception."

"You are right about that; however, I'm not a fool." He was a few feet away from her.

"I beg your pardon."

"You're not a priestess." He inched closer.

"I may be." Rin held her ground.

"You lie. I didn't sense any purification energy from you." Sesshomaru replied.

"Who are you, Rin?" He was mere inches away from her.

"I'm a music instructor." Rin swallowed.

"You lie." Closing the space between them he repeated his question.

"Who. Are. You? An ordinary human would never come across a contraption like that little stick of yours." His golden orbs stared into her chocolate ones.

"A friend of mine gave it to me for protection." Rin looked up to meet his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Protection from what?"

"Anyone who tries to attack me, of course. I should be able to defend myself."

"You mean anyone or any demon?"

"I can use the stick on a man or a demon."

"Somehow I doubt you use that stick on men at all. You use it to protect yourself from demons."

"Only if I absolutely have to."

"And are you afraid of Shouichiru because he's a demon?"

What if she was like Dokumi? Hell would freeze over before Sesshomaru allowed his family to come to harm again. After the tenderness with which Rin touched Shouichiru, he was sure she wasn't afraid of him but he needed a verbal affirmation. What if she was planning something?

"Hardly! I look forward to our lessons every day. The only reason I used the protection charm today is because Shouichiru transformed and attacked me. I would never purposely hurt him."

"How can I be sure of that?"

**_Because she would have if she wanted to….  
Dokumi was the same way-  
Nonsense! Dokumi was weak. She stunk of fear every time she came to visit mother. If Rin's intention was to hurt Shouichiru, she would have done it long time ago…_**

"If there is one thing you have my word on, Mr. Taisho, it is that I am not here to harm your son. I am here to help him. And _you_," Up went her pointy chin and she pointed a finger at his chest, "What steps are _you _taking to ensure your son's transition into adulthood is an easy one?"

Grabbing her wrist, he replied, "My son's coming of age issue is being dealt with - you have my word on that."

"That's not what I asked." Rin glared.

"That is, however, the answer you will get. Shouichiru's powers are not your concern." The hardness in his voice reflected on the hard planes of his face.

Rin frowned, "He became my concern when I was hired as his music instructor."

"Your only concern is to make sure he learns the subtle art of playing the piano."

"I hate to disappoint you, your lordship, but Shouichiru plays the piano very well. In fact, I think the only reason why he's been through so many instructors is either because he hates playing the instrument or he's just plain getting on your nerves." Rin tried to wriggle her wrist free of the demon lord's hold but was very unsuccessful.

Sesshomaru jaw firmed. How dare she question his role as a father? How dare she make assumptions about Shouichiru? He couldn't do anything about Shouichiru just yet but he could definitely do something about Rin's chin and the challenge that it presented.

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave. Good day." Rin attempted to walk away temporarily forgetting her wrist was still in Sesshomaru's hold, "Mr. Taisho, let go of my wrist."

No one spoke to the great demon lord with such a commanding attitude and got away with it, "In a moment, but first..." He swung her towards him, "Who gave you the weapon?"

Rin gasped but quickly composed herself, "That is none of your concern."

"It is my concern when it concerns my son."

"My friend gave it to me."

"There's only one way I can be sure."

"Sure of what?"

"Sure if you're not lying."

He grabbed her other wrist. With a swift maneuver, he hooked both wrists behind her back and held them with one hand. He placed his free hand on her concealment charm.

Rin felt her cheeks go red as her body was flush against Sesshomaru's chest and her head was very close to his left pectoral. His body was hard, warm and smelled like forest rain, "What are you doing?"

"Taking your charm off."

"You'll burn if you touch it." Rin retorted.

"You mistake me for some weaker demon, Rin," he grunted as he tugged the charm off her wrist.

"I, however, am a much powerful and experienced demon. You can't take me down as easily as you did Shouichiru." He slipped the charm with his free hand into her purse.

"First, are you here to hurt my family?"

Rin lost her patience. Exactly how often was he going to question her intentions? Had she not explained that she wasn't here to harm anyone? Although she had to commend him on being so protective about his family but had she not shown concern for Shouichiru? Did she not return his demonic aura and made sure he was well before she left?

Her head shot up and her nose barely touched his chin. She narrowed her eyes while trying to wriggle free from his hold.

"This is the last time I will say this, your lordship, but I am not here to harm you or your son or your family and please don't ask me again or I'll have no choice but to punch you in the face."

"Somehow, I doubt that's what you'll be doing, Rin." With his free hand, he cupped her face and with his other hand - the one holding her wrists - he held her in place.

He felt her quiver and could hear her heart racing even though he hadn't kissed her yet. He sniffed the pitch in her desire; it was mixed with a hint of nervousness. He saw her lips part and took that as a sign to place his lips on hers. He took a deep breath and lowered his head, capturing her lips. Slowly, leisurely he explored her luscious lips and the sweetness they offered. She tasted like honey; like a wild, untamed flower. For a moment, he thought she may retaliate and stop him but she didn't struggle, instead she welcomed him and gently returned the kiss.

Sesshomaru was every bit arrogant, overbearing, domineering - the list went on. He was nothing like Kohaku or other men she'd previously dated. But he was so strikingly gorgeous and she gathered he could be charming, if he wished. Rin moaned and felt Sesshomaru's grasp tighten further. The pressure of the kiss increased and he ravished her mouth, taking all she offered.

In some part of her mind, Rin knew this wasn't good. Not good at all. She was kissing her employer and she couldn't muster any defense against him! After Kohaku, she'd made a pact with herself not to give in easily to the opposite sex and while she had allowed her casual dates to kiss her, they weren't mind blowing and didn't make her feel heated and bothered.

This simple lip on lip contact burned her flesh and she felt fevered. Sesshomaru had a strong and unique masculine taste but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She wanted to run. But she couldn't because - dare she admit - she was enjoyed being kissed by him. This wasn't an unsure kiss like the many of Kohaku clumsy and abrupt smooches. This was a very experienced and demanding kiss and she offered all she possibly could.

At some point, he'd let go her wrists and wrapped his arm around her waist. He backed her against her car and the hand cupping her face travelled to the small of her neck. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he gently pulled so her neck craned and he further eased into the kiss.

She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Her breasts ached. Rin struggled for air as she returned the kiss, again, but with more passion and felt him shift.

Then he pressed one hard thigh between her softer ones and pried her legs apart. She would have gasped but he wouldn't allow it. His need was hard and demanding and she felt it on her soft thigh. There was an urgency in his kiss as he increased the pace and his breathing, too, became ragged.

What could Rin possibly do? This was such an amazing experience so she simply enjoyed and encouraged the gorgeous demon lord. She raised one thigh slightly and pulled him closer. He growled, deeply, and ground his thigh against her core. Both were so lost in the heated moment that neither noticed a very amused demon glaring their way.

"Ah-hem."

In mere seconds, Sesshomaru turned to face his father and motioned Rin to stand behind him. Greeting his father with red eyes, Sesshomaru ground out, "What is it?"

His one arm reached around his back holding Rin in a protective gesture.

"Oh, so you finally acknowledge me?" Toga had been parked in the driveway for a few minutes. In normal circumstances, Sesshomaru would have smelled his presence. Somehow he felt this was hardly a normal circumstance for his son.

Sesshomaru breathed in and out a few times before his eyes turned back to their golden hue, "I'm busy with my employee, father, what is it?"

Toga raised an eyebrow and walked towards his son, "Oh I can see you're busy with..." He shot a glance at Rin, who was peeking at him from behind Sesshomaru's arm, "Your employee; however, my concern with you is over Shouichiru. Izayoi said he attacked Rin."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Rin is fine. I will deal with Shouichiru."

Without saying another word to Rin, or his father, he walked back into the mansion.

If there was a color brighter than red, Rin's face was wearing it. She was embarrassed for two reasons. She was kissing Sesshomaru so wantonly that she didn't realize Lord Toga was watching them. How long was he standing there anyway? Now that they were caught in the heated act, she would certainly be fired for sexual harassment!

Rin's heart was beating hard in her chest. She still hadn't quite recovered from the passionate kiss and, now, she felt shame for being caught looking so lustful and kissing her employer. She could only pray that the senior Mr. Taisho wouldn't fire her. While she did desperately need this job for extra cash, she really didn't want to be fired just yet. Not when she was finally making progress with her pupil.

"Mr. Taisho! I apologize for my actions today. Words can't explain the shame and humiliation I feel about just happened. I would like to say that I am willing to take any punishment you may bestow on me." She bowed.

Toga's eyebrows shot up and were hidden underneath his bangs. Toga scented desire, shame, humiliation and sadness emanating from the girl. Somehow, he felt that she wasn't entirely responsible for what he witnessed, "Are you okay?"

Judging by the way she was all over his arrogant son, he was sure she was fine but had to make sure.

"I'm sorry?" Rin raised her head to the senior Mr. Taisho with a confused expression.

"Shouichiru attacked you earlier this afternoon. Did he physically hurt you?"

Rin slowly shook her head, "No, Mr. Taisho. Thank you for inquiring."

"It is I who should apologize for the way my grandson acted today. I can certainly understand if you no longer wish to be in our employ."

Toga's words caught Rin off guard and his honesty made some of the humiliation of being caught in a kiss with Sesshomaru dissipate.

"Mr. Taisho. There is no need to apologize. I've worked with demon adolescents before and understand the risks involved in helping them through this delicate period. I've been meaning to speak with you about Shouichiru's progress but it keeps slipping my mind. Every day I spend with him allows me to get to know him better. Not to mention his skills on the piano are improving rapidly. As for terminating my employment with you, let me just say that I'm not going anywhere." Rin smiled.

Toga looked intently at Rin, "Yes, Izayoi has been keeping me up to date with Shouichiru's progress and I, too, am pleased with the improvement in his musical skills."

He came closer to Rin and placed his clawed hand on her forearm, "If you ever feel Shouichiru is too much for you to handle, Rin, please do not hesitate to let me know."

Rin slightly bowed her head, "I most certainly will. However, I doubt with his lordship around that Shouichiru would ever completely get out of hand."

_'His lordship?'_ Toga almost laughed but hid it as a choke, _'Oh man, Izzy is going to love this one!'_

"It was a wise choice for Sesshomaru to stay in the mansion during Shouichiru's music lessons. I'm also glad you're alright, dear. However, if you could please excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"Good night, Mr. Taisho." So, she supposed, he didn't plan on firing her just yet but she would certainly keep her guard up for when she was around Sesshomaru Taisho.

* * *

It took less than a minute for Sesshomaru to make his way to his son's room that he found to be conveniently locked when he turned the door knob. He knocked twice.

"What?" Shouichiru yelled with an angry voice. He was ashamed at the incident with Ms. Yamamoto today. What was even more mind boggling was that she made no move to counter him when he attacked her. All he could remember was lunging at her, passing out and waking up to her smiling face - unharmed. She left him feeling with a pang of guilt. The only way to alleviate his guilt was by watching the latest videos of _Girls Gone Wild_, which is what he was doing till he heard the knock on the door.

"Open the door, Shouichiru." Sesshomaru called.

_'Here it comes again.'_ Shouichiru rolled his eyes. This is exactly what happened every time he was unable to control his new powers. His father would barge in through the door, yell at him and force him to agree with him. And, if Shouichiru didn't, which was ninety nine percent of the time, his father would beat him into submission.

"Why, father, so you can beat me again?"

Sesshomaru wasn't a savage but if his son had to be disciplined the dog demon way then that was something Shouichiru must accept. However, today, he decided to take a different approach. He'd even bothered to go through a handful of parenting magazines that mysteriously seem to be appearing in the study the past few weeks for alternative punishments for teenage boys. And although, Sesshomaru was hardly a verbal person, he would make an effort for his son's sake.

"No. I wish to talk."

"About what?" If his father wanted to start a fight, he might as well barge in like he always did.

Sesshomaru sighed but only loud enough so that no one else would hear him. He had to keep his resolve if he was going to "talk things out" with his son, "I want to talk about what happened today."

"Why?" Shouichiru yelled back.

"I refuse to continue this conversation through a door, Shouichiru, open up."

After several minutes, the door finally opened. Standing in front of him was his clone about a foot and a half shorter than him with silver eyes and black hair. Those two distinct features were inherited from his mother's side. A thick black stripe ran along each cheek bone. Once Shouichiru developed his demonic abilities, the significance of those stripes would also be discovered.

For the longest time, father and son stood there, facing each other, not knowing what to say. Shouichiru was about to shut the door when Sesshomaru blocked the movement with his hand and walked in with an unreadable face. He would control his own emotions for his son's sake. He would step off his high horse and at least _attempt_ to come to an understanding with his son.

The only source of light in Shouichiru's room was emanating from the computer screen. Sesshomaru had night vision but he turned on the light anyway. Sitting on his son's unkempt bed, Sesshomaru called out to him, "Shouichiru have a seat."

The look on Shouichiru's face changed from angry to a complete manner of confused. What on earth was his father doing? On a regular day, if Shouichiru ever did anything to upset his father, he would yell at him, scold him, scruff him and eventually attempt to beat him into submission but this...this was something Shouichiru was not expecting.

"No, I think I'll stand."

**_Disrespectful pup! Beat him into submission._**

Sesshomaru counted backwards from ten to calm himself and tried again, "Fine, stand if you wish but we do need to discuss your actions."

After remaining silent for several minutes, Shouichiru responded, "Why?"

"Why did you attack Ms. Yamamoto today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She needs to watch her mouth. She talks too much for a human." Shouichiru replied looking off to some unknown object to his right.

"Whether human or not, she is your tutor and you will use manners while speaking with her."

"I refuse to watch my tongue in front of humans."

"And that is why you fail, Shouichiru. Every day I receive a call from your principal explaining how you've almost attacked a human teacher or school mate, or a half-breed. Do you not realize the consequences of your actions?"

Shouichiru threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Is that all I am to you? A failure? Why do you even keep me here if I'm such a disgrace?"

Sesshomaru's demonic aura was gradually building up and he was trying his level best to keep a lid on the boiling pot.

"Shouichiru you will not forget who you're speaking to."

"But it's okay for you to forget about caring for me?"

Sesshomaru sighed but only just barely, "Shouichiru, pay attention. I know it's hard controlling your new powers-"

Shouichiru was almost yelling, "Hard? You have no clue, do you? All you see are things I do wrong like attacking humans or half-breeds but have you ever even thought of how I feel about it?"

"You must not let feelings cloud reason, Shouichiru. Do you have any idea of the dangers of attacking a human? Perchance, had you killed Ms. Yamamoto, you would have gone to jail."

Shouichiru snickered, "There are tons of humans on the planet, father. I doubt they would care about me killing one woman."

While the great demon lord couldn't agree more with his son on that point, he had to remember that just because humans were easily expendable didn't mean Shouichiru was allowed to get away with ill-behaved and unruly actions. After all, his son was a noble demon, like him and his father, and they had to maintain some semblance of dignity and honor even in the face of mortals.

"The fact remains that you're actions were unacceptable today, Shouichiru." Sesshomaru got up and began to walk out of his son's room.

"As such, you will no longer have any access to the internet and your weekends belong to me for the next month."

Shouichiru snapped his head in his father's direction, "What! That's not fair. You can't keep me here. Who do you think you are?"

Whatever rage Sesshomaru was holding back with his iron clad will, came out full blast when he smacked Shouichiru across his face and walked out of his room. Although he regretted hitting his son, he was pleased that this time around, they didn't break out into a fight.

* * *

Sesshomaru's elbows rested on the desk in his study; his hands neatly folded and his posture slightly slumped. He was boring holes into the book case on the left side of the room with his steady gaze; or at the very least trying to. He was trying to find some logical reason for why he kissed Rin today. It couldn't be entirely his fault. Rin had to be at fault, too. Correction, she was entirely at fault. She tempted him with her voice and her pert chin. Or was it _irrational thought_ that led him to kiss her today?

That didn't sit well with him. Rin didn't sit well with him. Irrational thought didn't sit well with him.

He wasn't _supposed_ to kiss her! He followed her out the mansion to find out exactly who she was and why she used the magic stick on his son. She definitely wasn't lying about her intentions not to cause him or his family harm. What struck him as even more odd was that she showed no signs of fear or apprehension when he questioned her. His commanding tone alone would send even the most arrogant warriors crumbling to their knees but this one human had no fear of him at all. Instead she desired him. She returned his kisses…

He slipped into a deep form of meditation to escape thinking about Rin and how she made him…_feel_.

**_'Coward.'  
'Silence.'  
'Just admit you kissed her because you like her.'  
'How dare you attempt to understand what goes through the mind of this Sesshomaru.'  
'I do because she is not Dokumi and she will not hurt our family.'  
'I can only hope…'_**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes moments before his father entered the study and broke contact with his beast.

"Sesshomaru." Toga called and seated himself on a leather chair.

Sesshomaru grabbed a random piece of paper from his table and looked over it as though it was of utmost importance, "Yes, father."

"Izayoi told me what happened today. How is Shouichiru doing?" Toga asked as casually as possible.

"He's doing well." Sesshomaru replied and scribbled something on the piece of paper.

"Have you spoken with him about the incident with Ms. Yamamoto?"

Sesshomaru's jaw hardened. He slowly raised his face and his eyes met with his father's, "Yes, I have and he has been punished."

"And exactly what punishment did you give him?" Toga raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru took a few minutes to explain to his father the details of Shouichiru's punishment. Toga's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was pleased that his son finally took his advice and went through the parenting magazines - that he strategically placed throughout the study and within convenient reach - for alternative punishments. Although Toga was immensely proud of his son, he wouldn't show it so quickly.

"So I suppose you took my advice and went through the parenting magazines I left for you."

Sesshomaru blinked. He knew it was more than mere coincidence that he found parenting magazines lying around in the study. Nonetheless, if his father was about to get into an I told you so game, he simply wasn't going to be part of it. The day had been long and all he wanted to do was relax and complete signing some important contracts from his half-brother's firm.

"Will there be anything else?"

Toga couldn't stop the faint smile on his lips, "Yes, actually."

He made himself comfortable in the leather chair, "Why were you defiling Rin in our driveway?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I hardly call that defiling, father."

Toga nodded his head disapprovingly, "Sesshomaru, you were so absorbed in kissing her that you didn't even notice me enter the driveway or get out of my car. She's a good girl and she genuinely care's about Shouichiru. I hate to have to fire her because of what she did."

Sesshomaru glared at his father, "Why would you want to fire her?"

Toga released a dark chuckle, "Are you concerned?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "For her? Hardly. I wouldn't want to interrupt Shouichiru especially when he's making excellent progress on the piano…But, why would you think of firing her?"

"Need I explain she was all over you, Sessh? You're lucky the paparazzi weren't there otherwise you both would have made the morning paper. I can't have some tramp-"

Sesshomaru abruptly got up from his seat and glared at his father. "Do not call her a tramp."

Toga stared in blank astonishment, "There's no need to get all emotional over one girl, Sesshomaru. There are plenty more human women to choose from if all you're looking for is a rut-"

"Rin is a respectable woman and you will not blame her for the kiss we shared."  
_  
**'Ah-ha! So Rin isn't entirely at fault?'  
**_  
"So, the act was consensual?" Toga raised a brow.

"It matters not. She is a good instructor for Shouichiru and will continue to give him music lessons." Sesshomaru eased back into the chair.

Toga looked out the window, "I can't argue with that. She has been training Shouichiru very well..."

"She stays and that's that."

"Correction," Toga got up from his chair, "She stays but you won't treat her like some escort from Demonic Delights."

Sesshomaru eyed his father carefully, "What are you getting at?"

"My point is that if you like the girl, court her properly. Don't make whore out of her."

Sesshomaru averted his gaze to some random object in the room, "Father...she's a human..."

Toga sighed, "You weren't thinking about that when you were so eagerly kissing her today."

A slight blush appeared on Sesshomaru's cheeks but was quickly gone. Toga continued, "I can't make you do something you don't want to, son. But listen clear and listen well, either you properly court Rin or think twice before harassing my employee. Is that understood?"

Sesshomaru nodded and watched his father walk out of the study.

_Rin_.

From the moment his canine nose was filled with the enticing scent of the young woman, she'd awakened his base desires. He tried to shut his mind from lustful thoughts but it was becoming increasingly difficult. It would be even more difficult now that he'd felt her. Tasted her.

_"...if you like the girl, court her properly..."_

The statement itself was absurd. As if Lord Sesshomaru would ever court a human.

He was absolutely certain of one thing, however, he wanted her. By the gods did he ever want her. Her delicate, curvaceous body and her softness felt so right against him that he felt very nearly addicted...He was about to pick up his BlackBerry and dial the number for Demonic Delights when his phone rang...

* * *

_**shadowneko003: Fluffy-maru is so cute, right?**_  
_**Taraah36: lol killing Abi. Hm, will she be in this one? You'll just have to wait and find out.**_  
_**neko-chan: I agree. I love the hanyou ears. They're to die for.**_  
_**Jolie: I'd love to update sooner but it takes time to write out interesting chapters. I'm sure you can understand.**_  
_**kittykiritk, AkwardSilences, dezifish, Lilypad123: ty!**_  
_**animeazngal: Aw, really? But I like a sexy, confident and authoritative Rin. ;D**_  
_**kikipotter: Ah, kiki. You finally found me. I was wondering where you were. LOL. Thanks for the compliments :D**_  
_**ElheiM: I'm glad you liked idea of the hidden cam. I thought it was great!**_  
_**Winnowill763784: I agree, right? But don't worry we know that Fluffy is very well-endowed so I'm sure she will forget Kohaku when the time comes. hehe...Oh, my wicked mind...**_

_**Thank you to anyone else I haven't mentioned in the review corner!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Onwards to Chapter 6  
BTW: A small revision was made to the ending of Chapter 5. I'm including the ending here so the rest of this chapter makes sense.  
~tkplover~**_

_**

* * *

**_

"...if you like the girl, court her properly..."

The statement itself was absurd. As if Lord Sesshomaru would ever court a _human_.

He was absolutely certain of one thing, however. He wanted her. By the gods did he ever _want_ her. Her delicate, curvaceous body was a stark contrast to his hard frame but the feel of her softness felt so right against him that he felt a longing to hold her in his arms and celebrate life in the most primal of ways. He was about to pick up his BlackBerry and dial the number for Demonic Delights when his phone rang...

It was Abi. His girlfriend.

"Hey baby, are you busy tonight?" Abi's bored, sultry voice was a most welcome distraction that brought him back to reality.

"Come over. At once."

Sesshomaru disconnected the call before Abi had a chance to respond. The urgency in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. Walking to her dresser, she began to brush her long, black locks, admiring herself in the mirror.

Abi's beauty was unparalleled both in her demon and human form. Demons and men far and wide desired her and fought over her attention and acceptance but she was tired of the same old game. What the demoness really craved for was a conquest, a challenge and Sesshomaru Taisho provided it. He'd brushed her off the first time they met. He was every bit unreadable, aloof and detached that she made it her goal to crumble his pride and break down his personal barrier. Now that she'd managed to secure her place as his girlfriend she was confident it was only a matter of time before he'd mark her and make her his mate. She slipped into a red lace peignoir. It was Sesshomaru's favorite after all.

She packed a sleep-over bag, adjusted a fur coat over her shoulders and drove her SLR to the Taisho Mansion.

A butler greeted her at the door and took her bag, "Good evening, madam."

"Is he in the study?"

The butler bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru is in the east wing, madam."

Without saying another word, Abi walked up the mansion stairs to a familiar room in the east wing, where they shared amorous activities. The door was unlocked so she walked inside. Sesshomaru's back was turned to her. Her eyes trailed over the muscled planes of his back lingering every now and then at the demonic markings on his hips.

Abi turned to lock the door and slightly gasped when he turned around. Sesshomaru had a lean figure with broad shoulders and a six pack meant for sex craved eyes. He looked every bit gorgeous as some Greek god in all his glory. What completed his look was the pride and arrogance reflecting in his eyes. She'd long concluded that he was the perfect yang to her yin.

Undoing his belt, he ground out, "You dare keep your lord waiting."

Abi was taken aback by the longing in his voice. He'd never sounded so compelling when he wanted her. In the past, it had always been her to break down and practically beg him for sex, so to see him _wanting_ to engage in the act was a bit refreshing.

Abi walked towards him with a seductive smile and a hand on her hip. "I wonder if my lord craves me as much as I crave him."

She held his head in her hands and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Her nose scrunched when a faint sweet smell hit her nose; the scent was foreign, feminine and perhaps...human? "Sessh-"

Before she could continue, Sesshomaru brought his lips down hard on Abi's and kissed her deeply. His hand cupped her breast and roughly massaged it. With his other hand, he took off his pants. With a swish of his claws, he ripped the red laced peignoir from her body and practically threw her on the floor.

"On your knees." He commanded.

He took her hard and fast, not caring if he hurt her in the process or not. She urged him on and yelled how much she loved their mating. Just before he spilled his hot seed into her, he bit her shoulder holding her down. For a moment, Abi felt overjoyed. She thought Sesshomaru had finally marked her but was disappointed when the reality of the action kicked it. He simply clamped onto her shoulder to hold her in place. His fangs hardly even pierced her skin.

After the act as done, she scooted over to Sesshomaru, who was leaning against the bed frame, and snuggled into his chest. She faced him and ran her fingers through his soft, silver locks.

"That was amazing." The same hand came to rest in the crook of her neck as a final attempt to check if perhaps he had marked her but she didn't notice in the heat of passion. Much to her disappointment, she didn't feel the bump of his fangs on her skin.

Sesshomaru ignored her; he got up and put on a fresh set of pants and a black tee shirt, "I have business to attend to."

Abi sighed dejectedly. They really didn't have a conventional romantic relationship. He wasn't the cuddling type and though she knew his ice-cold personality was the culprit, she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Why don't we go to the movies today? If we head out now, we may catch the last show."

"I'm busy tonight. Perhaps another time." He replied as he walked away, leaving her to her thoughts.

Looking out the French doors, Abi thought about the love they made tonight. There was something different about the act today. Sesshomaru's movements were hurried and urgent almost tethering on violent. Not that she minded if he was ever violent with her. She was a demoness after all and a bit of rough sex wouldn't really harm her. She could heal instantaneously but she was absolutely sure he really wanted her tonight. She could only hope the ice king was finally warming up to her and accepting her as his girlfriend and soon she would be his mate.  
Moments later, Abi got under the covers and switched on her laptop. She attended to her own company's reports till her eyes were heavy with sleep.

* * *

During her lunch break the following day, Rin drove to her shop. Business was awfully slow and if it didn't pick up in the next few months, she would have to shut down the store.

Her friend, Ginkotsu, managed to arrange a gig for Saturday night at a popular night club, and for that, Rin was grateful. Since Ginkotsu was good friends with the night club's booking agent, Rin was positive their pay wouldn't get cut like last time.

"Hey boss!" A rather young-looking man with braided ebony hair waved to her. He was arranging new music software into the display case at the front counter.

"Hey Bank." Rin responded and placed her purse on the counter.

"So what brings you to the store on a weekday?" he asked. It was unlike Rin to visit the store on a weekday unless there was a problem with the books or worse yet if someone was getting fired. He really hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Good news, Bank." She smiled when she noticed the worry in Bankotsu's eyes. "We've got a gig for this Saturday!"

"It's about time."

"I was beginning to think I would have to eventually shut down the shop!"

Bankotsu tensed. His own economic situation was pretty bad and he considered himself blessed to have a half decent job. "I still can't believe it. Two gigs in one month."

"I guess we just got lucky." Rin replied.

"Hold on just a minute, we've have a gig and no one bothered to tell me?" A bald man wearing a black Linkin Park shirt walked out from the back

"Hey, I just found out about it last night, Renkotsu," Rin protested.

"Well, looks like Lady Luck's on our side today," he said, sitting on a high stool behind the counter with a huge smile on his face.

"For now. How have sales been?" Rin looked at Bankotsu.

"Not too bad. We've just been making the usual small sales. Books, cables, accessories and some recording software. That's pretty much it…no wait. Also a Yamaha piano." Bankotsu scratched the back of his head and looked at Rin.

"That's great, Bank. Something's better than nothing." Rin tried her best to sound positive. When she initially opened the business, its focus was on guitar repairs, restoration and custom guitar building with sales as an afterthought but lately all the store relied on was sales to help make ends meet.

"So, where's this gig for Saturday?" Renkotsu inquired.

"My Apartment." Rin responded dryly.

"Your apartment? Are we playing rock band? Here I was thinking we had a real gig for Saturday."

Rin glared at Renkotsu's attempt at humor. "No, idiot. The teeny-bopper club on Avenue and Main?"

"Oh!" Renkotsu stifled a chuckle.

Rin groaned. "We're performing on a night when it turns to Velvet Underground. The owner switches the club to rock and heavy metal every other Saturday."

"That's a relief," Bankotsu scoffed.

"Why Bank? Afraid to do a little Justin Bieber?" Rin teased.

"Hey, don't tempt him Rin otherwise he'll break out in song just now." Renkotsu smiled.

"I highly doubt that, Renk." Bankotsu frowned and folded his arms. Bankotsu and Renkotsu were brothers and honored members of the Demon Hunter's Association; however, work was hard to come by after they officially retired. While working at a music store and playing at local clubs was not exactly their ideal retirement plan, they were indeed lucky to have found some sort of employment through Rin, which managed to keep them and their four other brothers in a crummy three bedroom apartment and help put food on the table at night.

"So are we doing covers?" Bankotsu asked.

"That's why we're a cover band." Rin walked behind the counter to a small filing cabinet and took out a heavy set book.

Renkotsu turned around on the stool and rested his elbows on the counter. "We're lucky enough to get a gig twice in one month."

"Thank Ginkotsu for that." Rin said as she placed the expense book on the counter and reviewed it. They had been running on a low budget for the past four months and were behind in lease payments. Accountants were very expensive and because of slow sales, Rin had been balancing the books.

"Ginkotsu? That bastard. And I thought all he did these days were weddings and Bar Mitzvahs. He has some tricks up his sleeves yet." Renkotsu played with the tips of the bandanna tied around his shaved head.

"He does. He also negotiated the price for Saturday night."

"Nice. How much is it this time?" Bankotsu asked.

"Five hundred bucks." Rin closed the book and decided to discuss the equipment they would need to bring with them for the gig on Saturday when the shop bell chimed and a slim build youth walked into the store.

"Kohaku!" Rin called out with surprise.

Both Bankotsu and Renkotsu narrowed their eyes. They worked with Kohaku during their employ at the Demon Hunter's Association. Although he kept the appearance of someone who was calm and collected, they knew he had insecurities and his own personal demons to deal with. During the heat of the mission, he would break down in a cold sweat and ramble on about a past event with no knowledge of the present. He would hear voices when there was no obvious signs of demon puppetry. Panic attacks became frequent for him and he became a liability for field missions. He left the association after only two years. From what they could remember, Sango organized therapy sessions for him but they doubt Kohaku attended.

Unlike Kohaku, Rin was brave and had a heart of gold both on the battlefield and at home. They always felt Rin deserved someone stronger who could take care of her but she was stubborn and choose Kohaku who ended up breaking her heart last year.

"Hey Rin. These are for you." Kohaku handed a mix of spring flowers to Rin. One of the few of her favorite things only Kohaku knew about simply because they grew up together. Her expression turned grave as she thought about how they had turned from friends into lovers. She'd always hoped that if they choose the path of lovers that it would eventually turn into something more than a one night stand but it was simply not meant to be.

"Thank you..." Rin barely whispered. Feelings she had long since said thought forgotten resurfaced at Kohaku's presence. Confusion. Anger. Hurt. Pain.

"I'll just get to the point, what the fuck are you doing here?" Bankotsu leaned over the counter into Kohaku's face.

"I'm here to see Rin." Kohaku backed up a few steps.

Rubbing his chin, Renkotsu said, "Maybe I'm the only one who's thinking this but how did you know she was here?" Renkotsu heard through Jakotsu who heard through Ayame that Kohaku was back from Europe. The boy never once just visited the store because he felt like it and Rin wasn't in the shop on a regular basis.

Kohaku managed a weak smile. "I was passing the store and saw her inside."

Bankotsu stood in front of Kohaku, "Well, you're not welcome here. Don't think you can trouble Rin whenever you feel like it."

"You're not her keeper. That's up to Rin to decide."

"Decide what? That she'll let you take advantage of her! Get out of the store!"

"It's Rin's store, she decides who comes and goes."

"We're Rin's brothers and we're telling you to beat it or we'll certainly beat you." Renkotsu also stood in front of the boy and cracked his knuckles.

Rin's blood was boiling. The two brothers created a wall between her and Kohaku. Breathing in deeply, she walked through the wall, "I hate to break this wonderful reunion, but, Kohaku is right. It is my store and it is up to me to decide who comes and goes."

She faced the brothers. "Bankotsu, Renkotsu, I need both of you to review the equipment list and make sure we have everything we need for Saturday."

Grabbing her purse from the counter, she turned to the unwelcome guest. "Kohaku, thanks for the flowers but I have to leave."

Turning on her heels, she walked out of the store.

"Rin, wait!" Kohaku called as he ran after her.

"Kohaku, I don't have time-"

Grabbing her wrist, he stopped her. "I know things haven't been the best between us but I want to give us a second chance."

"Things haven't been the best? Kohaku, things were _horrible_ between us! No, wait. There _was_ no us. There never was and there never will be!"

"Rin...I had some issues I had to deal with but now things are much clearer for me. Please, just one date. That's all I'm asking for."

Rin laughed in disbelief. "One date? You have some nerve, Kohaku, to think that one date will change what happened between us. I gave you my everything and you just flushed it down the toilet. Let. Me. Go."

Kohaku sighed but didn't let go of Rin's hand, "I know what I did was unforgivable and I realize that now. How about coffee? Just you and me as friends. No strings attached."

Rin faced Kohaku, "Kohaku-"

He swung her towards him and put his arm around her waist.

"I'll never forget what a jerk I was to you, Rin. Yes, I'm a jerk, okay? I'm a filthy cockroach and I don't deserve you. I know I fucked things up royally but I also know I left on the wrong terms." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek but it lingered far too long for Rin's liking. Much to her displeasure he trailed the kiss to her lips.

Rin's eyes fluttered shut. Kohaku's kiss was gentle, his lips cold, but his movements were considerably more experienced now than when he first kissed her a year ago.

Kohaku's scent reminded her of her own childhood. She knew him. She grew up with him. She would love him. He would keep her. Or so she thought...

Although more experienced now, Kohaku was nothing compared to Sesshomaru who was a master kisser. His one kiss made her melt and she instantly wondered of how driveway sex would feel like. She knew she should feel a bit humiliated for kissing a married man. What would his wife think? Luckily, it was Toga who caught them in the heated act, and not his wife, otherwise Rin would have never been able to live with the guilt of being a home wrecker. The kiss must have been an honest mistake on both their parts. Yet, she couldn't help think about how easily she gave in to the demon lord's advances. Would she make yet another mistake...?

Kohaku broke the kiss slowly and found Rin's eyes were shut. "Don't tell me you didn't think about me."

To say she didn't think about Kohaku was a lie but she was over him. She could never forget what happened between them. She'd been exceptionally happy that day...

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

Rin was exceptionally happy today. After her fourth failed attempt, she finally managed to perfect her macaroon recipe! She packed a handful in a Hello Kitty shaped container for Kohaku.

She wasn't one for dressing up but she wanted to for him. She wore a pink knee length skirt with pleated tonal trims and flower-like bows on the hemline, and a white halter top. Her hair was let down and flowing across her back.

She was missing Kohaku terribly after that fateful evening, a week ago, when she gave her virginity up to him. And when he finally called, she was ecstatic. He wanted to meet at the local park and she thought it would be perfect if they shared macaroons while sitting on a bench and watching the sun set.

When she reached the park, her heart was beating doubly hard. Her hair got tousled and there was a slight blush on her cheeks from running towards Kohaku, who was sitting on a bench on the grassy knoll.

"Hey!" Rin said with an ear to ear smile on her face as she sneaked up behind him.

Kohaku turned abruptly. "Hey," he replied with much less enthusiasm.

She leaned in to give Kohaku a kiss - on the lips - but noticed he returned it half-heartedly. "Is everything okay?"

Kohaku scratched the back of his head and released a long breath. "Rin... I don't have much time and I need to get some things off my chest."

Rin's eyebrows knitted together. "What's wrong, Kohaku?"

Kohaku shifted in his seat. "Rin...I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow."

"Oh is that all? I'm happy for you, Kohaku. You always wanted to travel...Though I didn't expect you'd be leaving so soon." She added, the smile fading from her lips.

"I know. It was kind of unexpected."

"When will you be back?"

He sighed. "That's the thing, Rin. I don't know. A month, maybe two. Maybe longer."

An uneasy feeling built up in her stomach but she chose to ignore it. "But we can still keep in touch with each other, right? We can always exchange emails and I have your phone number so we can still talk to each other too."

After several moments, Kohaku regarded her with overly concerned eyes. "What I'm trying to say...is...I know I said things to you in the heat of passion that...that I regret. Now that I'm in the proper frame of mind, I realize I shouldn't have said those things."

He raised his head towards the sky. "Rin...what I'm trying to say…is that there's no future for us. Just forget what happened."

"Kohaku, what are you saying…?"

"What I'm saying Rin, is that I can't promise that I'll wait for you while I travel and I can't expect you to wait around for me. You should just move on with your life."

She shook her head. How could Kohaku say these things after the promises he made to her? Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm the uneasy feeling that was slowly turning into chagrin. "No, I don't believe it. Kohaku, you said you loved me. You don't just say these things if you don't mean them."

"Rin. Please don't make this harder than it is."

"And what about me? Am I just supposed to accept that you said you loved me and now you want to forget about it?" She willed the tears not to fall from her eyes. _No Rin. Don't cry. Not now. You have to be strong._

He gathered the courage to look at her but his face remained hard and emotionless, "Rin, people do things in the heat of passion all the time. It doesn't mean they truly love one another."

She couldn't help raise the tone of her voice. "So you lied! You lied just to sleep with me?"

"Hey! You wanted it too so don't make it sound like I'm the culprit here." Kohaku said harshly pointing a finger in her face and looking the other way. When Rin decided to face him, his jaw line was hard and his brows creased.

She rose from the bench, gently cupped his face in her hands and made him face her. "I gave myself to you because you said you loved me. I told you! I told you that I won't give myself up to someone who doesn't truly love me."

"Oh grow up, Rin. Whatever fairytale world you're living in, grow out of it. People fuck each other all the time. That doesn't mean they're in love."

Was it so wrong to make love to someone because you love them? Was true love really dead? This didn't make sense. Her parents loved each other, right? Was she so wrong to want such things for herself too?

Last week Kohaku's eyes had been full of love and passion. Why were they cold and emotionless now? Rin searched desperately for some flicker of love but there was none. Holding on to his face, she softened her voice. "Kohaku, if it's something I did, then I promise I'll change. I'll be a better person. Please don't just leave me like this."

"Listen, I'm trying to make this easy for both of us. Let's just forget anything happened and we'll leave it at that, okay?"

Tears fell freely from her eyes and she shook her head from side to side, "No! No, Kohaku. I'm not okay with this. How can you break up-?"

"For fuck's sake, Rin. We were never going out to begin with. We're friends and we just happened to fuck each other. Get over it!"

Rin was openly sobbing now, her breath coming in short, quick pants. "I hate you! I hate you, Kohaku."

Several people stared at the arguing couple. Rin ran back to her car and drove off to her apartment. The Hello Kitty container long forgotten as it lay on the wet autumn grass.

She cried for days over her break up with Kohaku. She cried and cried till there were no more tears. Just a dark pit of emptiness.

**_-END FLASHBACK-_**

Rin opened her eyes and eased herself out of Kohaku's hold.

"You can't come back into my life and expect things to go back to the way we were. Just forget about us, Kohaku." She shook her head and walked towards her car.

Kohaku was behind her and held her hand again. "I know there's a very small possibility that there could be an _us_ again, but how about coffee? No strings attached?"

Rin sighed. "Fine, one coffee, Kohaku and that's it."

Her ex smiled brightly and released her hand. "You won't regret it, Rin." He released her hand.

Somehow, Rin felt she would. "Meet me at Cocoberry Cafe tomorrow morning at 11am," she said and walked to her car.

* * *

**Later that evening****  
6:28pm**

Shouichiru sat on the piano bench waiting for his painfully punctual music instructor. His arms folded across his chest and his legs crossed. He glared at the wall clock in front of him but not because he wanted to know the time. He was still in shock that his father had taken away his internet access and weekends for a month. This meant no more _Girls Gone Wild_ and no clubbing.

Shouichiru gritted his teeth. The source of his current predicament was none other than _that_ teacher. Ever since her arrival into his life, she'd effectively managed to stir things up. He was hoping that once he'd attacked her, she'd cower and run away like the rest of his instructors. Much to his dissatisfaction, she was sticking around like a fly stuck to a bottle of honey. The most embarrassing part was her _humanity_. Luckily none of his friends knew that he was being taught by a human instructor otherwise there would be no end to the humiliation he'd have to face. He couldn't do much about internet access at home but he would find his way around his punishment.

The front doorbell rang and he saw Izayoi walk to the main door to let Ms. Yamamoto in. Shouichiru rolled his eyes. At least there were no restrictions for physical displays of contempt.

"Good evening, Shouichiru." Rin walked into the music room and placed her purse on a couch next to the window.

Shouichiru glared at his instructor as she seated herself next to him on the piano bench.

Without a doubt, Shouichiru was exceptionally talented on the piano. For the past week, he had been practicing on children songs and he was very skilled. Her new goal was to help Shouichiru find his inner musician.

"Shouichiru, I must say you're very talented on the piano. In fact, there seems to be a musical competition in two weeks and I think it would be a great idea if you were to compete."

"I have no interest in competitions," Shouichiru said simply, without looking at Rin.

Rin pressed on. "Are you sure? The first prize winner gets a brand new instrument of their choice."

This time Shouichiru faced her with a bored stare. "As if I give a damn about a stupid musical competition or some stupid prize."

"I'll give you some time to mull this over. For now, let's continue with today's lesson. Are you familiar with jazz and rock songs?" Rin replied as she opened the new music book to a page marked with a rather small yellow sticky note and adjusted it on the piano rack.

Silence ensued.

"Why don't you give, Pinetop's Boogie Woogie a try? Take it away." She said and stood next to her student.

Each musical phrase was carried out with perfect timing and clarity. However, there was a lack of emotion in the way her student played.

"Shouichiru, why do you like playing the piano?" Rin asked halfway through the song.

"I don't," he replied and copied the tabs from the music book with perfection.

"Is there another instrument you'd like to try?"

"Not really."

When the song was over, Rin flipped through various pages of the song book and decided to share a story from her past, "You know, Shouichiru, my parents passed away when I was a child. I know this sounds corny but music really helped me cope with their loss and my own pain."

Shouichiru looked at her without interest. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

Rin smiled dryly. "No, Shouichiru, I don't expect you to feel sorry for me. It's just something you should think about. Music is a wonderful medium which can help you channel your emotions creatively. Pain, loss, anger, loneliness, or whatever issues you may have. You mentioned a few times now that you don't like playing the piano. There are tons of other instruments you can choose from. In fact, I own a music store and you're welcome to come visit sometime and I'd be happy to show you the different instruments we carry. You can even try out the instrument before you buy it. You know, get a feel of it. Or, if you simply don't like playing instruments, maybe you can try singing or writing songs..."

_She's actually trying to make conversation as though I give a flying fuck._ Ms. Yamamoto's rambling was really getting on Shouichiru's nerves.

"I don't have any issues, but right now your nagging is giving me a fucking migraine."

Shouichiru banged his hands on the piano keys, knocking the song book out of Rin's hands.

As if on cue, his father entered the music room. "What's going on here?"

Rin picked up the song book up from the floor. "Everything is fine, Mr. Taisho. I was just telling Shouichiru about a music competition that's being held in the performing arts center in two weeks. I thought it would be a great opportunity for him to show off his skills."

Shouichiru looked away and hung his head. How was he going to explain this to his father? He didn't lose control of his beast so he was entirely to blame for this action.

His father's customary unflappable face turned to Shouichiru, who was just a bit afraid to hear what his punishment would be. "I think that would be a wonderful idea, Ms. Yamamoto."

Both Rin and Shouichiru turned to the demon lord, utter surprise etched on their faces. "You may let me know the date and time and I will ensure Shouichiru's presence."

She nodded and sat back on the piano bench.

"And Ms. Yamamoto?" His father called with his back to Ms. Yamamoto.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?" Rin responded.

"I'd like to speak with you before you leave tonight. I'll be in my study whenever you're done."

"Okay." Rin smiled and felt her heart skip a beat. Adjusting the piano book on the rack, she tried to focus on the lesson. "Come, Shouichiru, we still have fifteen minutes left."

Shouichiru stared at the smile on Rin's face for a brief moment but then turned his attention to the piano keys.

* * *

Sitting on his chair, Sesshomaru turned his attention to his laptop and Rin's figure giving some sort of musical instruction to his son. He rubbed his chin thinking about the kiss they shared the other day. He never expected a simple music teacher to kiss like that. Unlike fabulous model-like females who normally trail after him most of his life - like his current girlfriend Abi - Rin had an element of freshness and fire that made for an unbeatable combination. The demon lord found himself grinning. He knew better than to force the issue but he was definitely looking forward to picking up where they left off soon enough.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Rin pulled open the door to Sesshomaru Taisho's study. It was dimly lit save for a few rays of sunshine making their way through the heavy drapes on the French doors. She blinked a few times to adjust her eye sight to the lighting in the room and found the demon lord with his face buried in the lap top screen. "Mr. Taisho, you wanted to see me?"

Who knew simple black shirt and pants could make a guy's wow factor hit clear off the charts? Rin's heart beat faster and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes, please have a seat." Sesshomaru closed his lap top and eased into his chair. "Do you have any engagements for this coming Monday?"

"Other than Shouichiru's music lesson at six thirty, the rest of my evening is pretty much free." She said in a highly excitable voice and her signature nervous smile on her face.

Rin was momentarily taken aback. The realization that she didn't even think before she spurted her answer made her feel even more guilty.

Could it be that Sesshomaru Taisho was asking her out?

He had a wife, right?

No. No. No. This was not good. She was not a home wrecker! In fact, the concept of cheating didn't sit well with her at all. But what could she possibly say _now_? Sorry your hotness distracted me so I didn't think before I spoke?

Getting up from his seat, Sesshomaru walked around the table and interrupted her inner thoughts, "I have a request."

He slightly inclined himself against the study table in front of Rin, and leaned in towards her face.

Rin swallowed and her gaze traveled to his lips. She reminded herself that he was a married man and if he was going to ask her out on a date, she will have to be strong and decline.

She could be strong in person even though she was hopelessly weak in her mind. She tried her best to forget the kissing incident but it was..._difficult_. In fact, she spent most of last night consumed with extremely realistic, extremely hot dreams about Sesshomaru. However, she was ill-prepared for the question he was going to ask.

"Will you accompany me to Shouichiru's parent teacher meeting Monday afternoon?"

* * *

**TKP's A/N:**

_So, here you have it readers! I hope you enjoyed because the story is just getting started. And, yes, I simply had to throw in the Abi/Kohaku combo. For those of you who may have a small, may be even teeny tiny, fetish of throwing things at said author, may I say request no pointy things. Fruits and veggies are happily welcome knowing as how the price of greens are off the roof. I welcome any suggestions or comments as always and do my best to accommodate._

_Hope everyone had a wonderful New Year and please find my review responses below!_

_MIYA: I'm glad you enjoyed the kiss. Sorry nothing juicy in this chappie but I promise a little something something for chapter seven. [Ahem *whispers to Miya* review corner is now called tk's a/n]_  
_TARAAH36; Icegirljenni; kikipotter: aw, I'm glad you guys like Toga's character. My beta does, too. Remember Rin doesn't know that Sesshomaru is divorced yet so she feels extra guilty about the kiss._  
_JOLIE: This time around Sessh will definitely be focusing on Chiru!_  
_FLUFFY_NINJA_BUNNY, Winnowill763784; raptor-akida; Extreme-Anime: ty!_  
_Nis3:ty for joining my story again, Nis. :D This one will definitely be a bit different than the previous and I'm happy I can entertain._  
_xInuxKerix: lol. I actually forgot about Dokumi so thanks for the reminder. As for her being a past love interest...you'll just have to wait and find out. :D_  
_Elheim: ty! i'm glad you're enjoying the interaction between Sessh and Chiru :D And I used your advice and kicked Demonic Delights out of the chapter. Sessh used Abi instead but somehow I doubt that was what you were hoping for. Sorries :( _

*****Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you feel like it*****


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER:** Strawberries and Cream Frappuccino is a registered trademark of and belongs solely to STARBUCKS. I've simply used the drink in my fiction but don't own the rights to it so please don't sue. I took the name Mr. Papagiorgio from the movie National Lampoon's Vegas Vacation but I don't own the rights to it so, once again, please don't sue.  
_

**_Warning: impending lime, lemon or citrus, in this chapter so please don't read if you're not comfortable with sexual situations._**  
**_This chapter also contains offensive language so please use your judgment before you continue reading._**

**_I made a few revisions to chapter four when Rin is speaking with Shouichiru during the lesson so you may skim through it if you like. I added some more details to Chiru so that he's less of a mystery and you guys can 'get' him :D_**

**_Special thank you to my two wonderful betas without whom life would be humorless.  
Onwards to Chapter seven_**  
**_~tkplover~_**

**_

* * *

_**

A small frown etched itself onto Rin's face, "A parent teacher conference?"

"Yes."

All too suddenly, Sesshomaru lifted her hand from her lap with one hand and wrapped his other around her charm. Before she could ask him to stop, he slipped the bracelet off her wrist and placed it on the desk.

"Why did you do that?"

"No need to worry. Your emotions won't confuse me." Sesshomaru dangled the charm in his clawed fingers. Before Rin could reach for it, he beat her to it and placed it in his shirt pocket. "Get used to it."

Rin glared. If all he wanted to do was ask her out, a simple lunch would have more than sufficient but she wasn't expecting to accompany him to a parent teacher conference. Not that she hated the idea it was simply the fact that such events were best left for parents to attend. She shook her head in the negative.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" His expression was impassive as he leaned back and folded his arms.

"Music instructors don't count as parents."

"I'm not asking you to go as a parent. I'm requesting your presence as someone who genuinely cares about Shouichiru. You do care about him, don't you?"

Rin shifted in her seat. "Yes, but-"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who said he needs a strong role model in his life."

She sighed, "Yes, and by that, I meant you."

Of course, she referred to him when she spoke of role models a few days ago; she obviously wasn't referring to the posters of rock musicians Shouichiru hung on his bedroom wall. His own father had been the incomparable combination of perfection, power and strength and at one time Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to be exactly like him. The _mighty_ and _indestructible_ Toga Inu Taisho. That soon changed when Sesshomaru realized his father's easy trust and willingness to accept human kind often resulted in unpleasant consequences.

"Father's aren't always role models, Ms. Yamamoto."

Rin looked directly into his eyes. They were not particularly useful for hiding emotions; their depths were too clear...too _transparent_. Right now, they looked morose.

He felt a small, warm hand cover his large one.

"Fathers are always heroes in the eyes of their children. Shouichiru is a bit hard headed but I know he thinks the world of you. He doesn't show it because he thinks he'll never measure up to you. It's common for boys his age." She smiled and squeezed his hand, "Be strong for him. That's what he needs right now."

Rin sounded so concerned and sincere that she looked more beautiful in this moment than she ever did before.

"Why do you teach?" He asked.

Another surprise induced question. "Huh?"

"Why do you teach, Ms. Yamamoto?"

Her hand slipped from over his and settled back in her lap, "Actually, I don't really consider myself much of a teacher. I like to think I'm more of a learning guide."

"But why do you do it?"

"I never took it seriously when I started. What really got me into it was the involvement with my students. It became all about the emotional connection with them. Teaching them how to read music, how to enjoy the process of learning to play and enjoy the expression of music is simply priceless. But the best part is the look on my student's face when they finally grasp what you're instilling in them. The look of happiness, accomplishment and release in their face, makes me feel glad to bring happiness to my student's lives."

"So, you do it to bring happiness to your students?"

"Well of course, but also because it brings me true happiness in return."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Then, I don't see a reason why you wouldn't be the best choice to accompany me Monday afternoon. I'll pick you up at five thirty."

"How do you think Shouichiru will feel about this?"

"He won't question his father."

"I hate to disappoint but I think you should consider his feelings. He might feel I'm replacing his mother. Imagine what your wife would say about this." She cocked an eyebrow and stiffened her spine.

His answer came quicker than anticipated. "My wife became less concerned about Shouichiru's life after we divorced."

He saw her expression relax but wasn't sure what he said did to elicit such a reaction.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear." Rin replied and chewed on her lower lip, looking at the tip of his shiny shoe. She now realized the reason why he kissed her without hesitation: he was currently single! That helped alleviate some of her guilt of kissing a married man. Her cheeks slightly reddened and she felt her pulse quicken thinking about the kiss they shared.

Sesshomaru noticed the blush and scented the stirrings of desire from her. His eyebrows shot up and hid beneath his bangs in understanding that perhaps she must have felt guilt at kissing him without knowing he was divorced. He underestimated her because clearly she had some _morals_. He just managed not to smirk and spoke in a deep voice. "Does that mean you'll attend?"

The smooth texture of his voice sent a shiver down her spine and she fought to wipe the silly grin from her face. Facing him, she smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind going but I still don't think it's a good idea."

Had he not provided a suitable reason for why she would be the perfect person to accompany him? Why was she still arguing with him? Perhaps he needed to be blunt. "You won't be replacing anyone, you'll simply be acting as a catalyst towards Shouichiru's development."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "I'm not his governess, Mr. Taisho-"

"That job can be arranged if you're willing."

The soft brown shade in her eyes took an icy cold demeanor and she furrowed her brows. "I am not willing!"

Rin stood and raised herself on the tip of her toes, still unable to reach the demon lord's face. The tip of her nose just barely reaching his chin. "I'm not willing to go to the parent teacher conference. I'm not willing to be his governess! I'm not here at your beck and call, your lordship. I do have a life outside of Shouichiru's music lessons. You can't simply assume that I'll leave all of that behind just to be a live-in nanny..."

The slight blush on her cheeks, the way her arms folded across her chest, the way her nose wrinkled as she continued to argue back at him was a complete turn on. He needed someone level headed, and calm, to deal with the harsh criticism offered by Shouichiru's teachers. He had concluded Rin to be the perfect choice. Instead, here she stood with the gall to argue back at him. Through the tautness of her violet button down chiffon shirt, he saw her breasts swell and he ached to hold them if only just for a bit. But he needed some kind of distraction...

"Be that as it may-"

Rin squeaked. In one instant, the demon lord held her chin with his long fingers and placed an arm around her waist. Rin's eyes flew wide open and she grew breathless. "What are you doing?"

His eyes, bright glowing orbs of amber, met hers. "Distracting you."

Rin felt the deep sound of his voice in her bones. He hadn't closed the gap between them yet. When he drew her upward, it was she who closed the distance between them and slipped into his hold. His seductive eyes held hers until she parted her lips.

The contact sent an aching shudder through her body. She braced herself for impact while holding onto his shoulders. His body was hard and his muscles were like steel. Rin enjoyed every moment of being held so close and have his masculine scent flood her senses.

Like him, his kiss was every bit demanding and commanding. His lips were warm, enticing and seductively persuasive. When the tip of his tongue traced her lips, Rin's body turned to jello. Her arms went around his shoulders and she held on to his shirt for extra support. On a throaty moan, she parted her lips further, giving in to his arrogant demand.

The sudden invasion of his tongue in her mouth sent a bolt of lightning through her core. His warm appendage explored the sweetness of her mouth and it touched the tip of her tongue. Rin stiffened but Sesshomaru continued his ministrations. She had read about French kissing but never knew the actual act would be such a far cry from harlequin novels. She wasn't an experienced kisser and what if she didn't measure up to Sesshomaru who was clearly a expert in the kissing department? She hesitated at first but eventually dared to reach out with her own tongue.

Little did she know her action lit up Sesshomaru's flesh. The willingness with which Rin returned his kisses burned him to the core and he ached to claim her there and then. The sweet taste of her mouth and the flicker of her tongue against his all but put his dog demon instincts into overdrive. While her tongue deliciously fought with his, he fought another more serious battle of keeping his beast at bay. Sesshomaru's chest rumbled.

Rin felt a warmth pool in between her thighs at the pleasant vibrations. Shocked, she drew back.

"No," She gasped, still in his hold.

"It's a simple kiss." He whispered against her lips.

_Simple?_ Rin blinked. "It's bad enough. I mean...this isn't right."

The parade of butterflies in her stomach hadn't settled and when Sesshomaru traced his knuckle over a stray curl along her neck a new shiver went down her spine and she felt herself being pulled to him again.

_'No...No...this was wrong. She'd made a mistake with Kohaku and she couldn't dare make the same mistake again...could she?'_

"You're dangerous." She said.

Sesshomaru chuckled, making her shudder. "I'm hardly dangerous to you."

"The kiss was a mistake. Please let me go." Rin shook her head. This had to stop. This must stop now before she really threw caution to the wind and did something she would regret. A bit too roughly, she pushed out of his hold.

Rin sounded dejected and heartbroken and he scented sadness and uncertainty from her. The demon lord couldn't have lost his touch, could he? She was kissing him back so she had to have enjoyed the kiss as well. "You enjoyed it-"

"Listen, Mr. Taisho. I just want to make one thing clear. I'm not some town bicycle you can ride whenever you want, okay? Maybe the women you're used to easily give into your charms but I won't go for that." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple for a few seconds.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up. He knew he should be angry at her instead he was amused. The corner of his lips pulled up into a small grin. He walked at a leisurely pace towards her - like a panther about to pounce on his prey. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her close - not flush against his chest but close enough to earn a squeak from the girl. "Well then, I hate to disappoint you, Ms. Yamamoto, because it is my goal to make certain you fall for my charms."

He backed her into a nearby bookcase. He felt her struggle to break free but he wouldn't let her. Instead, he pressed against her, his body taut and hard. The feel of her curves fighting against his obviously stronger muscles excited him even more. He could only imagine how wonderfully soft her naked flesh would feel against him. Grabbing her wrists, he brought both arms on top of her head and held them there. Rin was breathing hard and her brown orbs were glowing with a hint of lust.

While she had fought several demons larger than him in size, she never felt so utterly small. She was unable to summon her strength to fight back against the demon lord. All thoughts about the mistake she made with Kohaku slowly disappeared and were replaced by thoughts about how Sesshomaru made her feel. This wasn't right but perhaps she could indulge in this feeling for a bit longer...

She braced herself for his lips but he averted his head and lightly tugged on her earlobe, careful not to let his fangs prick her. Tracing her jawline with his nose, he whispered, "Just kiss me."

The intensity of his command sent pleasant shivers down her body. For a moment, she really did want to obey and kiss him but this simply wasn't right. She wasn't used to acting so wanton and something about the sheer power he wielded over her broke her external barrier.

Her body and now her mind wanted to comply but the words that came out were in disagreement with how she truly felt. "I can't."

He chuckled. Dark and deep. "Let me help." He said and placed a feathery kiss on her lips. The contact sent her nerves into overdrive and his teasing lips left her mind in no state to think or argue back. Her eyes drifted shut and she completely gave into her feelings.

Sesshomaru kissed her again, adding more pressure until she surrendered and stopped struggling completely. Her breathing evened out and, again, her body felt limp. Rin's surrender was so sweet and delicious that Sesshomaru couldn't recall a time when a kiss made him feel more like a conqueror. As she eased into his hold and felt oh so supple beneath him he wanted nothing more than to conquer her.

But he was far too experienced not to push too far and fought to hold back his growing passion. Her softness was inviting his demon; feeing him; encouraging him. Her sweet lips, the honeyed cavern of her mouth pushed his own desires and all he wanted to do was claim her; take her to bed and fill her till his own need was sated. She would be his and his alone - but not yet.

The study door opened and Inuyasha came waltzing in with a stack of papers in his hands. "Hey Sessh, you need to go over these documents for-"

He stopped mid track when he saw his older brother sprawled over Shouichiru's music instructor kissing her! He scratched the back of head nervously, "Sorry Fluffy, I-"

"Get out!" Sesshomaru roared making Inuyasha promptly scurry out the study room.

Both demon and human were breathless after the burning kiss. Rin's eyes slowly opened to find a very red eyed Sesshomaru facing her. There was no gentleness in his face only strength and passion and somewhere in his now gold turning orbs, she saw an ironclad will. As desperately as she wanted to argue with him, she knew better than to push the subject.

"Fine. I'll go." Rin muttered.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "For Shouichiru's benefit of course."

"Of course." She whispered. "But only on one condition."

Sesshomaru smirked and released her wrists. He thrived on challenges. "Speak."

Adjusting her shirt and skirt, Rin narrowed her eyes a fraction and a ghost of smile appeared on her lips. With a fluid motion she slipped her concealment charm out of his pocket and put it back on. "You can't kiss me without my permission."

* * *

**Saturday morning**  
**10:30am**

Rin looked herself over in her mirror. She'd been debating whether or not to wear the black slip dress with violet flower print to coffee with Kohaku. She groaned. She'd only just spoken with Kohaku after a year long hiatus and now, here he was, trying to weasel his way back into her life by asking her out to coffee. To add to her misery, she couldn't keep Sesshomaru Taisho out of her mind. Their second kiss left her wondering what study desk sex would feel like. Since when did she become such a pervert?

Throwing the dress and slacks on a chair, she collapsed face down on her bed. Perhaps she would have felt differently if Kohaku had come back to her eight to ten months ago. Because back then, she missed him. Back then, she did want him back. Handling the break-up wasn't easy for her. She cried herself to sleep almost every night for months. If she didn't overeat, she starved herself. She spent a fortune redecorating her apartment not to mention splurging her savings on her baby blue Audi R8. All in failed attempts to forget about Kohaku. It had been a hard lesson but she eventually learned to live without him.

Things were different now. She was different now. With a new resolve, she decided against the demure gray slacks and white button down shirt and dressed herself up in the black slip. She wore a matching violet crocheted sweater and black strappy sandals to match along with some black eyeliner and pink lip gloss. Looking sexy and confident, she head out to coffee with her ex-boyfriend.

She parked a few blocks away from the cafe and walked to her destination. The sky was clear with hardly a cloud in sight; warm rays of sunshine blessed the passersby as they went about their daily business. It would have been an excellent day to sit on her apartment balcony and play her guitar or head over to the shop and jam with the boys.

"Rin. Hi!" Kohaku waved from his seat. He already secured a table for them on the patio. Kohaku got up from his seat and moved to give Rin a hug but she barely returned it and sat down on the seat opposite to him.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Kohaku smiled, lightly holding her hand. The same honest smile she remembered from her childhood when they were growing up in the orphanage.

Rin took off her sun glasses and put them in her purse. "Thank you." She replied.

His brown eyes had a dreamy look in them. "You always were a unique catch, Rin."

_'Is that why you decided to leave me, asshole?'_

The sick feeling that she worked so hard to put away was coming back up again. She looked over the menu, "Have you ordered yet?"

Kohaku shook his head. "I was waiting for you."

A few moments later, a well-dressed waitress came to serve them. Another few moments passed and Kohaku just sat there. Staring at her with that stupid grin on his face. She decided to break the ice, "So how was Europe?"

"It was great. The opportunity of a lifetime."

"Where did you travel?"

"I spent most of my time in Italy. You'd be surprised at the awesome training centers out there for demon hunters. Everyone thinks Italy is all about the Vatican but they have it so wrong."

Kohaku hadn't spoken to her in over a year. There were times when she hoped he would surprise her and call her or email her or text her but it never happened. And now, here he was chatting away with her as though they were the best of friends and nothing ever happened between them.

Kohaku sipped some of his black Espresso. "What did you do the past year?"

_'Try to zone you out of my life.'_

Rin smiled dryly. "Just going through the motions, Kohaku. Just work, work, work."

"Listen," Kohaku leaned over the table and slowly reached for her hand, "Why don't you come with me to Europe sometime? Italy is beautiful during the spring. We can bag pack across the continent and I can even take you to Spain to see the Flamenco festival." He lightly traced his thumb over her wrist.

Dammit! She really hated Kohaku now. Since they grew up together, there was much he knew about her and she really wished they hadn't been friends before. There was a time when his touch would make her feel giddy, now it was just annoying. She placed both her hands in her lap."I have a life here, Kohaku. I can't just up and leave."

"A trip might be refreshing. You look like you can use it."

"What are you trying to say?" Rin raised an eyebrow. She didn't give her make up much thought when she dressed up today but she hardly doubted she looked tired.

Kohaku's innocent smile was plastered on his face and he eased back into his chair. "You looked a bit stressed in the shop yesterday. A bit of rest and relaxation wouldn't hurt."

Perhaps she could use a vacation but certainly not with Kohaku. May be with Sesshomaru? No! No! No! Get him out of your head! "I guess you're right. A vacation would be nice." She sipped some of her Strawberries and Cream Frappuccino; however, the taste didn't settle as well on her tongue as she hoped.

"You still tutoring?"

She really wished she hadn't agreed to the coffee meeting with her ex. "I am. Extra money doesn't hurt."

Kohaku smiled and leaned forward. "Yeah."

Why was he here? Why now? If he has it in his mind that they can start over then he had another thing coming. Rin took out a ten dollar bill for her drink and put it on the rustic table. "Thanks for the coffee."

Mimicking Rin, Kohaku got up as well, "It was nice meeting up with you. Can we do this again sometime?"

"I'll think about it." She replied as she opened the metal fence door and walked out of the Cocoberry Cafe. _'The idiot. As if I want to meet with him again.'_

Counting back from ten to calm her growing anger, she reminded herself that Kohaku was her ex for a reason. He was yesterday's news and she'd moved on.

* * *

**Later that night...  
**  
The club owner's room reeked of cigar smoke and traces of marijuana. The said man was meaty around the edges with three layers of chin and droopy eyes. One could hardly call his one distinct feature - a thick dark mustache covering his upper lip - imposing. He was not one to make an impression and on a regular day you could have passed him on the street without looking his way twice. His lips were upturned in a jovial smile and he held a thick Cuban cigar between his teeth.

"That's a load of bull!" Bankotsu yelled. Leaning forward on a wooden chair and pointing a finger towards the heavy set man.

Blaine had just informed the band that they were no longer getting the guaranteed rate of five hundred dollars. Instead, they would earn ten percent from what the bar would make for the night depending on the crowd they drew in.

"Should we call Ginkotsu?" Rin mumbled into Jakotsu's ear.

"What can he do?" Jakotsu shrugged. The booking agent was nowhere to be found. Neither band member knew the club owner well enough to argue about the pay cut. Since it was their first time performing at Velvet Underground, they were at the beck and call of the owner as far as their payment was concerned.

"I know what _we_ can do. Leave!" Renkotsu stood next to Bankotsu who was glaring at the smiling face of the club owner.

"Guys, this doesn't have to be as bad as we think." Rin whispered in Bankotsu's ear. "Maybe we'll draw in a bigger crowd tonight?"

Bankotsu sucked his teeth. "That still doesn't make this okay, Rin." He replied in his aggressively loud voice that made Rin flinch.

Rin swore, "I know but we're shit out of luck. It's either this or we walk out."

"You know what my answer is." Renkotsu said walking towards the door.

The owner released a throaty laugh, "Don't waste my time. If you're not available, I can find another band for the night."

Renkotsu turned around and was about to dive over the club owner's desk when Rin grabbed him by the neck of his shirt before he could strangle the club owner and get them into unnecessary trouble. Bankotsu also turned around so that their backs was facing the club owner's desk.

"Come on, guys. Let's do this! Let's show these guys we're good." Rin said.

Bankotsu took the fact that their pay had been compromised as a bad omen for the night. He usually had a good hunch for these things and really didn't want to continue with the performance. It was Renkotsu who spoke. "Yeah, brother. Let's show these fuckers what we can do."

Bankotsu released his breath and swore. "Fuck! Fine, but the bastard better keep his end of the bargain."

"Hey, Blaine, you said ten percent right?" Rin called out to the owner.

"That's what I said." He eased back into his chair and tapped his sausage-like fingers on the wooden table.

"Let's just do it, Bank."

After a moment's hesitation Bankotsu yelled over his shoulder, "Three sets for the night, Blaine. Each after two hour intervals. We collect our pay after our last set at one thirty."

Clenching the cigar in his teeth, Blaine smiled a toothily, "Whatever. Talk to Terry on your way out."

"The bastard better keep his fuckin' promise or there'll be hell to pay." Renkotsu narrowed his eyes at the club owner's bouncer who appeared more like a henchman.

The henchman tried to intimidate Renkotsu by gesturing under his suit coat as though trying to grab a weapon of some sort. He was bald with a scar going down the left side of his face and was dressed in what appeared to be a well tailored suit.

"Are you insane?" Rin lead both men out of Blaine's room. "The last thing we need to do is be on some night club owner's hit list."

"It's not like we can't take him on. After all, we are ex-demon hunters."

"An eye for an eye only ends up making the whole world blind, Jak."

Renkotsu scoffed. "Dude, is she still going through her Gandhi phase."

"Unfortunately, yes." Jakotsu replied as the band made their way to the stage.

Bankotsu couldn't settle the uneasy feeling in his stomach which he was sure had nothing to do with the embarrassing amounts of nachos and cheese the brothers ate before they got dressed for their gig.

* * *

Velvet Underground wasn't as packed as it usually was on Saturday evenings. Probably because the night was still young. The band was playing _What you want me to do_ by The Heavy and Shouichiru conveniently ignored them.

His attention was on the young girl grinding her backside on him. Her arms lifted above her head and looped around his neck while he looked down at the lusciousness of her breasts accentuated by the black lace corset. His hands traveled down to feel her soft thighs as her black mini skirt rode up her legs.

The smell of cheap perfume would have killed his over sensitive canine nose if his concealment charm wasn't on. Luckily, not only was his sense of smell dulled but his true form hidden along with attributes that would alert the girl, and other patrons of the bar, to his demonic heritage.

"I can make it worth your while." The girl said as she turned around, crushing her body against his and kissing him deeply. She hoped he would return the kiss but he didn't. She didn't look older than nineteen and while age didn't really matter to him, her scent did. For a brief moment, he considered tickling his fancy and finger fucking the girl but the overly strong stench of alcohol and drugs permeating from her breath, turned him off.

Abruptly he pushed the girl off him and walked towards the bar. "I doubt that." He said simply and ordered a beer. He choose to ignore the scowl on her face as she got up and called him a conceited bastard before walking onto the dance floor.

The bartender was a thinly built man with a long brooding face and two curved barbells on his left eyebrow.

"Got ID, kid?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow and took a moment to inspect the id the young man handed to him. "Mr. Papagiorgio?"

Shouichiru simply glared. "At least you know how to read."

The bar keep chuckled and handed the ID back. "Enjoy."

Gulping down the beer, Shouichiru could finally focus on enjoying the night. He had never been grounded while he lived with his mother and while this was the first time, he wasn't going to allow the old man to control him. His inner demon craved excitement and there was no way he was going to waste a fun-filled Saturday; especially when his two best friends offered to help him sneak out of the mansion. A few more drinks and he'd venture out on the dance floor to find a decent girl to play around with for the evening. Perhaps he'd even entertain himself with some fresh game later on...

Another young man came to stand next to Shouichiru. "Where the fuck is Genji?" He asked.

"Probably fucking some local whore, Kaisho."

Kaisho was Shouichiru's school friend. He was a panther demon with blue black hair and golden eyes but his concealment charm made him look like a brown hair, brown eyed youth. He was wearing a black ribbed tank top with dark denim pants and a black fedora. On his wrist, he wore a Baume and Mercier sports watch. He had a lean, athletic build.

Shouichiru eyed his friend once over. Beads of sweat were visible on his forehead and he seemed a bit out of breath. "Where the hell were you?"

Kaisho ordered a drink. "Talking to Blaine."

Shouichiru sneered. "He's a waste of time."

Kaisho gulped down half his bottle of beer. "Before you start complaining about the bastard, don't forget what he's done for us."

Blaine was a ex-member of the Demon Hunters Association. During his time with the DHA, he'd made friends with some villains who helped him open up the night club as long as he showed unquestioned loyalty to The Dehuman Legion. Initially, Shouichiru and his friends were intrigued by Blaine but later on learned that he was no more than a mere pawn the underground gang used for their benefit. Shouichiru's eyes wandered to the far back of the night club where he saw two of Blaine's henchmen lurking in the shadows. "He's done nothing. He's pathetic."

"Chiru, in case you forgot, he is the one who saves our asses every time we get into fights with human gangs."

Shouichiru and his friends had their share of problems with human gangs; however, he always felt their run-ins weren't all coincidences and, perhaps, Blaine was behind it. "Kai, you're an idiot. Our fathers have the same money that bastard does if not more. There's nothing he can do for us that our fathers can't. Why do you run to him anyway?"

"You won't understand." Kai looked at his drink and wished that he was able to solve his own problems as easily as gulping the drink from the bottle in front of him.

Shouichiru glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye and noticed the glum look on his face but he knew better than to push the topic. "Whatever man."

"Am I interrupting something?" Another young man said as he rested his arms around the other two young men's shoulders.

Kaisho turned around. "Genji, you bastard, where the fuck were you?"

Genji flashed Kaisho a broad smile, "What can I say, the ladies love me!"

Genji was a lion demon and his gold hair and matching gold eyes were concealed to show black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a gray fitted v-neck tee shirt and black slacks. His brown hair was done in a low ponytail and he wore a platinum Cartier chain around his neck. Unlike his friend's leaner figures, he was slightly larger built with a broad chest and large, muscular, conditioned arms that that ladies loved.

"Fucktard!" Shouichiru sneered and continue drinking his beer.

"Oh, hello. Who's the hottie on stage?" Genji said as he adjusted his pony tail and turned his attention to the a woman whose hair was done up in a ponytail; she was wearing black leather skinny pants with red caged slingbacks, a dark red belly top with a black studded jacket. The thick, dark eyeliner and the red lipstick she wore made her look mysterious but exceptionally feminine. The kind of woman who was authentic and confident and not afraid to show her true self. The combination of her attitude and appearance sealed the rock diva look on her curvaceous body. She was playing bass with the band on stage.

Shouichiru did a double take as the realization came to pass that the said woman was no other than his painfully punctual, and naggish, music instructor, Ms. Yamamoto. He bit his tongue in effort to stop the bile from reaching his mouth. "Meh, she ain't nothing big."

"Nothing big?" Genji raised an eyebrow. His eye glued to the woman on stage. "Chiru, I disagree. She has some sweet knockers."

Kaisho chuckled. "Genji, you forgot Chiru's rule. Pure-bloods only."

Genji leaned on the bar counter with a devilish glint in his eye. "Chiru, you're missing out on the pleasures of life if you limit yourself. Me? I don't discriminate and the ladies love it. See those two chicks there" He wiggled his eyebrows at the set of girls grinding and kissing each other wildly on the dance floor. "One's a demon and the other's a human. We three got into a fuck me contest a while ago and may I say it was awesome."

Shouichiru simply shook his head, "You're an idiot revealing yourself to strangers." Obviously his advice went unheard. Genji was already dancing, sandwiched between the two girls.

Cool liquid fell on Kaisho's bicep.

"Oops. Sorry," A girl said , wiping the drink off his bicep with a napkin. Her hand was on his thigh to keep herself from falling on him. When she adjusted herself, Kaisho noticed that she was quite tall. Taller than most girls he'd seen and perhaps tall enough to rival him when he stood.

"No worries. My fault." Kaisho replied. Even though it was clearly the girl's fault, Kaisho was a gentleman and never rude to the ladies.

The girl took a few steps back. "Actually, no. It was mine. I apologize."

The light in the bar reflected the distant look in her cool gray eyes, as though various emotions were at battle with each other in those depths.

Kaisho decided to lighten the mood. "If you insist. Okay, it was your fault."

His attempt at humor was ill received as the girl just stood there with her head hanging. "You okay?"

She managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I just lost my way and-. Sorry, my name is Maya. It's my first time coming here." She offered a hand shake.

Kaisho accepted. "My name's Kaisho but you can call me Kai."

A few girls bumped into her sending her into Kaisho's chest. "Sorry again," She said, straightening herself and fixing her dark colored tee shirt.

Kaisho stiffened as the softness of her body fell on his. For a tall girl, she was exceptionally curvaceous especially in the chest area and Kaisho held the impulse to cop a feel. As Maya got off him, he simply replied, "It's cool."

Kaisho was pleasantly staring at Maya's goods when a blond hair guy grabbed her arm and jerked her behind him. "Hey, get the fuck off my girl."

"Sebastian! Stop it!" Maya yelled.

"Back off, man." Kaisho said raising his voice.

The man came very close to Kaisho's face and sneered. "You back off, bitch."

"Sebastian, stop!" Maya pleaded, pulling on his jacket.

By this time, Genji and Shouichiru also noticed that their friend was about to get into a fight, "Fuck off, dickhead." Genji said as he shoved Sebastian, sending him tumbling to the floor but he held onto the bar counter and got up. Grabbing any available bottle, he ran towards Kaisho and aimed for his head.

"Sebastian! NO!" Maya cried out.

* * *

They were performing their third song in the first set when a fight broke out. As soon as the band stopped playing, the bar patrons also stopped and quieted as they looked towards the scene unfolding at the bar.

Bankotsu cursed inwardly. His inner most doubts about the night came to surface as a fight broke out between some youths most likely over a girl.

One man was hit on the head with a whiskey bottle and met the floor hard as the bottle shattered in pieces over him. Two men took the blond guy down with a few quick smacks to the head. He was crouched in fetal position on the ground as the two delivered punch after punch on his back and head. The man who was hit stirred and the girl helped him up. Just then, one of Blaine's well-dressed henchmen grabbed him from the belt of his pants and threw him to the other side of the club. He landed at the base of stage and groaned.

The girl shook her head and ran out the back door crying.

Another man grabbed the lapel of that same henchman's jacket and flung him, with inhuman strength, towards the stage. Rin gasped. He was about to land on her, and her bass, when in a flash, someone jumped on Rin, sliding both of them to the other side of the stage, knocking Renkotsu and his drums in the process.

The need to protect Rin was almost unstoppable for the young demon as his dog demon instincts kicked in the moment he saw Blaine's goon about to fall directly on Rin. If only for the fact that Rin had showed him kindness and compassion during their music lessons, he was simply returning the favor. Now they were even. Moments later, he felt mortified at the knowledge he would never hear the end of it from his friends.

Rin, Renkotsu, and, the third man, were a pile of limbs on the floor. Renkotsu got up first and helped Rin up.

"Thank you for saving me." She said to the other man.

"Whatever." He replied looking at her with indifference and ran over to help his friend, who was writhing in pain in front of the stage.

"What an asshole." Renkotsu proceeded to pick up his drums.

Rin also picked up her bass and walked to center stage. "He couldn't be a complete asshole if he just saved me."

Jakotsu took off his guitar and added his two cents with a trace of humor in his voice. "Are you sure you don't know him?"

Rin blanched. "Of course I don't."

"I had no idea you had it for younger guys, Rin." Renkotsu teased as he sat down.

"Whatever, pervert." Rin said with a small frown.

She and Jakotsu joined him on the floor. "I think I hear police sirens."

"This is just fucking wonderful." Bankotsu groaned. It was definitely going to be a long night.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had an awesome time writing it :D**_

_**Sorry about the wait but health concerns had me feeling blue and I can't write if I'm not up and at 'em. Hopefully I'll feel better and bring more chapters your way.  
**  
__**If you'd like to listen to the first song Rin's band was performing you can visit Youtube and type in What you want me to do, The Heavy. I would have provided the link but it wasn't working.  
**_

_**Thank you for everyone who left a review and kindly leave one today! Let's me know how I'm doing ^_^  
**_

_**~tkplover~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's chapter eight everyone!  
Tons of thanks to Taraah36 for recommending the following song for my story: I don't know by Ruth Brown  
I really think you guys should check it out. The lyrics perfectly describe how my Rin feels about Sesshomaru.  
~tkplover~**_

_**Italics represent inner thoughts  
Bold Italics represent inner demon conversations  
Sentences in between a colon represent dog demon talk**_

* * *

**Sunday afternoon  
1 pm  
**  
From the moment Sesshomaru learned about the canceled contract, he knew Inuyasha would seek his counsel. Minor setbacks were normal for young companies so he purposely ignored him the past week hoping his half-brother would get the message and learn to handle matters concerning Yashtai Corp. on his own. However, much to his step-mother's pleas, decided to have an audience with him.

It gave Sesshomaru great pleasure to hear his half-brother's crestfallen voice over the phone, when he demanded a meeting Sunday afternoon lest he suffer the consequences of the lost contract. Sundays were picnic days, Inuyasha had complained. Resorting to anything business-like on the weekend would land him in the dog house.

Sesshomaru simply scoffed at how easily Inuyasha allowed his female to control him; however, how he managed to _mate_ with her, without being purified, was what boggled his mind even more. Wasn't his wife a priestess?

He had scrunched his nose when Inuyasha arrived at the mansion reeking of recent mating. Surely the half-breed bathed?

"I can't help it. I love Kagome." Inuyasha had shrugged and placed a hand over his heart.

Sesshomaru had no time for weak, pathetic feelings like love. Lust, perhaps, yes. In fact, most likely lust, but never, ever love. He most definitely, had no time for human trivialities such as Sunday afternoon picnics.

Sunday afternoons were best for checking and rechecking stocks and client portfolios ensuring his empire remained strong and prosperous. He had hoped that keeping his mind busy with business matters left little time to be distracted by thoughts - extremely visual, extremely _lustful _thoughts - about...Rin. The said task being far more difficult than he initially anticipated. He'd tasted her twice now and his demon was restless for more. Damn her for making him loose control!

He had to _maintain control_. He _must_ maintain control. It took a combination of his stubbornness and iron clad will against his inner beast not to mark Rin the other day even though he was sorely tempted. How could he not be when Rin so willinglyreturned his kisses? So what if his attraction was as fatal as a moth to the fire? Once Shouichiru mastered the piano, _she_ would be gone and life would be back to normal. More importantly he'd be back in _control_. Control of his desires. Control of his thoughts. Control of his life.

Inuyasha's rambling brought him out of his contemplative state.

"I mean it's really your call but I think we should send them a letter from our lawyers, Sessh. I mean, not only did they cancel this assignment but also future projects with Yashtai Corp. I spoke with Kouga the other day and he said-"

"They were learning on your dime."

"What?"

Sesshomaru withheld the urge to roll his eyes and explained. "You're always better off selecting a client who isn't an industry novice. If they've been in business for over two years, do a reference-check or ask for a portfolio. Judging by the dumbfounded look on your face, I doubt you did either for Marken Wings Inc."

"But you gave me a list-"

"I gave you a list of clients you could consider, Inuyasha. It was your responsibility to do reference checks and find the most suitable client for your project but it seems your half-breed brain couldn't manage even that."

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"Use 'Elliot Sun', they're reliable." Sesshomaru continued typing in his laptop.

Mouth agape, Inuyasha was taken aback at the fact that his older sibling ignored the name calling. In the past, if he called Sesshomaru a 'bastard', he would be showered with threats of instant death or how his beating heart would be ripped from his chest; sometimes, his neck would be in a death grip. He assumed the reason Sesshomaru never really hurt him because father would most likely kill him. Inuyasha, however, provoked his older sibling simply because it was so easy to get him worked up. However, to get a straight answer out of him meant he had to be in a very happy mood or in an 'I-want-to-destroy-everything' mood.

"Sure." Inuyasha stared and when he received no sarcastic retort asked, "That's it?"

"In case your half-breed ears didn't hear the first time, I'll repeat myself. Use 'Elliot Sun' they're reliable."

Inuyasha hadn't noticed before but he did now - his brother looked...frazzled. He always carried an air of arrogance about him, mostly (and this was Inuyasha's opinion) because he felt he was a divine gift to demonkind and a devil incarnate to humankind.

Sesshomaru's otherwise perfect silver mane looked tangled and dark circles shadowed his eyes. The demonic lines on his cheeks appeared a bit jagged. Perhaps his demon was restless for some fresh game, or perhaps...He smirked remembering the incident in the study.

"Thanks, bro. Kagome will be happy to see me home early." A brief look at his brother's face confirmed he was engrossed in whatever he was typing on his laptop. Inuyasha dared ask, "So, how are Chiru's lessons coming along?"

Sesshomaru accidentally pressed the F11 key, erasing the letter he was in the middle of drafting and shot a death glare to Inuyasha.

"Useful." A moment later, he asked, "Is there a reason why you're still here?"

"Just spending time with my favorite brother." Inuyasha smiled.

Sesshomaru glared.

Inuyasha knew that glare; it meant 'explain yourself or you'll end up as half-breed soup.' He obliged.

"What do you think of Chiru's music teacher?"

Sliding his chair to the other end of the table and flipping through random papers, Sesshomaru replied, "She's an excellent teacher. Shouichiru is making improvements on the piano."

Inuyasha placed his laptop on the study desk. "That's not what I meant. What I mean is...do you think she's cute?"

"She's a suitable teacher for Shouichiru."

Was that an indirect answer? It was almost as though he was trying to avoid the topic.

"I see," Inuyasha replied. "Rin doesn't have a ring on her left finger, which means she's probably single...Shippo's been looking for a decent girl and I was thinking of introducing Rin to him."

"The reason why you're telling me this..."

"So, you don't care if Shippo asks Rin out?"

"His love life does not concern me."

"Oh, I see. I just thought..."

Sesshomaru glared again. If Inuyasha had a penny for how often his brother shot him death glares, he'd probably be on the Forbes list of richest men alive.

"Get to the point, _Inuyasha_. Unlike you, I have real work to do."

"You're a tool, you know that? You'll never get a decent girl if you don't loosen up."

The urge to hit his half-brother was overwhelming; somehow, Sesshomaru managed control. Damn that infernal Inuyasha! If it wasn't for him, he'd be sulking in his study. "Abi is my girlfriend."

"Abi's your girlfriend?" Lord Toga walked into the study.

"She's his cuddy buddy." Inuyasha linked his hands behind his head and reclined in the chair.

"_Cuddy buddy_?" Toga asked with a slightly confused look.

"Friends with benefits, dad." Inuyasha snorted with a big childish grin on his face.

Toga's eyes brightened and a small smile crept on his face. "Ah. Good one, Yash."

Sesshomaru stared. If his father was in the study then something important had to be discussed but that was no reason for Inuyasha to linger around. "Inuyasha-"

"Needs to hear this as well." Toga intoned, traces of humor absent from his voice.

Sesshomaru briefly glanced at the piece of paper he grabbed earlier. It was the utility bill he'd forgotten to pay this week. Even since Rin entered his life, he'd been most...forgetful. He cursed inwardly and threw the bill aside, directing his attention to his father's grave expression.

With a flick of his wrist, Toga took his concealment charm - a sapphire ring - off his right forefinger. His short black hair was replaced by long strands of silver tied into a loose ponytail on his head. Cobalt stripes appeared on his cheeks. Both sons silently awed at the power and respect their father's presence commanded, garbed in his traditional warrior outfit. One he wore exclusively to Demon Council meetings.

"I take it there were interesting developments at the meeting?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Apparently yes. A council member was found dead in his cottage on Friday."

Sesshomaru's face betrayed no emotion as he looked at his father. Lord Toga was one of the few, oldest reigning members of the Demon Council. While the council did have teams to investigate murder cases, Sesshomaru couldn't help but be a bit more concerned than usual. It was uncommon to hear of finding council members dead in their homes.

"Do they know if the culprit is a demon or human?"

Toga shook his head. "They're still investigating."

Sesshomaru picked up his cell. "They're too slow. I'll send one of my men-"

It was no hidden matter that Sesshomaru's man would kill first, ask questions later. Toga growled, "You'll do no such thing."

Whoever had committed the crime must be someone very clever and with very good connections. There was a strong possibility there was a mole in the Demon Council, but Toga chose to keep this to himself for now. "You're fully aware the council has procedures for these type of situations, Sessh. We have to wait for their team to submit their findings first. In the meantime, we should put up extra defences around mansion grounds. You should as well, Inuyasha."

"I'm a half-breed, dad. I doubt they'll come after me."

Toga sighed. "Inuyasha, you are my son and they could use you or your family against me."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding but otherwise remained silent.

"Could it be the DeHuman Legion?" Sesshomaru inquired. The DeHuman Legion were a group of mercenaries who worked for the highest bidder. They would kill anyone at any time and reap the rewards for their private gains.

Toga nodded. "If my suspicions are correct, there is a chance it is a member of the rogue gang. I'll keep you both updated on any developments."

Scanning his son's gloomy faces, Toga decided to change the topic, "Inuyasha, how's Kagome handling preparations for the marking ceremony?"

A cheeky smile graced his son's face. "Kag's a perfectionist, Dad. She memorized half the scrolls and is getting her final credentials together."

"Excellent, Inuyasha. I assume you also have your rites memorized?"

"Keh. All I gotta do is show off my Tessaiga skills. How hard is that?"

"You better be prepared, Inuyasha. Don't forget your mother isn't as lenient as me when it comes to you." Toga smiled as he saw his son's face pale a shade lighter. Izayoi was more excited than his son about the demon marking ceremony and expected him to be at his best performance.

Turning his attention to his eldest, he inquired, "I heard Chiru snuck out last night. Have you spoken with him?"

How could he not have spoken with his disobedient son? Sesshomaru crossed his legs and shared the incident from early morning.

**-Flashback-**

**Sunday morning  
1:50am**

About half an hour ago, a mansion guard entered the entertainment room, bowing and apologizing endlessly for the interruption. He reported seeing a trail of bed sheets hanging from the young master's balcony and, upon investigation, learned he was not on estate grounds. Sesshomaru's demonic aura swirled red around him as he digested the news, extremely angered at Shouichiru's disobedience.

First, his incompetent servants and mansion guards would have to be penalized for allowing his son to sneak out of the estate unnoticed. A devious smile cracked on the demon's lord face as he imagined slowly and painfully punishing his guards with the Bakusaiga.

Second, his son would have to be disciplined. While he was contemplating a punishment for Shouichiru, a gentle beep on his Perpetual Day Date distracted him. It was two in the morning.

He called his contact at the local police department only to find he was in the process of bringing Shouichiru home. The officer said it was a bar fight and nothing more. No one was injured, but there was some damage to the nightclub property- a few broken chairs and minor stage damage. Reparations were promptly made as Sesshomaru sent a retainer to cover the cost of the damage.

Not a moment later, he saw the blue and red flashing lights of silent police sirens as his son was dropped off at the estate. Camouflaged in the shadows of the lightless mansion appealed to his predatory nature as he patiently waited for his disobedient son. He thought about confronting him and locking him in his room for the rest of the month but that would be too easy. Another scary smile graced his face. He would be patient. He would wait...

The door slowly opened and Shouichiru walked in, concealment charm still on. Suspecting that his father wasn't awake, he walked up the flight of stairs in the center of the mansion and went straight to his room.

**Sunday morning  
11:30am**

"Would that be all my lord?"

"Hm." Sesshomaru's face was hidden behind Inuyasha's latest blueprints for a local business center. The butler placed a cup of steaming, hot black coffee on a coaster to his right.

A few moments later, Shouichiru entered the kitchen and made his way to the fridge.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and growled. Not in a threatening way. Just enough to remind Shouichiru to pay his respects to the alpha of the pack.

Shouichiru gritted his teeth. He was feeling grumpy and irritated from last night. He should have just taken the slut who was rubbing up against him instead of second guessing himself. He should have left right after for some fresh game to a nearby conservation park. Instead, he ended up sticking up for his friend and saving Ms. Yamamoto.

Genji wouldn't stop teasing him about having some kind of secret crush on her. Once they were thrown in the jail cell however, it was Genji's Herculean body that earned him the title of 'jail bitch' for the evening. The scowl on his friend's face and constant attempts to keep hands of other detainees off his body had earned an appeased smirk from Shouichiru.

The trio was interrogated but only until Shouichiru explained who his father was and what he would do if any harm was to come to him or his friends. All three boys had been released from the cell about one thirty in the morning.

No girls plus no meat equalled a very grumpy puppy.

"Good. Morning. Father." He finally stilted, wondering whether or not his father noticed he'd left the estate grounds last night.

"Hm."

Sneering, Shouichiru seated himself at the opposite end of the table and bored holes into the blueprints behind which his father's face was hidden. Maybe his father didn't notice...

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did." He placed his breakfast order with a maid. The crisp white color of her apron briefly reminded him of the bed sheets he tied together and used as a rope for climbing out the mansion. Did he put the sheets away? He slightly shook his head. He must have when he came home last night.

"Any plans for today?"

"I'm _grounded_, remember?" Shouichiru replied with his mouth full of food, feeling very cocky and thinking he'd fooled his father. It had taken four spells, courtesy of Kaisho, to help him sneak out of estate grounds undetected. He even bribed Ken, the gate keeper, into keeping his mouth shut in case his father questioned him.

"Of course."

Shouichiru smiled. Maybe his friends were right, and there was nothing to worry about. Moments went by before either demon spoke again.

"You are to be present at Inuyasha and Kagome's marking ceremony this Friday."

"Whatever." Shouichiru shrugged.

"Today, you'll be going to the tailors to be fitted."

"Sure."

"How was the club last night?"

"It was bor...ing..." Fork suspended mid air, Shouichiru halted his movements. His father was aware of his latest tryst to the nightclub.

With elegant grace, Sesshomaru carefully rolled up the blueprint. Amber met silver. "Did I not tell you that your weekends belong to me?"

"You can't expect me to stay in the mansion every weekend," Shouichiru said fiercely.

"I expect orders to be obeyed, Shouichiru."

"Mom never once grounded me."

"This is not about your mother-"

"Is that why you left her? Because she never punished me?"

Sesshomaru breathed in deeply, trying not to lose his patience. "The point remains that you disobeyed me. You've just extended your punishment to two months."

"No fucking way-"

Banging his hands on the table, and leaving crack marks, Sesshomaru yelled, "Watch your mouth, pup, or I swear you won't be talking for the next week!"

"Do it and I swear you'll regret it." Shouichiru cracked his knuckles while his demonic aura convulsed restlessly around his body.

Sesshomaru growled.  
:Submit to alpha:

Shouichiru snarled.  
:Hate alpha:

Snapping his eyes shut and pacing back and forth, he tried to calm his growing anger. "Not only do you disobey my orders but you go to a club that's crawling with filth from the Dehuman Legion? Do you have any idea what trouble you would have gotten yourself into?"

"It's not like I wouldn't have been able to handle myself."

"You wouldn't. Not if there were real villains about."

"I was able to protect my friend from getting beaten up. I'm sure I can handle myself."

Sesshomaru stopped and faced his son. "Oh, so you weren't alone in this. Genji and Kaisho were with you as well? Can I ask why you felt it your responsibility to rescue them?"

"Because they're my friends and that's what friends do for each other-"

"Shouichiru, I can understand if you get _yourself_ into trouble but there's no need to make your friend's troubles your own."

"Do you even know what you're saying? They're my friends and they care about me, which is why I stick up for them."

"Stop your rambling! You're a bigger fool than your friends if you think they would stand up for you like you do for them. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there and you'd better watch out for your interests because I know your friends are watching out for theirs."

"You know, this is exactly the _crap_ I expected from you. No wonder you're all alone!"

"Some of us have to be like this in order for you to live in the lap of luxury, Shouichiru."

"Your attitude has everything to do with why Mom left and why she hates me."

"Shouichiru, you disobeyed me and you cannot run away from the consequences of your actions. Your weekends for the next month also belong to me along with your cell phone."

Shouichiru swore, stormed out of the kitchen and into the garden out back, only after throwing the armchair he was sitting on out of a nearby window.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Elbows on the desk and fingers entwined, Toga rested his head on his thumbs. "How long has he been in his room?"

"Since this morning." Sesshomaru stared at the screen saver.

"You're too hard on him, Sessh." Toga shook his head.

"His defiant attitude will get him nowhere. He needs to learn-"

"I know but I still think you're too hard on him. I mean, I think he gets the idea that he's been disobedient but what I really think you should do is try to talk things out with him. He's been living full time with you for almost a year now and he's hardly improved. If anything, he keeps hiding deeper and deeper in his shell."

"It's not_..._easy for me to do this," Sesshomaru finally admitted.

"I know, son, but maybe you can start with baby steps. When was the last time you played your guitar?"

He hadn't played his guitar in what felt like ages. The poor thing had been collecting dust for the longest time. "Father, what are you getting at?"

Toga shrugged, "Why don't you play with Chiru sometime so he won't feel so bad about playing the piano?"

He hadn't really thought about playing together with his son. He also recalled Rin suggesting Shouichiru could try playing a different instrument. Perhaps, he would oblige her.

For the moment, too much was going through his mind. He needed a drink and he needed one badly. After finishing half a bottle of aged Scotch, he leaped from his bedroom's balcony and took to the skies. He needed escape...

* * *

**Rin's apartment**  
**Sunday evening**

Sunday evening came too quickly for Rin's liking. After wrapping up at the club at one in the morning with fifty bucks and change, they headed over to Bankotsu's place where she jammed with the guys until about four thirty in the morning. She didn't wake up till mid-afternoon and was suffering the side effects of a very bad hangover.

A few hours back, Sango and Ayame decided to pay a surprise visit by bringing pizza and having a girl's night in.

"I haven't had pizza in like, _forever_!" Ayame sat cross-legged on the floor and grabbed a meat-topped slice.

"Hm, hm." Sango swallowed. "The garlic sauce rocks."

"I agree. This is delish." Rin added.

"What's so delish about vegetables?" Ayame said, shamelessly chewing her slice open-mouthed.

"Some of us think veggies can be just as tasty as meat."

"That's ridiculous." Ayame's green eyes glinted with playfulness. "Besides, I doubt Lord Sesshomaru likes veggies," she added in a sing song voice, staring directly at her hostess.

Rin's face turned white. "Why would I care what Lord Sesshomaru thinks?" She asked laughing nervously.

"I never said anything about you, Rinny." Ayame played with a strand of her hair, while Sango stared on. "So, I guess the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Sango's forehead creased.

"Rumors that Rin is Lord Sesshomaru's new love interest." Ayame raised herself from the floor and leaned forward on the coffee table.

"Now that's ridiculous." Rin shook her head.

"You're dating a client? More importantly, you're dating and you didn't even tell me? I thought I was your best friend." Sango questioned Rin.

"You are, Sango, and I'm not dating anyone. Ayame's just making trouble."

"I'm actually not." Ayame tilted her head. "One of my peeps saw you two sucking face the other day."

"Is this true?" Sango asked.

"Well...yes...I mean, no...it's not what it seems..." Trying to find a random object to divert her attention was much harder with her friend's hot questioning gaze.

Sango did not like this. She demanded answers and Rin was beating around the bush. There was only way to get her answer. "Ayame! Explain yourself now!" She bellowed.

Ayame winced at Sango's loud voice. "Loud much, Sango? God, you guys are way too serious." She rolled her eyes. "One of my laundry maids is dating a butler at the Taisho household and he told

her that he saw both of you making out in Lord Sesshomaru's study. I didn't believe it right away because everyone in demondom knows how much Lord Sesshomaru hates humans but thanks to my powers of persuasion, the maid swore she wasn't lying."

"Is this true?" Sango stared at Rin.

"Yes, but it was a mistake!" Rin whined.

"Then, why are you smiling?"

"It's not illegal to smile, Sango. More beer anyone?" she asked with a rather obvious nervous chuckle.

Her look now forlorn, Sango barely whispered, "What about Kohaku?"

"What about Kohaku?" Rin shrugged.

Sango shifted in her seat. "Well, he said you guys went out for coffee and I thought you guys were trying to patch things up."

"We're not trying to get back together, Sango."

"Well you shouldn't lead him on, then."

Rin snapped, "I wasn't leading him on."

"Hey, hey, hey! Cool down ladies. I thought we were supposed to relax and unwind," Ayame said, waving her hands in front of her friends, and trying to ease the growing tension in the room.

"Ayame, we _are_ unwinding about whatever lies Kohaku has been spilling in Sango's mind."

"He doesn't lie to me," Sango resorted into her customary defensive attitude towards her brother.

Rin breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself before speaking. "Sango, you really need to back out of my love life. I'm not getting back with Kokahu. We went out for coffee as old acquaintances and nothing more. As for kissing Lord Sesshomaru, if you really must know, it was a complete mistake! I didn't plan on kissing him but, when it happened, I really enjoyed it. And Ayame-"

Ayame slightly flinched, the bare sound of a squeal escaping her lips.

Rin softened her voice. "I'm not his love interest. The kiss was a mistake and it won't be happening again."

"Sorry for being a douche." Sango sounded regretful.

"Well, you are a douche," Rin shrugged.

Sango laughed dryly. "You're right. It's up to you if you want to get back with Kohaku or not but...Rin, just be careful okay? Not only is Lord Sesshomaru rich but he's extremely powerful and from what I hear, moves fast, too. Just, don't get in over your head with him." Sango warned.

"Thanks, douche. I'll keep that in mind." Rin tilted her head back and drank some of her beer. From the corner of her eye, she could see the ghost of a smile on Sango's lips.

"Now that we're a happy family again," Ayame looked at the two burned movies in her hands with faded covers. "I'm giving you ladies the choice of either _The Expendables_ or _Red_."

Sango eased into the recliner. "How about both, staring with _Red_?"

"Agreed." Rin added. Her own smile faded as she thought about Sango's words.

_'Perhaps it was too late.'_

* * *

**Monday afternoon  
5:15 pm**

Rin was waiting patiently in her apartment for Sesshomaru Taisho to pick her up. Given her perfect attendance at work, Kaede happily allowed her to leave early to help a friend in need.

Releasing a sharp breath, Rin looked at her vanity mirror. Staring back at her was a sexy but sophisticated woman, wearing a silk, black, knee length, a-line skirt with a dusty pink camisole and a fitted, black lace sweater. She sealed the look with cream peep toe pumps and a black purse. While she wasn't fussy over lipstick, she decided to find the perfect shade of lip color for the evening. Terre De Feu; a matte lipstick that made her lips look full but professional. With a quick visit to her salon, she had her side swept bangs trimmed and a few more layers to her long hair gave her mane extra bounce.

At one point, she just wanted to take everything off and wear something a bit more casual; it wasn't as though she was going on a date. Although considering her quarter chiming clock was chiming five o'clock, it would be possible to change her outfit now. He did say he would pick her up at five thirty. Unless he was one of those people who were prompt about their schedules or perhaps he was one of those who were fashionably late. The ring of her intercom brought her out of her musings. In her excitement, she almost tripped on her way to the main door.

Sesshomaru walked out of the lobby and leaned on the hood of his car while he tended to an important phone call from his accountant.

A few moments later, Sesshomaru found himself transfixed at the sight in front of him. The black outfit Rin wore contrasted nicely with her honey brown skin. She had a well-rounded, delicately feminine figure, full in all the right places. Her chestnut brown hair glowed richly in the late afternoon sun. A few tendrils caught the wind and, even with the concealment charm on, he was able to catch a faint whiff of her heady, feminine scent. Her best feature - no, her finest feature - were her eyes. Deep brown orbs with long lashes. The clicking of her heels brought his attention to her pumps. He held back the urge to lick her pink manicured toes like the dog he was.

**_She looks like a goddess..._**

**_She looks appropriate for the occasion._**

He had stopped listening to his accountant several moments ago and, to save himself the embarrassment of knowing that Rin distracted him, simply hung up the phone when she reached him.

"Good afternoon."

She smiled. The fullness of her lips were calling out to him. The raw need to claim them, as he had done just a few days back, was unnerving.

**_Kiss...Taste...Claim..._**

"Good afternoon, Ms. Yamamoto." The planes of his face were hard. Rin felt no emotion in his voice. His concealment charm hid his demonic attributes and his silver locks, now black, were tied in a loose half ponytail at the nape of his neck. Even in his human form, he was strikingly handsome but she missed his beautiful silver hair and especially his alluring eyes.

He opened the passenger side door for her and walked to the other side. It was then that Rin's attention went to his equally gorgeous black Mayback 62S Landaulet. Trying desperately not to gape at the shiny black finish or the exquisite cream colored leather interior, she quickly sat in the car. Only when she put on the seatbelt did she notice that building residents had stopped doing whatever it was they were in the middle of doing to stare at her. Or were they staring at the car?

Neither one said anything after the ride to the school began. The silence only added to Rin's nervousness of never having attended a parent teacher meeting before. What if a teacher asked who she was? What would she say? 'I'm his friend?' 'I'm his girlfriend?' 'I just happened to kiss him passionately but we have no relationship whatsoever?'

Who was she kidding? _This_ was a bad idea. Sesshomaru Taisho was a _very_ bad idea. He was rich, powerful, drop dead gorgeous and drove very expensive cars. Cars that made her instantly think of hood sex with him. He was _very_ bad for the brain. If they ever had a relationship, would it outlast the lust she felt for him? If the kisses were any proof, she was sure he wanted her body but would he ever want her heart? What if the lust wore off? He'd probably discard her like a used tissue paper and move on. She was more than willing to take a chance on him...but...would he feel the same way?

She was starting to get light headed just thinking about the kisses they shared and the stress of the upcoming meeting. It may have been a very bad idea to have agreed to the meeting in the first place. _'Get yourself together, Rin. You can't back out of this now. Just remember, when nervous, smile and nod.'_

She looked outside the tinted glass to see a pedestrian reading the newspaper, which reminded her...

"Mr. Taisho, have you prepared the questions I requested?" Before she left the study, Friday night, she requested that he compile a list of questions for Shouichiru's teachers.

With a bored voice, Sesshomaru replied, "I haven't."

"What?" She said. Outraged.

"I said I haven't." His gaze remained steady on the road.

She was facing him now. "Mr. Taisho, as per our discussion Friday night, you were supposed to compile a list of questions for Shouichiru's teachers. Am I to think that you don't care about your son's well-being if you couldn't manage such a simple task?" Irritation flared in her eyes as they remained glued on him.

"You may think that such a task would be best suited for you to perform." Sesshomaru's voice was cool, like steel.

Expression blank, he continued. "I hope you're as good at multi-tasking as your resume indicates, Ms. Yamamoto. We've reached our destination and I don't want to keep Shouichiru's teacher waiting."

Before Rin could think of how to pick his brain for why he assumed she would be asking any questions of any sort, his lordship had conveniently dismounted his steed and was headed towards the school entrance. She jumped out of the car and followed him to the fated parent teacher conference.

Rin stood in awe of Shouichiru's school building that resembled an eighteenth century French chateau. It even had square towers on each corner. A stony path led them from the parking lot to the main building entrance which was surrounded by lush green fields and trees. Each entrance was arched and had wooden doors. No doubt, the school must be one of the best in the area and very expensive. Despite its large appearance the building emitted a warm and welcoming feeling.

"Teach me goodness, discipline and knowledge." Rin mouthed the school's motto etched in gold, hanging on a black plaque in the main hall. Knowledge was something acquired, at least that's how Rin viewed it. As for teaching goodness and discipline, clearly Shouichiru didn't get that message. She noticed three metallic vines encircling the school crest. One red. One blue. One blue and red.

"It represents humans, demons and half-breeds." Sesshomaru filled her in.

"Oh, I see."

Soon, they entered a medium sized classroom.

"Good afternoon. You must be Mr. Taisho?" A middle aged woman with pale green eyes turned to face the couple. She had a natural hunch on her back and walked with a cane. She resembled an old librarian, someone who was an easy pushover for kids like Shouichiru.

"Good afternoon." Sesshomaru replied in his customary unflappable voice.

She shook his hand, "I'm Ms. Suzumiya, Shouichiru's homeroom teacher. I'm so glad you could finally make it. Please have a seat." She gestured to two wooden chairs.

As they seated on chairs opposite to Ms. Suzumiya's desk, the she greeted Rin, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Taisho."

Rin blanched and waved her hands nervously. "Oh...uh...I'm not Sesshomaru's wife-uh! I mean...Shouichiru's mother-I mean-"

"She is Shouichiru's music teacher."

The tension building in her neck eased and she released a breath when Sesshomaru explained in a simple sentence who she was.

Ms. Suzumiya head went up and down Rin's body once then her eyes settled on hers. "Well, good afternoon, Shouichiru's music teacher."

"Good afternoon." Rin smiled and sat next to Sesshomaru.

After seating herself, she busily sifted through a pile of laminated papers, "Wonderful weather we're having, is it not?"

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru thinking he might say something, but he didn't. His face remained stoic as his hands fisted and rested on his thighs. However, Rin wasn't entirely sure she believed the impassive face he wore. His stoicism fed her curiosity. Although his eyes were on the older woman, she felt he was edgy.

When a few more moments passed and he didn't say anything, Rin replied, "Yes, summer is almost here."

She darted her chair closer to him and felt the tension in his hand as she rested hers on it.

The anxiety of waiting for the woman to get to the point was killing Sesshomaru and all he wanted to do was bury his, now human fingers, into the old woman's chignon and shake out whatever information she was hiding about Shouichiru. Rin's hand _somewhat_ distracted him; he felt a squeeze.

"It'll be fine." She whispered in his ear but he kept his gaze on the older woman.

"Mm, hm." Ms. Suzumiya replied to no one in particular and continued flipping through various papers with a serious expression. Abruptly she looked at Rin from the top of her glasses and smiled back.

"Found it," she said her gaze never leaving Rin's and presented the paper to the seated couple. It was Shouichiru's report card.

Rin's breath locked in her chest as she saw a string of F's going down each Math-related subject except for Science, Literature and History subjects for which Shouichiru got a B.

Sesshomaru felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shouichiru was struggling in school and never once mentioned anything to him. Was he really that unapproachable? Releasing a breath, Sesshomaru asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Mr. Taisho. . . I believe your son is cheating."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. For the woman to even suggest that his son was cheating was enough to drive him over the edge. He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "_Explain_ yourself."

The older woman frowned, "Don't get me wrong, Mr. Taisho. I have noticed subtle changes in Shouichiru's behavior the past week. Not only is he interacting more with teachers during class discussions but also with classmates while working on class projects. Even his attendance has improved, as you can see..."

She pointed to the far left of the report card which outlined Shouichiru's attendance for each week which was at forty two percent but had risen this past week to eighty five per cent.

Rin couldn't help but take pleasure in Shouichiru's improved attendance record but the rumbling sounds coming from Sesshomaru's chest were an indication that he must be very angry. This was not good. Not good at all. Or maybe he was really turned on? Unless he had a liking for older women and large, ladybug like vision glasses, she was certain it was the former. She impeded the conversation. "That's all fine and well, Ms. Suzumiya...but we're concerned as to why you believe Shouichiru is cheating."

When she didn't feel the tension leaving his body, she moved his hand from his thigh to her own and placed her right hand on it; hooking her arm around his own she rubbed his hand soothingly.

**_She's being nice to us..._**

Ms. Suzumiya leaned back in her chair and took off her glasses. Placing one end of her frame in her mouth, she held it between her teeth and stared at Rin. After a moment, she placed the glasses on the desk. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Ri-"

"You may address her as Ms. Yamamoto." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"I see." The older woman briefly raised her eyebrows. "Proper marking schemes for any Math subject requires the student to show their calculations. Shouichiru says he does it in his head." The teacher passed a Calculus paper to Rin. "As you can see, Shouichiru has all the right answers but he's not showing his work. He must have been using a cheat sheet or copying the answers off a friend."

Sesshomaru's body stiffened further as he tried to control himself from bellowing at the teacher for making unsound accusations about his son. Thankfully, the gentle movements of Rin's hands helped ease his frustration.

**_So nice..._**

Unfortunately, Rin didn't know whether the answers were right or wrong. Anything to do with Math, and especially Calculus, was her beyond her but she was more curious than ever about her pupil. She felt Sesshomaru lean in towards her shoulder to look over the paper.

"What do you think this means?" His smooth voice and the warm brush of his breath on her collar bone gave her goosebumps. _'Focus, Rin! Don't get distracted by the gorgeous hunk of hotness sitting next to you.'_

"How long has he been getting these marks?" Rin inquired.

"Since the start of the year, I'm afraid. We've sent letters but haven't heard back."

"To whom have you sent the letters?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

The teacher slightly flinched as she went through Shouichiru's file. "Let me see...Ah, yes." She read out Saika's address.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes. His ex had let him down, again, by keeping Shouichiru's failing grades hidden. The demon lord emitted a new wave of agitation, and it hit Rin like a tidal wave.

"I think you should-"

"I know what I have to do." He snapped and provided the contact information to the homeroom teacher.

"Thank you, Mr. Taisho."

Grabbing a new pile of papers, Ms. Suzumiya slid them in Sesshomaru's direction. "In light of what I just shared, I'd like to pass a list of problems Shouichiru must redo in order to get a passing grade for this term."

Rin quickly grabbed the pile of papers and put them into her purse, "All this has been very helpful, Ms. Suzumiya. We'll certainly be discussing this with Shouichiru and will get in touch with you in the future."

"I'd like that, Ms. Yamamoto. Would you like to book our next meeting today?"

Rin looked to Sesshomaru, "Would we?..."

"As Ms. Yamamoto said, we will speak with Shouichiru first. I will contact you at a later time to schedule our next appointment."

"I do hope you take this matter seriously, Mr. Taisho. Final exams are almost here and you don't want your son to get a failing grade."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru growled getting up from his seat and leaning towards the homeroom teacher's face. "How dare you doubt my word?"

Leaning back in her chair, Ms. Suzumiya swallowed, "Don't think you can scare me, Mr. Taisho! My students are my priority. I had no choice but be concerned when I got no reply from your wife-"

"She is my ex wife. We haven't lived together in over fourteen years."

"I can understand that-"

"Can you? If you can understand that, then it wouldn't be hard for your pathetic brain to figure out that this is the first time I'm hearing about Shouichiru's academic problems. You were dealing with my ex wife before but you're dealing with me now and the last thing I want is for _my son_ to _fail_."

Ms. Suzumiya shrugged. "Mr. Taisho, as a concerned educator, I want to see Shoucihiru succeed. More than anything I want to believe that as a parent you expect the same thing, too. This situation has been going on for most of the school year and so you can understand why I'm not easily convinced."

"What remains to be seen is how quickly I can get you fired if you undermine my word."

"How dare you threaten my job? Don't think that just because your pathetic company makes donations to our school that you can get away with idle threats! The headmaster will hear about this!"

"It is because of donations from Taisho Industries that your headmaster gets paid and hires incompetents likes you. If you value your job and _livelihood_, I advise not to go down that route..."

The teacher soon learned that although Mr. Taisho was a man of few words, his eyes did all the talking. The death glare he sent her, made her skin grow a few tones paler and she shifted in her seat but remained silent.

Rin slightly shook her head. This was not going well. Not well at all. She doubted normal parent teacher meetings ended up with a scared old lady and a furious predator dog demon. It was time for her to intervene again. Standing up, she whispered in his ear. "She's just concerned. Let me handle this."

"Ms. Suzumiya, I understand your concern for Shouichiru but this _is_ the first time Mr. Taisho has heard about his failing grade. We are more than willing to iron things out with Shouichiru but we need _time_. How about we schedule an appointment as soon as he completes the homework you've assigned?"

Ms. Suzumiya narrowed her eyes and looked at Rin. "The deadline for handing in the homework is in two weeks. Can you manage that?"

Tugging on Sesshomaru's shirt, Rin smiled, "That's more than enough time! And, I'll make you a deal. If Shouichiru finishes it sooner, we'll call in and make an appointment ahead of time!"

Never taking his eyes off Ms. Suzumiya, Sesshomaru straightened.

The teacher fixed her glasses, "I hold you to your word, Ms. Yamamoto. It's nice to see someone will have a good talk with Shouichiru about cheating. It's about time the boy learned some responsibility."

Feeling another rumble from Sesshomaru's body, Rin led them out of the homeroom. "Good evening, Ms. Suzumiya."

The car ride back to Rin's apartment was excruciatingly quiet. Rin knew there was enough on Sesshomaru's mind and waited for him to initiate any conversation. It was only when Sesshomaru put the gear in park that he turned to Rin. "I snapped at you."

Rin shrugged. "It's no big deal. I can tell you don't do this often. I would be upset too if my ex didn't keep me up to date with our child's grades. Not that I have an ex...or a boyfriend for that matter." She mentally smacked her head.

_'Oh great, Rin. Now he thinks you're desperate.'_

"What do you think?"

"Hm?" She faced him.

"What do you think should be done about Shouichiru?"

Rin tilted her head to the side and tapped her forefinger on her cheek. "Well, I think you should have a talk with him. He may be a brat but I don't think he's cheating."

"But you saw the results..."

She turned to face him. "Teachers aren't always right. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure Shouichiru's teachers are best at teaching their respective subjects but Ms. Suzumiya didn't show any proof that Shouichiru is in fact cheating. She only _suspects_ he's cheating. For all we know, maybe he is doing the formulas in his head." Placing her hand on his bicep, she continued, "All, you can do is speak with him and find out what he says."

She felt his taut muscles shift under her touch and she swallowed. For someone who had a lean build, he certainly wasn't lacking in the muscles department. She saw a change in his now ebony orbs as they fractionally narrowed and a smirk settled on his lips.

In a quick maneuver, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you for coming. It meant a lot to me," he said placing an open mouthed kiss on her knuckles; his eyes never once leaving hers.

It took a combination of her will and years of demon hunting training to not break out in a giggle.

"Don't mention it." She shook her head but blushed deeply as he turned her hand over and placed a feathery kiss on the inside of her wrist. The action effectively wiped the smile off her face. She shivered and her pulse quickened. After another kiss, he gently nibbled on the pliant flesh. She felt a pleasant shiver through her body and her nipples harden.

She bit her lower lip and tried to wriggle her wrist free, "Please don't..."

He pulled her closer. Her eyes widened. He couldn't have forgotten her request could he? Her voice was breathy and uneven. "Mr. Taisho-"

Before she could finish the sentence he licked the tip of her nose - not in a sloppy way, just the tip of his tongue flicking the tip of her nose - and settled back into the driver's seat. "I'll speak

with him."

Shocked that she was just licked, Rin stared at him for a few moments, her hand still suspended in mid-air. The mild trace of his scent-free slaver on her nose felt moist and she wiggled her nose, earning a small but very masculine chuckle from the demon lord.

"Unless you'd like me to finish what I started," Sesshomaru said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Um...No...uh...Good night then." Rin quickly grabbed her purse and got out the car, wiping the tip of her nose. What on earth was that about?

* * *

_**Sorry about the abnormally long chapter but there was much I had to add :D**_

_**icegirljenni;ElheiM; xInuxKerix; Jolie**: Aw, thanks you guys! I had a great time trying to figure out how Rin would concede :D_  
_**Taraah36** : Thank you for the song recommendation, Taraah, and for helping me with Chiru's character, too :D_  
_**klrob** : I'll try my best to accomodate! _  
_**beautifly92; So Damn Creative; raptor-akida; Random Reader; Winnowill763784; Anon; Daddy's Special Request **: TY!_  
_**anominous:** I'm glad someone still remembers Dokumi. LOL. Although I wanted to keep her hidden for a while. All I can say is that more will be revealed about her character in later chapters._

_**Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing!**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's chapter nine, everyone! Please enjoy!**_  
_**~tkplover~**_

_**So sorry about the long wait. I actually had this chapter done up a long time ago. I was just waiting for my betas to go over it.**__** This chapter has only been beta'd once so if you find any **__**mistakes, please feel free to let me know. :D**_

_**Once again, apologies for the long chapter and if you'd like me to write shorter chapters, please let me know and I can break them down in the future.**_

_**Quick warnings: some slight changes have been made to the parent teacher meeting in chapter eight. Nothing major, just a small teeny little change.  
**_

* * *

**Sesshomaru's study  
3:30pm  
**  
Mrs. Suzumiya's words echoed in his head.

_"...I do hope you take this matter seriously, Mr. Taisho..."_

The woman was too curt and fussy for his liking. She'd further mocked him by questioning his intentions over his son's academic development. She had every right, after all she had been mailing letters concerning Shouichiru's failing grades to Saika.

If only he had only known Saika was ignoring her motherly duties he would have addressed the issue sooner. Damn it! He'd given the woman far too much credit than she was due.

It didn't matter now. He'd given Mrs. Suzumiya his word to oversee his son's academic development and the great demon lord always kept his word. He was a single parent and it was time he'd started acting like one.

Ms. Suzumiya had no right to question his parenting skills and the idea of choking her in a death grip was far too tempting and he would have given in to his craving if Rin hadn't stopped him.

Rin.

The name had effectively stamped itself onto his mind along with her scent. The gentle, affectionate way that she was touching him the other day certainly left him thinking. Lust he was used to; he was

aware he was handsome and had a great deal of power and he'd seen that reflected on the faces of several females, humans and demons alike. This kind of _affable _touching was very new for him (dare he admit) he _liked_ it!

After leaving the classroom the other day, he did not let go of her hand until they stood in front of the car and Rin pointedly reminded him that he needed his hand to drive. If he had spent any less time as a child learning self-control, he had a horrible feeling that he would have held her hand throughout the car ride to her apartment. Unfortunately, he didn't spend _enough_ time as a child learning self-control because it broke when he had surrendered to his base urges and licked Rin's nose.

Luckily, she was unaware of dog demon habits otherwise she would have known that the gesture meant that he _liked_ her.

_Damn_ his dog demon instincts! _Damn_ his beast!

**_You're a fool. You lick her nose because you lack control and you blame it on me?_**

**_It was Rin's fault. She was tempting me._**

**_Wonderful, now you blame the girl..._**

He groaned. So caught up was he obsessing over Rin that he'd completely forgotten about _Dokumi_! That woman crushed whatever spirit he had of believing in others. A very long time and several therapy bills later he finally came to accept that there was nothing he could have done to reverse the fateful day he met Dokumi and his mother welcomed her into their home. The recovery process hadn't been easy. It took heftier therapy bills for him to finally learn to rely on others but he always felt he had a lot of work to do when it came to his _trust _issues. He should not judge an entire human race based on the mistake of one but...

It was his heart that wouldn't allow him to measure Rin with the same tape. Even his beast was in complete disagreement with him when it came to comparing Rin with Dokumi. He believed in _Rin_ and relied on her. Herelied on her to guide Shouichiru along the right path. Hebelieved in her not to take the same steps as Dokumi. Sesshomaru nearly pulled the roots of his hair in frustration. He felt guarded emotions - emotions he had been hanging onto very tightly up till now - being released. Up till Rin came into his life and successfully _confused _him with her brown doe-like eyes and _innocent_ touching...

**_Do you blame her for the affection she showed in the classroom?_**

**_I'm not entirely...dense._**

**_Perhaps you're not a complete idiot._**

His demonic powers had not come into full effect at the time he met Dokumi but since his beast awakened, he never questioned him much less disagreed with him. But ever since Rin..._Stop! Stop thinking about her! Stop obsessing about her_. The way she smiles. The way she laughs. The way she blushes. The way her body moves.

**_Her entire body will blush when we claim her._**

**_I don't plan on doing that anytime soon. _**

**_So it's a work in progress..._**

**_No. It just won't happen..._**

**_So you want to inform the demon council first?_**

**_The demon council can burn in hell for all I care. I must deal with Shouichiru first._**

He glanced over the folder Mrs. Suzumiya handed him during the parent teacher meeting. It was thick with neatly arranged papers and had Shouichiru's name on the front page. He had requested a meeting with his son to discuss his failing grades. In his heart, he knew his son wasn't cheating but he had to make sure. Two knocks on the door alerted him and he composed himself.

"Come in," he called aloud.

The door creaked open and Shouichiru walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Sit." Sesshomaru motioned towards a chair. "How is school?"

Shouichiru sank into a nearby leather chair and shrugged. "School."

"How was the Math test?"

"Which math test?" He had three Math subjects in his curriculum. It wouldn't have been unusual if his father had forgotten since he took very little interest in his academic life.

"Calculus."

Or perhaps he underestimated his father. "I got all the right answers."

"But you failed the test."

"I failed because the teacher is awful."

"The test results indicate that you need help understanding your homework. I doubt you failed because your teacher is _awful_."

His father's words sounded rehearsed, as though he didn't really care that the teacher failed on him purpose rather all he cared about was a passing grade. Of course his father would only expect the best from his only pure-blood heir.

Shouichiru scoffed. "Are you embarrassed Father that your only pure-blood heir isn't good enough to make it into an Ivy League college?"

When Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, Shouichiru bit his tongue. Even though his father's face remained emotionless, his eyes burned with anger and Shouichiru felt his stomach churning. For a moment, he felt his father's demonic aura spark and he was certain he would get beaten.

"My embarrassment lies in my son's uncanny ability to not follow orders."

Shouichiru swallowed and braced himself for an attack, but it never came. When his father made no move to hit him, he decided to explain. "It doesn't matter if I write out the answers she fails me regardless."

Sesshomaru passed the clear folder to his son. "She's giving you a second chance. Complete this assignment and _write_ out your calculations. You may still get a passing grade."

Shouichiru felt his father's demonic aura dissipate because the uneasy feeling in his stomach faded away. Even though his father's voice was relatively polite, he knew by the look in his eyes that he demanded obedience, without question. It was rare that they spoke with each other with such relaxed temperament and Shouichiru took advantage of it. "I said it doesn't _matter_ if I write out my calculations. I get a failing grade every time. Maybe if you kept track of my previous tests, you'd see this has happened before."

"I can't do anything about the past, Shou-"

"_Argh_! It's the teacher's fault!"

Sesshomaru ignored the name calling and asked calmly, "Are you cheating?"

"_What_!" Shouichiru barked.

"Are you cheating?" Sesshomaru repeated, unfazed at his son's outburst.

Shouichiru's blood boiled. He'd nearly attacked his math teacher when she dared assume he was cheating though he clearly wasn't. Now his father was _questioning_ his honesty! So much for parental support. Shouichiru rolled his eyes. "No, father! I'm _not_ cheating!"

"Then write out your calculations. If other students can do it, I'm sure you should be able to manage that feat as well. As for Ms. Suzumiya, if she continues to give you failing grades, you must bring it to my attention immediately. Is that understood?"

"Fine." Shouichiru got up and headed towards the door.

"You forgot your assignment."

Turning around abruptly, Shouichiru pointed at the folder. "No way! I already know the answers. This is just her way of getting back at me because she hates me."

"Shouichiru, you're blaming your teacher for your own shortcomings-"

"My shortcomings?" Shouichiru ground out staring at his father. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know that you have an issue with following orders." Sesshomaru intoned, "If you just kept your head straight and wrote out your calculations, you wouldn't be in this predicament. The way I see it, you simply don't know how to, in which case, I'll be hiring a Math tutor for you from Monday."

Shouichiru ran a hand over his face and released a harsh breath; enraged that his father didn't listen to a single word he said.

"I don't need a Math tutor and I'm not completing the God damn assignment." He stormed out the study and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

On her way to the Taisho estates, Rin sensed a dark presence watching her. She hadn't had this type of feeling in a very long time, perhaps, since before she left the Demon Hunters Association. Glancing at her rear-view mirror ever more cautiously, she didn't see any vehicles following her. The rush of cars thinned out when she arrived at Taisho estates. As she was about to pull in, a silver Volvo station wagon almost grazed her car taking a quick left at the first street. She shrugged the ominous feeling away quickly casting a protection spell on her car.

Something about the Taisho mansion seemed different as well. Two security guards were positioned at the front rod iron gate and many more were positioned throughout the mansion. She rolled down her window and greeted Ken. Since the first day she drove through the gates, she urged the gatekeeper to call her by her first name even though he insisted on formality.

"Hello, Rin. Please make your way in." Ken moved to open the gates.

"What's with the extra security?" Rin inquired as the gates were opening.

"Lord Sesshomaru has hired some new guards after the young master snuck out the mansion Saturday night."

"Puppy punishment, huh?"

"Not just for the young master. Lord Sesshomaru was quite upset that the he snuck out unnoticed and threatened everyone's jobs. Some of us are very lucky that we didn't get fired."

"You've been in his servitude for a long time, Ken. He wouldn't fire you that easily."

"I can only hope so, Rin. He can be unpredictable when he's angry."

Glancing at her wrist watch she became aware of her missing protection charm. Had she worn it to work today? She couldn't remember. She'd have to be extra cautious around Shouichiru

today and not to stir him up too much.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'd better head inside."

"Right." Ken nodded; his eyes following Rin's car as it entered the mansion grounds, before quickly scanning the area for other unwelcome eyes that might be looking upon the estate.

* * *

Yet another new face greeted Rin at the door today. A very cheery and lively woman, a bit taller than her, with long ebony hair tied into a high ponytail stood in front of her.

"Hi! You must be Rin. I'm Kagome. So nice to finally meet you." She sounded eager while extending a hand towards Rin.

"Pleased to meet you." Rin returned the handshake and wondered how she knew her.

"In case you're wondering, I'm Inuyasha's mate."

It took a few moments for Rin to remember who Inuyasha was and then she briefly remembered meeting someone last week by that name.

"He's the one with the cute doggy ears."

"Is he the one with the cute doggy ears?"

Both women said at the same time and laughed.

"Got it! I was wondering who you were." Rin looked to the left to see her student staring at her impatiently.

Before she could excuse herself to the music lesson, Kagome had beaten her to it, "Sorry. I know you have to attend to your music lesson but could you meet me in the kitchen when you're done? I have a favor to ask."

With no time left to inquire about the favor, Rin agreed and headed into the music room. What kind of favor could she possibly request of her?

Walking into the music room, Rin greeted her pupil with a bright smile.

He looked at Rin and a whiff of her perfume hit his nose. It reminded him of a time when he was younger and didn't have the burdens of knowing he was brought into this world solely for the purpose of continuing a blood line.

"Hey."

Rin _almost_ stopped in her tracks, thinking it was a slip of the ear and she'd only _thought_ she heard Shouichiru's response.

"How was your day?"

"Let's just get this over with." Shouichiru frowned.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to start with today?"

When she received no response, she flipped through pages of a Blues song book. "Let's start with _Worried Life Blues_. We'll stick to this genre for a bit since you're very good at it."

Shouichiru was far too angry to play the piano today. An instrument he learned to play only to appease his father, who, in the end, had turned on him and sided with his teacher. His otherwise artful fingers were choppy and stiff on the piano keys and he suspected Ms. Yamamoto noticed when she interrupted him mid play.

"Shouichiru, could you explain what this note is?" she asked, pointing to a random note on the music sheet.

"They're actually three notes in ascending order. D, F flat and G."

"Could you explain how they're played?"

"Since they are stacked notes, they create a triad chord and are played simultaneously on the treble side of the piano with the right hand and because they are dotted quarter notes in 12/8 timing they are held for two and a half beats."

"Ah, okay."

It occurred to him that perhaps there was some importance to those particular notes, which is why Ms. Yamamoto pointed them out and when he asked, she shrugged and laughed slightly. "Not that I know of. They're just parts of the song."

Shouichiru remained silent and continued frowning.

"After all what is your significance or mine? Or, is there any significance behind why you play the piano or that you play very well or that you just don't want to play today?"

He felt like an even bigger fool because he'd easily given his emotions away. Ms. Yamamoto was so _frustrating_! He had enough stress this afternoon from his father and didn't need any more from her, whom he was just beginning to tolerate.

"What's your point?"

Tracing her finger on a random key, she pressed a D flat. "You're not playing as well as last week and I thought perhaps you didn't feel like it but now that I think about it, you just need more practice. You did miss three days of practice after all."

"Which reminds me, why weren't _you_ here yesterday?" he questioned. He knew full well that she accompanied his father to the parent teacher conference but he was hoping she would tell him how the meeting _really_ went.

"Did your father not explain?"

"I forgot what he said," he replied, sounding as innocent as possible.

"I accompanied him to your parent teacher conference."

"How did that go?"

"It went," she replied, as though he asked her if the sky was blue or if sunflowers were yellow.

"Shit! I mean what did the teacher say about _me_?"

Ms. Yamamoto inclined her head and creased her brows, "She said what she had to and nothing more."

"_Fucking hell_! Will you just get to the point?" Ms. Yamamoto was setting his teeth on edge. She made his skin crawl with her short, concise answers.

Straightening her spine, she crossed her legs and placed both hands in her lap. "We can't have a conversation if you keep swearing all the time. It lacks character."

He had been hoping to hold back his resentment towards his homeroom teacher but he wasn't able to. "It's that hell bitch who lacks character. _She's_ the one who fails me on purpose."

"If you're referring to Ms. Suzumiya-"

"Did you figure that out all by yourself, genius?" He rudely cut her off.

"Do you think she fails you on purpose?" Her voice remained calm and collected.

"I _know_ she does. She hates me and she blames me for cheating."

"Well, are you cheating?"

"Obviously _not_!"

Ms. Yamamoto placed her hand on his shoulder, "Shouichiru, teachers never, _ever_, hate their students. I've been teaching music for a couple of years now and I know that while a teacher can feel affection for all her students, she _is_ entitled to dislike their behaviour or attitude especially if it's negative."

He hated being touched; it made him feel weak. Ms. Yamamoto had already done that a few times now but that still didn't mean he was okay with it. Slapping her hand away, he ground out, "Now you're saying I'm the problem!"

Tapping her forefinger on the piano bench, she replied, "If you feel she's overly critical of you then maybe your improvement is important to her and could end up being important to you, too. Changes are difficult to make but they're usually worth it."

Ms. Suzumiya had been the bane of his existence since his school year began. She'd humiliated him in front of the class by picking mistakes with his answers when he felt there were clearly no mistakes. In Math, all that mattered was the end result; it wasn't not as though he didn't know how to write out his calculations, he simply felt it was…unnecessary. He had been suspended for a week because he had almost attacked her when she first accused him of cheating.

"My answers are right. I don't know why she can't accept that."

"I think the marking system is to blame here, not your teacher."

Shouichiru considered Ms. Yamamoto's words. If the marking system was in question, why did) other teachers not pick on him? Despite his indifferent attitude in class, he actually did pay attention to class lectures and that was all he needed to do well. Surely the hell bitch could understand that each student studied differently? Ms. Yamamoto interrupted his train of thought and faced him.

"Have you started your assignment yet?"

"I don't plan on doing it," he replied rather quickly. Doing the assignment would give Ms. Suzumiya the benefit of knowing she'd succeeded in further embarrassing him.

"I figured you'd give up."

Shouichiru faced his instructor with narrowed eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"You get one measly little challenge in your life and you give up without a fight? Obviously, I overestimated you. You may as well continue with the music lesson." She placed the song book in her lap and started flipping through used pages trying to locate another song.

"Maybe I should since you're being such a meddling bitch," Shouichiru retorted.

"I'm meddling? You're the one asking me about the parent-"

"That's right, so maybe you should stick to answering my questions and not stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"I asked because I care, but since you're too thick headed to notice maybe I shouldn't have bothered in the first place."

Ms. Yamamoto placed the song book back on the piano rack but Shouichiru didn't look at it. Something was indeed different about her today. Not only could he smell her perfume but he could smell her _emotions_. His demonic senses confirmed she wasn't lying. She actually did care about him. He suddenly felt guilty for calling her a meddling bitch and squirmed on the piano bench.

"Why do you care?" he mumbled, looking at the piano keys.

Ms. Yamamoto faced him. "I was a teenager once too, you know. You think you're the only one who hates his homeroom teacher? Think again. Everyone has had their share of teachers they hate. You just can't give them the benefit of knowing they're getting under your skin."

"Well, what do _you_ suppose I should do then?" Shouichiru turned to face her completely.

Ms. Yamamoto's scent turned softer. He couldn't put a name to it but it was surprisingly calming. Her brown eyes shone. "Show her! Show her that you're prepared to try harder. She wants you to write out the answers, write them out. You don't have to like her to complete your homework. If she criticizes you, let her. Just make sure you do your work to the best of your ability. And if you still keep getting failing grades, let your father know."

Life would have been much easier if he just snapped Ms. Suzumiya's neck and ended her miserable existence but he was already grounded. "You don't know her. She gets high off failing people."

Silence ensued for a few minutes, then Rin asked, "Why are you in school?"

Shouichiru shrugged. He knew _exactly_ why he was attending one of the most expensive schools in the country and one of the top-class schools in the world but he was…curious to hear what Ms. Yamamoto had to say.

"You go to school to get an education. Try to make your feelings towards your teacher secondary. I know it's really hard but you can't let dislike for a teacher blur your priorities, which at this point is getting through your school year."

"It's easy for you to say because you don't deal with her every day."

"I work with people I don't like every day but that doesn't mean I stop working. You can't stop your life just because people don't like you. Besides, I really doubt she hates you as much as you think she does."

What did Ms. Yamamoto know anyway? He knew his homeroom teacher purposely picked on him and he was certain she despised him. He wouldn't go to his father and complain about the hell bitch

failing him; his pride wouldn't allow it. However, Ms. Yamamoto could be right...the least he could do was write out his answers so his homeroom teacher would have no more reason to continue failing him.

While Ms. Yamamoto was still annoying as hell, she wasn't in the same category as Ms. Suzumiya.

He felt a soft pointy finger tapping on his head, "Hey, you okay in there?"

When he groaned, she continued. "We still have half an hour of practice left. Did you want to continue with the blues...or, would you like to sing instead?"

He shot her a death glare. "There's no way in seven hells I'm singing."

To his surprise, Ms. Yamamoto smiled brightly and released a warm laugh, adjusting the song book back on the rack. Shouichiru's fingers fluidly moved over the piano as he played _Two Fisted Mama_.

Both teacher and student failed to notice a demoness with piercing red eyes staring at them from the main hall.

* * *

On her way to meet Sesshomaru in the study, Abi had sniffed a familiar, faint sweet smell. Detouring to the left, she followed her nose to the music room. When the smell registered itself as the same honey-like taste that lingered on her lover's lips last week, her eyes grew large and her face turned white when she saw the young human girl giving Shouichiru music lessons. Did Sesshomaru kiss this filth?

Eyes narrow, hands balled into fists by her sides, she wanted to show the girl that she was infinitely stronger than her, not to mention more beautiful, and that she didn't deserve Sesshomaru in this lifetime or any other but decided against it because _Shouichiru_ was sitting with her. The beautiful, soft features of her face contorted when she sneered. She didn't hate Shouichiru. He was a roadblock in her plans to being Sesshomaru's mate. Keeping her resentment hidden and wiping the sneer off her face, she walked upstairs to her lover's study.

"Sesshy." She called, feigning a sweet, innocent voice.

"Cease the name calling at once." Sesshomaru's eyes briefly shot up to look at her before settling back onto the laptop screen.

"Sorry. You haven't called me in over a week and I miss you." She shifted her weight to one hip and smiled seductively.

"I have no need to call you," he replied as monotone as ever, ignoring her useless attempts at seduction.

"That's not how you speak to your girlfriend. Especially one who gives you new clients every week."

Again, his eyes left the laptop screen and Abi swore she saw a flicker of annoyance in them.

"You can't be stupid enough to think my company needs your help? Taisho Industries has never needed your pathetic clients. Now leave before I have guards escort you out."

Abi backed off and held her hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean any disrespect."

She was used to his treatment of her and didn't think it was unusual that he was being colder than what she considered normal. In a flash, she sat on the arm of his chair and wrapped her arms around him. Before she could land a kiss on his cheek, she saw what he was watching on his laptop.

"Why are you watching _her_?"

He roughly pushed Abi off the chair. She was about to land on the ground but held onto the study desk for support. Legs wobbling, she managed to stand upright.

"Just because you _think_ you're my girlfriend doesn't give you the right to sneak around my shoulder and look at my laptop."

Knocking his laptop off the desk, she nearly screamed at him. "I knew it! I knew I smelled someone else on your lips that day. It was that _human_ wasn't it? I heard a rumour that you took a human wench to your son's parent teacher meeting the other day but I ignored it. How could the great Lord Sesshomaru stoop to such a level when his own mother was killed at the hands-"

In less than a second, his large, dangerous claws were wrapped around her neck. Not enough to choke her but enough to let her know that she was treading dangerous grounds. When he spoke his voice was feral. "HOW DARE YOU! Consider yourself very lucky to have said that and lived. Get out now before I change my mind."

Judging by the dark aura emitting from the demon lord's body, Abi knew he was very angry. She attempted to soften the look in her eyes. "I dare because _I_ love you. I want you to choose _me_ and take _me_-"

"Take you where? To parent-teacher meetings? Was it not you who said that you did not want to be involved in Shouichiru's life? That you could never care for him because he was not your child? Not your own? Now it's you who's jealous at someone who does care about him? You're a hypocrite," he spat releasing his hold on her neck.

Abi fell to the floor and gently rubbed her neck. She always feared that he held himself back from marking her because of Shouichiru and now her doubts were confirmed.

"You misunderstand, Sesshomaru. I simply meant I can never replace his true mother. I love you and I can learn to love Shouichiru-"

"You reek of fear and uncertainty. I want nothing to do with you."

It was times like this Abi wished demons were unable to scent out emotions.

He opened the door to his study to find two guards standing at attention. They bowed when they spotted him, "My Lord."

"Escort her out."

It wasn't so much the annoying guards trying to grab her arms and lead her out of the mansion that aggravated her rather the fly in the soup who so quickly managed to wrap Sesshomaru around her finger. This was far from over. The demon lord would seriously regret brushing her off.

* * *

**_(_****_Meanwhile...)_**

When the lesson was over, Rin headed over to the kitchen and Kagome quickly embraced her. She led her to the breakfast nook and a kitchen table cluttered with papers. Arranging them into an uneven pile, Kagome apologized for the mess.

"Are you studying for an exam?"

Kagome laughed warmly. "After completing my medical degree I don't even want to think the word 'exams' till my next lifetime. I'm preparing for my marking ceremony."

Rin blinked. "I always thought a marking ceremony was a simple thing. Don't you just get bitten?"

Kagome smiled. "I wish it was that simple but there is quite a bit more to it than just that. I feel like I'm applying for a job as a CEO! I had to prepare a credential package with all my educational and professional documents, get them attested then signed along with legal papers marking my passage from my family to my husband's clan. I haven't even begun to go through the pre-nup package yet, which looks like a PhD paper."

"A pre-nup?" Rin's brows slightly knitted together. Marriage was a time for happiness when two people came together not a time to think about how their property will be divided if they break up.

"Oh, don't look so glum about it. I don't plan on leaving Inuyasha so it's no big deal. It's just stupid process I have to follow." Kagome placed the uneven pile of papers into a file folder and roughly shoved it into a large brown briefcase that looked as though it belonged to a lawyer.

Rin smiled at the love that shone off Kagome's face when she spoke about Inuyasha. She must love him very much. "How long have you been preparing?"

"Almost two years," Kagome replied, clasping the briefcase shut.

"Wow. Will you be having a marriage ceremony too?" Rin inquired, her head nestled into her palm and her elbow on the table.

"Actually, we already had one. Two years ago."

"How come you're getting marked now then? If you don't mind me asking." Rin accepted a bottle of sparkling water from a maid. Funny, she didn't ask for water but she was quite thirsty.

Kagome shook her head and accepted a cup from the same maid. It smelled like freshly brewed coffee. "I don't mind. Truth is I didn't want to be marked when we first married. You know marking stops the aging process, right?"

When Rin nodded, Kagome continued. "I had to think long and hard about how I would feel when I see other people I love and care about grow old and die before me. I didn't want to regret my decision."

Rin thought about her own family and how they were killed by a stranger in the night. She had later cursed herself when her first adoptive parents also died in a car accident. "Death comes in many guises, not just the form of old age."

Kagome's eyes filled with concern so Rin explained. "My parents were killed in a home invasion when I was six. Then, my adoptive parents died in a car accident when I was twelve."

"I'm so sorry, Rin." Kagome replied, placing her hand on hers.

"It's okay. I've moved on. It's what my parents would have wanted." Rin faked a smile. She'd never opened up with someone so quickly before and felt bad for turning the conversation black. She quickly changed the topic. "Have you picked a dress yet?"

"You mean she hasn't told you? What kind of mother-in-law would I be if I let Kagome pick her own dress for her marking ceremony?" Izayoi said walking into the kitchen and Rin greeted her.

"Please, call me Izzy. Mrs. Taisho is so formal not to mention makes me feel like an old lady."

Rin smiled and nodded.

"Was Kagome boring you?"

"Hey! Rin wasn't bored, were you?" Kagome questioned.

"Of course not! You're excellent company." Kagome raised her brow when she felt mischief in Rin's words.

Izayoi smiled. "I assume Kagome hasn't yet explained why she requested to see you?"

When Rin shook her head, Izayoi continued. "I am in a bit of a predicament. This Friday is my son's marking ceremony and we'll be throwing a party after the formalities. We hired a live band to perform but they cancelled last minute. Toga told me that you own a music store...I know this is a long shot but do you know of any local bands that can perform for us Saturday night?"

If Rin was able to do cartwheels, she most certainly would have been doing them round the room. Attempting to restrain her joy, she replied, "I have a band, actually, and they're available for Friday."

Izayoi clapped like a child who just got her favorite candy, her voice chimed, "Wonderful! Let's get started then. There's much to discuss."

They went over the time and place of the event. The compensation was much more than what Rin earned in an entire month and that left a small smile on her face. Kagome went on to share other details like the color theme for the evening and the food they would be serving.

"Rin! I almost forgot!" Kagome squealed, "We have to go over the song list."

"Song list for what?" Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen.

Rin's eyes met his and locked. Even in his casual attire, his presence was demanding attention and by the gods was she delivering. Sesshomaru Taisho was definitely the kind of guy who made her think of orgasms. A deep red blush crept onto her cheeks. How could she think of orgasms at a time like this? Wasn't she discussing something about her band with Izayoi?

_'Get your head out of the gutter, Rin!'_

"Remember the band that Shippo picked for us for this Friday, Sesshomaru? Well, turns out they can't make it. Thanks to Rin, the function won't be without a band." Izayoi wasn't blind to the bright glow on Rin's face or the exchange of looks between her and her stepson.

Grabbing a bottle of apple juice out of the fridge, Sesshomaru seemed nonchalant, "And will Rin be performing in the band?"

"Well, I am one of the backup singers." Rin raised her brow as though in challenge to question her further. She held on tight to the bottle of sparkling water, bracing herself for his comeback as he leaned against the fridge and narrowed his eyes.

"You will be _my guest_ at Inuyasha's marking ceremony Friday night."

Rin stared, speechless.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked, swallowing thickly.

_Smooth, Rin. Real smooth._

"No."

Rin would have protested but she had more pride than that. Of course he wouldn't ask her out. He practically _told_ her to be his guest at the marking ceremony, as though he was passing some sort of legal decree.

"I see. I'll have to check my schedule for prior arrangements. I'm sure your lordship understands." Rin adjusted herself by crossing her legs and didn't break eye contact. So what if he was drop dead gorgeous? It wasn't as though she was waiting for him to ask her out. He didn't quite need to know that she had absolutely nothing planned for Friday night except perhaps a cup of hot chocolate and a date with her favorite chick lit.

He frowned. "What engagements would you have that would take priority over such an eminent event?"

"_Important_ engagements."

Leaving the bottle of apple juice on the kitchen counter, he headed over to the breakfast nook. "Share them."

More commands? Holding his gaze, she replied, "It doesn't matter. The point is, you don't _really_ need me there with you."

His frown deepened, turning black. "And why not?"

"Because you have a line of women waiting for you to ask them out. I'm sure you can pick a more suitable recipient." Rin smirked inwardly. She'd made an excellent point. Now, he had no choice but to tell her the reason why he wants her company at the marking ceremony.

Kagome and Izayoi watched wide eyed as the demon lord made his way around the table and hovered over Rin. "I've chosen _you_ and if I didn't know any better, your prior engagements are ineffective attempts at excusing yourself from my proposal."

Rin's chair tilted back dangerously and it was about to tip over - instantly his hand was there to help. She moved to stand and he straightened, allowing her to pick up her purse. "Please understand. I _won't_ change my mind."

She would have reconsidered if he'd asked her nicely and perhaps explained why he wanted her there. Since he hadn't given her a proper reason to accept his proposal, there was no harm in declining it.

"Besides I've already promised Mrs-" She looked apologetically at Mrs. Taisho, "Izzy that my band will be performing at the marking ceremony and my presence is required there. So, I'm sorry but I won't be able to attend as your guest."

He reached for her purse, throwing it on the table, before holding her chin and lifting her head to meet his gaze. "It's a tie then."

On any given Sunday, he would never act so informal in front of his step-mother and especially his half-brother's priestess but he couldn't give a damn about the consequences now.

His other arm firmed around her waist. Feeling suddenly breathless, Rin looked up into molten gold eyes that belonged to a conqueror. She just managed not to stutter. "A tie?"

"Yes, because I _won't_ change my mind either."

Releasing her, he returned her purse and offered his hand, much like how a lord would offer a lady a hand; except this demon lord stood tall and proud looking down at her as though daring to question him further. Definitely speechless now and beyond embarrassed in front of Kagome and Izayoi she had no choice but to place her hand in his. Leading led her out of the mansion he didn't let go until she had reached her car. His steel gaze following her as she drove out the mansion.

* * *

The next day, Rin was both happy and confused. She got a guaranteed gig for the band on Friday! But she had been chosen, over more beautiful and no doubt more suitable women, to be the guest of a handsome demon lord for a marking ceremony. Why had he chosen her? He was an elite socialite and no woman would deny being his guest. She was also certain he enjoyed the company of women because his hunger, and experience, was evident in the way he kissed her. So, why did he pick her?

Were they friends now? No. Friends didn't kiss each other like the way they kissed. Eager, urgent and breathless…Rin felt her temperature rising just thinking about being so close to him and touching his lips.

_Stop! Stop getting distracted!_

Was he considering her as a girlfriend? Even then, weren't there more pleasant ways of asking someone out than blurting orders like a sergeant commanding his platoon? He may be gorgeous but he was no Prince Charming. Rin sighed and gave up thinking too much into it. She would live in the moment and simply have a good time. It's not as though she was his official girlfriend so there was nothing to fret over. Looking for a distraction, she turned on the mini radio on her work desk. Her office soon filled with the sound of Mariah Carey's song _I Wish You Knew_.

Just before lunch, she received a special delivery. Tracing her fingers over the dark blue velvet covered box, she felt it was made of very expensive material, which only meant the contents inside were even more expensive. For a moment, she thought Ayame played another trick on her and the box would be filled with mini plastic penis shaped drinking straws or some such nonsense. The wolf demoness was well known for playing her share of pranks on her former music instructor. It was only after she opened the lid that she felt her eyes growing bulbous and large before narrowing into slits quickly. With fierce determination, she placed the lid back on the box and put it away under her desk. Her smile wiped from her face as she prepared to head out for lunch with Kohaku.

"Bad day at the office?" He asked noticing the rather obvious peeved look on her face when she arrived.

Ever since after their coffee date, Kohaku had somewhat kept his distance. If only somewhat. He still sent flowers to her shop every now and then and had been practically begging her to go for lunch with him. She didn't want to get back with him and was purposely ignoring him but had finally agreed to a simple lunch. As friends.

Forcing a smile, she shook her head. "I can't complain. I got a gig for this Friday!"

"Awesome. Where at?"

"The Taisho estate."

When Kohaku stared blankly at her, she explained further. "They're having a marking ceremony and needed a band to perform for later in the evening."

"Since when did the Taishos resort to bands from the street? You'd think with the money they have they'd probably hire a famous performer."

Rin frowned. "You know I never really asked? Maybe they want to keep it on the down low."

"Still. What would the Taishos have to fear?"

"Sometimes people just like to do things on a small scale. I mean…if I ever got married, I'd probably want a tight-knit wedding too. Nothing too flashy, you know? Just me and my husband and a few people we love and care about." With the lack of family members on her side, she found it difficult to imagine anything but a small wedding.

She felt Kohaku's warm, but partially sweaty, hand settle on hers, "You'll have a grand wedding someday, Rin."

"Sure, if you want to call a Vegas wedding grand."

He laughed and removed his hand to grasp his coffee mug. "You free Sunday?"

"I guess so. Why?" she asked, wiping her hand on a napkin.

"I can tell you've been living in a box lately." He smiled. The same smile that a year ago made her melt, now just appeared immature.

"Yeah, well, try working two jobs, running a store and searching for gigs for your band and let's see how up to date you are with the real world. I'm lucky I even know what day of the week it is."

"That's exactly why you need some '_Rin_ time'. La Ritmo Flamenco is in town and they're performing at the living arts center this Sunday. Since I know how much of a workaholic you're not, I figured it'd be a great idea to get out for their show Sunday afternoon. Whadiya say?"

Like the sparkling ice-tea in her glass, Kohaku's eyes were shining as though he didn't have a care in the world. Unlike Rin. She had cares. She had responsibilities. Rent and bills didn't pay themselves but because Sango took care of the finances in his household, she doubted Kohaku understood this. Along with cleaning up after him, doing his laundry, making his meals and giving him the benefit of turning to a sister anytime reality came crashing down on his world. Sango was Kohaku's personal maid and babysitter, constantly attending to him even when Rin felt he could take care of matters on his own. Just one of the many reasons, she reminded herself, they wouldn't get along if they ever lived with each other.

Kohaku did make a valid point though. Perhaps she was overworked and did need some 'Rin time'. A little rest and relaxation never hurt anyone. Furthermore, she always wanted to attend a performance by 'La Ritmo Flamenco' and every year she kept missing it either because she had no money for tickets or she would be busy with music lessons. Swallowing a mouthful of stir-fried vegetables, she shrugged. "What the hell. Sure, why not? How much are the tickets?"

Adjusting the patio umbrella to shade them from the afternoon sun, Kohaku smiled. "Eh. Don't worry about it. Tickets are on me."

She glanced up, "Kohaku-"

Smiling smugly, he cut her off. "I won't take no for an answer, Rin. Besides you can treat me to expensive dinner one day and we'll call it even."

"If you're thinking of putting 'Rin' and 'expensive' in the same sentence, you can forget it." She said putting a piece of broccoli into her mouth and pointing at him with her fork, "All I can promise is convenience store ice cream and a wash off tattoo."

He laughed. The same laugh that she used to think was sexy now just felt comfortable coming from an old friend. "Sounds like a plan."

During the next half hour, Rin learned some more about what Kohaku had been up to, including that he had begun working at the Demon Hunters Association, once again, but as an administrative clerk.

"I don't think I can ever work on the field again." Kohaku said with an emptiness in his eyes. They both had regrets working for the DHA but some things were better left unsaid. Rin simply squeezed his hand but quickly removed so as not to give Kohaku the wrong impression.

* * *

She arrived at the mansion ten minutes early and was upset to find that Sesshomaru Taisho was conveniently not in his study. Leaving the dark blue velvet covered box on his desk, she scribbled the following message on a sticky note: _We need to speak about this_.

About half an hour into the music lesson, Rin turned to Shouichiru, "You know, your music competition is next weekend. Have you thought of what you're going to play?"

"I'm not attending." Shouichiru responded, his claws maintaining perfect harmony as he played the notes.

She knew Shouichiru didn't have a choice in attending the music competition because his father had already agreed to it but Rin wanted to get to the bottom of _his _hesitation for not wanting to compete.

"You know if you don't like playing the piano-"

"Why are you pushing me in this competition?"

"It'll give you a chance to show off your skills since you play so well."

"Yeah, well, some of us play because we have to not because we want to."

There was clearly more emotion hidden in those words than Shouichiru cared to admit. "Why even bother doing it if your heart isn't into it?"

Shouichiru accidentally hit the wrong note but quickly picked himself up and hid the fact that he actually made a mistake. His voice sounded solemn. "_That _is something you'll never understand..."

"You know, music is all about emotion. It's so much more than just knowing how to play an instrument. It's a powerful and untapped tool. One that helped me overcome things in the past. Things I thought I could never learn to accept."

"Is this your Dr. Phil moment?"

Rin ignored her student's sarcasm. "I see potential in you, Shouichiru. Music is a great way to release pent up emotions and help you achieve whatever it is you're searching for."

Shouichiru swore and banged his claws on the piano key making her wince. Her thoughts went back to her earlier teenage years when the death of her parents and adoptive parents sat heavily on her shoulders. She had hated everything and everyone then. Her only escape was being rude, sarcastic and cheeky until she slowly learned to channel her anger through music. So, she knew deep down inside, there was more to Shouichiru than an ill-tempered and spoiled young man. She wasn't about to let his rudeness dampen her spirit.

"When you play, put everything into it. You definitely mastered the technical aspect but beyond the notes, keys, rhythms, there is one important thing that's missing - emotion. Let the music touch you.

Let yourself go..."

Shouichiru growled and faced her with an angry look. "Let me tell you something. Emotions are _weak_. Music makes _me_ weak, not strong. It doesn't make the rage go away. It definitely doesn't make the

pain go away."

_'Now we're getting somewhere.'_

"Then channel your rage, your pain, all of it into your music. Let the music reflect how you truly feel and I promise...you won't regret it."

Shouichiru's eyes were brimming crimson. It would take her short-tempered student a while before he could truly learn to express himself through music but that didn't mean Rin would give up on him.

She felt his demonic aura rise and decided it best to change the topic. Opening a new book, she turned the page to Minuet in G minor by Johann Sebastian Bach. "I think we should move onto classical pieces starting today. Take it away."

Rin remained quiet while Shouichiru played the piece perfectly although without passion.

When the lesson was over, she ran upstairs to find the study empty. Again. A quick inquiry with a butler, downstairs, and she was, again, making her way up the stairs.

The faint sound of an electric guitar reached her ears as she entered the entertainment wing. She didn't know which room he was in so she let her feet follow the vibrations of the amp to her destination.

The door of the room was cracked open and she could clearly hear the notes belonging to one of her favorite blues song of all time. _Little Wing_ by Jimi Hendrix. The demon lord, however, was playing the Stevie Ray Vaughan version.

She followed the hypnotizing music in a zombie-like state. Manners forgotten, she failed to knock before entering. Sitting on the far end of the room, on a high stool, was Sesshomaru Taisho holding a tobacco finished Stevie Ray Vaughan Stratocaster* and playing it with the utmost perfection. However, it wasn't the perfection with which he played the notes or the mouth-watering electric guitar he was playing with that left Rin in awe. But rather the raw emotion that dripped from each note that he played.

The way his clawed hands held the instrument and he carefully used his thumb to strum each note effortlessly was as though he was holding a lover not a musical instrument. What really turned her on was the way his eyes were shut and his head drooped just so over the guitar. There was something intense and sexy about a guy throwing all of his sentiments into his music. She felt privileged catching him at such an intimate moment. She stood, transfixed at the sight and sounds until the song stopped abruptly and she heard a faint clank sound as the guitar was placed in its holder. Turning off the amplifier, Sesshomaru spoke in his customary monotone voice. "Do you normally snoop on others?"

"I wasn't _snooping_! In fact, I came here to speak with you." Raising a brow and folding her arms across her chest.

"Speak then," he said picking the guitar and placing it into the case. Moments went by and when he didn't receive a response, he turned to see a rather miffed looking Rin staring at him with a very delicious pout. Delicious enough to taste. Narrowing his eyes, he decided to ask again, "Ms. Yamamoto, please do share whatever's worrying your pretty little head."

Rin tapped her foot against the floorboards, "Was it you who sent me the package?"

"Who else?" he replied with a masculine smugness that irked Rin further.

"I take it there's a problem?" He said thinking that perhaps the gown needed further fitting.

"Of course there is a problem. I _won't_ accept it."

"I didn't think you wouldn't."

"Didn't think I-" The look she gave him was filled with chagrin. "I am not in the habit of accepting expensive gifts from men I don't know. I'm sorry but I can't accept them, Mr. Taisho. I've left the box in your office." Turning around, she headed for the door.

"So you have a wardrobe for Friday night?"

Her skirt swished when she turned around. "No your lordship but I was going to shop for one. Granted it wouldn't be a haute couture gown from Prada, Gucci or _Chanel_ but it would be decent enough to impress even your kind."

"What do you mean _my kind_?" His voice angry now that she had implied she wasn't good enough for his kind. Demonkind.

Folding her arms across her chest, Rin replied, "Rich, arrogant men who think they can get what they want whenever they want."

That didn't make him feel any better either. "Why don't you want to wear the gown and the accessories _I_ brought you?"

Drawing a deep breath, Rin tried to keep her voice calm. "It may be common for you to lavish such gifts on your _lady friends_ but, let me assure you that I don't fall into that bracket. I am capable of affording my own clothing and accessories and if that isn't good enough for you then perhaps you should reconsider having me as your guest."

Sesshomaru clamped the hooks of the guitar case shut, "You, Ms. Yamamoto, are wrong on every count. For you see, I intend on having you and _only you_ as my guest. While I am aware that you are capable of affording quality clothing, I handpicked your outfit to perfectly compliment my own. As for my _lady friends_…let me assure you that none have had the pleasure of receiving any gifts from me. _Ever_."

"I still think it's inappropriate. Either you take it back or let me pay you the cost of the package."

Inching closer and holding her gaze, he replied, "No."

Rin saw the _look _in his eyes; clear, hard and uncompromising. "Okay. The package will remain in your study. Good night."

She turned on her heels and headed for the exit. She was about to reach for the door knob when Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style.

Rin gasped. She'd never been picked up by anyone much less a very sexy and arrogant demon. Pushing on his chest with her arms and flailing her legs about, she struggled to get away, "Mr. Taisho, put me down! Put me down before I scream."

"You need to calm down." He whispered in her ear.

Rin shivered at the feel of his breath on her skin but shook the feeling away and bawled. "I am CALM! You don't want to see me freak out because then I'll really scream!"

The effect Rin was having on him in her hot and angry state was torture enough. He really didn't think she would oppose his gift but when she did and challenged him…he _liked_ it. His base instincts were screaming at him to kiss her and then sweetly torture her into submission. Erotic images of himself and Rin in a heated, intimate embrace was driving him mad but he tried to keep a leash on his beast, slowly complying by setting her on her feet but continuing to hold her by the waist. "You are already screaming."

"No I'm not!" She continued yelling and tried to pry free of his hold. She pushed with her soft hands on his arms but in vain. He brought her closer. The brush of her full breasts on his chest and her soft thigh against his incited his desire.

"I'm not telling you the cost of the package and you will wear the gown and the accessories to the ceremony on Friday."

She stopped struggling and looked at him. Punching him in the chest she cried out in frustration, "ARGH! Has anyone told you that you're the most conceited, overbearing, egotistic-"

"You forgot arrogant."

Resting her hands on his chest, she gave up. "You're _impossible_! How _dare_ you assume I'm some beggar and my clothes aren't good enough to impress your shallow friends! If I'm so poor then why even ask me to the ceremony?"

"I didn't purchase that for you because I thought you were poor."

"Then why?"

**_I suppose telling her you like her is out of the question?_**

"I already gave my answer."

Rin felt her anger grow tenfold. Gaze locked with his, she narrowed her eyes. "How do you think I would feel knowing that everything I wore was paid for by you?"

His eyes gleamed with a spark of molten gold fire as he closed the gap between their faces. "I don't know," he challenged. "Tell me...better yet, _show_ me."

Rin cursed inwardly. Sesshomaru was relentless and every bit obstinate as she. Her breath caught in her chest and she wanted to speak but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Luckily his hold loosened. Slipping out of his grip and pursing her lips, she gave him a small smile and left the entertainment room.

When she reached home that night, the large blue box was sitting in front of her apartment door with a new sticky note on it that read: _My limo will pick you up Friday night at six._ With a groan, Rin picked it and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

Here's the link for I Wish You Knew by Mariah Carey:  
http[colon][forwardslash][forwardslash]www[dot]youtube[dot]com[forwardslash]watch?v[equal]dnFISJl89Is

Here's the link for SRV's version of Little Wing [the video isn't great but it's the only one I found with the right version]:  
http[colon][forwardslash][forwardslash]www[dot]youtube[dot]com[forwardslash]watch?v[equal]UdYRzH10L2M

Thank you to everyone who left a review for chapter eight :D

**icegirljenni:** Thanks so much for the well wishes. It's muchos appreciated. XD I'm not sure when Saika will be making an appearance but I'm certainly hoping soon since so many readers are more than curious about her now.  
**TaRaah36:** I think Chiru is definitely beginning to think differently of Rin. There will be more Rin and Chiru chapters coming up. I loved the nose licking, too. :)  
**beautifly92, itachibabe26, 3monkey3, nine-roses, So Damn Creative, The Only Love For Soujiro Seta, Apri-Chan, winnowill763784 [ty for the x2 review], Lost and cant be found, nt1200, Miya Silver, Hailz, EmoJinx18:** ty for enjoying the story!  
**Jolie:** ty for the double reviews. lol. I promise some more romance between our favorite couple from his point onwards!  
**xInuxKerix:** ty for the wonderful idea. oh my, I totally forgot about Kohaku until you mentioned him so I threw him in this chapter  
**Ice-Kitsune-317:** welcome! and ty for enjoying my story. Feel free to ask any questions and I'd be happy to answer them for you.  
**New at this:** welcome! i'm glad i didn't disappoint. :D  
**ElheiM:** ty for the wonderful review as always. puppy lick? haha. i never even thought of that but it sounds cute. actually, you're not the only one quite a few ppl don't know what a cuddy buddy is. i happen to come across that term while listening to Mike Jones.  
**Nis3:** i know it's tempting that Rin should just give in but these things take time as i've promised Jolie there will be more romance coming up!  
**Tyna:** ty Tyna! don't fear! there are several more chapters coming up! the story's just begun. i'm glad you're enjoying it so far. [ty for the double review XD]

**Please leave a review today if you feel like it!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello everyone! This chapter is full of Sessh's musings but I promise there's a reason for them. Promise. :)  
_**

**_Just a few warnings before I continue [this will prolly kill the chappy a bit but oh well, I've learned that it's better to add warnings than suffer the grunt of bad reviews]. In this chapter, Rin changes into a dress in front of Ayame. Let me just make one thing clear: my intention is not to offend anyone. There are several women who have no issues changing in front of their girlfriends, sisters, etc because there's nothing there they haven't seen before. At the same time, there are women who are completely not comfortable with changing in front of anyone [including their husbands!] so if you're not comfortable with women changing in front of each other, please skip the part from where Ayame asks Rin to try on the dress. Having said that, there is no lime, lemon, citrus or whatever in this chappy other than Ayame telling Rin she has sweet knockers!_**

_**SPECIAL THANK YOUS:** First, my heartfelt thank to **Pammazola** who wrote a beautiful one shot for me called **JUST PRETEND**. I advise everyone to check it out along with another wonderful story she has going on called **ONCE, TWICE TORN**. _

_Heaps of thank yous to **Caraline Fisher**for using my story as inspiration for her story! I feel humbled ^_^_

**_Onwards to chapter ten!  
Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Taisho Industries_**

10:30am

"Continue investigating and keep me informed."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Disconnecting the call, Sesshomaru sank into his leather chair and briefly looked at the large brown envelope with a red CONFIDENTIAL sign stamped on the front. He was pleased to see that his retainer lived up to his reputation...for once. Not quite reaching for the envelope just yet, Sesshomaru took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, allowing the peace and quietude of his simple but elegantly furnished office soothe his nerves. 'It has been ergonomically setup to help relieve tension and stress' is what the interior designer told him.

He had attended two meetings so far and was ever glad they were short and sweet. Despite his power and status, he preferred running his business alone and had often overworked himself in the past. Hence, his father allocated various aspects of the company to human employees so all he had to do was smile and nod. Which is exactly what he did today. Not so much smiling but definitely nodding his consent every so often while in fact he was beyond bored. It took his human employees far too long to complete simple, mediocre tasks which he could complete in half the time. It would be too easy and much too pleasurable to fire his incompetent employees but since his father had hired the extra help, he would give them the benefit of feeling they played a role in the running of his business. He would often review company portfolios during the evenings (since evenings held little interest for him) when he reached the mansion anyway to double-check his employees' work and performance and to ensure his father's empire ran smoothly. But lately he hadn't performed those tasks and made a mental note to stop slacking off.

He couldn't entirely complain, however, it was vital for him to oversee his son's music lessons. His chest swelled with pride every time he watched his son play the piano with more and more ease and perfection. Thinking that he might have been a little too hard on Shouichiru, he considered easing off on his punishment. He was even more pleased when Shouichiru took the initiative to complete his assignment so he held off finding a Math tutor for him. Just until the next parent teacher meeting. This was all thanks to Rin. Rin...

Grunting, he forced himself not to think about her. Deciding it was time to study the contents, his now human hands reached for the brown envelope.

The recent murder worried him more than he let on, if not only for the fact that his father was a member of the Demon Council but because, and most importantly, he was his only remaining biological parent. Lord Toga's life had been endangered once, a few centuries ago when he chose to take Izayoi, a human princess, as his mate, resulting in a war between the then reigning human lords and the dog demon House of the West. Back then, human and demon unions were very much frowned upon. Like all wars, it was bloody and lasted for several weeks with plenty of damage on both sides. Finally, the dog demons reigned supreme, overtaking the human lords and their lands. To his father, however, the greatest victory was knowing he'd secured Izayoi's place next to his throne.

In Sesshomaru's opinion, Izayoi was no special beauty with black eyes, black hair and average height like every other human woman he'd ever seen. He very much doubted she had any unique personal attributes that his lord father may have been attracted to and while she was nobility, her father was a lower class lord with very little land and if it wasn't for an old debt the current reigning shogun owed him the battle would have been over much sooner and with less casualties on their side.

"It was foolish to endanger your power and status for a mere _human_."

Instead of answering his question, his father's lips curved to a wolfish smirk, "Not for my mate."

The words stung him then. Right down to his core. Aware that his parent's union was arranged and Lord Toga reminded him on several occasions that he loved both him and his mother but he never called her his mate when she was alive. Always his lady, but never his _mate_. Sesshomaru choose to push those feelings aside, knowing that while Lord Toga was his father, he was also a demon and he had no bearing on his decision to pick a mate. Instead he had busied himself with replacing his battalion with more able soldiers in case such a situation was to repeat itself. He surmised that Izayoi would be a great problem for their house and over the centuries his father had proven that by devoting all his time and energy in protecting his second mate and their half-breed sons.

The acceptance of mixed unions was not an easy one for the demonic society. Perseverance of any race depends on its ability to reproduce and when the half breed population began to grow so did the concern for decline of pure blood demons. It seemed that demons, and demonesses, of great power and status were not only attracted to human mates but began to bond with them as well.

The Demon Council had concluded that killing off such couples wasn't the answer because that resulted in the loss of a pure blood. Decreeing it illegal to marry a human or a half breed, or less, wasn't any good either because demons would still mate and bond with them in secrecy. Since pure bloods were few and far in between, they had amassed loyal political alliances over the centuries; threatening to remove them of power and status resulted in war and more death of pure bloods during battle.

Therefore, the only logical answer was to amend demonic laws by making unions amongst pure bloods mandatory with the minimum requirement of producing at least one heir. After which the couple would be free to part ways if they so choose. While many demons remained happily mated in an arranged union, there was a surprising number of couples who would take advantage and leave after meeting the requirement.

Though the recent killing may have nothing to do with Izayoi directly, the culprit could use her as a weakness against Lord Toga and that was something Sesshomaru was not ready to let happen. Despite his cold demeanor, he was protective when it came to family - even if they were human and half-breeds. He'd no sooner cut off his arm than allow anyone to point a finger in his family's direction. Against his father's request not to stick his nose in the Demon Council's business, he had quickly dispatched a few of his best men to investigate any shady goings on in committee. His thoughts came back to the envelope in hand.

Gripping the green marble hilt of a gold letter opener, he ripped open the envelope. Inside, he found pictures of the deceased Lord Hanshiro along with police reports and whatever findings the demon council's investigative team had uncovered. The police report stated that his mate frantically called the family physician when Lord Hanshiro's face appeared ashen and he wouldn't wake up for morning coffee. Upon examination, the physician found a two puncture wounds in his neck and the blood completely drained from his body but all other organs intact; not even a hair was out of place. He was not killed by ways of a firearm, blade or even a magic spell for that matter.

A scowl graced his face; this was no murder in the first degree. His first speculation was that the Dehuman Legion may be involved. They were known for hiring black priests who used mystical abilities to perform the dark arts. But where was the medical report? He dialed the number for his contact.

"My lord?" A dry, throaty voice greeted him.

"Do you know why I called?"

After a pregnant silence, his contact blurted, "Please forgive your humble servant my lord!"

Sesshomaru's grip on the phone's receiver tightened but his voice remained cool, "Your ignorance to this matter amuses me..."

"I-If my l-lord would be so merciful as to explain-"

"Explain? It is you who must offer an explanation for incomplete findings, Jaken!"

Jaken had been in his employ for several centuries now and he often wondered why he hadn't eviscerated the pathetic retainer. When he received no response, his left temple started to throb and his eyes averted to the small fountain on his desk. The soft sounds of flowing water didn't help soothe the migraine that was settling in.

"You can't even manage the simplest of tasks-"

"Please my lord allow me to rectify-"

"I need Lord Hanshiro's medical report from his family physician and the morgue. Can you at least attempt that much?"

"Aye my lord. Right away!"

"I expect you to hand deliver them personally, Jaken!" The phone call was disconnected immediately.

Before he could mutter a curse, his hand reached deep in the brown envelope and found a plastic ziploc bag with what appeared to be silver bracelet in it. Stapled to it was a paper folded in three quarters. That report was nothing short of disappointing because the object was found nudged between two rocks in a nearby lake, which meant the scent of whomever it was attached to had been washed off long before it was picked up by his team. No traces of DNA were present. A strange feeling of de ja vu came over him as examined the bracelet through the ziploc bag.

It didn't appear significant and could have been lying there for weeks or months or simply washed ashore from another region. Three thick strings were twisted together and held in place by a metallic clasp at each end. Taking the object out of the bag, he gently tugged on one of the strings; it was strong and bendable but didn't appear to be gold or sterling silver but he could be wrong. In spite of his demon senses, he was unable to tell apart metals.

But why did he have this gut wrenching feeling that he'd seen this strange object before? He wasn't in the habit of owning jewellery (if the worthless object in his now human hands could even be called jewellery) and the only jewellery he recalled giving anyone was the diamond necklace and earrings he purchased for-

In a flash, he stood up, sending his chair rolling back and hitting the window with a definite thump. He started pacing; headache ripened and eyes bulging out with anger. Of course! How could he have forgotten? He'd not only seen but held the damnable object on no other than Rin. The only difference was that this particular piece was one solid bronze color whereas hers was a combination of bronze and silver. Trying to calm his growing fury, he counted backwards from ten and sank into a black leather sofa.

He cursed - again - and his brows furrowed trying to make sense of it all. Was she the one exclusively making these bracelets? He did inquire about her concealment charm once before and all she said was that a friend gave it to her. Could she have been right? She wasn't lying or was she? What if somehow she _was_ involved in the murder? Humans were masters of deception and he knew that from experience.

If he wasn't so busy being distracted by her, he would have acted like his old self and researched her background thoroughly, especially after she dragged Shouichiru out of his room for their first lesson. Granted his son was still a young demon but he was a _demon_ nonetheless and there was no way a regular human could take a pure-blood down with just physical strength and a magic charm. Then, instead of questioning her properly, he kissed her. Not once. _Twice_! It was her sighs and moans and the hungry way she returned his advances that made him come back like a starved animal. She gave his inner beast more than enough incentive to keep going and sink his fangs deep into her skin so he could taste her blood and claim her.

All his life, he had vowed to distance himself from humans for obvious reasons. Nothing good came of associating with them. First, his mother...He shut his eyes and his other hand fisted against his palm careful not to drip any blood on the carpet and risk alerting the cleaning staff. His mother's death was hard on him but he learned to move on. Second, his father nearly lost all his status and power, not to mention came very close to endangering the dog demon clan, all for mating with Izayoi.

Why? Why did he forget all the scathing hatred he had for humans every time he was around Rin? Around her, all he wanted to do was drop all self-restraints, bury his hands into her thick chestnut hair and loose himself when they join together...

Dammit! He was getting distracted. Again! Running a hand over his face, Sesshomaru snapped himself out of the many fantasies he had about his son's music instructor. He cursed again. As much as he wanted to wring her neck for information about the bracelet and the recent killing, he knew better than to act rashly. If Rin did play a part in the murder or was in cahoots with the Dehuman Legion, he would be the one to make her admit to it.

In the blink of an eye, he was back on his desk accessing the government database to dig into Rin's personal history. About an hour later, he eased into his leather chair and pressed the speaker button when his secretary's line flashed on his phone.

"Mr. Taisho, I have the forms drafted for the new construction contract. Are you ready to sign them?"

"I'll be out in ten minutes."

Rin's background had no special details that should have alerted him. Orphaned at the age of six, she was quickly adopted by a rich foster family with whom she stayed until their untimely death six years later and was currently under the care of her guardian till she turned twenty three. She decided to hone her talents in music after her first acoustic guitar performance at a middle school musical.

He chuckled to himself. _She plays the guitar? _

At the age of fourteen, she signed up with the Demon Hunters Association but quit voluntarily after five years. That fed his curiosity. What were her reasons for leaving the DHA? To his knowledge, not only did they pay well but also offered excellent benefits and educational incentives for young people.

The DHA had changed over the centuries and what was once an organization created to kill rogue demons across the country had now transformed into a multi-faceted organization offering balance and protection for both the demon and human society. Why hadn't she taken an administrative post? Was she someone who craved challenge and excitement and perhaps the DHA was too structured and restricted for her? She had a clean background with no felonies or even a single traffic ticket. Still...

An average student throughout university, she opened a music shop after graduating. She began giving music lessons three years prior and landed at the doorstep of the Taisho household a few weeks back. Apart from her general history, the government database didn't offer the type of information he sought.

There was much he wanted to know about her and, for once, he was thankful for his step-mother's constant bickering and reminders to chose an appropriate guest for Inuyasha's marking ceremony. In fact, if it wasn't for Izayoi, he wouldn't have chosen a guest at all much less _her_. The infuriating woman blatantly refused to put Abi's name on the list and when he asked why, she countered. 'Why do you waste your time with women who don't make you happy?'

Unsure as to whether or not Rin made him happy, she certainly made his step-mother happy who spared no effort in smiling brightly after he announced his decision. Impulsive though his decision may have been, he was grateful for it and definitely looked forward to learning more about Rin Yamamoto. Saving all of her personal information in a folder on his computer, he strode for the door.

* * *

**_Rin's apartment_**

"It's beautiful, Rin!" Ayame chimed. Her retracted claws ghosted over the expensive satin and lace material of the exquisite evening ball gown.

"You really think so?" Rin asked her erstwhile pupil slightly furrowing her brows and looking down at the gown held flush against her body.

"I lied. It's _horrendous_." Ayame barely refrained from rolling her eyes when Rin stared blandly, completely oblivious to the sarcasm lacing her words. Ayame sighed. The conversation was beginning to grow tedious for the demoness who had been trying to explain for the past fifteen minutes, with utmost patience, that the gown was indeed appropriate for the occasion and not _old-fashioned_ as her former music instructor so thought. Crossing her legs and reclining her shoulder against the headboard, she continued, "Something tells me it's not the gown that's bothering you or the fact that you don't know how to waltz either."

"It _is_ the gown, Ayame! I thought a marking ceremony was a joyous occasion but the dress is _black_ of all colors! And who even wears a bustle with a brush train anymore?" Rin continued, frowning while holding up the train of the Edwardian style skirt. "How am I supposed to walk, much less dance in such a dress?"

"Put it on." Ayame deadpanned.

"Eh?"

"Rule of clothing in general, _Ms. Yamamoto_. Put. It. On. Then you can get fussy over it." They both knew that Ayame addressed Rin formally teasingly.

Rin sighed. "You'll have to help me into it, then."

"Gladly." Ayame smiled and took the dress off a satin covered hanger while Rin took off her crew neck tee shirt and threw it on the floor.

"You're not thinking of putting the dress on while you're still wearing your sports bra are you?" Ayame pulled the dress away when Rin's hand reached for it. After a muttered curse, Rin decided to take off the bra and slipped into the dress.

Turning around and holding her hair off to the side of her neck, she said, "Zipp 'er up!"

Ayame conveniently ignored her clipped tone and obeyed. When Rin turned around, Ayame studied her in one sweeping gaze from head to toe. The dressed fitted Rin with utmost perfection and her heart-shaped face and full lips made her look like a lady on the cover of historical romances she read sometimes. Before the compliment could slip her tongue, her eyes settled on Rin's voluptuous chest.

"Holy melons!"

A look of dread etched itself onto Rin's face. She scurried over to her vanity mirror and grimaced, "Oh no! I can't go anywhere looking like this." She said, grasping the edges of the bodice and desperately trying to pull it up and cried out. "The gown doesn't fit, Ayame!"

Ayame felt bad for what she said. She hadn't meant for the comment to make Rin feel uneasy. Despite her curvy figure, Rin had always been self conscious of her voluptuousness. "Bend over."

Rin faced Ayame with a worried look. "What?"

"Bend over like you're bowing to me."

Rin bowed deeply, no doubt trying to see for herself if a boob would pop out of the dress but when it didn't, Ayame grasped her shoulders and pushed her gently to standing. "See. The dress is designed for your boobs not to fall out. No need to worry. It is a Chanel gown after all! Now walk around."

Rin walked around the room a few times and looked at Ayame for some sort of approval.

"It fits you perfectly, Rin."

Rin sighed deeply, "Maybe the dress isn't so difficult to walk around in. I could probably manage a few dances to stave off embarrassment. I guess it's not that bad after all..."

Ayame seated herself on the edge of the bed and dangled her feet in the air. "All you need to know, _Ms. Yamamoto_, is that it's a Chanel gown given to you by a rich and handsome demon, who's _single_ might I add, and you'll be the envy of every woman at the ceremony tomorrow."

Rin shrugged. "I guess...Help me get out of this."

Ayame assisted with unzipping the dress. Once Rin slipped out of it, she zipped it back up and placed it on the bed where it landed with a soft whoosh. While Rin dressed herself, the demoness narrowed her eyes and smiled slyly, not in apprehension but mischief. "You're just nervous because it's your first date with Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin blushed deeply and tried to hide her smile while picking up the dress from the bed. Turning around, she took her time adjusting it on a hanger and putting it away in her wardrobe. "It's not a date."

"Oh _no_?" The demoness tilted her head, playing with the curled end of her pigtail. "Then why are you smiling?"

"Must there be a reason for one to smile?" Rin shrugged. With her back facing Ayame, she felt no harm in wearing the silly grin on her face as she took other random articles of clothing and started putting them away.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You're a horrible liar, Ms. Yamamoto." Ayame chided. In a flash, she stood in front of Rin with a serious expression on her face.

"Ayame!" Rin retreated a few steps, almost losing her balance and falling on the bed but catching herself just in time. Folding her arms, she tried to stare back with a straight face but it soon cracked into another smile which she tried to pathetically hide by holding her hands up to her face.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that you like him, Rin." Ayame quickly grasped her wrists and yanked her hands away from her face.

Cheeks flushed pink, Rin collapsed on the bed and threw her arms above her head. "Argh! Okay fine! So _maybe_ I think he's kind of...sort of...cute...It doesn't matter because I'm sure that's the general consensus from any woman who's seen him."

Offering Rin her hand, Ayame replied with a very serious expression, "I can't argue with that. He is exceptionally handsome."

Accepting her hand, Rin got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Not to mention exceptionally rich and powerful. Wouldn't it be better for an equally beautiful, rich and powerful woman to be his guest?"

"I'm sure he gets his share of gorgeous toothpick-like models chasing after him, but maybe he's sick and tired of the same old game. A lot of those women are often after his status and power and I think he knows that, too, AND who says you're not beautiful?" Ayame's eyes widened and a her eyebrows scrunched together forming a 'v' on her on forehead.

Rin shifted nervously on the bed. "That's not what I meant. I mean...some of the demonesses I've seen are very _beautiful_. Their power and aura combined with their exceptional physical beauty makes them stand apart from us human women. Besides this is an elite event and I'm not even sure how to act. What if I end up using the dessert spoon to stir my tea? I'll stick out like a sore thumb!"

"Or, heavens forbid, you bite into a breadstick before sipping your soup."

Standing up and pointing a finger at Ayame, Rin exclaimed, "Exactly!"

Ayame blinked then flicked Rin's forehead.

"OW! What did you do that for?" Rin rubbed her forehead trying to ease the pinching sensation.

This time, Ayame did roll her eyes. "You're putting way too much pressure on something that's not that big of a deal. So what if a very handsome demon asked you out? So what if he's rich and powerful? So what if this is your first time attending an elite event? Just be yourself. He wouldn't have asked you out if he thought you weren't good enough. Besides, for all you know, maybe he likes you but isn't sure how to say it."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Doubt what? That he likes you or that he doesn't know how to say it?"

"Both. Sometimes I think all men are woven from the same yarn." Rin's mood turned black. If his kisses were any indication she was sure he desired her but could it ever be more than that for him?

The demoness felt the stress level in her friend's aura increase and decided to change the topic, "Where are you getting your makeup done?"

"Holy hell! I completely forgot about that!" Groaning, Rin picked up her purse from the night table and started rummaging through it. "Where is that beautician's card?"

"You can always have me do your makeup." Ayame said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"She's not dressing for Halloween, Ayame. I think she can manage without you." Jakotsu leaned in the doorway with his hands in his pant pockets.

"I have excellent makeup skills. In fact, when I'm done with her no one will recognize her." Ayame cocked her head upright and folded her arms.

"Yeah, Ayame. Once you're done with her, no one will be able to tell her apart from Harley Quinn. The only thing missing will be the red and black jumpsuit."

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Ayame threw a pillow at him but he easily dodged and walked away.

"If you girls are done playing dress up, I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible. Some of us have a man waiting for us at home!" Jakotsu called, heading towards the living room.

Rin picked up the pillow from the hallway, dusted it off and threw it on the bed. The two women followed Jakotsu into the living area to make room for Rin's crash course in waltzing.

"You ready to give me my first lesson?" Rin asked while she and Ayame moved the cocktail table into the hallway.

Rin had been most perplexed when she emptied the contents of the dark blue velvet-lined box not only to find a dress, and a diamond necklace with matching earrings but also a note at the very bottom that read she would be dancing a waltz. Luckily she recalled Jakotsu being an avid admirer of the dancing arts despite his excellent sword wielding techniques displayed on the battlefield and knowing how to play the flute and piano beautifully.

Lifting the loveseat and placing it vertically against the wall, Jakotsu replied, "A waltz is a complicated dance, Rin. You can't learn it overnight."

"Really Mr. Obvious? I had no clue." Rin and Ayame both carried two dinnette chairs into the hallway; when she returned to the room, Jakotsu was glaring. "I don't expect to master it. All I need are a few pointers so I can save myself the embarrassment of dancing in front of elite demons with two left feet...And YES I've watched the instructional videos you suggested so I'm not a complete waltz virgin." Rin sighed heavily. Jakotsu impressed the importance of watching a video or two on the Internet on waltzing just to have an idea on what the dance entailed.

"Good. I can only give you some pointers but when in doubt, just let him lead, okay?"

"Is that normal for most ballroom dances?"

"Yes." Jakotsu replied sternly and folded the arms of his shirt up to his elbows. His eyes settled on her bare feet. "Where are your dancing shoes?"

Rin shrugged, "I don't have any."

"Put on the sandals you'll be wearing to the ceremony, then." Jakotsu flicked his bangs from his head and placed his hands on his hips.

Strapping on the black high heels, Rin stood in front of Jakotsu and gave a small mock curtsy. Jakotsu simply groaned and dragged a recliner to the far end of the living room. When the area was relatively empty, he selected a song on the Ipod that he felt was appropriate for the lesson.

"What on _earth_ is this?"Ayame asked with stunned look.

"Die Libelle by Johann Strauss II." Jakotsu replied dryly and when Ayame shook her head for further explanation, Jakotsu glared, "It's music, Ayame."

"Sounds like something I can fall asleep to."

Turning to Rin, Jakotsu said, "Pay close attention to what I'm doing, Rin." He placed her right hand on his waist and held her left hand in his right.

Rin nodded.

"Don't just listen to the music, let it sink into your skin and above all: relax. If you don't, your body won't flow right."

Rin nodded again and shut her eyes.

"Please, just ignore me while I sit in the corner." Ayame sat Indian style on the floor and looked up at the couple expectantly but received no acknowledgement.

When he felt Rin's body get comfortable in his arms, he guided her by moving a few steps to the right and she followed.

"So, how do you feel about all of this?" Jakotsu asked.

"All of what?" Rin shrugged and slowly opened her eyes but focused on the sounds of the orchestra.

"How do you feel about Lord Sesshomaru asking you out?" Jakotsu twirled her around and set her back in his arms.

Rin scoffed. "He didn't really ask me out. It was more like he ordered me to be there."

"But would you have declined if he asked you nicely?" Deciding to use an advanced move, Jakotsu picked her up from her waist, twirled her and settled her back on her feet. Surprisingly Rin's movements weren't as choppy as he'd expected.

"Of course." Rin replied confidently as they switched arms.

"Liar."

Rin rammed her heel in his toe.

"What the fuck was that for?" Jakotsu bawled as his face scrunched in pain.

"Deal with it." She snapped, forcing Jakotsu's arm around her waist.

They practiced for a few more minutes till the sound of Ayame's snoring briefly interrupted him and he shook his head trying to focus back on the music and teaching Rin.

"For someone who hasn't danced in the ballroom before, you're very nimble on your feet, Rin."

"Why, thank you, Jakotsu!" Perhaps she wouldn't completely embarrass herself at the marking ceremony. Rin smiled, to no one in particular, thinking she might even impress Sesshomaru with her dancing skills.

"I can see you like him. It's written all over your face."

Rin sank her head low and tried to hide her blush, "I'm sure he gets this reaction from all women who've seen him."

Jakotsu shrugged and twirled Rin around bringing her in for a dip, "You're right but I'm sure you're the first one he ever took a chance on."

When Rin was back on her feet, she raised an eyebrow and glared. "I doubt I'm the first woman he's ever asked out on a date."

"You obviously don't keep up with celebrity news do you? He's one of the most eligible bachelors in the country. I'm surprised the media hasn't harassed you yet especially after you went to his son's parent-teacher meeting."

Rin gasped and stopped. "You know about that?"

Jakotsu smiled curtly, "Courtesy of Sango. You're all the buzz in the DHA lately."

"God dammit." The last thing Rin wanted was to be part of some mindless hearsay. From what she could remember working at the DHA, gossip was not good.

"Dammit indeed." He replied leading Rin this way and that around the confined space of the living room, "After tomorrow night, you're life is going to change, Rin."

"My life?"

Jakotsu nodded. "You better get used to unwanted attention. The media is bound to get involved sooner or later and there's nothing you can do about it. Judging by the dress he got for you and especially that diamond necklace, he intends to keep you."

"Keep me? You mean like a mistress?"

"I'm not psychic Rin. I have no idea what he intends to do with you or what relationship he expects from you."

"I refuse to be a thing on the side." Rin fumed.

"It couldn't be that bad, though, could it? He'll give you everything you could possibly need; you'll live in a lap of luxury. Think about it. You'll never have to worry about money again. The only thing you'll ever have to worry about is the media who will probably try their best to scrutinize everything you do but since you'll be Lord Sesshomaru's woman, they wouldn't dare cause you any real harm."

"But I don't want all that!" Rin stopped dancing and pushed Jakotsu away from her.

"Well you better not lead him on then."

Rin's gaze turned sharp and she sounded irritated, "I'm leading _him_ on? He's the one who's left me confused about what he wants. He's kissed me twice, Jak, _twice_! And never once did he say anything about liking me. It feels like Kohaku all over again. "

"Have you asked him?"

"Asked him _what_?"

"Asked him what he wants from you?"

"Sorry daddy, I was busy trying to do my job giving his son music lessons to ask him _that_."

Jakotsu shrugged, "All I'm saying is that you're getting involved with a very powerful demon so just be careful. Okay?"

"I can take care of myself and I'm not getting involved with anyone."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"What does that have anything to do with this?"

"Just answer the question."

Rin looked away, hoping a shadow hid the side of her face because she felt her cheeks burn with shame. She _had_ returned the kisses and eagerly to boot.

"Maybe..." She muttered and soon after yelled an 'ow.'

"Why is everyone obsessed with hurting me!" She rubbed her forehead furiously to ease a pinching sensation earlier caused by Ayame who was now peacefully snoring away in a corner of the living room.

"I know how you felt when Kohaku-"

"This-"

Jakotsu put his hand up and looked at Rin sternly. "Let me finish." Rin nodded (albeit hesitantly) and he continued, "It was no mystery that you were an emotional wreck after Kohaku left. And while I'd like to think that you're entirely over him, I know that deep down inside he's not completely out of your system. I know it was harder for you especially since you were both friends first but I think the breakup would have affected you just the same even if you never knew him before sleeping with him."

"I'm over Kohaku." Rin ground out. Jakotsu sighed.

"I'm sure deep down inside, you're still dealing with it, Rin. Don't feel ashamed of that. If you were over him, you wouldn't be comparing him to every other guy you crush. As for Lord Sesshomaru, it's okay to be unsure about where you think a kiss will eventually lead up to. All I'm saying is that sometimes a girl's gotta take charge of things."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Take charge?"

"Yes woman! Take charge of your love life! Don't let the guy take advantage of you whenever _he_ feels like it. Make him chase after you and when you have him cornered, let him express his feelings first."

"So, you want me to manipulate him instead?"

"Hey everything's fair in love and war. So why not?"

"Is that the first rule for trapping a demon lord?"

"That's the first rule for taking charge of your love life."

Unable to argue back, she mulled over her friend's advice. Somewhere deep down inside, she knew she'd given herself too easily to Kohaku and hated herself for it. Perhaps she did fall in love too easily when it was a simple matter of infatuation. Maybe it was time to slow down a bit and let things just flow.

"Thanks, Jak." Rin smiled. She leaned into his chest for a comforting hug and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Feeling better?"

Rin nodded into his chest. Of all her friends, Jakotsu was the most wise and mature. After Kohaku broke up with her, he was the first to call and let her know that he would be available for her whenever she needed to speak with someone or just chill. He was an excellent listener, never once bad mouthing Kohaku no matter how often she cursed him from here to the seven levels of hell. In fact, it was he who encouraged her to spend more time with her friends and always honored her requests for days to just spend time alone. She wasn't a completely passive person but she'd never taken charge before so it would be a challenge but since the advice was coming from Jakotsu, she knew it would be worthwhile.

Jakotsu hugged her back briefly before pulling away.

"Ease off on the hugging, okay? If Mark so much as smells perfume on me, he'll flip."

"It's too late for that considering we've been dancing for over half an hour." Rin smirked looking up at his face.

"How do you think your demon lord would act if he smelled another male on you? Dog demons are quite possessive from what I hear."

"First, he's not _my_ anything. Second, if anything was to happen between us and that's a big, fat IF, then I'll just have to let him know I'm a modern woman. He'll have to deal with giving me my independence if he wants to stay with me."

Jakotsu chuckled darkly. "We'll see if you're still saying that when Lord Sesshomaru has his way with you."

Rin raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Now you're confusing me. One minute you want me to take control of the situation and the next you're siding with _him_?"

"Deal with it." Jakotsu shrugged but his face soon scrunched in disgust when _Die Libelle_ was replaced by the sound of heavy bass and the following lyrics filled the room: They call me King Hov, copy! Ayame had switched the track to _Hot Tottie_ by Usher.

"I was falling asleep." She stood and started dancing in between them; her ponytails bobbing around. "Why can't you just dance to this music, Rin?"

"That's a great idea, Ayame, I'll just tell Lord Sesshomaru to add this song for the first dance."

"Sweet!" Ayame replied, moving her shoulders and hips to the rhythm and beat of the song, completely unaware of the sarcasm in Rin's voice or the death glare in Jakotsu's eyes.

* * *

Here is the link for Die Libelle in case you guys want to hear it:

http[colon][slash][slash]www[dot]youtube[dot]com[slash]watch?v[equal]iFuzHf4QYMw

The link for Hot Tottie:

http[dot][slash][slash]www[dot]youtube[dot]com[slash]watch?v[equal]0CCU[underscore]EASgdo

Reviews mean a lot to me. So if you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to let me know.  
Special thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter ten! If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have the drive to continue my story :)  
**  
REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Jolie:** Thank you so much for your feedback Jolie! XD Kohaku's gonna be a monkey on Rin's back for a while so don't expect him to leave just yet.  
**kikipotter23:** kiki-kun! So glad you could join me again. Elated to read that my story pleases you. This chappy was a bit dry but I promise the next couple will be to your liking!  
**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta:** Thnx hon! Yep, Rin's no beggar!  
**So Damn Creative:** TY! And as it just so happens, I did make you wait quite a while. Sorries! But RL keeps getting in the way.  
**Caraline Fisher:** Thnx hon. [please continue writing!]  
**fluffy ninja bunny:** Thnx much! I'm glad you're enjoying my story and hope you're still following it!  
**Tyna:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews Tyna! Yes, I know, many readers are waiting for Chiru to stop acting like a schtick and he will soon...hehehe  
**warriormaiden60:** Ah, party crashers. I do love them. LOL. You'll just have to wait and find out. There's plenty more RinMaru chemistry coming up in future chappies so be ready!  
**icegirlJenni:** I always love your reviews, Jenni. They're like mini essays. LOL. All your questions will be answered in due time, hon. Promise. :D  
**Nis3:** I'm glad to read the tension is getting to you. LOL. I can be such a tease right? No worries. I promise the next few chappies will be juicier.  
**TaRaah36:** TY! Actually that chapter wasn't supposed to be long, one thing lead to another and then, bam over 10+ words. LOL.  
**Miya Silver:** Details schmeetails. LOL. When are you updating your fic, woman? ^_^  
**xInuxKerix:** There won't be any consumating just yet but I can certainly promise some lemony goodness soon! Promise!  
**klrob:** Well, thank you very much for reviewing anyway! Even if you didn't feel like it. XD Ah...We haven't seen the last of KOhaku just yet!  
**DelSan13:** TY! There's more fighting coming up so be ready!  
**sirenphoenix:** Merci, sirenphoenix!  
**beautifly92:** Thnx hon!  
**Winnowill763784:** Thnx winno! Yeah, I know how you mean about the RinMaru instincts. Alack, I too feel the same way and I that becomes a challenge when I write. :(  
**RockerLover:** I hope you enjoyed!  
**DreamWeaver:** TY!  
**amelancholicangel:** TY! I'm glad you're enjoying the new improved version. XD  
**Arya:** Aw. TY Arya. *bows*  
**AndyBeatz:** TY for your enthusiasm. Although I apologize for the long wait.  
**pammazola:** Ah, Pam. You finally decided to review. Um, you definitely do have a life. Writing RinMaru fics and reading them! ;D RinMaru - RinMaru - RinMaru- RinMaru - RinMaru - RinMaru  
**orna:** TY!  
**Shinobu11:** TY very much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you had a chance to read it.

**~~~PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TODAY IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT~~~**

**\/**  
**\/**  
**\/**  
**\/**  
**\/**  
**\/**  
**\/**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everyone, please feel free to find and friend me on live journal at: http[colon][slash][slash]misato1471[dot]livejournal[dot]com[slash]  
Feel free to leave any feedback or requests there because I love to read from my readers XD_

Onwards to chapter eleven.  
Enjoy

* * *

**Taisho Gardens 5:30pm**

"Kohana." Sesshomaru growled, following the long flowing midnight blue satin ball gown and long shiny silver hair. He hardly ever called his first, and only, cousin by her name and when he did, it was meant to draw her attention to his darkening mood. A foul mood that she and Izayoi had caused with their relentless teasing. They had snickered that he looked like he was attending a funeral, and they could get him some 'female action' if he wanted. Ridiculous. As though he needed assistance in _that_ department.

Her grip on his wrist didn't falter even as he purposely dragged his feet, she easily dodged several standing guests and garden tables with the grace of a soccer player.

"I just want you to lighten up, Cousin. You look like you need it." She briefly looked over her shoulder with a bright smile.

Sesshomaru raised an incredulous brow, "And you just happen to know what I need?"

"It is my business to know exactly what my cousin needs." Kohana pointed a finger (at no one in particular), and marched towards Lord Rintarou: a very old dog demon acquaintance and business partner of the Taisho clan.

Kohana was a loving but rather meddlesome cousin, who got along quite well with his now tolerable step mother. The duo had been trying to set him up with demonesses they felt were _suitable_ and their choices wouldn't have been so bad if either woman wasn't such a poor judge of character. He caught Inuyasha wearing a loopy smile and giving him a thumbs up. It wouldn't be surprising if he also played some part in this undercover matchmaking plan. The urge to throttle all three was building...

Kohana or Izayoi's (he wasn't certain whose) first choice met his gaze levelly with sky blue eyes. Her height was shorter than his with curly black hair tied in a loose ponytail at her nape. Though her looks seemed average to him, she had struck him as spirited and eager.

Curiosity had turned to disgust when she slowly circled him and tapped her lip as though evaluating him. She hadn't even granted him the courtesy of a greeting when they were introduced and merely turned to her announce her approval to her father. Never had he been so utterly embarrassed and humiliated in his life. His beast roared and threatened to dig his claws into the ingrate's neck and slice her open. Making a mental note to relinquish any holdings with Lord Rintarou, he bowed his head and sweetly informed Ms. Mai that he most definitely did not approve of an uncivil reprobate like herself before Kohana swiftly excused them both.

"Honestly Sesshomaru, I am as surprised as you are! What a horrible thing to do to a lord!" She hissed, fanning her heated face with her hand.

"What a thing to do to anyone. Her father's wealth has left her spoiled and with an obvious lack of common courtesy."

"She didn't seem like the marrying sort anyway. The next girl will be different, I promise!"

"Next girl?"

During the next several minutes, Lord Shuji immersed him in stories of his love of property cleverness at investing and how his union with his daughter would be very beneficial for both households. Sesshomaru wondered what sort of defect his daughter held but when he saw her, he stood; captivated. She was lovely, with long golden hair flowing down her back in waves and deep green eyes, a curvy figure and clear white skin. Sesshomaru rose to greet her and was pleased when she replied back shyly and blushed and her deficiencies soon became apparent. At every other question, she giggled or agreed with a meagre nod. Whether the subject be about reading, hobbies or simply the weather, she would nod, shake her head or giggle. Losing all interest in the lovely lady, Sesshomaru glared at his cousin, muttered some excuse to Lord Shuji and made his way towards the head table. Kohana followed close behind.

"I thought she would be nice enough, Cousin. She was really quiet when Izayoi and I met her earlier this evening but I had no clue she would be a mute!"

"God damn it, Kohana! You and Izayoi will cease this matchmaking game. I have no desire for a mate." He stared straight ahead, ignoring the defeated look on Kohana's face even when a group of her friends whisked her away for an evening gossip.

* * *

"I see the fountain is working at long last." Izayoi seated herself next to Sesshomaru with the look of innocence on her face. He knew all too well the game his step mother was playing and Hell be damned but he'd put up a good fight.

His gaze, too, was transfixed on the stony fountain in the center of the labyrinth. His plan was well laid out for the evening and he was definitely looking forward to speaking with Rin away from prying eyes. He cast a quick look at his Perpetual Day Date wondering where she was. He neglected his plate of hors d'oeuvres while he listened to Izayoi talk about some vacation she and her father had planned to the Northern Andes.

"I'm so excited Sesshomaru! We've even hired a few locals to guide us through the plateau range."

Why his stepmother was so bent on vacationing in the mountains he had no clue but more so how his father agreed to it was even more puzzling. Didn't people often choose a sunnier spot for yearly vacationing?

"Wonderful."

He sipped some of his Scotch. The Taisho Gardens were beginning to fill slowly with elite demons, connections and close acquaintances. Initially, the ceremony was to be held at Inuyasha's estate. The half-breed mistook his intentions for the event to be held here as a sign of endearment rather than the blatant fact that his security guards were obviously far more suited for ensuring protection. It was common for elite demons to bring their personal security with them but even their bodyguards were tripled for the night because of Lord Hanshiro's death. Despite the hushed tones of conversation, the noise was substantial. It was almost six and Rin was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you even listening?" Izayoi waved a hand in front of his face demanding his attention.

First she had insisted on playing matchmaker and then she impressed the need to hold his attention! The urge to dust out his Bakusaiga was tempting. Izayoi would make for perfect target practice.

"I zoned you out ten minutes ago."

Izayoi held his gaze for a pregnant moment then reached for her own drink. "You're standards are too high, Sesshomaru. You'll never find a woman if you don't make allowances."

He shrugged. "First impressions are everything."

Izayoi ignored it. "Perhaps Mai under more pressure to pick a mate than to make a good first impression and perhaps you need to take time and get to know the other better."

"Why are you so concerned with who warms my bed at night?" Gracefully shoving aside his plate of appetizers, he sneered.

Izayoi regarded his question with much disapproval. "I am concerned about you, Sesshomaru. I simply feel you wouldn't overwork yourself as much if you had the company of a real woman."

"In case-"

"Whores don't count, Sesshomaru. In my opinion it doesn't matter if you pick one off the street or from an escort service...A real woman can offer fulfillment in more ways than one."

What other way was there for a woman to satisfy a man if not on her back in his bed? He wasn't a complete fool. He'd learned early on that women, in his world, were only attracted to power, status and money. Over the years, he'd bedded many women but was always careful to let them know exactly what he expected of them so their expectations wouldn't go further than what they did in his bedroom.

Abi had looked good on his arm and he had enjoyed her syrupy sweet voice and overly compliant nature but that soon became tiresome. Not that it mattered; he hardly shared anything of real importance with her anyway and was glad he dismissed her. Saika made it clear that she wanted to mate with him only for the sake of their pup. That never bothered him. Whenever the need had hit him, he had simply taken a demoness to bed much like his own father when his mother was alive. After his father mated with Izayoi, however, his carefree lifestyle changed. He cast a sidelong glance to his stepmother's neck and the deep indigo colored mating mark there. A real woman? He scoffed and decided to pull the appetizer plate close to himself...

Speaking of women, where was Rin? He angrily munched on a piece of freshly cut pork, leaving the flaky pastry behind. Tonight, he would get his answers and if - gods forbid - she was hired to harm his family-

The noise in the gardens dropped considerably and the heads of almost every guest turned in unison to stare - and follow each move - of the woman making her way into the ceremony from the Southern end of the garden.

"Is that Rin?"

Ignoring Izayoi's voice, he stared at the woman who seemed to have everyone's attention on her. His breath caught in his chest.

Was it the glowing rays of the evening sun or was it Rin's innate beauty and charm that made the black gown appear more dazzling than when he had first laid eyes on it in the store? The intricately designed diamond necklace and matching earrings twinkled as though touched by fairy dust. While the chestnut locks piled on her head added to her elegancy, he would have preferred them hanging down her back. The trail of his eyes stopped at her red lips and though the color suited her creamy complexion, he missed their natural pink hue.

It was she who looked elegant in the long, black, off-the-shoulder dress with velvet, elbow length gloves. His gaze stopped at the round mounds being held up by the corset type bust. They appeared so soft and lush, making him now wish that he picked something with a more...demure neckline. The Edwardian style skirt fit her hips with perfection and the brush train fell gracefully around her feet, complimenting her posture and giving her an air of grace. She couldn't have looked out of place even if she tried.

She blinked nervously and looked around as if she was lost. Bending over slightly, she smoothed her skirt, gracing him - and every other demon who stood ahead of her - with a pleasant view of two plump breasts. The display was too much to his liking. Brushing a stray bang away from her face, she turned to her right and her eyes widened. She was about to say something when she quickly turned to her left. Smiling effortlessly, she inclined her head while her hand was raised to be kissed.

It was beneath him to be so bothered by demon of such lower class and yet...A gut wrenching feeling and stern growl later, Sesshomaru was on his way to retrieve his guest.

* * *

Rin fought to ignore the looks that everyone was giving her and focused on her host, who looked stunning, in a simple but elegant designer suit. Several locks of his silver mane settled loosely on his left shoulder. The steel gaze of his eyes combined with the hard features of his face made Rin's heart skip a beat. She felt like she was in some fantasy world and he was one of those rakish lords who'd mount a horse and whisk her away with promises of unfettered passion. She blinked nervously and tried to focus on her friends' advice.

She'd stayed awake into the late hours of the night, staring at the dress and trying to sort out her feelings. She'd given music lessons before and the fathers of those students weren't exactly old men with saggy jowls. Instead they were very accomplished and handsome in their own light. It must have been the pent up lust from an entire year of celibacy that made her attraction to Sesshomaru Taisho so lethal. It wasn't as though she was completely out of the dating game. She'd dated several men in the past year but no one seemed to have the electrifying effect on her that _he_ did. What was worse was the stronger, much more forceful emotion he evoked every time she was in his presence. She'd been so selfish about her own wants that she had completely forgotten how awful it would be should her silliness affect her lessons with Shouichiru. She had fallen asleep with a new resolve: to humble herself and speak with him to end this silly infatuation business.

The looks of every being in the gardens burned on her body. Why did it get so quiet when she appeared?

Was it because she was late? _That_ wasn't entirely her fault. She'd stepped out of the lobby door looking for her escort and instead nearly fell over a little green imp, who shrieked in exaggerated terror.

Bending on one knee, she had offered apologies but quickly regretted it when the ungrateful urchin mumbled something about having to serve filthy humans when he could be enjoying the ceremony with his precious Lord Sesshomaru. Exactly what Sesshomaru Taisho was a lord of anyway?

"Master Jaken's the name. It would do you well to remember my name, human!"

Rin had just managed not to roll her eyes before the green imp scurried into the limousine without even bothering to open the door for her. The ride to the mansion was quiet and Rin promptly ignored the hot, hateful looks Master Jaken shot her through the rear view mirror. How did he manage to drive a limousine with his very small frame?

Furthermore, they had been swamped by a flurry of photojournalists at the main entrance for about ten minutes until the imp slipped on a concealment charm, rolled down the glass and threatened to crush their skulls if they didn't move. Cameras kept clicking but they quickly let them through. He had dropped her at the back of the estate, leaving her to guess her way around the mansion. She had been roaming in circles for over ten minutes till she finally found her way into the garden from the stone path and walked right into the ceremony.

Or were they staring because she was human? Sweeping a quick gaze over the gardens, she was sure all the attendees were not human with the exceptions of Izayoi and Kagome of course. Demons of different shapes and sizes with bright hair, fur or feathers from all the colors of the rainbow, gave her the feeling of being in a play where the actors were dressed in overly exaggerated costumes. Personally, she had always thought demonkind looked rather enchanting but their merciless stares made her feel like a fish out of water.

But why was he standing there staring at her instead of leading her to her table? His stare just added to her nervousness making her feel completely stupid. A quick glance to her right and she saw her student stare at her with a stunned expression on his face. Being a member of the main family, perhaps he could let her know where she was to be seated. She smiled and before she could speak, the scent of something warm, exotic and utterly masculine invaded her nose and made her turn. A dashingly handsome man with an intimidating set of blackish blue eyes bowed gracefully before her; his smile every bit a woman's delight.

"I've had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty lady smile." His lean fingers moved fluidly to raise her hand to his lips and place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. The edges of his eyes creased when he smirked, "So would you smile for me?"

She did! In fact, she all out giggled like a schoolgirl, covering her mouth with her other hand. Her heart raced out of further embarrassment but before she could recover, he introduced himself.

"Miroku Yamada, my dear."

Yamada. Yamada. Why did that name sound familiar?

"Good evening Mr. Yamada. My name is Rin Yamamoto."

Rin bowed as gracefully and solemnly as she could, still flat out paranoid the bust of the dress may fall lose any minute.

"There's no need to address me formally, my dear. You may call me Miroku."

At his words, some of her nervousness washed away. She forgot about the wide eyed glares and the deathly silence of the crowd.

"As you wish. You may call me Rin."

"Indeed." His eyes roamed her body from head to toe and Rin felt her cheeks heat. "Tell me, Rin, do you have an interest in the opera house?"

"I do from time to time."

"You simply must see the latest performance at the Royale. It's quite breathtaking."

"I believe tickets are on sale for _Salome_, if I'm not wrong." She replied, recalling the ad she'd seen on TV.

His brows shot up in surprise, clearly not expecting her response.

"You are correct. I attended a show last week and it was spectacular. Perhaps if you're available this weekend, you may give me the pleasure of accompanying you?"

"But you've already seen the play." Rin said, feeling even more stupid for pointing it out.

Miroku appeared amused at her reply, his lips formed a cunning smile and he replied in a serious manner.

"My objective is hardly to watch the play, Rin. I plan on setting my gaze on...more _gratifying_ sights."

Unable to stop the silly smile forming on her face, Rin released a small laugh. A really hot guy was all out flirting with her and she didn't even meet him online!

Handsome men never approached her willingly. She'd caught the occasional stare from the opposite sex whenever she wore something a bit too revealing like a top with a low cut neck or a short dress or skirt but they didn't count because they were much older, shorter men with crabby, wrinkled faces and more often than not prone to obvious pudginess, never men with chiselled frames and roguish smiles who made her think she was some exquisite beauty. This man even asked her out and they'd only been speaking for a few moments. While the prospect of attending an opera with him sounded tempting, she didn't know him well enough.

"Then, I'm afraid I will disappoint you because I'm busy this weekend."

"Perhaps next weekend then?"

To the point and persistent! Before she could form an excuse, the same warm and exotic scent that hit Rin's nose moments ago, invaded her senses like a brick wall.

"You seem lost Miroku."

Sesshomaru materialized himself at her right. Although the two males stood very nearly shoulder to shoulder, her escort stood a few inches taller.

Miroku looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly.

"Hardly, Lord Sesshomaru. Just paying my respects to lovely Rin."

"So I see." He didn't smile back instead and placed his arm around Rin's waist, resting his hand just above her hip. Even through the layers of fabric in her skirt, her skin tingled.

"I didn't expect your presence this evening. I thought you'd be busy with your show in Paris launching your _reversible_ jackets...I am excited to see how they _turn out_."

Although still smiling, Rin was sure Miroku's eyes were filled with scorn.

"I left the show early and have no regrets. I'd much rather partake in earthly delights." His eyes roamed suggestively over Rin's figure, looming longer than necessary at her chest.

Rin felt the arm around her back stiffen, the palm gripped her waist tighter to push the side of her body closer to Sesshomaru's stronger frame, but his tone remained as calm as ever. Her earlier nervousness came back and she momentarily forgot the wonderful compliments Miroku just paid her. The crowd was still staring at her - _at them_.

"I would think that line has grown old by now since you've used it on all the other females here tonight."

Miroku threw his hands up in surrender and laughed warmly.

"My hands remain clean, I assure you." With surprisingly graceful motion, he swept two glasses of sparkling liquid from a server's tray and offered one to Rin.

"Your answer my dear?"

Rin blinked, thoroughly tempted to accept the drink and his offer. She'd always wanted to watch the opera even if just for the experience but shortage of money left her admiring it from mail-in brochures and highway billboards. Miroku was waiting but watching her like a hawk. The rest of the congregation stared on as if waiting for the big shebang at the peak of an action movie. A wave of hot rage hit her much like it did during the parent teacher meeting; Sesshomaru's body had gone rigid while his face appeared as bored as ever. She could accept Miroku's offer and there wasn't much Sesshomaru could do. On the other hand, she didn't want to appear an easy and eager target. So, what did she want?

Rin took a deep breath, "Thank you, Miroku." A gleam of triumph shone in Miroku's eyes. "But I will not be joining you at the opera."

The light in his eyes didn't fade but the triumphant expression on his face fell. Without looking at her, he slightly bowed to Sesshomaru and glanced at another table before he whispered, "An unfortunate loss, my dear Rin."

* * *

Before she knew it Sesshomaru had led her towards a brightly lit and beautiful table decorated with Prussian blue net on a stage decorated with magenta and blue drapes with gold trimmings. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"Decided to finally come get me?"

"As my guest, you sit with _me_." His tone was stern and words were clipped.

The eyes of every guest followed the couple making their way up the main stage. Mild conversation slowly started to pick up. Laughter and mirth filled the air in a matter of minutes.

After greeting everyone at the table, Rin seated herself on Sesshomaru's left. A rare eagle demon with the torso of a man covered in brown feathers, spread his wings and announced that the ceremony would be commencing shortly if they would kindly take their seats.

"You've finally decided to join us! How are you dear?" Izayoi asked, waving to a server who placed a plate of hot appetizers in front of Rin. A whiff of freshly cooked meat bits hit her nose and though she was very hungry, she ignored the plate and faced Izayoi. She had been a practicing vegetarian after leaving the DHA and found it to be no easy task. Instead, she thought about the horrible treatment animals, who were used for food, had to endure hoping that would help strengthen her resolve.

"Well, thank you. And you?" Despite her casual smile, Rin was still quite nervous and about to blurt out how horrible she felt when everyone was starting at her. Instead, she raised her head and was startled that the server still looming about.

"They were staring at you because you're not claimed."

Rin faced Izayoi stunned. She hadn't spoken her thoughts out loud so how did Izayoi know...She couldn't read minds, could she?

"You're wondering if I read minds?"

Rin blinked and continued staring dumbly.

"No I don't. You reminded me of myself many years ago when I too had to bear the scrutiny of every threatening stare and hushed whisper. You get a nasty sinking feeling wondering why everyone is staring at you and the fact that you're the only human in a room full of demons doesn't make it any easier. Does it?"

"I must admit I was feeling nervous..." A flicker of movement to her right distracted her. The server wore an uneasy smile and visible beads of sweat were forming on his face.

Izayoi placed her hand on Rin's forearm and squeezed reassuringly.

"It is not common for unclaimed humans to be invited to demonic ceremonies so most of the stares are out of simple curiosity. You may not see it now but humans are peppered into the mix. You'll feel a lot better once you start socializing but for now you must eat something or else he'll be fired along with the cook."

Rin nodded and chanced a glance at the server who gulped visibly, beads of sweat trickling off his face.

"This is for when Inuyasha starts to speak in dog demon tongue." Izayoi pushed a pamphlet in Rin's direction.

Tucking the pamphlet in her lap, Rin stared at the plate of mouth watering appetizers. Chicken, beef, caviar, fish. All she had to do was reach for a small piece, put it in her mouth and the deed was done. Simple. How hard could it be? Was she expecting a vegetarian buffet? It was a demonic ceremony after all. Swallowing thickly, she prayed that her tongue wouldn't be adequate to the occasion but when the warm delicious piece of seasoned fish and flaky pastry entered her oral cavern, she savoured every morsel and thought perhaps one night of meaty pleasures couldn't be so bad. The waiter wipe his brow with the cuff of his starched white shirt and walk away.

From her seat, the view of Taisho Gardens was breathtaking. The sun was setting over the horizon, painting lush foliage in golds and yellows for miles on end. A waterway was situated east of the mansion. To the south was an elaborate maze with a stone fountain in the center. She could make out a large stone cherub holding a vase and pouring water into the three tiered sculpture. Plate of appetizers wiped clean, feeling pleasantly warm and no longer nervous, she continued her exploration of the ceremony from her seat.

Red, ivory and gold were the main colors decorating the gardens for the magnificent event with the exception of the stage she was seated at. Chairs were covered in ivory pleated Gabardine slips with red and gold tie backs and tables were decorated with skirts in layers of ivory and gold fabric held together by bows and tiny lights blinking underneath. A glass center piece with a single rose adorned each guest table with small candles floating on top. Garlands of red roses and mixed carnations were used to decorate the entire mansion. The gardens looked grand enough in the daylight but Rin was suppressing her excitement to see how they would appear at night.

Several stages were setup across the Gardens. Across from her table, sat the Demon Council; their table was draped in heavy navy blue fabric with gold trimmings. To the far left sat Kagome with her two handmaidens and her family on her left; her stage heavily decorated with roses and red and gold drapes. To the far right, a large area was divided into two: one small stage for the live band and a large empty area which she assumed would be used as a dance floor. In one corner of the gardens, she could see the music stage. Her band members appeared like ants scurrying about trying to setup equipment for the evening.

In the center of it all was a large black, circular, slightly raised platform where Inuyasha stood glancing every now and then at Kagome. Gold vines adorned his stage. A few taiko drums were set up one side of his stage, which seemed odd because taiko drums were not traditionally used at Japanese weddings.

Even the dinnerware laid out before her appeared to be very expensive. Beautiful china plates all decorated with a refined pattern that wove together a unique combination of gold lace bands and delicate florals. The polished gold flatware, too, shone proudly alongside neatly folded, crisp red silken napkins.

"I've never seen the gardens here before, Mrs. Taisho. They're exquisite. The greenery seems to continue for acres on end. There are precious few places left in Tokyo that look so divine."

"Sesshomaru is to thank for that. Only part of this land has been cultured to make accommodations for the gardens; as you can see from this end of the mansion to the labyrinth." Izayoi pointed to a circular maze, craning her neck. "Further from that point; he's taken care to employ world renowned demon horticulturists to ensure that these fields grow without human intervention and maintain their essence. So much of Japan has been scraped and shaped by human hands but he makes sure that not only does this land get purchased by potential buyers but that they are constantly protected by strong charms to even fool the strongest of demons."

"So, Mr. Taisho has a bit of a green thumb?"

"His fingers are far too occupied with his guitar, my dear. He preserves these lands in memory of his mother."

Up till now, Rin had no idea that Sesshomaru's mother had passed away. "You do whatever it takes to keep your parents memory alive. Were they very close?"

Izayoi nodded. "Oh yes. All of demondom knew how fierce of a protector Sesshomaru was of his mother. Not that Lady Sora needed protecting; she was an extremely beautiful dog demon and equally deadly. He'd even mouthed off to Toga a few times - in very colorful words, mind you - about being slack in his duties to protect his mate. It was quite commical actually but, yes, everyone who knew Lord Toga, knew how close Sesshomaru was with his mother." Smile fading, Izayoi stared blankly ahead.

Adjusting herself on her seat, Rin shifted her gaze to the stage where Kagome sat, wearing a traditional Japanese wedding outfit: a heavily embroidered white kimono. Her hair was done up and held in place with an elaborate golden hair piece. A few quiet moments later, Izayoi spoke.

"May I ask where you got your gown? And you simply must tell me about the necklace. I've never seen one so beautiful."

When Rin explained they were gifts from Sesshomaru, Izayoi's head shot up.

"Really? Is that right, Sesshomaru?"

She pointedly stared at Sesshomaru from over Rin's shoulder. When Rin turned around, he was busy on a phone call.

"Well then. That makes my job a lot easier." Izayoi's eyes twinkled with a tiny smile on her face.

"I'm grateful for Mr. Taisho's generosity. He wouldn't have wanted me to wear something inappropriate."

Izayoi laughed warmly, "There's no need to be modest, dear. Sesshomaru isn't in the habit of giving gifts especially to his lady friends. You're the first who made him accomplish this feat."

Well, she certainly wasn't his lady friend! It was almost vital now to have a serious talk with Sesshomaru before other people began assuming they had more than a professional relationship.

"My interest in Mr. Taisho only lies as far as giving his son music lessons."

"Ah! But he does have an interest in you otherwise you wouldn't be here. Situations are either black or white if you're involved with a demon, my dear." Sipping her champagne, Izayoi tilted her head. "Doesn't Inuyasha look handsome?"

Rin was grateful for the change of topic. Inuyasha wore a plain white silken kimono with dark gray hakama and a black haori with the family crest embroidered on the right shoulder. From the folds in the fabric along his shoulder, she could make out a giant white dog sitting regally on hind legs in front of a large circular silver sphere.

"If he's going for the deadly lethal look, the ears aren't helping."

Izayoi released another warm laugh.

"A real chick magnet: the ears. Just makes you want to scratch them, right?" Izayoi sighed dramatically, "Too bad he revoked my ear scratching rights ever since he started dating Kagome."

Rin smiled and picked a glass of Amaretto when a waiter proffered a drink.

"A true lady's drink." Izayoi jested.

"I would have been just as happy with a Rum and Coke but I figured better choose a drink that fits the occasion."

"Oh don't worry about it. I prefer a Jack Daniels over champagne but the hubby would go postal on me." Izayoi rolled her eyes making Rin laugh.

"Who would go postal on you?" Lord Toga peaked from behind her shoulder making Izayoi jump.

"You're supposed to be at your table, Lord Toga." Izayoi scolded playfully, giving him a disapproving look.

"My place is with my mate." He nuzzled her neck and Izayoi blushed but pushed him away.

"Don't you dare use that excuse to sit with me. Tonight, your place is with the Demon Council to make sure our son, who might I remind you has very little regard for demon culture, doesn't do anything stupid. Like how he's winking at Kagome right now." Placing her index finger on her forehead, she scrunched her nose. "I just know the demon council will disapprove the match!"

Toga raised an eyebrow. Leaning over Izayoi, he came close her to her face and with a hardened visage, he all but purred, "Not only do you remind your lord of his duties but you dare undermine his ability to protect his offspring?"

The look on his face resembled Sesshomaru's when he cornered Rin in the library a few days back.

Izayoi blinked but whispered softly, "No, my lord, I-" A quick kiss to her lips cut her off.

Rin suppressed a giggle and looked the other way to find Sesshomaru with his eyes shut and a sneer on his lips.

On the brink of releasing a snicker, Rin coughed. His face may appear angered but she didn't pick up negative energy coming from him. Strange how she never picked up anyone's energy before but around Sesshomaru she was an energy radar.

"At least I'm not the only one grossed out when old people kiss."

In the blink of an eye, his face was back to its unreadable state. Briefly looking at her, he shrugged.

"My father did nothing more than let her know her place."

"What do you mean 'her place'?" Rin inquired.

Placing his empty glass on a server's tray, he faced her with a hard expression. "Being my father's mate doesn't give Izayoi the right to lord over him. It is my father's duty to correct her when she's out of bounds and discipline her."

"I think it's okay for her to be concerned about Inuyasha; he is her son after all and it is a mother's instinct to worry about her children."

"My father can worry about that. Izayoi can worry about her rights to his bedroom." The last four words were barely whispered but Rin heard them just fine. On his way to the Demon Council's table, Lord Toga turned around and shot a glare at his eldest but Sesshomaru simply smirked.

Mortified, Rin gritted her teeth and looked away. She hardly thought the senior Mr. Taisho to be the overly macho type despite his large frame.

Gripping her wine glass harder, she faced Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes but kept her voice calm. "So women are only sex objects in your culture? It would be terrifying if they actually contributed to matters concerning business."

Shrugging nonchalantly, he replied, "In our culture, females are not obligated to oversee matters concerning business or have a career."

Rin was simmering, "So if females don't lead a career and all they do is open their legs and bear children, doesn't this give them a marginal role in life?"

"I said they're not obligated but they can if they so choose. The role of a mate is very different from that of a wife, Ms. Yamamoto." Sesshomaru's eyes looked as though he battled to say something but he held back and faced straight ahead.

Rin ignored it and wondered about the lifestyle of a demon's mate and what they _really_ did on a day to day basis.

"There has to be more to life than just shopping and attending lavish parties."

"I'm sure Izayoi tends to other things to keep her busy. Perhaps she can indulge you."

Perhaps the role of a common wife and a demon's mate must be very different but from the look on his face, it seemed he wasn't interested in clarifying those roles. Oh, how she hated his haughty, arrogant nature!

"Pity to see you're already bored when the ceremony hasn't even begun."

"This isn't the first time I've been to a marking ceremony." He eased into the festive chair leaning his arm around the back. The earlier bout with her didn't seem to affect him at all. Sipping from his new glass of alcohol, he continued, "You've gathered your wits quickly for someone who was extremely nervous just about an hour ago."

"I had no clue where I was supposed to sit. That's hardly my fault." Rin folded her hands in her lap and busied herself with watching various demons chatting and strolling lazily towards their seats.

"As long as you remember who it was that saved you from your predicament."

The touch of cool enamel on her skin made her jerk in her seat. Turning around, she saw the back of his claws gliding along her triceps and shoulders. All the while looking at some random object in the gardens. Gathering her wits, Rin shifted towards the edge of her seat.

"If you're looking for praise you won't find it with me. You did your job and nothing more."

Again, she felt cool claws lightly tracing their way up her shoulders and to a sensitive spot behind her ear. Rin gasped and hoped it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. A quick look on her left and she released a breath. Izayoi was immersed in conversation with one of her three sons.

"Perhaps not praise but a 'thank you' is in order I think."

"Thank you, Mr. Taisho."

Her skin tingled when she felt the claws move smoothly over the nape of her neck agitating the tiny hairs and making them stand on end. A shiver ran from the top of her head to the tip of her toes and her nipples hardened. She was barely just holding herself together. The urgency to clear the air between them was grave. This awkwardness must end now.

She faced him with a serious look, "I need to discuss something important-."

"The ceremony has begun." He whispered in her ear raising goosebumps on her skin.

* * *

**This isn't the end! The ceremony has just started and I'm thinking it'll last at least another two chapters but I promise lots of fun filled happenings to come. XD**

**icegirljenni:** ah, le romance. yes, i promise there will be more than lust between them. trust me. :D  
**3monkey3:** absolumont. rin will definitely be taking her friend's advice seriously.  
**JnsochsnzokzmwpIxjd; Miya Silver; Hattaru; Caraline Fisher; So Damn Creative; carinosa; AndyBeatz; 2red; chocomiillk13; Going too fast:** ty for the wonderful review!  
**pammazola:** of course i loved your story, silly. XD sorry if i'm late with my updates :'( i'm sooo lazy... JY is a wonderful beta and I was going to credit her but I think i'll credit all my betas at the end of the story. What do you think?  
**Jolie:** abandoned the story? hells no! and yes more sessh/rin in the next chappy.  
**Lemonz V:** merci! i'm glad you're enjoying it. :D  
**fluffy ninja bunny:** oh thank you so much, fluffy. it's hard to find nice rin/maru fics these days.  
**Tyna92:** i am glad that you finally created an acct here! now we can pm each other *squeeeeee* and who says your imagination is not good? you read my mind with what i was going to do in chapter eleven. are you sure you're not telekenetic? lol  
**DelSan13:** sorry del! the dance will be in chappy 12 but it will be worth it. pinky promise.  
**TaRaah36:** oh TaRaah. i know i can be a tease, huh? hey, i totally forgot abt Abi. lol. j/j. :D she will be making an appearance but not anytime soon though. besides i have to write more Chiru action too!  
**Taiyo:** ah, thank you so much for the review. i'm not so sure abt Miroku just yet but will consider it.  
**ElheiM:** ooh, i totally forgot abt the DHA! no worries, next chappy will reveal more abt them.  
**xInuxKerix:** my first lemon! lol. it won't be for a while but i hope you keep reading the chappys in the mean time.  
**Extreme-Anime:** yeah, i love your stories, too, EA. they're so fun to read. ty for the review!  
**Karmira:** how dare you let RL get in the way of fanfiction! j/j :D Rin is my most beloved character in the IY fandom but even in the manga, I perceived her to be witty and outspoken. She chose to take care of Sessh even when she had ample chances to stop seeing him. For those who've read the manga know that he wasn't exactly welcoming when she visited him in the forest the first time. And the handful times she didn't listen to Sesshomaru like she went off on her own after Kohaku and the time she went to find herbs for Master Jaken? She certainly is her own mistress and I think if RT continued working on the anime to have her grow up she certainly wouldn't be docile or timid. But thank you so much for enjoying my Rin. *blush* I truly appreciate it! Sesshy-sama! Kyah! He's such a hard character to write and is my biggest challenge. I know he's still a bit of a mystery in my fic so far but I promise more will be revealed if you choose to continue reading. I know I'm not the fastest with updating but it does make me happy when I see readers looming about my story. ty!  
**Kyo:** ty so much for the review. i'm certainly not perfect so please feel free to point out any mistakes you find. i welcome such criticism!  
**xxpretzelxx:** sessh and kohaku face-off? hah. now that had me laughing. you'll just have to read and find out.

_**Special thank you to everyone who left a review and please leave one today if you feel like it!**_  
_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

**_\/_  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_Onwards to chapter twelve, please enjoy!_

_The long a/n will probably ruin the word count but oh well. __**From now on, I will no longer reply to reviews in the chapter because it adds to a chaper's word count which becomes misleading. So, for those of you who leave signed reviews, I'll just PM you and respond only to those reviewers who don't leave a signed review.  
**_

_ Special Thank you to **Ravyn Skye** for encouraging me to write this chapter. Please check out her stories; you can search with her pen name which is Ravyn Skye. My favorite fic by her right now is **Beautiful an adventure in parenthood.  
**_

_**No warnings for this chapter!**_

* * *

Looking at the darkened sky, Rin just managed not to curse at missing her chance. Lights around the mansion dimmed, eventually turning off and the tiny bulbs under each main table glowed like burning fireflies. Only a handful of dim solar garden lights illuminated the gardens. The huge spotlight on Inuyasha's stage and another on Kagome's stage shone brightly. Drummers began to play a slow steady rhythm and so the ceremony began.

During the next half hour or so, Inuyasha engaged in swordplay with two other men whom Izayoi explained were Kagome's previous love interests. Though she had a number of suitors, these two were the most stubborn and so it was decided that Inuyasha engage in a simulated battle to ward them off to prove he was the stronger choice to be her mate. The clash of swords couldn't outweigh the concern in Izayoi's voice over her son's disregard for demonic customs when he didn't follow the script and instead actually started to battle the two men. Her worried gaze was hot on Lord Toga who appeared to be nodding at something an eagle demon was whispering in his ear. The rest of the council members spoke in hushed tones and shook their heads disdainfully.

Rin thought that perhaps the ceremony held more meaning for Izayoi than it did for the actual couple getting married and while she herself had no mother to worry over her with such zeal, she placed a hand over Izayoi's and tried to make light of the situation.

"You know how guys can get. I'm sure Inuyasha's just goofing. He'll come around."

The not-so simulated battles were soon over and the drums stopped playing. Silence ensued for several minutes.

Inuyasha howled and bellowed loudly into the night. Taking this as a cue to refer to the pamphlet for human attendees, Rin followed along the translation. The words they used were different to a traditional human wedding but the vows of fidelity, love and unification were the same.

Soon, Izayoi left the main stage and led Kagome down to where Inuyasha was standing. Kagome's two hand maidens followed behind. Holding the newly wedded couple's hands, Izayoi presented them to the Demon Council with a bow. Tying Inuyasha's left hand and Kagome's right hand in a golden satin rope, she placed her hands over theirs and recited a script which was unknown to Rin, but moving nonetheless. Using powerful and passionate words, its primary goal gave a clear impression that the couple had made a solemn, eternal covenant with each other before the Demon Council.

After a few more rituals were performed, the two families faced each other and bowed while the couple continued facing the Demon Council's table. Izayoi led the bound couple to the top of the stage where a few council members now stood.

"We ask the congregation to remain quiet while the sealing ceremony commences." An eagle demon announced.

Confused about the role of demon mates, Rin lightly tapped her chin. If Izayoi was presiding over the marking ceremony, her status in the Taisho household must be very important. Sesshomaru had been vague in his description of a demon mate's role. Remembering that it was she who assumed that women were only used as sex objects, she shifted nervously in her seat. This was exactly one of the reasons why she had to – _needed_to – speak with him and clear up any misunderstandings between them. For Shouichiru's sake, she needed both of them to remain levelheaded.

Some council members surrounded Kagome and Inuyasha and they appeared to be slipping off their kimonos! Squinting her eyes and leaning forward she tried to make out what was going on.

"Having fun?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Rin gasped and whirled around to face him. Looping his arm around her waist, he steadied her. Not that she really needed steadying, just some warning that he was back at the table. Face only mere inches away from his, she tried to hold back a shiver but the attempt was futile.

"When did you get here?" She hissed. The combination of dim lighting and the way his eyes glowed temporarily distracted her, but she blinked and focused on the knot of his tie instead.

"A while ago. They're authenticating the mating mark, in case you're wondering." Releasing her, he settled back in his chair.

**"**Is it painful?" She managed without stuttering.

"Not for a demon." Folding his arms across his chest and smiling smugly, he chuckled.

Rin's glare bounced off him but he had the decency to explain.

"It's a prick to your skin to ensure the mark is real and not a counterfeit."

"Could anyone forge a mating mark?"

"The council doesn't take such matters lightly. If anyone did accomplish such a thing, they'd be risking their lives."

"So, the Demon Council is like the godfather of the demon world. Where you belong to the mob once you're marked?"

"The difference is that you belong to your mate and the family you're married into."

"Family?" She whispered ruefully.

"Yes. The mark also lets other demons know which family you belong to."

"That...must be nice." Rin barely whispered. More often than not it was a simple to keep thoughts of her deceased family locked away. The conversation with Kagome, a few days back, had hit home.

_**- Flashback -**_

Rin had delved into a dark brown trunk at the foot of her double size bed, in her ruddy one bedroom apartment, her hands eagerly searched for a large album with a faded blue and yellow cover. Wiping away the light buildup of dust with her hand, she had opened the hard cover and the album came to life with a musical composition. The side ponytail of an eight year old Rin with wide eyes and a toothy smile snuck out from behind a large guitar, her arms clumsily holding the wooden instrument. One protective arm circled and held her while the other wrapped around the waist of an older woman, with a charming smile and slightly protruding belly. She had smiled at the vivid memory and flipped through the pages while the song continued. For long nights and days had she looked at these pictures, staring into them as though the action would make the memories burst to reality.

_**- Flashback -**_

"Have I said something to upset you?" Rin snapped out of her thoughts hearing the sudden concern in his voice and though his face betrayed no emotion, his eyes appeared heedful. Unable to react because of the myriad of emotions surging through her, she flashed a weak smile, shook her head and set her eyes back on stage.

Her parents would have wanted her to move on.

Shortly after inspecting the mark, the Demon Council announced the seal of approval. The happy couple turned around and when Inuyasha kissed Kagome deeply, everyone clapped.

"Don't wait up." Inuyasha's statement was followed by a cheerful chorus of cat-calls and whistles as he carried his blushing bride towards the mansion. Kagome's handmaidens picked the ends of their kimonos and hurried to keep up behind Inuyasha who used his demon speed to disappear from the gardens.

"Where is he taking Kagome?" Rin inquired.

"Inuyasha's actions are less than appropriate but not surprising." Sesshomaru frowned.

"Oh, give him a break. He's just happy. You can practically see the love he has, for Kagome, shining from his eyes." Love. Was it meant for her? Maybe she was one of those women who found love much later in life. It wouldn't matter, tutoring children and working at the therapy center would keep her busy and her romance novels would fill the void for days when she felt lonelier than usual. Weddings often did that: reminded people of their own relationships. Smiling brightly, she looked at her escort, whose eyes were studying her. She swallowed and stopped clapping.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." One clawed finger traced the shell of her ear down the side of her jaw and tilted her head up and towards him.

"Look at me."

His deep voice resonated through her body. His eyes took on a tawny shade and their edges crinkled, indicating gentle humor in them. Was he laughing at her?

Quirking a brow, she quipped, "I have lipstick on my teeth don't I?"

Ignoring her question, he traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

"What did you think of it?"

Pretending his touch didn't affect her, she lifted her head up and out of his hold.

"It was truly amazing. I never imagined a marking ceremony would be so dramatic and passionate. I thought you get bitten and that's it but there so much _meaning_ behind it. The creation myth was just exceptional."

"I thought perhaps it would be too much for your _human_brain to handle."

So he was feigning interest? The bully! Of all the rude, arrogant, unbearable-

On a regular day, in a regular situation, she would have told him off with no reservations of modesty. Instead she bit the bullet, not wanting to risk getting fired when she felt she had finally made a breakthrough in helping Shouichiru find his inner musician. She didn't have to tell _him_ off to feel better.

"About as hard as it was for you to lead your guest to the table. A gentleman would have known better. "

"It just so happens that I am no _gentleman_. A pure blood demon – yes – but definitely not a gentleman."

"Demon or not – it was rude of you to keep me standing there not knowing where to sit."

Voice turning velvety and dark, he leaned in closer and searched her eyes.

"I didn't come get you right away because I was distracted and that was entirely _your_ fault."

Eyes burning with pools of liquid gold, he leaned in closer. "Incidentally, you were quite enjoying yourself with Miroku."

Was that jealously in his voice? Rin shrugged. "It's not as though I was fishing for compliments."

"If you knew of _his_reputation with women, you wouldn't even be speaking with him."

"Oh?" Rin tilted her head and blinked innocently, "And aren't you known for the same type of reputation amongst women?"

Eyes narrowing to slits, he seethed, "And what type of reputation is that?"

"You've been seducing me for the past half an hour, so I was hoping I wouldn't have to spell it out for you."

Downing his alcohol and slamming it on the table, he purred.

"And that, too, is entirely _your_ fault. Consider yourself lucky for even being invited to such an esteemed event."

Just thinking about how easily she let his touch affect her made her stomach churn. All she wanted to do was rip the dress of her body, throw it at him, along with the damned necklace and walk out the function!

"I'm sure _you're_ not in the habit of hearing this but _you're_ being a complete jerk! And don't even think of firing me for what I just said because I won't have it! I fully intend to continue teaching Shouichiru and there's nothing you can do about it. As for this ceremony, need I remind that it was _you_ who insisted I be your guest for the event even though I know there's no logical explanation for why you forced me to attend! Don't even think that you can put me in the same category as your 'harem' because you probably don't even know what it's like to be in a real relationship! Last but not least: Thank you very much for inviting me, Mr. Taisho. Rin Yamamoto: a lowly human who doesn't deserve all. Of. This!"

Chest heaving, she glared hard at him, feeling loads better for dropping the good employee act. Hell! He'd dropped the good employer act the two times he kissed her and hadn't even apologized. Groaning irritably, Rin turned around, not sure where to go, only that she wanted to be away from here, when, without warning, a firm hand gripped her wrist, twirled her around and pulled her close.

"Don't mention it." A firm arm wrapped itself possessively around her waist. The passion in his eyes betrayed the cold and distant sound of his voice. The heat of his touch burned through her satin dress and through her gloved hand when he turned it around and kissed the inside of her wrist, never once breaking eye contact. Rin struggled to free herself but it was futile. She was an ex-demon hunter damn it! Why couldn't she summon strength around him?

"Don't mention what?" Izayoi chimed and Rin was grateful for the distraction. Sesshomaru let her go and a chilly breeze left her shivering.

Izayoi stared at the couple, waiting for a response but when she received none, her frown relaxed and her eyes twinkled. After making sure her other sons were off the stage, she faced the arguing couple. "Well don't just stand there, Sesshomaru, hurry up and get Rin on the dance floor. It's time for the waltz."

With her hand in his, Rin started to quiver inside not only from anticipation of her first waltz but fear of what would happen if she made a mistake. She reminded herself to be strong but when Sesshomaru lightly placed his arm around her waist and held her other hand in his, she suddenly felt giddy and forgot her latest bout with him. The waltz started off slowly with each couple twirling around the dance floor.

"Try not to embarrass me." He whispered darkly into her ear.

Left eye twitching, she muttered through her teeth. "I plan on it!"

The concerto picked up and Sesshomaru brought Rin flush against his hard body. Unlike Jakotsu, he hardly gave her time to control her movements; he was obviously a leader. Before she could suck in her breath and take the first step, she felt like she was airborne – swooping and sweeping, effortlessly twirling around on the dance floor. Her startled gaze barely fell on Kagome who joined them on the floor, in a western dress, and was revolving every bit vigorously, as she. Only Kagome was in the arms of her mate and she was in the arms of…

Halfway through the waltz, Rin only just managed to make out other couples who'd joined them on the dance floor. Before she could make out their faces, her feet went flying and her skirts swirled, enclosed in the steel arms of a powerful body made her feel safe and vulnerable. Rin clung tight – not only to his arm and hand – but to her wits as well. His grip tightened, drawing her closer into his embrace. Dragging a breath, she looked up. Her gaze collided with dark amber eyes, mesmerically intent. She couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. It was as if time stopped and all that was left was the sway of their bodies and the music. The music slowly ceased and their feet slowed. Several moments after, Rin finally pulled free of the magic and followed Sesshomaru into the garden.

* * *

Investigating Lord Hanshiro's murder proved more difficult than anticipated. The medical reports hadn't revealed any strange or unusual information, which left him thinking. The Demon Concil's investigative team was stationed right out of the DHA head office so he needed to take another route to proceed with his fact-finding. Though his gaze kept shifting from the lush expanse of his gardens to the stony cherub in the center of the labyrinth, his thoughts were abstracted. Questions needed answering and the sooner he got his answers, the quicker he could continue his investigations and the quicker things could get back to normal.

Rin was driving him demented. What power had goaded him into acting so lewd and carefree at the head table in front of most of his business connections and extended family members? Masking his need to conquer, to seize, to hold, had not been an easy task but he needed to hide it behind the facade of an over arrogant, overly cynical demon lord. It had been complete madness to act the seductive demon and yet he could feel _the need_, flaring even now in simply walking with her.

Holding her in front of the irritating bull demon had been declaration enough of his intentions but his mind found no logical explanation for his actions when they were seated at the table. But once he touched her, he found it very difficult to stop. He was famished. It had been far too long since he had last held her or tasted her...He wasn't in the habit of seducing women and yet his rational mind was flustered just thinking about how easily he lost control with this one woman.

Crisp grass crunched while they walked together in silence towards the labyrinth. The beat of her heart was still unsettled and he could hear each thump as clearly as though it was his own. Though her arm was entwined in his, she held him at a distance, not quite making eye contact. When she turned and faced him, their gazes locked and they stopped walking. Her face was flushed and her eyes appeared glazed. She shivered and he noticed goosebumps form across her creamy skin.

"Are you going to fire me?"

"Why would I fire you?"

She chewed on her lower lip for a minute then continued, "Well...I mean...I did...kind of tell you off...before the dance and well...I thought..."

Realization dawned: she still thought of him as her employer. He hadn't quite given her a reason to think of him differently and it was time he did but not now.

She was uneasy; he felt it in her tense arm.

"You are a very good teacher. You will continue as his instructor." Having her like Abi simply wouldn't do. No. He wanted her as…

With a smile to outshine the sun, she beamed. "Thank you so much. I just thought-"

"Unless you wish to leave?"

Her features relaxed and she shook her head. "Oh no. I love teaching Shouichiru."

With ease only mastered by years of training, he released a shaky breath as stoically as possible and pushed a familiar emotion back into the darkness from which it came. They walked for a few more minutes towards the labyrinth. His gaze fell on the only piece of unmatched jewellery on her left wrist.

"Mr. Taisho I have something important to discuss with you."

That damned Miroku took less than five minutes to be on first name basis with Rin. What would he have to do to drop the formality? His eyes shot up to her face.

"You do?"

Frowning harder, she looked straight ahead and sighed.

"I can't help but feel that there have been some misunderstandings between us and I very much want to clear them."

"Misunderstandings?"

What was this woman on about? He needed to question her about matters of extreme importance, so what could she possibly have to impart him that would hold more significance?

Rin nodded. "Yes. Do you mind very much if we sit down?"

"Not at all."

His gaze flew to the concealment charm; there was no harm in being comfortable while he questioned her even though they hadn't quite reached the labyrinth yet. The band started performing so he assumed they would be safe from Kohana and Izayoi's all too perceptive looks. Reaching a garden bench, he let Rin sit first. Smoothing out her skirt, she folded her hands in her lap. Instantly his eyes settled on that damned bracelet! Eventually he lifted his face to find a genuine smile on Rin's lips.

"Don't worry, I know the drill."

His brows shot up when she slipped the charm off her wrist and slipped it into his jacket pocket, freeing him of any obligation to do it himself. That was easy.

"The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable around me. Or think I'm here to deceive you. Smell is everything to a demon, after all."

He'd been uncomfortable since she walked into his life. The unique, sweet and distinct scent attacked his senses like no female's had ever before. Struggling to keep a straight face, he urged her to elaborate whatever _misunderstandings_she meant to clear. Hopefully it would be quick.

Rin sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I can't help but feel that I made some unjustified claims on your character as a father after you questioned my intentions towards Shouichiru when I dragged him out of his room the first day of our lesson. Then I used the protection charm on Shouichiru when he almost transformed and never properly explained where I got it from. You're a very good father and your concern for his wellbeing only shows how protective you are and how much you love him. I just got defensive when you questioned my intentions because I really truly don't mean your son any harm."

Sharply releasing a breath, he leaned back into the bench and laced his hands behind his head. He didn't mind that she repeated herself but why she wanted to bring this up again was a bit _confusing_.

"You're repeating things we've already discussed."

"Mr. Taisho..."

Why must she be so formal? At least she was well behaved and so much better than Abi, who wasted no time giving him stupid, silly nicknames he so clearly abhorred. He knew full well why he was so bothered at how easily Miroku managed to address Rin on a first name basis but he simply didn't want to accept that he felt such emotions. Protectiveness, he understood. Possessiveness, he understood, but this...

"Call me Sesshomaru." The dark shadow of a shrub held more interest for him in that moment.

"I beg your pardon?" She had the grace to sound surprised.

"You need not address me formally." He replied, not quite meeting her gaze but from the corner of his eye, he saw her smile faintly.

"Alright."

When she faced forward, he released a breath.

"I feel the need to clear some important things with you so that you may trust me while I'm teaching Shouichiru."

Now she had his attention. It wasn't so much that he didn't trust _her_but that he didn't trust the feelings that came with being around her. For someone who was in the habit of being in complete control, he despised that she crippled his defenses so easily.

"I used to be a field agent at the Demon Hunters Association, but left after realizing that working there was very different from what I had imagined. My first few missions were standard: tracking and stopping demon mafia or illegal demon activities. Less than a year later, I learned that the DHA wasn`t entirely _truthful_about their objectives."

"I was commissioned to South America to locate and destroy a unique serpent demon. Although an adolescent, she was in full heat, which wasn`t unusual because most reptilian demons mate relatively early in life. There were precious few male serpents to scent her fertility and so the strong, venomous residue she kept leaving behind had begun destroying most of the wildlife in the area. It had only taken us only a few hours to locate her and another few to subdue her. Our orders were simple: bring her back to HQ where the DHA would keep her till a suitable mate was located..."

She let her words trail away and then continued explaining how the DHA collaborated with the Demon Council to find mates for lower class demons who couldn't afford to arrange a proper union. The serpent demon – Celina – had started to act strange once captured. Reptilian females are known to be timid during heat but she was acting aggressive. They had been unable to subdue her with subjugation spells or sleeping potion and ended up using a knock out potion normally used on male serpents to make her unconscious.

She went on to explain how they collected a blood sample for testing at HQ but never got the results back because Celina had passed away wo days later. So, she along with some friends got together and did some investigating of their own behind the DHA's back.

Celina wasn't in heat at all. She came from a poor family and her mother had been quite sick. She dropped out of school found a job but between her and her father, they couldn't keep up with paying medical expenses and running the household. Then, a few months later, she began coming home later and later every night but with huge amounts of money; more than enough to pay for her mother's hospitalization and help move them in a better home but her temperament changed. She started acting aggressive and depressed. Her parents said a doctor from the DHA came by offering medication for her ailments but turns out it had an adverse affect on her, sending her into heat sooner than expected.

"This made absolutely no sense. We tried to question the DHA but there's nothing much we could have done. I just couldn't believe that _this_ is what I had signed up for..."

He'd attended enough council meetings to know that the DHA's main goal was to protect Japan from demon-related terrorist attacks and crimes but the rest of their missions and priorities were muddled and controversial.

Entwining his hands and leaning forward, he asked, "What does this have to do with Shouichiru?"

"After that incident, I made it my goal to work exclusively on cases involving demon children and adolescents. Of course that wasn't easy. When you work for an organization like the DHA, you have to follow orders without question but _I_just couldn't do that anymore. I risked my own badge defying orders every time but the results were rewarding; knowing I helped someone instead of blindly following orders. Needless to say, the DHA wasn't too happy with me and they'd already written me up twice but I could care less, I no longer wanted to work there."

Looking up at the stars, she sighed softly.

"What _I_wanted to do was to help children. Yes, they can be frustrating and challenging and they can test your patience from here to the seven levels of hell but they can also be funny, curious, imaginative and eager to learn. And, I believe they have good hearts. So when you had questioned me about my intentions towards Shouichiru, it hurt me on a personal level. I got the feeling that you don't trust me and trust is very important if I'm going to continue working with him. Heavens forbid he transforms and loses control completely, but if he does, I will take measures to subdue him again and possibly with physical duress as well so will you work with me and trust that your son is in good hands?"

Facing him with gentle calm that he'd tried to search for himself over the past centuries, she waited patiently for him to answer.

_Trust_. He knew all too well about how easy it was to lose it. His trust had been easily won with his mother's first human handmaid, Dokumi, and she ended up a traitorous harpy from hell. As much as he wanted to compare Dokumi with Rin, he knew the two were different. Dokumi had been far too eager to get on his mother's good side and if he wasn't so young, he would have seen through her deception. He was younger then and the years had toughened him.

The need to constantly compare Dokumi and Rin was because he wanted to believe that all humans were conniving, two-faced and untrustworthy, but Rin was...unique. Sniffling, he adjusted himself and sat straight. What he had come to realize was that his reasons for leading her up to the labyrinth were quite different from hers. Her genuine concern for Shouichiru would most likely make a very good mentor. But was this the only reason he constantly thought about her and compared her to Abi?

"Shouichiru has been…_difficult_since he realized why his mother and I no longer lived together and he's grown even more rebellious over the years. It's not easy coaching a pup, but you've been polite and firm with him and he needs someone like you more than ever. Further proof of your support was when you attended the parent teacher meeting with me. I can't thank you enough for that. Shouichiru completed his homework assignment and I'll be handing it to his homeroom teacher on Monday."

Turning his head and tilting it back, he looked deep into her eyes.

"I didn't trust you when you dragged Shouichiru out of his room or when you used your protection charm on him. But, you have proven that you're not here to harm him. So, you will continue to act as his instructor - and as for what I think, let's just say…you've grown on me."

Blushing shyly, she looked away and fidgeted with her skirt. Though her blush pleased him immensely, he needed to learn more about her background with the DHA. There could be a possibility of a connection between the goings on in the Demon Council and Lord Hanshiro's murder.

"Tell me more about the DHA. You couldn't have reformed overnight?"

Breathing deeply, Rin shook her head in the negative.

"No. As I said, I pushed my director to only give me cases involving demon children and over time found the number of unresolved cases surrounding lower class pureblood families were innumerable. Some of the strange things happening to their children were outright horrible. Sudden rage, apprehensive behaviour, unexplainable deaths, were only to name a few. In the long run, I no longer wanted to work for the DHA but I was grateful for the opportunity of being a demon hunter because I honed my understanding of the dynamics of demon children. I wanted to help them, encourage them, make them stronger so others couldn't take advantage of them. I'm still not sure how music comes into that equation, but it really helped my first student and it gave me tremendous happiness knowing I've made someone stronger, emotionally and physically. The DHA claim to offer balance between demons and humans but only if the demons in question are rich. Working-class demons are more often than not ignored, or worse, used as guinea pigs for mad science experiments. At least that's my take on it."

Rin continued facing forward.

"There could be a possibility that you're right." Sesshomaru replied casually; crossing his ankles and leaning into the garden bench. Not all demons were wealthy and powerful. In fact, most of the pure blood population was middle class or lower but he'd known them only as employees and had no clue about their children.

There could very likely be a mole working for both the Demon Council and the DHA. Could the mole be a member of the Dehuman Legion? Rin was the key in helping him in his investigation.

"Why did you join the DHA?"

The smell of anxiety primed the air and Rin looked away.

"You'll laugh at me."

"Try me."

Twirling a stray curl hanging from the nape of her neck and not meeting his gaze, Rin hesitantly continued.

"I had just lost my foster parents and hated myself for being so weak that I couldn't save them." He smelled the onset of tears, but none fell over her cheeks and her voice remained steady. "I wanted to be stronger and what better way to test your strength than to fight a demon? I felt that if I could defeat a demon, I could take on anything. Once I became really strong I'd never let anything get in the way of me and those I love."

Giving her a side long glance, he studied the maelstrom of emotions so evident on her face. The evening had taken a surprising turn, but he wasn't complaining. He was getting more answers from her than he originally planned on. Rin's honesty and openness impressed him. There was no hesitation in her words or deceit in her heart when she shared her experiences with the DHA.

The loss of loved ones is not an easy task to handle and he felt a sudden affinity with her. Hadn't he blamed himself and his weakness for causing his mother's ultimate demise? When she passed, he had redoubled his training to be stronger and better than the best. When he no longer found training instructors challenging, he took to the battlefield to strengthen and solidify his skills. And he'd won many battles, amassed much land and alliances. As time passed, his conquests shifted towards technology and exploration but he still felt regret and sorrow. Regret for not being strong when someone he loved needed it most. Sorrow because with all his wealth and power, he had no one to truly share it with.

Yes, he protected his family from harm but protectiveness and possessiveness were instincts embedded in his nature. For the past several centuries, females lined up to offer him all sorts of distractions, but his baser instinct – his beast – had always remained absolutely subject to his will. Rin had established a direct link to that part of his mind which he thought never existed. A pure, untouched part of him that called out to grab and never let go.

"Do you regret leaving the DHA?"

Rin waved a hand dismissively.

"Good riddance! Besides, who'd be teaching Shouichiru if I was still a demon hunter?" He heard the slight humor in her voice.

"Is it common for demon hunters to use string bracelets as concealment charms?" When he received no reply, he turned only to find her smiling directly at him. His head shot back slightly in surprise.

"Oh, it holds more meaning than that." Turning on the bench, she reached in his jacket pocket and removed the charm. Holding it between her thumb and forefinger she presented it to him.

"You see, these aren't just any strings. They belonged to my birth father; he used to play the guitar and always kept an extra stash of strings and picks in his guitar case. So, I made a string bracelet. I never thought of using it as a charm till a friend suggested I might as well since I wear it all the time anyway." She slipped it on her wrist and raised her forearm.

"Tah dah! One string bracelet concealment charm at the ready."

Slipping it off, again, she placed it in between them on the bench.

"My friend Sango had the magic written into it. She works at the counterterrorism division."

Smile slowly fading, she hung her arm over the back of the bench and bent it, cupping the edge with her hand so that her chin rested on it and her back bowed slightly. When she breathed in deeply, her creamy breasts pushed together looking fuller, straining against the bodice of the dress and Sesshomaru fought to keep his gaze on her face.

"I never meant to harm Shouichiru that day when he was partially transformed but the last thing I wanted to do was cower in fear. I learned when threatened, demon children find eye contact to be a vital assurance that you don't mean any harm along with physically or verbally reassuring them of your intentions. I wanted to see if he could handle it but it seems he needs more practice. Some young demons can be wary of their new found powers and the changes they bring."

Instinctively Sesshomaru ran his hand over his shoulder. What started as a soft fuzzball on his shoulder didn't initially cause too much of a bother but as it grew, it came in the way of everything and everyone. In his early years, if he wasn't so busy tripping over it, he was busy untangling it from other people. With infinite practice did he learn to control its movements and eventually learned to wrap it around his shoulder. Luckily he kept his furry tail hidden behind a charm so only a handful – his father and Inuyasha included – knew of its existence.

She met his gaze briefly and looked away.

"I'm sorry for acting so difficult when you asked me to attend the parent teacher meeting." Resting her elbow on the bench back, she turned and crossed her legs, exposing a creamy, delicate foot elegantly arched in high heels.

"Truth is that I did feel as though I was imposing and was very concerned about how his mother would feel about it, but once we met his homeroom teacher, I realized that you needed me there for moral support and I'm very glad I came. I want you to know that I'll be here anytime you need me for Shouichiru. I will also be giving you a report every other day about his progress on the piano. And last but not least..." She wrapped his clawed hand in between her own and leaned in closer to him. Even through the velvet gloves, he felt the coldness on her skin.

"You're cold."

"It's a bit chilly for a May evening but I'll be fine."

Goosebumps were spread across her chest and he tried to blank out the image of her hard nipples from his mind.

"I really am thankful for the beautiful dress and the gifts you gave me, and the opportunity to be at your brother's marking ceremony. This is such an honor but I must impress that you refrain from giving me such gifts in the future because people might get the wrong impression."

"And," He managed to swallow his croak, "What impression is that?"

"The impression that we're _involved_. That perhaps we're a couple. Izayoi thinks you have some sort of interest in me which is why you gave me these gifts." She released his hand and shivered again; rubbing her upper arms.

Taking off his jacket, he was about to place it across her shoulders when she moved away.

"I'm really okay. There's no need-"

"Don't argue because I won't have it. You're human and you'll get sick if you don't cover yourself." He should have commissioned a jacket for her to keep her warm. A light pink color dusted her cheeks but she nodded her consent, allowing him to adjust his jacket over her shoulders. Her smaller form was nearly hidden beneath his coat – along with the wonderful view of her plump breasts - but he felt better knowing she wasn't uncomfortable.

She explained how awkward Izayoi made her feel about the purchases he made for her. The damned woman couldn't keep her nose out of his business even if was a neon sign on his head. Luckily she was going on vacation in a few days, which would mean that he would be able to execute the other part of his new plan with relative ease.

"Would the prospect of being involved with me be _so_ bad?"

Rin stared at him blankly for a minute and then laughed, so hard that she wiped tears off the edge of her eyes. Sesshomaru frowned; he sensed her unease but remained quiet.

"That's a good one! I'm sure years from now, you'll look back at this moment and have a good laugh."

Narrowing his eyes and angrily shoving the string bracelet into his pant pocket, he closed the gap between them.

"I'm not so certain about laughing at this moment but years from now, I will certainly be sharing it with you."

Clearing her throat, she shifted a few paces away from him.

"Mr- Sesshomaru, I've felt a tension between us and I know you've felt it, as well, and the last thing I want is for this uncomfortable awkwardness to affect my lessons with Shouichiru. I've wanted to speak with you since you bought the dress for me but just didn't get the chance. Please understand that a romantic relationship can and will affect my relationship with Shouichiru. I find great joy in teaching him and care very much for his well being and it's simply not in his best interest."

"You care a great deal for him. If anything, having you around on a frequent basis will most likely help in his development."

Her brown eyes grew a fraction larger and he surmised that she was looking for some kind of retort because she wasn't prepared for the conversation to steer in this direction. He used it to his advantage. It was time for him to be honest with himself. Women like Abi could never offer the fulfillment he had been searching for.

Rin's jaw fell open but she quickly pursed her lips.

"I can't believe you're using your son to justify us being a couple."

"Just as you're using him to justify why we couldn't be?"

She blinked a few times and shook her head, looking away. Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulder and held onto it firmly. She tried to wriggle free but he didn't let her, pulling her closer instead.

"It just so happens that I've been on the lookout for suitable prospects and you seem most qualified to fit the bill. Since you're worried about Shouichiru, I will discuss our arrangement with him as soon as possible. I wouldn't want this affecting his music lessons after all."

He felt her body stiffen and she glared straight ahead, at the trees he assumed. The night had been full of surprises. Glad that his doubts were put to rest, he could finally drop his cynical act.

"I'm not ready for something like this." She said shaking her head. As much as he wanted to push her, he knew better, but that wouldn't stop him from letting her know exactly what his plans were when it came to her.

"I want you. More than I've ever wanted anyone or anything. I try to remind myself that I should maintain some semblance of sanity but when it comes you I just..."

**_Have no control..._**

He studied her soft jawline and the dip of her neck to the ridges of her collarbone.

"You have your reasons and I respect you for them but know this, Rin: I will not allow any other man to have you. You will be mine and mine alone." Worry was etched on her face and he heard her heart start racing.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Cupping her jaw, he turned her to face him. Offering no resistance, she allowed him to tilt her head up. Her eyes appeared a shade darker in the night but he saw a twinkle of starlight in them. Her lips parted. By sheer will did he force himself not to break eye contact; he must impress how serious he was. "Do you have any clue how badly I wanted to gut out Miroku for even approaching you?"

Rolling her eyes, she tried to move her head away but he held her. "That's ridiculous. It was a simple conversation-"

Narrowing his eyes, he prayed to whichever gods had fashioned him to help gather patience and avoid scaring Rin. "The man was practically stamping his claim over you."

She blinked and raised a brow. "Now that's a ridiculous theory!"

"It isn't a theory." He scooted closer still; their bodies were mere inches apart. "Tell me, Rin, exactly how much do you know about demon mating habits?"

When he received no reply, he smirked.

"Hm. Your silence confirms your lack of knowledge in _that_ department. Miroku's goal was to let all other male demons know that he planned on claiming you, hence he so _openly_flirted with you."

Shutting her eyes, she shook her head again. "I don't understand. Someone like you must have half the female population following after him and vying for his attention. Yet, you invite _me_ here? I have to know. I need to now. Why me?"

Keeping his voice low and calm, he traced her cheek with the back of a clawed finger and was pleased to see that she leaned into his touch. "I wanted to get to know you. Let me put it this way: you're an attractive and intelligent young woman – a bit mouthy for my liking - who I've known for more than a week and have yet to take to my bed. I assumed you would want us to be in a relationship and preferably mated before I do?"

The stunned shock in her eyes made his stomach churn. Forcing her head out of his hand, she hissed, "I'm not going to be in a relationship with you just so I can have sex with-" She quickly amended herself, "I mean so you can have sex with me. There's much more to a relationship than just that!"

"Rin, you misunderstand-"

Raising her hand in front of his face, she shook her head again. "I understand quite clearly. You are used to having women agree blindly to your every whim and let me remind you that I don't fall into that category!"

Little did Rin know, that it was different this time. _He_ wanted _her_. Not only to satisfy his lust but to develop a stronger bond. The last he had sex with Abi was over a week and half ago and even then he'd pretended that it was Rin. Yes, he desired her from the very beginning but it was only lately that he truly realized his feelings were more than skin deep. By the time she stood up with both hands fisted and on her hips, he was agonizingly aroused. How he managed not to throw her on the grass and ease his pain, he had no idea.

"Do you understand?"

He stood. Placing his hands around her waist, he held her so she couldn't move away.

"Yes and you can teach me all that while I take you to my bed."

Cheeks burning with anger, Rin fisted her hands on his chest; trying to push herself away from him. "I will not be pressured into a relationship with you or anyone else."

If she didn't stop moving, temptation might get the upper hand.

"I couldn't mate with you if you felt pressured anyway so I promise that the act _will be_ consensual."

He felt her eyes shoot daggers straight into his soul.

"I will not be controlled by you."

He smiled. Wrapping his arms around her, he inched closer, leaning into her neck and placing soft kisses there. "You will be mine."

Rin gasped and clutched onto his arms desperately. His jacket slipped off her shoulders and fell on the grass.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered breathlessly, resisting for a moment till she melted in his arms. Gently nibbling on her neck, his tongue savored her sweet, salty skin and brought her closer. He pecked, sucked, nibbled and gently nipped, careful not to puncture her skin just yet. If she headed out to the ceremony in this state, every demon would become aware of her strong arousal. With one arm still on her waist, he plucked the charm from his pant pocket and slipped it back on her wrist. Eyes shut, lips parted, Rin hadn't come back to earth yet and he was about to use that moment to plunge in for a kiss when-

"Sesshomaru! What on earth are you doing to Rin? Mind your manners and let her go. " Izayoi scolded and hurried over to the couple. He obeyed – reluctantly - and let her go. Without a backward glance, his future mate escaped with Izayoi.

* * *

"I had a wonderful time!" Rin replied with an overly eager smile, trying to calm her beating heart. He hadn't kissed her but the effect was exhilarating. The heat of his body and the warm lips on her neck nearly sent her into an orgasm and she was appreciative of Izayoi's timing.

"The night's still young and the party hasn't even started yet. Come, I'll show you around." Interlocking her arm with Rin's, Izayoi led them back into the party. The main course was being served and Rin noticed some tables actually had salads on them.

"So how was I?" Izayoi whispered.

"Awesome! You didn't mess up once." But _she_ had. What exactly went wrong when she was speaking with Sesshomaru? Her purpose was to clear the air between them not create a whole new area of tension! But what had he done? He had told her – absurd! Had he said 'mated'? He only just met her! How could he have considered so quickly? Desire was evident between them but desire didn't equal love and Rin was simply not willing to settle for anything less.

"Good. I was preparing for months for the role." Izayoi beamed; waving to a guest here and saying a quick hello to a guest there.

"Do women normally preside over marriage ceremonies in demon culture?"

"It depends on the household, really. Dog demons along with cat demons and some bird demons are mostly matriarchal so women preside over binding ceremonies – which is considered marriage for humans."

"And, what are your duties as a demon's mate?"

Izayoi faced Rin and blinked; her lips curved slightly, "There are no specific duties, as such. I mean there are rules of course but how you adhere to them is really up to you and your mate. In demon culture, there is no competition between mates; both have unique roles that benefit each other."

"What are these rules?"

"First and foremost is complete obedience to your mate; second, is to look after your children; third, is to look after your mate's welfare; fourth, is to look after your mate's wealth and last but not least it to fulfill your mate's needs. Why? Are you thinking of becoming a demon's mate?"

Laughing animatedly, Rin chimed.

"No, no. Of course not. Sesshomaru had me confused about the role of a demon's mate and said that perhaps I should speak with you about it sometime so I thought…"

"My stepson can be handful sometimes but you can rest assured there are no hard or fast rules. You and your mate mutually decide what roles to play if you are mated. In my case, Toga lets me run the household completely and trusts me with most of the financial planning. In fact, I'm so busy running the household that I often ask Toga for help. Hopefully, _now_, I won't have to worry about Sesshomaru's mansion." Izayoi smiled, "Here's Kagome."

Kagome's bright smile and glowing skin outshone the elegant caramel colored gown she wore. It draped smoothly down her body and her hair was done in a half updo. The pieces of jewelry on her ears, matched the bright ruby stone on her ring finger.

"Congratulations." Rin hugged her.

"Thanks, Rin! So what did you think of my marking ceremony?"

"It was beautiful! I had no idea you could speak in demon tongue."

"It requires a lot of practice and_, trust me_, it wasn't easy. One wrong yip and I might as well be saying 'your mama' and that wouldn't be very good."

When Kagome moved to the side to greet a guest, Rin noticed hand prints on her biceps and small bruises on her arms along with a few bite marks on her chest and neck.

Tracing one bruise, Rin inquired, "Kagome, are you alright?"

All the blood from her body rushed to her face and she replied shyly. "Oh yeah, I'm fine..."

Izayoi wiggled her eyebrows at Kagome. "It's a part of the ceremony, Rin. The marks on her body are further proof to the Demon Council that Inuyasha has mated with her."

An awkward silence pursued and Rin thought she may have said something she shouldn't when a bright red mark on the left side of Kagome's neck caught her attention. The kanji spelled out Inuyasha's name. "I apologize if I came across as being ignorant but I just got concerned when I saw those marks on your body."

Shrugging, Kagome smiled. "It's all forgotten." Then she licked her lips as though scheming something, "What's going on between you and Sesshomaru?"

Great! How many others thought the same thing?

"Oh, it's nothing. It's not like we're dating or anything."

Rin tried to sound as noncommittal as possible but it was hard knowing what she'd implied when she could have easily said that he's her employer.

Izayoi and Kagome exchanged glances.

"You don't understand," Izayoi sat on a chair in front of her and crossed her legs.

"Sesshomaru doesn't invite women to family functions. It's simply...out of character for him. He's lost control more than once with you. First, in the kitchen, he all but forced you to attend the ceremony when you didn't agree right away; then, he practically oozed jealousy when he saw you with his accountant and he was so obviously flirting with you tonight in the garden. He isn't the type to kiss or even touch his girlfriends openly. It's so unlike him to act this way, especially in front of others. You've broken down his barrier effortlessly."

"I figured he was in the habit of seducing women, especially with the way he's been acting tonight."

The two women exchanged looks again and openly laughed. Kagome wiped tears of laughter and leaned against a table.

"Handsome demons like Sesshomaru don't need to use their powers of seduction to get women. Women flock to him. Though I must say, it's a refreshing change to see the shoe on the other foot. I'd say you've definitely reached and exceeded the girlfriend status."

Rin shrugged. "Well, I'm not his girlfriend, prospective or otherwise. And if he thinks I'll fall for his _manliness_ then he has another thing coming."

Izayoi patted Rin softly on the head. The motherly gesture made her feel like a child so she frowned but Izayoi just smiled. "I admire a woman with guts! By all means, don't give into him so easily, Rin. Let him work for it. But I will say this: Sesshomaru has his eyes on you and there's very little you can do to steer him away."

She knew how lethally possessive demons could be; having seen it on the battle field numerous times. Once a demon was after something, heaven or hell couldn't stop it. But in matters of the heart...would they be just as possessive? Did they even think on the same wavelength as humans when it came to...love? Sesshomaru was far more lethal than any demon she'd ever known because he put dangerous thoughts in her head...he made her feel emotional. Not the fleeting type of sensations she felt when she was with Kohaku but a much stronger sentiment which she forced back into the darkness knowing it would be one-sided if she was to be his woman.

"Izzy, you know what this might mean, right?"

Both women hid their smiles behind their hands and giggled. Rin's head shot back and forth from Kagome to Izayoi confusingly. What was that about? What does what mean?

Her eyes met an intimidating set of gold orbs staring at her from the head table. A hot blush made its way to her cheek, down her throat and most probably all the way to her chest as a reminder of his kisses on her neck. Frowning, she straightened her spine; she may not be an experienced woman in bed but she knew what she wanted and _that_ was something he could not provide.

Rin averted her eyes to the main stage where her band was performing live music. Ayame was singing and Sango was seated at the table with the rest of the gang. After waving to her friend, she got up and was about to do a three sixty to show off the dress but remembered she was surrounded by elite demons. In understanding, Sango quickly gestured her approval. Kohaku looked at her with a scowl and shook his head. What she had done to earn such disapproval, she had no clue but she brushed it off. Renkotsu motioned with his arm for her to come over to their table but Izayoi grabbed her arm. Turning around, Rin shrugged apologetically and Renkotsu mouthed something that looked like 'later.'

Passing tables filled with various demons, Rin noticed that she, Izayoi and Kagome weren't the only humans present. Humans were peppered into the mix with bright marks on their necks. When she reached a table that seemed to be filled with bird demons, the servant offered her a tray of roasted almonds and she happily scooped up a small bowl.

"The family is on the other side, I'll take you there later." Izayoi said and smiled brightly to greet some of her friends. Left alone, Rin, sat on a garden chair and straightened out her skirt. Despite her initial, and current, hesitation to wear the expensive black Chanel gown, she admitted it was simple but tasteful. Straightening her back, she raised her head and met the dark, frowning glance Sesshomaru sent her. He was standing amidst a group of demons who seemed to be laughing and drinking but his gaze was hot on her. Raising a brow, she stared back with a poker face.

"Izayoi! We hardly get to meet each other anymore!" A young female demon with dark blue and green markings going down the side of her head and brown feathers on her arms hugged Izayoi. She had a row of feathers on her head that stood at a point like a peacock's head crest.

"I agree, Kaori." Fluidly she picked Rin up from her seat by holding her forearm.

"I believe that you've already met Rin."

"Oh, yes! Of course!" The demoness brightened.

"Pardon my ignorance but I don't think we've met before."

The demoness smacked her head rather comically. "My apologies. Let me see if I can refresh your memory. You saw me at Shouichiru's parent teacher meeting."

"You're..."

"In the flesh! I'm Mrs. Suzumiya!"

"Oh my goodness. You're so young!" Rin blurted.

"I get that a lot!" She shrugged and smiled."I was looking forward to seeing you again when I heard you'll be attending."**  
**  
Rin brows scrunched in confusion.

"You heard?"

Izayoi cleared her throat and leaned in close to Kaori before she could respond.

"Have you heard anything?"

Kaori's expression turned grim, "I'm afraid not...but I know everyone's spooked. The investigative team was by our estate the other day and Akira wasn't too happy about the way they questioned me and our hatchlings. Have they been to your estate yet?"

Izayoi nodded. "They have and to our children's homes as well...but have you heard anything different?"

"Sorry, Izzy. Akira isn't telling me anything this time around."

Kaori faced Rin with a small frown but it soon fell away and she smiled meekly, "Have you spoken with Shouichiru since the appointment?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, I have. Sesshomaru said he will be seeing you on Monday to hand in the assignment personally."

_Triple great for referring to your employer so casually, Rin!_

"He's given me permission." She quickly clarified.

"Of course." Kaori's eyes twinkled with mischief. "It took him long enough. Though I don't know how he could resist such a lovely lady like you."

Blushing, Rin looked away and chewed on her lower lip for a bit. In one night, she'd broken her record for blushing profusely.

"He will be handing you Shouichiru's assignment on Monday."

"Excellent. Shouichiru's a good boy and I'd hate for him to get into the wrong hands." Kaori leaned in towards Rin and concern laced her voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

Leading her a few steps away from Izayoi, who was busy talking to other guests, Kaori continued. "He's been hanging out with some questionable friends lately. I obviously don't approve but I'm not the parent."

Neither was she.

"I'll certainly mention it to Sesshomaru."

"I'd appreciate that, Rin. Thank you. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will consider it if it comes from you."

"Certainly." Rin bowed. Just as Kaori made her exit, Izayoi was by her side again.

"Would it be okay, Izayoi, if I go see my band members for a bit?"

"Absolutely dear, go right ahead but don't be too long. Cousin Kohana is quite anxious to see you."

The last thing she needed was to be introduced to family members! As she made her escape towards Sango's table, someone else grabbed her arm and yanked her onto the dance floor. Caught off guard, she squeaked and leaned heavily against her captor, hoping that anyone watching didn't notice her struggle to regain her balance.

"Man, she doesn't leave me alone!"

"Good evening, Shouichiru. You're looking nice."

"You too." He mumbled, blushing slightly but not making eye contact.

"Ms Suzumiya is just concerned that's all. She's told me-"

"Whatever she's told you is a lie. She doesn't know anything about me."

Lips thinning, Shouichiru sneered and pointedly glared in Kaori's direction.

"She's always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. I first thought maybe she was bored or something but honestly why she's always on my ass, I have no clue."

"Teachers tend to worry about students who have potential. We often high expectations and want you to make the right decision. How long has Ms. Suzumiya taught you?"

"Since grade eight."

"She's taught you for over three years now and believe it or not, you do have a relationship with her. She knows your personality, emotions and probably a bit about your home life. Trust me : it is hard to see your student day in and day out who just doesn't care when you know they have what it takes to be successful and they just hurt themselves in the end by not even trying."

Bowing his head and eyes hiding behind black bangs, he whispered, "You don't understand either."

"You can always make me understand."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Shouichiru, I'm not your parent so I'm not going to give you a lecture about right and wrong or good and bad but what I will tell you is that when you have a good heart, people tend to use it against you. People can see the goodness in you even when you don't see it yourself. You're a good kid and the last thing I want is for you to make a rash decision about anything. I don't want you to tell me something you don't feel comfortable with but I want you to know I'm here for you if you need it, okay?"

After several moments, Shouichiru finally nodded. Rin had dealt with enough teenagers to know that if they were pushed too much, they would retreat into their shell even more. If she was going to learn anything about him, he would have to come to her but she had to let Sesshomaru know about this.

"Ms. Yamamoto?"

"Yes?" Rin replied, allowing her student to lead her across the dancefloor.

"Are you dating my father?"

* * *

Jolie: Abandon this story? Whoever gave you that idea? They were lies I tell you. Hope you enjoyed this chappie. :)  
So Damn Creative: TY tons!  
SesshRin Devoter: TY so much for your wonderful reviews, they are always a pleasure to read! And I do hope you enjoy chapter 12

_Reviews mean a lot to me, so please feel free to leave a review today if you feel like it!_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**  
_Please enjoy!_  
_Warning: mild lime so if you're not okay with it please don't read the section marked with xo_

* * *

Shouichiru exhaled a deep breath and reclined his head so the nape of his neck touched the back of his chair. Long ago had he accepted that his parents demanded a certain behavior from him and as a child, he did his best to capture his parent's interest and stifled his own wants, or desires, no matter how menial they were but he couldn't help the slip of his tongue every now and then.

"Your role is vital to the Taisho household. Be prepared for the responsibilities and duties that follow as a result." His mother admonished him when he complained about having too much homework or wanting to run around in the park like other boys he saw from behind the limo glass.

Grabbing a plum from a serving tray, he bit into it.

Yes, his parents treated him like a trophy child, as though he was a symbol of their success, to be admired and envied like them. More often than not, he wished of a normal life where his parents shared their thoughts, laughter and _love_ with him around a small table during evening dinner like how they did on family TV shows. A life where it was 'okay' for him to be himself and not worry about walking on egg shells constantly trying to please them.

His every effort to please them by getting perfect marks in school, making captain of every possible sport team, being president of the Chess and Math club, obeying their every command to act and behave a certain way even going to the point of not taking music lessons in school as his parents always felt they were not useful for his future had been in vain. It became evident that he was unable to please his parents and, thus, decided not to be a puppet to their dreams. So, when his beast finally began to wake, it was easy to channel his anger and opposition directly at his father and make sure he didn't meet his unrealistic expectations. After religiously denying him the opportunity to take music classes at school, his father casually decided to enroll him in private music lessons.

Shouichiru spit the seed angrily onto a small china plate.

Music lessons that held more _interest_ for his father than him. Rumors had spread quickly about his father's latest 'scandal'. It was out of boredom and being chained to the mansion that his hormones went into overdrive at the flirtatious way the kitchen maid batted her lashes at him. In the aftermath, she indulged in pillow talk and told him that his father may be involved with his music teacher along with the possibility of a stepmother in his near future.

"My father's business is his own." He had said simply and zipping up his pants, walked out of her quarters. He felt angry. He felt hurt. He felt letdown for hearing something like this from a mere servant instead of his father. He hated being an invisible golden child, succumbing to his parent's impossible need for gratification and being registered on his father's radar only when he did well in school.

"Chiru, you never told me the mystery woman from the night club is your music teacher." Genji asked, drawing circles on the wine glass with his forefinger and staring in the direction of where Lord Sesshomaru was dancing with Ms. Yamamoto.

"And she's sitting with your dad."

Shouichiru hadn't been entirely unaware of his father and the _women_ he was often involved with. Women like Abi, whose voice was always sugary and sweet but whose eyes always held contempt for him. Thanks to the servants and their busy mouths, he learned that the young heiress' interests lay in his father's assets and had been hoping that a union with him would help her company that was chin high in foreign debts. So he was glad when his father's year long affair ended with Abi storming out the mansion a few days back, escorted by mansion guards.

Hence, he was aware of Ms. Yamamoto's attendance tonight but he hadn't thought she would sit with his father, at the family table, throughout the ceremony. A table he should be sitting at but choose not to despite his father's continued death glares. The tie around his neck became a fraction tighter and he tugged at it to loosen the tension. If his father had plans for Ms. Yamamoto, why did he keep it from him? Was he considering taking Ms. Yamamoto as a mate? How did she feel about this?

Releasing an ostentatious yawn, he faced Genji with dull eyes. "Yeah, so?"

Genji's jaw dropped.

"Dude, how can you just sit there and act like you don't care?"

The glass of beer felt warm compared to the ice cold wire that was wrapped around his gut.

"My father doesn't need my permission if he's dating someone. He never did before."

Raising a golden brow, Genji turned his chair towards Shouichiru and leaned closer.

"Chiru, if she's sitting at your family's table and your dad's dancing with her, he has to be courting her. I have to give him props though, I mean, she's just somebody of the street and _he_...well everyone knows Lord Sesshomaru and what he did during the last great Demonic War. But what really bakes my noodle is that he doesn't care about what the other families will think. I mean even though your grandmother is human, she's at least of royal blood but this chick-"

Shouichiru snapped. "Weren't you the one who said that you never discriminate among demon or human women? As for the other families, they're too wound up in their expensive cars and suits to care about my father and who he courts."

Smirking flippantly, Genji shook his head. "That's not what I meant, you _idiot_. I don't discriminate to _fuck_a demon or human female. I wouldn't dare court one unless I want dad to castrate me and I'd like to hold onto my balls for a good long time."

Genji grabbed the crotch of his pants to reassure himself of his family jewels. Sprawling on the garden chair, he continued , "I gotta admit, Chiru, your dad has good taste. Your music teacher is a real looker and that rack, dude, I bet it's soft like silk. She has that sweet, innocent thing going on, you know, like she's someone shy and timid but she's not a pushover. I bet she's a bunny in bed-"

Replaced by sudden animosity, Shouichiru's ambiguous facade dropped. His hand gripped Genji's throat and he ground out. "Watch your mouth when you talk about Ms. Yamamoto."

Genji's eyes, too, began to flicker from their dark blue hues to red and back. With a raspy voice, he chided. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you have the hots for her, Chiru."

"I don't fuck everything that has a pussy, Genji. You'd fuck your own sister if you had the chance."

"I can rip you and your father to shreds with my bare hands!"

Both demons snarled angrily at each other until a firm hand on both their shoulders tried to rip them apart.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Kaisho muttered.

"Back off, Kai. Genji needs to be reminded of his status." Shouichiru growled and tightened his hold as did Genji's on his forearm but neither let go.

"You worthless dog! If it wasn't for your grandfather's love for humans, half of my clan would still be alive."

"Your clan chose to participate in that war, nobody begged you to."

"Your clan had to beg _us_to come to the rescue."

A small wave of electric energy formed a thin line between the two demons' eyes until – bam! The world went white for Shouichiru and his head felt like it was being cracked open. A string of colorful curses left his lips while he rubbed his forehead. One eye opened to find Genji wiping a small trail of blood from his left eyebrow. Kaisho stood over them cracking his knuckles.

"You guys are bigger idiots than I initially thought. You realize that we're at a ceremony full of demons, which means everyone can hear what you're saying."

Scoffing at his friend, Shouichiru briefly glanced at his father's deep penetrating glance that seemed to be glued on his music instructor and Ms. Yamamoto looking at him dazedly. "Tell me something I don't know, Kai."

Placing his nose between his forefinger and thumb, Kaisho sighed.

"Gods, you're dumb. The last thing you want to do is give the clans reasons for falling out. I mean, there's enough unrest ever since Lord Hanshiro's murder and the last thing the demon council needs is more infighting."

"Don't you fuckin' lecture me like I don't know!" Shouichiru pointed a finger at his friend, who seemed impervious to his glare and instead took a seat next to him. Lord Hanshiro's mysterious death had given Ms. Suzumiya all the more reason to watch over him like a hawk. Even tonight she kept looking at his direction with obvious disapproval. Genji and Kaisho weren't exactly role model friends, having had their own share of detentions and expulsions from school but he enjoyed having them around especially because they were everything his father didn't approve of.

'Bad influence' and 'Ill-advised company' were some of the phrases he used to describe his school mates but Shouichiru could care less. Thrill and excitement were the only things that could offer reprieve from his sullen life as the only pure blood heir of the Taisho household. A gurgling noise left his stomach rumbling not due to the copious amounts of beer he had been chugging rather remembering his new school curriculum for his final year.

"I should hope you know about _that_ Chiru." Kaisho nodded towards a group of young demonesses who giggled amongst themselves. "And, I heard what Genji said about your music instructor. So what? And, Genji, could you back off on the man-whore act? With all the fucking around you do, dude, I'm surprised you're not infected with like HIV or something."

Genji scoffed. "I do use condoms."

Kaisho chewed on a bread stick. "Spit alone can get you infected."

"And that's why you failed health class, idiot." Shouichiru smacked his friend's head. Silver irises trailed his father and Ms. Yamamoto as they walked towards the direction of the gardens. Finally, the waltz ended and modern music blasted through the speakers after a few mic checks. There could be a possibility that his father was courting her and he hated that he was the last to know such important things.

"Dibs on the red head." Genji gulped his drink and with an overly confident gait lead a very tall and beautiful deer demon to the dance floor. Shouichiru glanced briefly to a group of eager demonesses lingering around the dance floor, sending them into a giggling fit. Instantly, he took a liking to a tall and slim brunette and turned to Kaisho, who was busy texting.

"You still with that Maya chick?" Shouichiru got up and smoothed his jacket.

"I could be." Dropping his phone in his pocket, Kaisho smiled smugly and placing a hand on Shouichiru's shoulder walked towards the dance floor, "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun tonight!"

* * *

For a human who'd taken him down with a simple stick, Ms. Yamamoto felt light as a feather when Shouichiru grabbed her by the arm and yanked her onto the dance floor. Luckily, none of his friends noticed probably because they were engrossed with their evening conquests. He was hoping to speak privately with her but once Ms. Suzumiya started whispering in her ear, he knew it had to be done now. It didn't help that her husband was a senior council member and she was present at every possible business and family function but must she harrass his music teacher, too?

While Ms. Yamamoto wasn't exactly a paragon mentor (he felt she could hold off on the yapping every now and then), she did have a subtle way of making him see things in a different light and it was easy talking with her. She even complimented him today with a genuine smile. He was used to compliments but only from girls he knew wanted something from him. Unlike his father, she hadn't been easily influenced by what Ms. Suzumiya had said but offered to be there if _he_felt like sharing. Pft! Like that would ever happen! Now back to the matter of why she was here...

"Ms. Yamamoto?"

"Yes?" Rin allowed her student to lead her across the dance floor.

His silver eyes narrowed fractionally. "Are you dating my father?"

Rin swallowed. Of course Shouichiru would questions her intentions, especially after the way Sesshomaru had been behaving with her. Shouichiru must harbour feelings of his parents reuniting and so would feel any woman his father held an interest in as a threat. It was Sesshomaru's responsibility to discuss this with Shouichiru; she hadn't, after all, accepted his proposal yet.

"I believe this is something you best discuss with him."

An irritable groan escaped his lips and he regarded her steadily.

"My father is busy with his business associates, so I think _I_can discuss your intentions towards him."

"My intentions?" Rin quirked a brow as they danced to the beat of the song.

"Why are you here?"

"I was invited by your father."

"And you accepted the invitation, just like that?" Rin stared into Shouichiru's determined eyes while thinking of a response. "You know he has half the women in the country after him so why did he pick you and, more importantly, why did you accept?"

"I've never been to a marking ceremony before so I thought it would broaden my horizons about demon culture if I witnessed one. Call it teacher's intuition but I always appreciate a chance to learn new things. As for my intentions, they are not malicious. I'm grateful for having your father as an employer and I'm even grateful for having the chance to teach you and I would never jeopardize the opportunity to help you succeed in your music lessons."

The wind touched his black bangs, agitating them and she found his gaze even more penetrating than before. "You're here, in a dress _he_ brought for you, dancing the night away in _his_ arms and sucking face with _him _in the garden. So why don't you cut the 'employer' crap and come clean as to why you're really here."

It was his father who was sucking her neck but how could he have known that?

"It's hard to buy name brand clothing on a teacher's salary and I didn't want to wear something inappropriate, so I accepted the dress, but you don't have to be too concerned. I will pay him back for it." Shouichiru pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow sceptically but Rin continued, "I knew I was expected to dance so I was fully prepared for that before coming here tonight. As for sucking face," She narrowed her eyes but kept her voice steady, "On that point you are seriously misinformed. We walked out into the garden, to clear some misunderstandings he had about _my role_ as _your_ music teacher." A ghost of a smile crossed her face and she got some of her confidence back.

"You've made up some pretty good excuses, Ms. Yamamoto, but I'm not buying. Everyone knows how rich and powerful my father is. So, I've come to accept that all the women he's ever been associated with would want nothing more than a business arrangement with him should they ever get serious with him. But you," Shouichiru's gaze turned sharper than before, "You're _unique_. You have no title or power yet you were busy trying to wrap him around your finger. Makes me wonder if you're trying to manipulate my father into doing something stupid. So let's try this again: why are you here?"

For moments Rin looked deep into Shouichiru's eyes with a clenched jaw. How dare he make assumptions about her!

"Shouichiru, the reason I accepted your father's invitation is because I felt it would give me the chance to explain why I'm a suitable music teacher for you and after what happened-" Rin almost choked on her words, not wanting to reveal the incident between her and Sesshomaru. "After the discussion we had in the garden, I think I've convinced him that I am in fact suitable to be your mentor. Your father's personal business is his own and doesn't concern me at all so whatever rumors you've heard about me manipulating him are completely false."

"Funny thing with rumors. I haven't heard any about you and that makes me all the more concerned."

"If anything that should give you some relief." The downturned lips and the deepening frown were proof that Shouichiru wasn't convinced. Rin sighed. "I'm not here to deceive you, Shouichiru-"

"Do you like him?" He deadpanned. Laughing dryly, Rin shook her head.

"That's not even relevant."

"It is. Do you _like_ him?"

Rin blanched. _Like him_? Desire was evident but she wasn't even sure if she really truly liked him. Clueless as to whether they had any common interests, likes or dislikes, she couldn't possibly say that she didn't like him. Losing her balance, she almost stumbled into another dancing couple. Bowing her head, she acutely apologized and placed her hands on Shouichiru's shoulders, who ardently waited for her response.

"Ms. Yamamoto, he's already quite old and to think of a woman liking him is just..." He shuddered but continued, "But the last thing I want is for him to be with someone who doesn't make him happy. So tell me, do you like him?"

"I know what we both have in common, Shouichiru. It's to see you succeed in your music lessons and for now that's all there is to it."

Shouichiru shook his head and smirked.

"For these past couple of weeks, you've wanted me to confide in you but you don't trust me with your feelings? Who's being the hypocrite, Ms. Yamamoto? I'm not a child so don't treat me like one. I've accepted my parents will never get together again but that doesn't mean I want _him_," he tilted his head pointedly to where Sesshomaru was standing, _"_to be alone forever. Besides, he never invited Abi anywhere, but he invited you here and he's only known you for a few weeks so _he must like you_."

Who was Abi? Was a previous conquest that Sesshomaru now got bored with and discarded?

"I care about you Shouichiru, and I know you have great talent that's just waiting to burst out of you. That's why I'm here: to help you succeed. As for your father and I, he is a very good employer-"

"Why are you jealous then?" Shouichiru said poker-faced.

Rin's eyes shot open. Glancing towards her band's table, she flashed a weak smile. "I-"

"You are jealous and it's written all over your face. Abi isn't the same category as you."

"And what category is that?"

"The friends with benefits or 'fuck buddies' category," Shouichiru shrugged, "whichever term you're familiar with."

"Disgusting." Rin muttered. What if she was falling into some kind of elaborate trap? Sesshomaru hadn't explained why he wanted her as a mate – a wife - simply that he wanted her.

"What's disgusting? Fuck buddies or the fact my father is an old dog."

Raising her face, she met Shouichiru's inquisitive look and deeply penetrating silver eyes.

"Your language. Don't forget I'm still your music teacher and I still report to your father."

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"Liking someone is not the same as liking, say, ice cream. It takes time to like someone-"

"Even if you get to know someone a lot, you can always wonder whether you like them."

Shouichiru looked away; thick black bangs shielded his eyes but Rin felt the meaning behind his words. At one time she had been convinced that she liked Kohaku simply because they had grown up together but after their 'falling out' she often wondered whether she ever truly liked him or truly knew him. The crestfallen look on his face hit a soft spot in her heart and she desperately wanted to make him happy but she couldn't lie knowing she wasn't ready for what Sesshomaru had asked of her.

"He's far too overbearing and stubborn for my liking and I commend your mother for bearing his company even for a minute."

Shouichiru stopped dancing. Through clenched teeth, his words sounded harsh and angry. "I guess those are words straight from your heart, right?" Roughly letting go of her, he distanced himself. Rin reached for him but he yanked his arm away.

"Shouichiru..."

"I'm such an idiot." Shouichiru laughed sarcastically and shook his head. "I was stupid to think that there would be the slightest chance that...maybe...just maybe you might like my father and maybe-"

Rin felt like a pile of doggy doo.

"Shouichiru, it's complicated-"

"I saw the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you. My parents-" He groaned and turned to walk away. "Just forget we ever had this conversation."

"Shouichiru wait!" Rin called only to see her student's body jerk where he stood and his head droop low.

Twirling to face him, Rin put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you."

Shouichiru winced and began to crumple to the floor.

"Tired already?" Rin joked but the smile on her face fell when Shouichiru's face scrunched in pain. With a thud, he landed on his knees and Rin clutched onto his shoulders to support him from falling back. Despite his lean build, he was quite heavy.

"Shouichiru!"

Nearby couples stopped dancing and stared. Shouichiru's hand touched the side of his torso and with one hand Rin fumbled with his jacket buttons to open it for inspection. A small red stain was growing larger by the second on his crisp white shirt and Rin pressed a gloved hand to try and stop the flow of blood.

Shouichiru had been shot!

Her velvet glove wetted with blood and some droplets fell on the polished dance floor. Soon, his body had begun shaking and sweating profusely. The sound of music, dancing and chattering was replaced with panic as everyone started yelling and screaming.

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was crouching down and wrapping his arms around them. He hadn't put his jacket back on since their incident in the garden and his crisp white shirt also had a red stained on it.

The gardens were soon filled with commotion as demons made their escape. Some disappeared in whiff of smoke, while others in balls of light or energy. Rin briefly saw an eagle demon pick up Kaori and fly high and fast into the night sky.

Sesshomaru's expression was blank except for a small frown creasing his brows.

"Shouichiru has been shot!" Rin shouted.

Steel arms wrapped themselves around her and Shouichiru in a protective hold, but the anger radiating from Sesshomaru's aura was substantial.

"Hold on to me."

How was she supposed to hold onto anything if she held onto Shouichiru's shoulder with one hand while the other pressed his wound? Before she could formulate another thought, she was in a familiar bedroom. The same one with warm gold and honeyed tones and a large comfortable king size bed.

Curiosity was replaced by the need for Shouichiru's safety. When Sesshomaru picked him up and placed his convulsing body on a nearby couch, Rin scampered to a light switch and turned it on. It was rather dark in the room.

"This is not good."

"We need to call for help!" Rin ran to a nearby phone but before she could reach for the receiver, Sesshomaru was by her side, leading her towards Shouichiru.

"That won't be necessary."

"Won't be-" One look at Shouichiru and Rin ran back to his side, trying to hold onto him. Sesshomaru helped.

"Shouichiru is bleeding and if the bullet is not removed, he will be seriously harmed and you _think_it won't be necessary to call an ambulance?"

"The mansion is under lockdown because of the attack. So even if we do call an ambulance, they won't be able to get inside. You'll have to take out the bullet. Hold him for a second." Rin watched him hurry to another room.

"What are you-"

Rin obeyed by holding Shouichiru's hands by his side but her sentence was interrupted by the angry snarls coming from Shouichiru and the way his jaws snapped close to her face. She moved a fraction further from him and heard a faint thud. Sesshomaru was by her side again.

"I can't hold him and take the bullet out. So you'll have to help. The medical kit is on the table. I assume you've been trained in first aid?" Using demonic speed, Sesshomaru ripped his son's jacket, vest and shirt and in seconds was holding his arms over his head with one claw and his torso down with the other.

Without batting a lash, Rin dug through the kit, which was surprisingly thorough with antibiotics and bandages.

"There's no anaesthetic."

"We have to make do with what we have. Quick!" He yelled and Rin quickly ripped open a packet of sharp knife and tongs and began to work on taking the bullet out.

"His veins are turning black. Rin!"

Rin knew what this meant and if it followed the color of his eyes changing to blue...

"His eyes! Hurry!"

"Just a few minutes."

"Shouichiru may not have a few minutes."

Removing the bullet and steadying the lower half of the struggling boy while he writhed and shook uncontrollably was a test of physical stamina for Rin. Due to the intense pain, he started barking and snarling angrily and the brief chance that Rin met his gaze, his eyes were flickering between blue and red.

When her tongs finally grasped the bullet, Shouichiru's entire body jumped off the couch. A claw slipped out of Sesshomaru's grasp and dug into Rin's arm; she hissed and willed strength to yank the bullet out before she moved a few paces back and dropped the sizzling shot on ashtray. Shouichiru stopped struggling, giving Rin enough time to apply herbal ointments and wrap his wound in gauze and bandages. Only after his breathing evened out did his fur began to sprout out.

"He needs to transform." Sesshomaru's voice was glum.

Pain from her arm left her speechless but she nodded her confirmation. Shouichiru had been hit with a purification spell and to counter it's effects, he would have to transform to his canine form.

Sesshomaru growled softly in Shouichiru's ear, who simply shook his head in the negative. Muttering something inaudible and growling lowly again, he wiped the sweat off Shouichiru's forehead and covered his small hand in his larger one. Again, Shouichiru shook his head. His eyes closed because of exhaustion and Sesshomaru barked loudly. On cue, Shouichiru's eyes shot open but were still heavy.

"Let me try." Rin rose on her knees only to have Sesshomaru push her back down.

"You're hurt. You need to lie still."

Rin raised her chin in defiance. "Your methods of persuasion are not working and Shouichiru needs to transform right away. So, don't even think of stopping me."

If he thought his glare would deter her from her goal, he had another thing coming. Staring back, she dared him to challenge her.

"Stubborn woman." He mumbled, helping her to Shouichiru's side. Shouichiru's eyes were back to their usual silver color and a small snout was popping in the place of nose, even his ears were almost canine like. Wiping his brow, Rin clung to the hope that he would listen.

"Listen to me, Shouichiru. You've been hit by a bullet that will most likely purify you. We've taken the bullet out and the only way that you can stop its effects is by transforming. I know this is hard for you but you must transform, dear one, or we'll risk losing you. Your father is here and so am I, so don't be afraid..._Please_."

Shouichiru shut his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Dad." Shouichiru hissed through clenched teeth while his body twisted on the couch.

"Lie back. I'm here."

"Ms...Yama..." He began to rise from the couch.

"I'm here as well."

Rin put her hand over his now furry one and stared as the demon lord pressed the boy into the couch. His voice, his touch and his meek growls calmed Shouichiru and he relaxed somewhat but his eyes were still tightly shut.

"Pain...so much pain..." The boy's breath came in harsh pants.

"Keep breathing, son." Sesshomaru braced his nimble shoulders in his hands as though willing strength into his terse body. On cue, Shouichiru began taking deep breaths in and out. His human form began to dissipate and was replaced by a four foot, heavily panting dog with black fur and glassy silver eyes. Adjusting his canine form sideways on the couch to make him comfortable, Rin slipped the rest of his clothes off and gently ran her fingers through his fur till sleep overcame him. Shifting on the carpeted floor, she allowed Sesshomaru to lift the whimpering dog from the couch and carry him to an adjoining room. Reappearing from the other room, and shutting the door, Sesshomaru walked to a small dry bar and offered Rin a glass. She shook her head.

"Is he alright?"

Sesshomaru seated himself next to her on the floor and emptied his drink, "Thank you for helping. If it wasn't for you..."

"Shouichiru's strong. A bit of rest and relaxation and he'll be back on his feet in no time."

Reaching for his hand, she winced. A sharp stab of pain to her arm reminded her that she, too, was injured and must tend to her wound least it got infected.

Before she could reach the medical kit, Sesshomaru gently held her arm and slipping her glove off, threw it to the side. Her protest fell on deaf ears and instead he raised one shapely brow. Intense amber eyes held her stare as his head descended to her ripped flesh. Rin gasped, feeling a sharp sting when his tongue made contact with her skin but soon it was replaced by a euphoric feeling. Halfway through his ministrations, his eyes drooped shut. Licking. Sucking. Laving. Healing the wound with his oral attention. The torn flesh healed right before her eyes.

"Thank you."

When he raised his head, their eyes locked. Was that a flicker of red in his eyes? If there was, the irises soon reverted to gold. Smiling sheepishly, her gaze fell and landed on the red spot on his arm. The size of the stain had increased tenfold; it couldn't possibly have been a splatter of Shouichiru's blood.

"You _are_ hurt!" She hissed. Rolling his eyes, he moved his arm away when she reached for it.

"You'll find clean clothes in the bathroom. Wash up and rest."

Holding back a groan, Rin pushed him onto his back so he landed on his behind and positioned herself on his lap. With his back leaning against the edge of the couch, she made a point to shove her chest in his face. To distract him, of course.

"Not until I check your arm."

Large claws gripped her waist, almost lifting her off his lap, "I'm a pure blood-"

Tightening her thighs around his, she pressed down on his forearms with her hands and felt strong, hard muscles.

"Yes, yes, we all know. You're a pure blood demon! But you can't be entirely perfect if you're bleeding. Now let me have a look."

Holding onto his shoulder, Rin turned around to reach for the medical kit on the table; he helped by taking off his waistcoat and shirt. She made quick work of removing the bullet from his arm but before she could wrap the wound in bandages, it was healed. Examining the bullet, she pondered.

"This seems to be a normal, regular caliber cartridge."

When she met his eyes, she stilled. He was studying her, piercing into her soul. She had been so immersed in her task that she'd forgotten where she was and realized she was straddling him. Visibly gulping, she set the bullet on a tissue.

"I'll get him a blanket before I go change." Rin said.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

He wasn't studying her; he was looking intently at her! She knew perfectly well what those intentions meant, for it was no hidden fact that she too wanted him, but this was not the place or time. Strong, clawed hands grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer, shoving her down, hard, on his obvious desire. Inches from his face, she closed her eyes, clung to his shoulders and ground back shamelessly. What was wrong with her? Poor Shouichiru was almost purified and she was acting like some slut!

"Sesshomaru! Please!-" The feel of hard lips against her soft ones, a soft, lingering kiss, silenced her and she felt dizzy.

"We are to be mates soon so just relax." His rich, dark voice was a seductive whisper. Feeling her cheeks heat, Rin shook her head.

"No..." She gasped, "I mean...Shouichiru is in the other room-ah!" His lips attacked her neck and Rin's heart rate sped up, building warmth into her belly.

His wet tongue traced her neck to the outer shell of her ear before he nipped her lobe and whispered in that same deep voice. "I know...We should stop, right?"

She nodded, not trusting words to leave her lips.

The vibrations from his masculine chuckle sent her body into lustful overdrive. She didn't want to stop but this was _not the right time_.

"But you don't want to stop, right?"

There was another room right behind her and Shouichiru _was _recovering, so...Groaning irritably, she grasped his head and leaning forward, breathed against his lips. "Let's go to the bathroom."

The mischievous smirk on his lips fell and his eyes became a shade darker. Did her forwardness surprise him? He had stated his wish for them to be in a relationship before he took her to bed but if his eyes were any indication of what he wanted at the moment, she would gladly offer herself. She might have been an inexperienced woman but she was no virgin. Running her tongue over her lower lip, she threw all self restraint out the window and dipped in for a dominating kiss.

His one hand fell to her thigh, massaging it roughly and dragging the silk of her skirt up her leg to grasp her butt. No one knew who ended the kiss but both were breathless in the aftermath.

"Rin."

The way he rolled the 'r' in her name made it sound like something sensuous. Made her feel like someone sensuous. Lean fingertips traced his androgynous jaw line to the shell of his ear, and her touch there earned what she thought was a whine. When she faced him, his eyes were tightly shut. Venturing to the tip of his elfin ear, she stroked it with her finger and thumb and he growled lowly.

Feeling bold, she reached for his chest, lean and finely sculpted like a Greek god. His eyes shot open but he made no move to stop her. When his head fell back and his eyes drooped shut, she grew even more confident and explored the hard planes of his pale masculine chest - such a stark contrast to her beige, sun kissed skin. The tips of her fingers traced every dip and curve of hard muscled skin and dusting of fine silver hair that grew coarser as she went further down to the thick silver line that lead to the bulge so evident in his pants. A firm claw wrapped itself around her wrist before she could touch him _there_.

"Stop." The word was harsh and clipped.

What started out as an innocent kiss had ended up an all out seduction session that she was responsible for! Shutting her eyes, Rin shook her head; this was _really_ a bad idea. Fisting her hands in her lap, she began to rise but his arms quickly wrapped around her hips and he buried his face in her skirt. Confused, she looked down at the crown of his head.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He ground out. Rin groaned. She was excited and confused and hated that he made her feel this way. Patting his head soothingly, she kissed his silver mane.

"It's been an eventful night. You should get some rest." She uttered softly hoping he would let her go, but instead, he slowly lowered her back down and placed gentle kisses up her skirt, to her bodice and her chest. The touch of his lips burned through her dress, making her forget her doubts and rekindling a fire in her belly.

Lacing her fingers through the thick and soft silkiness of his hair, she boldly pressed herself into him. Gripping the roots of the hair on his neck, she pulled his head even closer and released a moan. Steely arms were now roaming the curve of her back and his one hand travelled to her hair where sleek fingers expertly found the pins holding her hair up and one by one they fell to the floor. It was his turn to grip her hair and pull her head back. Arching her back, she shamelessly thrust her chest into his face and let her arms fall to her sides.

"Sesshomaru, please...the bathroom..." She begged and she felt his head move away from the valley between her aching breasts and his hot tongue swipe across the swell of her right breast.

It had taken Kohaku's mouth just a few minutes before he raided her chest but _this_...this was pure torture. Forgetting about the other room, her mind wondered about how to get him to base two? Heated and bothered, she lolled her head from side to side. Through the magic, she looked down, when he loosened his grip on her hair, to see his teeth pull her bodice down and an aching breast popped free of its confinement with a hard peak eager for his attention. He had unzipped her dress. After repeating the action on the other side, she expected him to taste her, instead, he stared reverently and touched the fullness with a clawed finger.

"Please!" She whispered harshly and gasped when his large hand covered one mound.

"I need to know," A feral and angry voice had replaced his otherwise smooth tone. "Will you...be my lady, my _mate_?" Lust was evident in his fiery red eyes so why was he worried about her answer now?

_Once_. Only once would he have to have her so that she could prove it was only desire that he felt for her and nothing more. Only once would she affirm this attraction was skin deep so she didn't have to worry about breaking her heart again. Only once...The torture of his touch was enough to render her speechless but she willed herself to answer.

"No."

The ground was falling and she became airborne. She tightly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to hold on. Placing feather-light kisses on his neck, she continued up till she nibbled on the shell of his ear. It was only a matter of time before he considered the foolishness behind his _proposal_.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A door slammed shut. They were finally in the bathroom, Rin thought, when he plopped her on the counter and she saw a large marble bathtub over his shoulder. Eager hands left his shoulders and found his belt; Rin was busy undoing his hook when - Cold water ran down her head!

"What the hell!" Rin fumed, pushing him away. The bastard smirked devilishly with the culprit cup still in his hands.

"Unless you change your mind, you won't get what you want."

Rin groaned in frustration and threw the nearest thing she could grab hold of at him - a hand soap.

"Argh! Get out!" She hissed. Evading the attack, he threw the paper cup in the garbage and walked out doing up his belt as though nothing happened between them.

Using words not meant for gently bred ladies, Rin angrily slipped out of her dress and ventured to a nearby wardrobe to sift for some comfortable sleep wear.

* * *

Light peeking through the crack at the bottom of the bathroom door shifted with shadows as Rin frantically rustled out of her dress and most probably threw it on the floor. Locating a nightgown would be easy for Sesshomaru had teleported them to his mother's former bedroom. When the bathroom became deathly quiet, he rose, alarmed, but when the door knob turned, he relaxed.

Dressed in a simple light blue cotton night dress, Rin stood in the door. Light illuminated her thick chestnut hair like a halo. The gown tastefully showed off her curves - large hips, a cartoonish small waist, full breasts with nipples erect, delicate shoulders and lips slightly reddened from his kisses; she looked pleasantly flustered. The anger in her eyes matched only by the frown on her face was evident in the wind that breezed by him as Rin _almost _slammed the door shut but hesitated. Biting her lower lip, she shook her head and slowly shut the door behind her. Without so much as look in his direction, she stormed into the adjoining room.

He followed close behind and watched as she softly stroked his son's skull and whispered words of strength and courage till her head began falling over slightly. Ultimately, sleep took the upper hand and she folded her arms, creating a cradle for her head on the sofa's arm. Only when she had passed out did he dare approach her. For an ex-DHA field agent, she was surprisingly light and easy to carry. She snuggled into his arm and he battled with the emotions that surfaced. After placing her on the large bed and making sure she was comfortably tucked in, he ventured to check on Shouichiru.

In deep sleep, Shouichiru's legs twitched frantically and he whined submissively, probably caught in some dream. Leaning in close, Sesshomaru offered words of comfort in demon speak and felt his stomach clench. He had failed to be his family's protector. He had failed his son. Now his son was paying the price for his overconfident temperament. A new rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins. Whoever had done this would pay dearly. He inspected the bandages; they needed to be replaced.

As he made quick work of applying topical herbs and a new set of bandages, he thought about the next course of action. It was imperative to contact his father and soon. After cleansing his hands, he walked to a nearby window and drew back the heavy drape covering it. Scattered tables and chairs lay on the damp grass, food and alcohol dirtied the polished floors. The estate grounds would remain this way till day break, for at the present time, it was under lockdown so even the servants had retreated to their quarters except for mansion guards who were protected by heavy spells. Whoever did this had quite literally dug their own graves. Could there be some sort of connection between Lord Hanshiro's murder and the evening's incident? Why attack a child? A mere pup? And what was the reason for the other spell free bullet?

In his younger years, he would have transformed and chased after the imbecilic dimwit who dared lay hand on his clan. Experience wasn't the only factor tempering his rage tonight. While other women would have fainted or not known what to do, Rin had immediately helped Shouichiru despite her fear and worry. He thanked her peculiar profession for knowing how to deal with injured demons and found her directness and almost wifely matter of factness refreshing and strangely supportive. Rivaling only his mother when it came to bravery, she would be a well suited mate for him.

Shouichiru huffed and kicked his legs in the air as though trying to run from some invisible enemy; instantly Sesshomaru was by his son's side. Although his demonic aura hadn't depleted, which was a very good sign, it would take several days for him to recover. Bending on his knees, Sesshomaru nuzzled the side of his son's face, whose tongue stuck out and licked the underside of his chin weakly.

With heavy eyes, Shouichiru whined.  
:tired:

Sesshomaru growled lowly.  
:rest, son:

Wearily, Shouichiru obeyed and fell into slumber. Sesshomaru's hand fisted tightly drawing blood from his palms. His new mission was to strengthen his son so he could protect himself.

A slight vibration from his pant pocket had him sitting back in a chair. He placed the phone to his ear only to hear Izayoi's yelling frantically and his lord father urging her to be quiet.

"Is Chiru okay?"

"He has been harmed but he'll survive. What about you and the others?"

"They're fine. And Rin?"

"In one piece. Thankfully, she's not the _hysterical_ sort." His father grunted only after reassuring his mate that all was well.

"Lay low tonight. Meet me at my estate tomorrow morning."

A soft patter of footsteps had him turning his head briefly, but he dismissed it as Rin returning to the bathroom and refocused on the phone call.

"I was thinking perhaps Jaken could carry out a small investigation."

"Much like he's been doing so far for Lord Hanshiro's murder?" Izayoi's voice escalated from the other side and his father attempted to calm her again.

"What took you so long to notice?"

Lord Toga sighed loudly, "I knew better than to think you wouldn't interfere. Luckily your father still holds a seat with the Demon Council so naturally Jaken's steps were easily erased."

"That means you also know I won't sit idly while the criminal runs free all over Japan?"

"I already figured that but I don't want your assassins involved, Sessh. Your brothers are well capable of offering assistance."

Running a hand through his now knotted hair, Sesshomaru looked at the ceiling. "Half-brothers, father."

"11am tomorrow morning."

"Right."

"Oh, and, uh, Sessh?"

"Yes?"

"Are you courting Rin?"

"Of course."

The only thing distracting him from Izayoi's excited squeal was the stench of fear permeating his canine senses, sending them into high alert. He hadn't picked up any strange noises, except for Rin's footsteps and the almost quiet whispering of servants in their quarters. Disconnecting the phone, nuzzling his son and kissing his forehead, he walked back into the main bedroom.

Fear hung thickly in the air but where was _she_?

"Rin?" He called and heard a faint whimper. He followed the noise to the edge of the bed. Light blue fabric peeked out from under the bed; it was the only piece not matching the bed skirt. Rin's scent was strongest here. So, bending on his knees, he crouched down and lifted it. She cowered against the wall in fetal position and her eyes were leaking tears of fright.

"Why are you under the bed?"

Wide, frightened eyes stared at him from the darkness and she shook her head, not wanting to share her reasons. Lifting the bed and dragging her out would have been easy, instead he crawled on all fours across the floor, till his head bumped onto a night table and he reached out to her.

"Come."

Scooting further away from him, she crouched further back and trembled. Another shake of the head.

Something or someone had definitely spooked her, but his demonic senses couldn't have been so blunt as not to filter the intruder or intruders. With a grunt, he got up and inspected the vicinity. Within minutes, every wardrobe, nook, shelf, bathroom, tiny kitchen and the adjoining room was inspected thoroughly; he even lifted the dresser to make sure no one would be stupid enough to hide there but there was simply no sign of a trespasser.

Turning around, he saw a terrified Rin, cowering and shaking in a corner of the room. He hesitated to reach for her, afraid he might scare her.

It was she who rose awkwardly and reached for him. Sesshomaru stepped forward and grabbed her waist, lifting her. With a small sob, she flung herself against him and clung tightly to his waist, pressing her cheek to his chest. On reflex, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms about her and _felt_ every sob.

"Shhhh..." He whispered in her ear and rubbed her back. Careful not to let the palm of his hand slip lower than was needed to soothe her.

Her sobs didn't stop. Tilting her head up, Sesshomaru looked at her face. Her eyes were half open and tears ran down her face. She must be trapped in some nightmare. Watching her, he felt a sharp ache course through his chest.

"Rin..." At a loss for what to say, he simply stared at her half lidded eyes. The pads of his thumbs reached for her cheeks and wiped the steady tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Pushing her face away from his hands, she hid it in his chest and pushed him back. He felt the edge of the bed behind his knee and awkwardly sat down. Rin drew up her legs and sat curled up in his lap.

His gut clenched; he couldn't stand it. Damn it! He wanted to stop her tears.

Gently, he tipped her face up and kissed her. Once and she stopped sobbing. Twice and her heart raced. Thrice and the scent of fear disappeared to be replaced by the familiar scent he had grown accustomed to. The battle with his demon was constant not to deepen the kiss and change it into something _more_ than innocent touch of the lips. He'd met with success when Rin drew back, sighed softly and lift her lips in a gentle smile. She shifted on his lap only to shoot her eyes wide open.

* * *

**ANONYMOUS REVIEW REPLIES:**

Erika: ty! I hope to update sooner but I am sick often so sometimes they may come later than what I like to consider normal! Sorries. _  
3monkey3: ty for enjoying the story. I hope you enjoyed Rin and Chiru's conversation. FYI: more Rin and Chiru in the next chappy!  
Jolie: ty for sticking with my story, hon. :)  
sesshrin devoter: ty! I must say it's such a pleasure reading your reviews. oh I most certainly do reply to reviews but for those who leave signed reviews, I just PM them now. I love Ravyn's stories and my fav right now is beautiful an adventure in parenthood. And yes true love does make you feel giddy and nervous even though you may be a strong willed person. LOL.  
Shinobu11: ty! hope you enjoyed. :D  
Junebuggz: ty, hon! I know you were eager for an update and I'm sorry it took so long. :(  
kira y: ty! a season finale? LOL. hope you enjoy the drama! XD  
sirenphoenix: ty very much! hope you liked the new chappy.  
Aelise27: ty for the review. I should update the story on Moonlight Flower but I'm just too lazy! I'm glad you found it here on fanfiction. If you have an account here, feel free to PM me anytime! *hugs* 

_**Thank you for reading my story and please leave a review if you feel like it today!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello my dearies. I apologize for taking so long to get back to you with Chapter fourteen but I've been busy with other projects and I have a new story coming up very shortly. It's another co-authored fic so it will be posted under the name 'Pammisato'.  
**_

_**Onwards to chapter fourteen!**_  
_**I hope I don't disappoint**_

* * *

Rin was overwhelmed by a sorrow so black that even memories of the sights and wonders of the marking ceremony would not dissipate it. She hadn't visited this place in a good long time and yet...she had never felt more alone and cold...There were no rays of light to penetrate through this sorrow. All she could do was shrivel like a crumpled piece of paper.

An unexpected sensation distracted her and gradually broke through the nightmare. Strong arms held her. Firm lips distracted her. She was no longer alone; warmth found its way back to her body and strength shot through her and reassured her like the beat of a heart not quite her own. Someone was there, keeping her warm, showering her world with light and making her nightmares disappear. The terror transformed into a wonderful dream and she returned those kisses wholeheartedly...

The warmth of early morning sun tingled her skin but she felt lazy and sated and unable to find strength to open her eyes. The duvet wrapped her body in a cushiony softness and it smelled so very good, so very unlike the strong imitation fragrance of laundry detergent, more like fresh summer rain. Yawning and languidly stretching her body across the massive king size bed, Rin snuggled further into the fluffy, but firm, softness and buried her face in it. Was it minutes or mere seconds after that her eyes shot open at a familiar but lazy drawl.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Rin froze not only because she recognized that voice but because now that her eyes were open, they trailed the hard torso that she was lying on down to her arm that was casually sprawled over a steel chest. She wiggled her leg; it, too, was lazily draped over one of _his_. Embarrassment was a mild term for how she felt. Their limbs were locked as though they were _lovers_! She recoiled to the far end of the bed.

"What are _you_doing in bed with me?" Rin snapped and released a breath she just realized she was holding. Sesshomaru's eyes trailed her torso up, down and back to her face. Shrieking, Rin desperately clutched the bed sheets over her naked body.

"What did you do to me?" Rin fumed while her eyes questioningly roved his very masculine frame now only clothed in a white ribbed tee shirt.

"You can rest assured, _Rin_, that your virtue remains intact." Sesshomaru flung his legs over the bed and stood, giving her clear view of strong, firm thighs and what she assumed would be equally firm buttocks hidden behind the fabric of his silken boxer shorts. Taut muscles flexed as he stretched one arm across his body and then the next.

"I'm not wearing any clothes at all and you...well, you're half naked!" She distinctly remembered falling asleep on the bed, by _herself_, with Sesshomaru standing a good ten feet away from her. Looking over his shoulder, he replied with an eerie calm.

"If _that_was my intent, I wouldn't have waited for you to fall asleep."

There was truth in that statement; he was strong enough to take her anytime he wished. So, he was honourable; that still didn't explain what happened to her clothes!

"Your nightgown is in the hamper along with most of my clothing," He walked to the dresser and picked a dark blue piece of shimmery fabric, "Soaked in last night's caviar, " he put on the silken robe and faced her, "Among other appetizers."

Last night's caviar? Casting her eyes away from Sesshomaru's face, Rin tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The same hand came to her face so she could check her breath. Other than obvious morning breath, it didn't smell too bad.

"Um...did I...uh...you know...throw up..."

"So it appears." In slow, smooth strides, he walked towards the bed. "You're worried."

Of course she was _worried_! She couldn't recall throwing up. Fidgeting with the bed sheets, she continued. "I think, I shouldn't have vacuumed the appetizers the way I did. I've been a strict vegetarian for about six years now and maybe my stomach reacted to the meat." She chewed on her lower lip for a moment and met his gaze, "I'm sorry for upchucking on you."

Well at least she knew why she was naked but the temporary memory lapse had her feeling _uneasy_. Rin looked up, about to question him further when he offered his hand and, as though on autopilot, she accepted; warmth suffused her body. In a swift movement, she was on her feet, dragging the heavy sheets with her.

"Good morning, Rin."

Both his arms snaked around her waist, holding her, and he bumped his forehead lightly on hers. Although her arms were trapped between his, she didn't feel like a prisoner. Instead she felt safe and protected. Rin shut her eyes and desperately clung to the bed sheets that were threatening to fall off any minute. Desperately, she also clung to reason.

_Come on Rin! Just four easy words: What happened last night? Say it!  
_  
Anxiety held her back. Instead she sighed and settled into his strong arms, if only just for a moment. Her voice was raspy when she spoke. "Please let me go."

His deep chuckle resonated through her body. Inching away from her face, he cupped her cheek and smoothed her brow, "After I took off your soiled nightgown and cleansed you, you refused to let me go last night. I believe they call this 'payback'." His hand guided her head to his chest and she shut her eyes as his hand soothingly stroked her hair. "You were unsettled last night."

Rin swallowed. "_Unsettled_?"

"A nightmare perhaps?" The gently whispered words sent a shock of realization through Rin's veins and instantly she panicked. The intense nightmare she had last night wasn't ordinary and if she in fact did hold Sesshomaru desperately last night... She had to see Kaede and _fast_. These night terrors weren't supposed to return and she hadn't had one since...

"I- I have to leave." Struggling and squirming, she slipped out of Sesshomaru's hold and headed for the bathroom. Abruptly she turned around and bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality and all you've done but I _need_to get going." Her hand was firmly in Sesshomaru's grasp before she could reach the bathroom door.

"No."

"What?" She clipped angrily, trying to tug her hand out of his hold.

"It's not safe for you to be out on your own. You will stay here with me."

"Absolutely not!" She yelled, pulling her wrist harder and not caring for the bruise that would be left behind from her struggle. "In case it hadn't crossed your mind, no one was safe last night at your estate. So how can you possibly guarantee my safety?"

His jaw clenched and he yanked her closer to him, stealing her breath. "A slight miscalculation, which is being dealt with."

"_I_can take care of myself. At the DHA, I received intense training in defence tactics, which means I can pretty much take any human or demon down. I'm fully capable of using my weapon to subdue any demon if I feel my life is threatened."

His warmth was replaced with an arctic chill. "Where is your weapon now?"

"Well...it's..." Rin looked around the room desperately searching for her clutch*... which was left on the table last night before she went for the waltz! Unlike demons who were born with supernatural powers, humans had to combine their chi with magical weapons in order to subdue demons.

In mere seconds, Sesshomaru was on her. His one hand caught both her arms behind her back grasping them tightly and his other hand gripped the hair at the nape of her neck, pushing her flush against him and tilting her head upward.

"Tell me Agent Yamamoto," He pressed his hardness into her and licked her lower lip. Rin gasped. The sheet around her chest was slowly slipping lower. "What would you do, right now, if a demon cornered you and all that was keeping him from _having_ you was this flimsy sheet?"

Rin felt warm wet kisses across her jaw and on her neck.

_Get it together Rin! This isn't the first time you've been in a hold before!_

She was _completely_ defenceless against him. If it was any other male, one kick to the gonads was all she would have needed to bring him to his knees, scratch his eyes with her nails, thump his head with the lamp behind her and make her escape but she simply couldn't... not to Sesshomaru. In some part of her mind, she enjoyed being held like this by him. In the other part of her mind, she knew he was right. If she had been in a similar situation with another _demon_, there would have been nothing she could have done. For no matter how hard a human trained, he or she could never be strong enough to take a demon down with bare hands. Weapons or spells must be administered to enhance the human's strength. She studied the massive ceiling before defiantly speaking back.

"_First_, I wouldn't be in a situation like this with any demon. _Second_, I always carry my weapon with me and it's in my clutch-"

"Which you don't have with you." He released the hold on her hair but instead of moving away, Rin let her head fall to the side, enjoying the shiver his wet tongue caused as it travelled down her throat and over her collarbone. He nibbled at her pulse and she gasped but was unable to summon the strength to fight back...

"Just how do you plan to stop a demon from ravishing you?"

A small part of Rin's mind knew what he was asking but the rest of her mind didn't care. She'd given in to Kohaku only because she _wanted_ to not because she was some young teen unable to control the on spurt of raging hormones. It was different with Sesshomaru; she never expected to have any _defence_ against _him_. When he released the tight grip on her hands, they immediately travelled to his arms, feeling hard muscles shift through the silk of his robes. His voice was deep and grating against the lobe of her ear.

"Given the recent _change_ of my _intentions_towards you, I want you safe and secure under my protection."

Licking her lips, she replied, "That's still no reason for me to live with you."

The hair on the back of Rin's neck stood up in response to his intense stare. "Father told me about the weapon you used to subdue Shouichiru and, for the moment, it's best if you don't use it because the hired help are already aware of it. I'll be commissioning another weapon for you which you are to keep with you at all times. Do you understand?"

Rin was about to protest when his finger just barely touched her lip to silence her.

"It is mutually beneficial to both of us if you were to stay here, Rin. Shouichiru is short tempered and crude with his other instructors but he seems to have developed a soft spot for you. You can guide him while he continues his studies in his canine form. His final exams are approaching and we'll have to sort out the curriculum for his senior year."

If he heard her sharp intake of breath when he bent low to pick up the sheet pooled around her ankle, she never knew. She didn't miss the gentle humor in his eyes when he wrapped it around her like a cloak.

"If it were music lessons, I'd be more than happy to lend my services but other than that, I wouldn't know the first thing about guiding dog demon children."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Shouichiru has changed for the better and it's all thanks to you. The parent teacher meeting went much better than I expected and I'm sure having you around on a permanent basis will help him get back on track with his marks as well. For everything else, you'll have me."

Rin's life passion was working with children, for children and this was her chance to really make Shouichiru shine. As a teacher by profession and with her background as a demon hunter, she could really put her skills to good use training Shouichiru.

Rin stared back boldly. "Fine Sesshomaru. I'll help. But that doesn't mean I'll marry you."

Eyes dangerously narrowing into slits, he approached her but she didn't back away. His hands closed about her waist, lifting her, setting her down flush against a wall. Bracing both hands, palm flat, next to each shoulder, he spoke before she could. "What do you have against marrying me?"

Rin swallowed. "I simply don't wish to marry. You or anyone else."

"All women intend to marry."

"Not me."

His head tiled to the side. "Why?"

Rin tried not to steal a glimpse of his lips. "My music store takes up most of my time when I'm not teaching and I want to travel. You know, see the world. And I want to help children; I don't know how yet, but I'll figure something out. " Damn. She was staring at his lips! "Besides, it's not just my feelings you need to consider, think of Shouichiru-"

Rin's head bumped into the wall behind her. Sesshomaru's face was very close to hers as were his lips. "Shouichiru gets along fine with you. I overheard the conversation you had with him last night and he was heartbroken that you weren't considering my proposal. Once you are my mate and wife, we can travel anywhere your heart desires, in my private jet. I believe Shouichiru is already a handful but if you still find yourself bored, we can give him brothers and sisters. An act I would be more than happy in bringing to fruition."

The thought flitted through Rin's mind and she allowed herself to imagine if only for a moment on what might be. The house. The family. The temptation. But being his wife would mean risking...No! She reminded herself-never again.

"I'm not going to marry you."

Gripping her chin firmly, he forced her to face him. "Other than your dreams of travel and philanthropy, is there another reason why you couldn't possibly consider my proposal?"

None that she wanted to share with him! Rin searched his eyes while trying to think of something to refute his statement but she couldn't, fascinated by their remarkable clarity. They were like crystal clear pools of gold flashing with sparks of lightning. "No."

"Good." Straightening, he tied the ends of his robe together. The distance between them, although not grave, gave her time to remember Kaede.

Rin marched forward and started poking him in the chest as hard as she could.

"This - still - doesn't - change - the - fact - that -"

She punctuated every word with a poke but Sesshomaru didn't back away.

"I - need - to - see - _Kaede_!"

Both his brows hid beneath his bangs and his voice was annoyingly calm as though he was speaking to her about the weather. "You must mean your guardian. I will make arrangements for her to see you."

"That's RIGHT!" She fumed and stepped back folding her arms across her chest. Brows creased, his expression grew serious again.

"Do I have your permission?"

Rin groaned. "Of course you have _my permission_!"

In the next instant, her lips were caught in a soft but lingering kiss. The logical part of her brain became mush and the hands at his chest, that were meant to push him away, gripped the silk of his robe.

"So sweet...so addictive," his warm breath whispered against her lips only to seal them again. He gently tugged on her lower lip and it was Rin who leaned forward, aching for more of the sweet, burning contact. She kissed him with all the vigor of a starved animal! Their lips and tongues were caught in a delicious battle and the delightful heat that spread through Rin had her entwining her hands around his neck and pressing her aching body against his. She was flying. Soaring.

"Too addictive." Another whisper and Rin was lost because she wanted more of this... of whatever it was he was doing...

When the kiss ended, she didn't know. Breathless, dizzy and fevered was how she felt when his lips assaulted her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck. "You'll find what you need in the adjoining room. Hurry and get dressed, Shouichiru's waiting."

With those words, he kissed her again but gently this time. The low-pitched click of the door knob had her drifting back to earth along with her obvious nakedness. The sheet had slipped off her body. Again.

**15 minutes later...  
**  
_Stupid jerk! Stupid jerk! Stupid jerk!  
_  
"Of all the arrogant, hard-headed, ego-tripping-"

Even the surprised looks and hushed murmurs of various maids and butlers wouldn't stop Rin's ranting as she stomped down the twirling staircase. Gripping the railing tightly, she tried to hold onto whatever little was left of her sanity. Sometime between last night and this morning all her belongings, _everything_from her toothbrush to her dusty trunk, had been moved to last night's adjoining bedroom. She'd only agreed to stay to help Chiru not permanently move in at the estate! Rin groaned. The nerve of the sneaky dog to assume she would consent to whatever he had planned!

A squeal and surprised gasp later, Rin landed on her behind. Thanks to a large black dog, pressing his front paws on her thighs. With a muzzle equal in length to his skull and a shiny, black nose, he sniffed over her body and sat back on his hind legs on the floor and panted, sticking out his tongue. He appeared to be smiling.

"Shouichiru?" Rin inquired. Barking loudly, the dog merrily leapt away, the pads under his paws made faint tapping sounds on the hard marble floor. After circling the main hall and passing a line of attendants, he come back to his initial spot and sat obediently on his hind legs in front of her. Whimpering, he tilted his head to the side and stuck out his tongue; his silver, oval-shaped eyes stared right through her.

"He said 'Yours truly'." Sesshomaru answered, leaning in the doorway in a white dress shirt and casual khaki slacks, looking like the epitome of perfection. Shouichiru ran to his father and barked to which Sesshomaru bent down on one knee and rubbed behind his son's pointy, triangular ear.

"Yes, she'll be staying with us."

A quick lick under Sesshomaru's chin later, Shouichiru galloped back to Rin with his tail flailing as though caught in the wind.

"Someone seems to have recovered just fine." Rin grasped his head in her hands and scratched him under the ears, on his cheek and under his chin, feeling the thick but silky coat of his fur.

Another few barks later, Shouichiru angled his head. A slick tongue slipped out and licked Rin's palm; she giggled.

"You will not be excused from your studies, Shouichiru." Sesshomaru's stern voice earned a low-key whine from Shouichiru.

Recalling the one time Rin had witnessed his transformation, she inquired. "I always thought he'd be angry or irritable in his canine form, Sesshomaru. I wonder how he's managed to adjust so well this time?"

A frown creased Sesshomaru's forehead when he bent down next to them. "My initial reaction was similar. Don't forget, he's still recovering and with his demon just awakening, he can't be left alone. It won't be easy... but at least he'll have us to guide him."

Their gazes met and locked. Rin glimpsed some emotion flash through his golden eyes till his lids hid them from view and he stood up. Straightening, he caught her hand and pulled her to standing. Fixing her skirts, Rin tried to keep up with his long strides. Shouichiru followed close behind.

"I present your future lady, Ms. Rin Yamamoto, and I expect the same honour and respect to her that you've paid me over the past several years." Sesshomaru exclaimed in a stern, authoritative voice to a band of maids and butlers uniformly dressed and lined up at the front entrance. Rin had been so busy observing Shouichiru that she barely noticed the line up of attendants.

Rin wanted to protest that she was only there to assist Shouichiru - she hadn't accepted his proposal - but she was lost for words especially in front of her audience. Since she'd been coming to the mansion for a couple of weeks, she already knew some of their names like, for instance, Ken who was smiling shyly at her. Each employee's station was explained in detail. At the very end of the line, stood a woman who wasn't wearing a uniform. Despite the slight wrinkles around her face, and the dusting of gray throughout what were once shiny black locks, she appeared warm and approachable.

"This is Kazumi. Shouichiru's nanny and from today onward, your personal attendant." Turning around, he cupped her cheek and tilted her face up to his. Rin swallowed and tried to harden her heart. Tried to remind herself that she wasn't ready for the surge of emotions rushing through her right now. Wasn't she upset at him just a few minutes back? Try as she might, she couldn't remember. Even her brief affair with Kohaku never evoked such strong feelings that Sesshomaru's simple touch caused.

Forgetting she was standing in front of a small audience, especially Shouichiru, her lips parted of their own accord. Instead of kissing her, Sesshomaru informed her that he would be leaving for most of the day. She missed the warmth of his touch when he turned to leave.

"Ms. Yamamoto is not to leave the estate under any circumstances." He announced and walked out.

* * *

Within minutes of Sesshomaru's departure, kitchen maids came to her requesting her opinion on menu items for lunch and dinner. Butlers brought her the morning newspaper and coffee. Even Kazumi discussed her input on scheduling Sesshomaru's schedule for various social events to be held at and away from the Taisho Estate. Being helpful was one thing but running a household was quite another! Sesshomaru hadn't mentioned anything about menu items or social events.

"Kazumi, where is Izayoi?" Rin had begun following Kazumi to a study area for Shouichiru's lessons.

"Lady Izayoi resides with Lord Toga at their estate, Miss."

"Oh?" Rin blinked, "I saw her here a few times and so I thought she lived here."

"Don't worry about it, Miss. With all the help she's been giving around the mansion since Lord Sesshomaru's divorce, anyone would think she lived here!" Kazumi explained and Shouichiru barked from behind them, "We're glad that Lord Sesshomaru has finally decided on a mate so there will be someone permanent we can answer to. Not that we mind Lady Izayoi's company but this isn't really her home, is it? Besides, she has plenty on her plate with her own duties."

"I see." Rin gritted her teeth and remembered what Izayoi had explained about the role of a demon's mate, starting from obedience... This wasn't all entirely Sesshomaru's fault, really. The incident last night was completely unexpected. So, there would be no harm lending her aid for Shouichiru's sake and since Izayoi didn't actually live here, she could take up some of the household duties in the meantime.

Once they reached the large study area upstairs, she was given Shouichiru's course list and homework assignments. Rin already knew that Shouichiru would understand the lectures even though he was incapable of writing in his demon form. So, she took the task of monitoring his lessons and homework in a notebook of her own.

While the first tutor was handing out lesson plans and outlines, she whispered, "Shouichiru, at the end of each lesson, I will ask if you understood the contents. Place your paw on my left foot if you mean 'No' and your paw on my right if you mean 'Yes'. Okay?"

Each tutor was a different species of demon and communicated with Shouichiru in demon speak. They stopped in-between to repeat themselves to Rin in the common tongue. By the way they imparted their knowledge of each subject, it was clear they excelled in their particular field.

Rin half-expected Shouichiru to throw a tantrum or threaten one of his tutors and so kept her weapon in a cross body bag despite Sesshomaru's warning. To her surprise, Shouichiru sat attentively on his hind legs through each lesson, alternating between sitting on the chair and floor. Rin was still concerned about Shouichiru's transformation. If he was so comfortable in his demon form, why had he hesitated so much the last time she witnessed his transformation?**  
**  
During lunch time, butlers brought her the day's mail. Amidst the pile of brown envelopes, which she arranged in a nice little pile to leave in Sesshomaru's study, a large white envelope caught her attention. The dark blue and yellow emblem on the top right indicated it was from the Performing Arts Center so she took the initiative to open it instead of leaving it with the rest of Sesshomaru's mail.

Inside was Shouichiru's acceptance to participate in the music competition the following weekend. Rin was ecstatic! The eligibility details were outlined in the letter and the participant had a choice to perform an original or a rendition of an existing piece. Further down the letter was a word from the president of the center expressing his gratitude that someone as talented as Shouichiru wanted to participate in his competition. His audition tape far exceeded their expectations of a sixteen year old participant.

"I thought you weren't interested in the musical competition, Shouichiru, and here you surprise me by creating and submitting an audition tape." Rin rested her elbow on the table and her head in the palm of her hand. Shouichiru placed his paw on her left foot and barked. Rin blinked.

"So you didn't submit the tape?"

Shouichiru placed his paw on her right foot.

"Your father must have submitted it for you, then!" Again, Shouichiru's paw was on her left foot.

"I'm sure _he must have_Shouichiru, otherwise how else would it end up with your application?" On cue, Shouichiru started barking. Loudly. He ran haphazardly across the room, almost impatiently only to come back and bark at her, again. Rin shook her head.

"I don't understand." The following chorus of barks did nothing to help Rin. Feeling utterly useless, Rin knelt on the floor and tried to pet Shouichiru but he wouldn't hold still.

There was a possibility that Sesshomaru submitted the tape without Shouichiru's knowledge but he did not appear happy about it. He was troubled. Rin thought perhaps he may be worried about not being able to transform back into his human form in time for the music competition.

"I know. I know. You can't participate if you're in your demon form." Shouichiru stopped barking and faced her. "Although, I can picture you like Rowlf, the Muppet Theatre's resident pianist*, sitting on the piano bench, playing and humming to Beethoven." Rin joked. At once, Shouichiru placed both paws on her lap and barked loudly again. Shaking her head, she simply rubbed him behind the ears and leaned in to hug him.

"It's okay, Shouichiru. You won't stay like this forever." Rin wasn't sure how long he would stay in this form. Surviving a purification spell alone was a blessing for some lower demons; it normally took a few days before they could assume a human form but there were records of demons who had been unable to revert back... Rin hugged Shouichiru more fiercely and felt his heavy panting.

"You'll be back on two feet before the music competition, I promise." Shouichiru slipped off her lap and fell to the floor with his head on his paws. All Rin could do was pet him.

Despite her refusal to answer the phone the first few times, butlers kept bringing the shiny cordless receiver - that resembled something out of a science fiction movie - on a puffy silken pillow whenever the phone rang. So far, she had about twenty odd messages from well-spoken individuals inviting Sesshomaru to luncheons, dinners, birthdays and weddings. Most of them were quite interested to know about her and in a nervous panic, Rin blurted that she was just the cleaning lady.

At the end of Shouichiru's lessons, Rin looked out the window to the large, green expanse of Taisho Gardens. In the night they appeared magical, but during the day, they were simply magnificent. The summer breeze touched the leaves, making them waft in the air and birds flew in flocks across the clear blue sky. A handful of gardeners, all demons, were tending to the lush greenery down below.

During her missions as a field agent, she had been positioned as a guard for elite functions, so she knew that demons took the utmost care in casting appropriate spells around their property. She couldn't help but think that perhaps Sesshomaru overlooked the body of river flowing westward. To her estimation, the bullet had been shot directly from over the river bend. What if proper nautical spells weren't administered? It may have been a year since she last worked in the field but her training had been unremarkable especially under the guidance of friends like Sango, Bankotsu and his brothers. Tracing the dust free window sill, Rin thought that perhaps she could be more than a witness to the investigation; using her contacts at the DHA, she could offer assistance in the investigation.

Shouichiru was energetic and full of life after his lessons. Rin, however, was dog tired! What better way to relax than sit outside and enjoy the wonderful weather? A whimper at her feet caught her attention.

"Feeling caged?"

Shouichiru looked up at Rin and placing his paw on her right foot, barked, facing the large window.

"Sounds great! And, we can use this time to determine what piece you could play at the competition."

Rin raised an eyebrow when the cool pad of Shouichiru's paw settled on her left foot.

"_Okay_. How about I play my guitar and you just listen in?"

Placing his paw on Rin's right foot, Shouichiru panted, wagging his tail from side to side. The loud ring of her cell phone had her running to the table with Shouichiru at her feet. Even after checking a handful missed text messages and fifty odd missed phone calls, she purposely kept her phone on silent till Shouichiru's studies were complete. Sitting on the floor, Rin leaned against a wall and let both legs fall to the side. When her dress was adjusted, Shouichiru lay down next to her with his paws and head resting across her thighs.

"Hello?" She scratched Shouichiru's head and his eyes drooped shut. On the other side of the phone, Ayame yelled so loud that Rin had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Oh my god, Rin! Why the _hell_ weren't you answering the phone? Sango and the guys were ready to launch an investigation to search for you! We were all scared shitless when Shouichiru got shot and everyone went postal and then you disappeared and then-"

Cutting her off, Rin reassured her that she was fine and lodging with the Taishos for the meantime. Ayame squealed.

"You guys are getting married! I knew it!"

"No one is getting married, Ayame." Shouichiru's brows shot up and he looked at Rin briefly before shutting his eyes again.

"_Liar_! We all saw the way Lord Sesshomaru was looking at you throughout the ceremony, like he was undressing you with his eyes! Oh! Oh! Tell me did he talk dirty to you in the garden? I could tell he kissed you when his stepmother brought you back to the party. You were all, like, blushing and stuff! Did he give you a nasty, dirty kiss or was it a sweet, gentle one?"

"We just talked about Shouichiru and-"

"_Gosh_! It was so romantic how he carried you both away from the dance floor!" Rin rolled her eyes at Ayame's girlish squeals, thinking of an excuse to get her off the phone when her other line beeped. Disconnecting Ayame, she answered the other call. Sango drilled her. The woman could make even the strongest of demons break down in tears. As it turned out, her long time friend was not so easily convinced that Rin's decision to stay was mutual.

"He can't keep you there against your will, Rin."

"I want to stay here, Sango, I want to help Shouichiru and I know I can help Sesshomaru as well."

Sango sighed with all the irritability of an impatient woman. As though she already knew what Rin was planning.

"Rin, _promise me_, you won't do anything stupid."

"Without you? Never! Don't worry, if I party like we did that one time in New York, you'll be right there with me."

Rin didn't have to explain further. She and Sango had invented 'New York' code as a means of discreetly alerting the other that they were planning on doing something _really_ stupid.

Sango released a heavy sigh and swore. "When you can meet me?"

She was glad that Sango remembered. "I'll message you."

From the sound of the sudden loud crash, Rin assumed Sango had broken something within reach. "Don't forget, one phone call, and I'll be there in a heartbeat and I don't just mean for partying either."

As soon as Rin disconnected the call, Shouichiru's head rose and he barked. Rin smiled.

"Let's go outside."

In the massive backyard, they sat under a tree. Shouichiru watched curiously when Rin opened her chord book and explained the piece she was going to play on her guitar. Shouichiru lay next to her unmoving and only stirred when she shifted on the grass or got up to stretch her limbs. The rest of the evening was spent outside till the sun began to hide under the horizon.

* * *

Discreetly, the DHA's agents had combed Sesshomaru's Estate for any possible data to help in the investigation. With no choice left to comply, Sesshomaru handed over the two bullets to the investigating officers and filed a report with the detective that had taken several hours of his time. Although he was certain his report would match up with every other Council Members' report, he reigned in his anger and followed protocol similar to his father.

In voice devoid of emotion, Sesshomaru recounted the events from the night before to the group of large males sitting around the lavishly furnished study in his father's mansion.

Toga's face hardened. Signing the DHA's report, he slipped it into a file folder. "Peculiar indeed."

Sesshomaru nodded and threw two small plastic ziploc bags on the table. The questioning look in Toga's eyes, when he examined the plastic bag, made Sesshomaru shrug.

"The prototype cartridges are exceptional imitations; they'll never know the difference." Sesshomaru had manipulated a spell to create duplicates of the original bullets knowing the DHA's detective would come around looking for them. The slight uplift of Toga's lips reassured him.

"But a regular bullet wouldn't do big brother any harm." Said Ichiro, the youngest of Toga and Izayoi's sons.

"I don't think the bullet was intended for Sesshomaru, Ichiro. I think he just...got in the way." Inuyasha's understanding didn't soften the blow. Sesshomaru squinted when light reflecting from the black shiny bullet caught his eye. There had been poison in the bullet; he had smelled it but it was nothing to seriously harm him. No. Perchance had the bullet penetrated Rin's flesh...Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and his fists. Rin had been correct in saying that there was no guarantee she would be safe in the mansion. It was his duty to avoid a repeat of last night's incident even though the significance of last night's marking ceremony could not be repeated. The slightest bit of guilt crept into his gut, when he inquired about Kagome, knowing how important the ceremony was not only for her but his half-brother as well.

"You saved Kags the hassle of pulling her hair planning this second wedding. We're both grateful that you arranged everything from the details on the table cloths to Kagome wedding gown." Inuyasha rubbed the gold band on his ring finger with a smile but it soon faded away. "She'll be fine, Sesshomaru. She's just as worried if not more. I took a chance coming here without telling her where I was going. You know, I risk possible purification when I get home." No one laughed at the joke.

The moment of pregnant silence that followed was thick enough to be cut with a butter knife. The almost muted thud of Toga's shiny shoes on the carpeted floor broke the ice when he paced back and forth in front of the group. He leaned next to the massive study door and rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"Sesshomaru and I personally saw to it that security was doubled - no _tripled_ - for the night. Did you check the perimeters as _I_ordered? Was the protection barrier intact before the ceremony began, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome and I both confirmed that no demon or human could make it inside without your or Sessh's prior consent."

Toga nodded gravely and strode towards his chair.

"What about security or the servants?" Minoru - Toga and Izayoi's second son - asked. Sesshomaru, along with everyone else in the room, faced him curiously.

"What I mean," Minoru began as he adjusted his large vision glasses, "is that I think the shooter may have known about the magical barrier ahead of time. That could explain how the bullet penetrated it without dissolving into vapour first."

"Servants are known for idle gossip and it's possible someone's tongue may have slipped." Ichiro added but Inuyasha shook his head.

"No one else knows about these spells except for me and Kagome. We even burn the enchanted parchments afterwards." Both Ichiro and Minoru dipped their heads, intensely studying the hardwood floor. Another few minutes of silence went by. A sudden thought appeared in Sesshomaru's head.

"When is your meeting with the Director of the DHA, father?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"This afternoon in fact." Toga briefly looked at his expensive gold rimmed watch.

Inuyasha banged both his hands, hard, on Toga's desk, anger was evident in his eyes and the tone of his voice. "_We_should be focusing on finding whoever's behind Shouichiru's planned assassination, not worrying about Director Dickhead!"

"If you had let me continue, Inuyasha, you would have learned my reasons for inquiring about the Director." Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother's defiant stare.

"Unless we're barging into his office Rambo-style I don't see the connection, Sesshomaru. Why do you guys support him, anyway? All he cares about is cleansing the 'impure world of humans and half-breeds'. We all know he's nothing but a two-faced, lying sack of shit! Oh, we know he's using his 'Equal rights for all' campaign as a platform for the upcoming election but in truth, I wouldn't be surprised if he was already behind this. Starting with Lord Hanshiro's murder."

Sesshomaru lifted the end of his lips in a small grin. "Point well made, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gaped in shock.

Taking a seat next to his father, Sesshomaru continued, "As I was saying, Inuyasha made a valid point considering how Lord Hanshiro was a half-breed; however, there are some loopholes we must consider. First, no matter how much the current director hates half-breeds, he cannot go around executing them. In doing so, he endangers himself because once a council member's life has been threatened or they have been killed, the Demon Council files a report with the DHA. Immediately investigators are sent out to collect evidence and erase their footsteps once sufficient information has been found. Not only is the perpetrator severely punished but his family is stripped of their title and their shares are dissolved.

"Second, not only is Shouichiru a pure blood but he's also an underage demon. If anything, the shooter had ample chance to target me or Father or any of the other pure blood council members at the ceremony. So, I don't think the director is directly involved."

"Then why even bring him up?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Unsolved cases." Everyone in the room eyed Sesshomaru curiously.

"Father, I need you to get on extra friendly terms with the director and find out as much as you can about cases involving pure-blood demon children from the past ten years. If possible make the same inquiry at the Department of Magic Control for Underage Demons while you're at it."

"How do you think such cases will help us?" Toga questioned.

Sesshomaru went on to explain Celina's case from Rin's service at the DHA. He had spent most of the morning researching the Demon Council's database for similar cases and while they were unusual, they weren't uncommon. In fact, there had been several cases of missing demon children belonging to lower class families but they were often left unsolved.

Reclining his chair, Toga furrowed his brows, "We have to start somewhere. I will do what I can."

Sesshomaru gave a hard look to each of his brothers."We all need to keep our guards up and our lips sealed. The Demon Council plants spies within the homes of anyone with even the slightest trace of demon blood, to ensure that the family does not recur to vengeance. So, be very careful not to let loose anything shared in this room."

"What!" The speed with which Inuyasha faced Sesshomaru had some of his hair frozen in mid air for a nanosecond. "You mean to say there might be a spy in my house, right now?"

"Not 'might be' there already is. The Demon Council protects our kind with whatever means necessary." Sesshomaru said as 'calmly' as possible.

"Fuck! I feel like I'm in a spy novel." Inuyasha ran a shaky hand through his hair and turned his head in their lord father's direction. "If we're being spied on right now then why the hell are we discussing this in your house?"

"I've cast a spell around this room so that if anyone was to listen in, all they'd hear was us discussing new business contacts. Such spells are only shared with pure bloods hence I never shared it with you or Kagome." Toga clarified.

"Be careful, it can only be used once every three days, Inuyasha, and with discretion." Toga said gravely. "The servants may file a report if all they ever hear us talk about is how horribly wrong a business contract went."

"What can we do to help, big brother?"

Ichiro's question had Sesshomaru facing his father, reading the look in his eyes. As the eldest he was expected to lead. He expected it of himself but for the moment, his half-brothers would have to keep a low profile.

Sesshomaru folded his arms, "Lay low for now and be on your guard. A slip of the tongue is all a spy would need to get the DHA on our tails."

"I can always visit my old contacts downtown." Hitoshi shrugged. Although he and Minoru were twins, they had very different personalities, not to mention Minoru didn't wear vision glasses.

"Not yet, Hitoshi. I want to keep this as discreet as possible." Sesshomaru advised and Hitoshi saluted.

Tossing the plastic bags with the original bullets into a desk drawer, Toga put on his jacket and picked up the file folder. "Alert me or Sesshomaru _in person_should you come across any new information. Is that understood?"

Nodding their understanding, all the males followed Toga out the room.

"I heard Rin took care of Shouichiru last night." Inuyasha followed behind Sesshomaru and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll help her fit into her role." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"You mean..." The half-brothers locked eyes and a fleeting smile crossed Inuyasha's lips. "You're serious?"

"Never more so. This one comes with a ball and chain." Sesshomaru replied with an equally brief smile and lengthened his strides as they neared the front entrance. Anxious to get back home. Anxious to check on his son and his future mate. Anxious to have a family again.

"Your priestess?" Sesshomaru asked.

Patting his back, Inuyasha chuckled.

"Don't worry she'll be there this weekend with mom. Besides someone's gonna have to help Rin with the _wedding preparations_." Inuyasha wiggled his brows mischievously.

"Keep an eye on your hired help." Sesshomaru said before exiting his father's mansion, making a mental note to keep an eye on his.

* * *

Sorry about the longish chapter but I had loads to cover. Next chapter we meet Kaede, Sessh talks to Chiru and someone pays Chiru a visit! And... I've decided to do the review corner again. I know. I know. I should decide on something and stick with it but hey don't all authors change their mind every second?

**Syao Blossoms:** thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed!  
**ASAP:** So I guess I haven't made the best impression then have I? Ah, okay! It normally doesn't take me this long to update but due to some new projects, I kept getting side tracked from ML. I swear the next chapter will be up soon! And you found out today that... YES! Rin was dreaming.  
**Taraah36:** LOL. I'm glad you've grown a liking to Chiru. Don't worry, Sessh has already started the investigation so I'm sure they'll find the culprit soon! No, you were right, they were at the Taishos for the marking ceremony things just went crazy is all. Why shot the baby and the father? One for physical pain and one for the pain of seeing your child suffer. But Chiru's a toughie he won't give up so easily ;)  
**Spacer231, Junebuggz, LadyNadine, AndyBeatz, Anni, charlieboo16103189, HawkAngel XD, Daddy's Special Request:** Thnx my lovelies!  
**Nis3:** Thank you for your feedback and double review *hearts*  
**Jolie:** I'm glad you enjoyed the convo between Rin and Chiru. It took a while to have it sorted out. Ah, a lemon? Don't worry there's one in the works very shortly.  
**Missing'Nin'Akiko:** Thnx hon, I'm glad you enjoyed!  
**nox-alatus:** Thank you so much, nox! I'm trying to keep the story as interesting as possible and trying hard to tie everything together.  
**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta:** I'm glad! That particular conversation took a while to write up properly and trying to keep Chiru IC is a constant challenge. :D  
**stigmafan123:** LOL. Oh my. Um... maybe? Kohaku will be making a comeback shortly. I'll be delving a LOT into Rin's background next chapter so stay tuned! Thank you so much for your continued enthusiasm stigmafan! YOu keep me motivated.  
**warriormaiden60:** Thnx much! More to come in Ch 15 I promise but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! =D  
**3monkey3:** I did want to include the 'talk' in this chapter but didn't want to add to the word count but it will be covered in the next chapter promise!  
**Winnowill763784:** Aw, I'm sure everyone would like a bit of romance for Chiru but I don't have anything like that planned for him now then again, I do tend to change my mind a lot so you never know! ;D  
**card digi:** Thank you so much for your enthusiasm dear reader! Ah, well I am glad my story hasn't bored you despite the long chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.  
**Hattaru:** It wasn't an actual thunderstorm but more like a storm inside of Rin. YOu'll learn more next chappy. :D  
**DelSan13**: Sessh is definitely going to take the shooting seriously. Stay tuned! :D  
**Extreme-Anime:** Skin is always nice though, no? ;) Fear not! Rin will fall so quickly for Sessh that she won't know what hit her!  
**Caraline Fisher:** hope you got your answer in this chapter. More explanations to follow.  
**Aelise27:** *munches on virtual cookie* YUM! ^_^ Loved it! *presents you with bite-size pastry* here's my gift to you for enjoying my story dear reader! 3  
**Orna:** hope you got all your answers this chapter! =D Thanks for sticking around, hon!  
**..apparition:** Rin is so obviously in denial *eyeroll* The demonic war is important and it will all make sense as everything comes together. You raise a very good question about Chiru's dog form: In an earlier chapter, I mentioned that Chiru was uncomfortable changing into his demon form and started to change only because of a conversation that he and Rin had? Again, there'll be more to his transformation in the next chapter so stay tuned. Yes, the footsteps were hers and I hope this chapter clarified that.  
**Ariell:** Thank you for joining Ariell! I do hope you're enjoying yourself. Don't worry about the spelling, dear one, notice how we all use short forms when referring to Sessh. =D I'm glad you're enjoying Rin. She'll get even more fun as the story comes together.  
**Pammazola:** It's about time you reviewed *eyeroll* Hehe. It's cool thanks Pam, it means a lot to me when you review my work.  
**ElheiM:** Thnx dear! Ah, Abi. I thought readers would have forgotten about her. LOL. No worries, she'll be making a comeback soon!  
**kir y**: yes, the accents really matter but I'm not sure how to keep them consistent throughout the story so I'm just sticking with Shouichiru!  
**Mirrorsdeath17:** Have you reached the blackness that moves ppl to leave bad reviews? If not then I don't think you've gone crazy just yet. =D Thank you for your wonderful feedback and I do hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!

**amaretto-kiss:**Busy... *looks around then points finger to self* who me? Hahaha. Yes, I am quite busy actually. . J/J! Busy updating fics! I hope the latest chapter was to your liking dear reader!

**Lovely But Lonely Rose of Life:** Welcome to my story, dear one. Hope you enjoy!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TODAY IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Please enjoy chapter fifteen.**_  
_**~tkplover~**_

There was a personal reason for the delay and I've updated my profile in case you guys want to read it.  
Notice: I changed Lord Gorou's character to Miroku since some readers were anxious if there will be Miroku/Sango action. There will be doses but very small ones. :)  
I initially thought to split this chapter into two but changed my mind last minute.

Please give the following two stories a chance when you have the time!  
.net/s/6460128/1/The_Curse_of_the_Demons_Mark  
.net/s/7398189/1/Shimmer_and_Disappear

* * *

Although Rin had settled into her temporary life as Shouichiru's academic tutor quite easily, the role had left her physically tired and mentally exhausted. The first few days had been a bit overwhelming with attendants following her around, making sure she didn't leave the mansion. While they were always courteous and helpful, Rin had felt suffocated. Kazumi had later explained that they feared losing their jobs if they let the lady of the house do menial housework.

Apart from overseeing Shouichiru's studies and music lessons, the newest addition to her daily tasks was planning Sesshomaru's social agenda. Rin wondered if his secretaries be doing this for him instead of her.

"In Dog Demon homes, it is customary for the lady of the house to take over the master's social schedule." Kazumi later explained and Rin fought back an irritated groan, reminding herself that all this was just a temporary favor she was doing for Shouichiru and once he was back to his humanoid form that she would take a long, much overdue, vacation.

Rin glimpsed at her newest invitation and felt a headache coming on. She had never been invited to a tea party before. Izayoi and Kagome had called her several times this past week inquiring about Sesshomaru and Shouichiru. Izayoi had explained how Rin's presence was mandatory at an important function with Sesshomaru's social circle; her voice had turned when she pointed out that most of them were excited to meet the 'cleaning lady' answering the phone at the Taisho estate.

Rin never attended a tea party before and so she Googled the phrase on the Internet to make sure she was prepared for the event.

'A tea party can be and often is an elegant affair...'

Rin had wondered if she would have to wear another expensive dress but it seemed that avenue was taken care of, as well.

"Compliments of Lady Izayoi." Ken proffered the box to her in the kitchen later that afternoon.

The gown was a midnight blue with a deep 'v' neck; it reached mid-thigh and had ruching on the side that accentuated the fullness of her hips. Matching sandals and a bracelet were in the same box. For all her innocent charms, Izayoi was anything but and sharp to boot. The woman practically had the word 'matchmaker' written over her forehead! Rin suppressed a groan.

This was not reason enough for her to accept Sesshomaru's proposal. All the gifts were very nice, so were the lavish comforts she'd been basking in for the past week but what was the point of all of that if there was no _love_.

Even as a child, she could tell her parents loved each other. She had seen the love in their eyes when they spoke to each other and the pleasant blush on her mother's face every time her father stole a chaste kiss. Her adoptive parents were more openly passionate and often had Rin walked in on them with their limbs entwined on the living room couch or the kitchen floor.

Passion was evident between her and Sesshomaru but would that be enough to recourse to marriage? Could love happen later if she did marry him? Like humans, demons were known to marry for convenience but even then she had nothing of value to offer Sesshomaru so why was he so intent on marrying her? Shouichiru's distinct whine disrupted her thoughts and she filed them away for the moment.

In his demon form, Shouichiru was very pleasant company but Rin still felt lonely in the overly large mansion. None of her friends had time to visit but at least they cared enough to call her. Sango, who despite her overly protective tendencies, was always pleasant to speak with, had not-so-pleasant news to share a few days back.

The business district where her music store was located, was being purchased by a real estate mogul. A well-dressed accountant had stopped by the shop with a deed to the land and an affidavit for the music store to be vacated before Monday morning otherwise the entire shop would be demolished. Rin had been furious at the nerve of the rich to assume that their money could buy anything. She made a mental note to speak with Sesshomaru about requesting a day off.

Even Kohaku had called teasing her about not being able to make it to the show Sunday night. As politely as possible, she had explained her situation and his voice had leaned towards pitiable when he teased her about Lord Sesshomaru's reputation with women. A spark of anger ran through her and she had trouble keeping it out of her voice. The nerve of Kohaku to think that she would allow Sesshomaru to use her, degrade her like a common _whore_!

Rin had prided herself on never losing it to Kohaku's face on how much the incident last year had hurt her but now the cat was out of the bag and the least she could do was be mature about it. She apologized for not being able to attend their date Sunday night and snapped the phone shut. Despite his arrogant nature, Sesshomaru had a deeper sense of honour than Kohaku never could.

Sesshomaru's presence had been rare this past week and so she was glad when he found it in his schedule to sit and eat with them. Heaven knew she's left enough room in his agenda to visit the mansion every evening. What was keeping him out every night? Family dinner was very important in her opinion and it was a great opportunity for Sesshomaru to really connect with Shouichiru.

_Needs more salt._ Rin mused, sipping some of her vegetarian soup. Placing her soup spoon next to the bowl, she wiped her mouth with a silk napkin. The dining room table was big enough to serve at least twenty people easily. Why they had to sit in dreadful silence at the massive table, was a mystery. It was too _impersonal_. Neither father or nor son had said anything so far.

Save the fact that sitting on a smaller table would help her feel more comfortable, Shouichiru needed his father's attention especially after he'd gone through the trauma of being forced to transform. Her gaze shifted sheepishly from Sesshomaru who was cutting meat on his plate then to Shouichiru who hardly touched his meal.

"Could you pass the salt, please?"

Rin could've heard Sesshomaru's mumbling if he wasn't sitting so damn far away!

"I beg your pardon, I didn't understand." He pointed behind her. A surprised gasp left her lips at the maid standing by her side with the salt shaker.

"Thanks!" The maid bowed and walked away.

So dinner continued for several dreadfully slow minutes, until Rin got up and walked to her right. Shouichiru's head shot up and his brows rose in bewilderment. A maid intercepted her route.

"It's okay, I'm just getting the pepper." Rin smiled, dodging the maid. With the bottle in hand, she gave Shouichiru's head a good rub and whispered.

"Not hungry?"

Shouichiru's reply was a keen whine.

"I'm sorry, Shouichiru, you know I don't understand." Rin replied apologetically and went back to her seat.

The continuous tick-tock of the intricately furnished clock on the wall, along with the awkward silence, was driving her crazy. Shouichiru still hadn't eaten. Rin was at wits end. It seemed as though they were sitting at someone's funeral not having a family dinner.

The feet of her chair screeched when she dragged it back to rise up and head over to Sesshomaru's end of the table. Mimicking Shouichiru, only with finer brows, Sesshomaru blinked at her. Rin didn't care; it was about time things changed at the Taisho mansion.

"Can we move to the kitchen?"

Rin was laughing, harder than she ever had before, not caring for the strange look on Sesshomaru's face or Shouichiru's loud barks. The boy had not only finished his plate but also half of Sesshomaru's and was either running wildly around the small kitchen table in merriment or viciously attacking an oven mitten.

"Oh loosen up!" Rin playfully slapped Sesshomaru's arm. The story she had shared always earned a good laugh from everyone and though Sesshomaru didn't laugh, edges of his eyes crinkled and she read that as a sign that he was indeed smiling.

It had been her first assignment as a demon hunter and she had been teamed up with Bankotsu's squad. As a result of her nervousness, she kept making silly mistakes, hoping the guys wouldn't notice. One night, Renkotsu had approached her and laid out a rather devious plan that Rin wanted no part of it! It wasn't until the fifth day of his pushing that she finally gave in to play a part in what included fake vomit spilling from her hands, grossing out Bankotsu and perhaps getting toilet duty for the rest of the month. It had been Bankotsu's night to cook and when Renkotsu started making retching sounds, Rin took some of the fake vomit in her hands and ran to Bankotsu saying the food was poisoned. Bankotsu ran outside, looked at the vomit next to everyone's plate, and screamed at Renkotsu, who couldn't keep a straight face anymore and burst out laughing. Rin had ratted him out by telling Bankotsu the vomit was fake. Surprisingly, Bankotsu's frown had disappeared and he too burst out laughing. The rest of the dinner had been filled with fake retching noises and the sound of uncontrollable giggling from everyone at the table, including Rin.

"How was your day, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked with a smile.

As if on cue, Shouichiru placed both paws on Sesshomaru's knees and lifted his face to him, barking eagerly. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Um, while I love all this family bonding, you guys do realize, I don't speak Dog demon." Rin sassed, placing her hands on her hips teasingly.

"Not yet." Sesshomaru raised a brow and continued, "He wants me to share something equally hilarious."

"Well, are you up for the task? Or should I declare myself the victor?"

Shouichiru scurried over to Rin's side and peeped at his father from behind Rin's legs. Leaning back into a chair, Sesshomaru began.

"As a pup, Shouichiru had developed a peculiar habit of poking everyone's backsides with a piece of wood he found in the gardens. To this day, I am unsure how or where he learned such unacceptable behaviour, but he had all the attendants in a frenzy. They couldn't detect him because of his demonic speed, which he used to his advantage. I decided to put an end to the madness by getting rid of the stick. The following day, Shouichiru turned the entire mansion upside down looking for the stick but never found it. He was in a hissy fit for days; crying, yelling and throwing tantrums but eventually they subsided."

The giggles coming out of Rin's mouth eventually turned into bouts of laughter. Shouichiru dipped his head low on the floor and covered it with his paws.

"Someone had to make him stop such foolishness, not to mention very unacceptable behaviour for a future lord of the Dog Demon Clan."

Shouichiru looked at his father from behind Rin's leg and whimpered.

"You're such a spoiled puppy." Rin ruffled the back of his ears in a soothing gesture and a sudden thought entered her mind. "Hey, how about we see Shouichiru's baby pictures?"

Within minutes, Rin was sitting on the kitchen floor with Shouichiru resting his head on her thigh and Sesshomaru leaning in from the left explaining the story behind each picture. Rin was smiling, laughing, talking, sharing and feeling much more relaxed than she'd been her entire time at the Taisho estate. Though Sesshomaru didn't smile or laugh, his emotions were crystal clear in the softening of his eyes as he pointed to each photo and explained what stage of life Shouichiru was at.

"Who took these pictures?" Rin inquired.

"Mostly Izayoi or sometimes Father or Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stretched his chest and Rin couldn't help not to think about the steel muscles behind the cotton fabric of his polo shirt. It wasn't till his hand rested on hers that Rin jerked back and readjusted herself on the floor. Even his fleeting touch made her body burn as though it was on fire. Rin swallowed.

"Um, what's Shouichiru doing here?"

The brush of his arm on hers made her hair stand on end, whether Sesshomaru was aware of what his touch was doing to her, she didn't know but seeing as how she was at a loss to move away from him, she pretended his touch had no effect on her. His breath came out a ragged whisper against her cheek.

"At one point, Shouichiru learned how to make flatulent noises on his arm or on mine. You can tell which arm he preferred from the photos."

Rin felt no humor upon meeting his mesmerizing gaze. Loosing herself in his eyes was a bargain she wasn't ready to make. At that moment, her mind raced to find a retort and crush the feeling brewing in her heart. Breaking eye contact, she flipped over an expensive album page and struggled to control herself. Shouichiru had become deadly still and when Rin peeked over the album, he was sleeping with his head and one paw on her lap.

"And what did his mother have to say about such _unacceptable_ behaviour?"

"Saika and I had separated when Shouichiru was a few months old. Even then she preferred to leave Shouichiru in Kazumi's care." His answer was quick and rehearsed. A frown graced his features and his eyes were void of all emotion.

"You weren't happy." Rin stated. Sesshomaru didn't respond but she could see the answer in his eyes; their depths held her. Rin swallowed.

"Um, sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Don't be," He leaned back against the kitchen table, "Saika was everything I thought I wanted in a mate. Her drive for success and her thirst for power were perfect qualities to expand our hold on the international markets but I was not prepared for how she would fit into the role of a mother for our children."

"Saika seems to be an ambitious woman. It is hard for working mothers to balance their life at work and life at home."

Sesshomaru scoffed and shook his head. "The woman never made an effort. Once Shouichiru was born, she became even more engrossed in her work and it wasn't until she filed the divorce papers that I realized she was more interested in company shares that our marriage."

Lost in his dream, Shouichiru had started kicking his paws and jerking his head every now and then. Rin ran her fingers through Shouichiru's fur, hoping her touch would calm him. The previous two couples whose children Rin had tutored had been happily married.

"I read in the papers that you divorced a year back but you said you've been separated from Saika since Shouichiru was a few months old."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Saika filed for divorce when Shouichiru was five months old but I refused to sign the affidavit. We may have our differences but that that was no reason for Shouichiru to suffer the burden of growing up in a broken home. I forced her into signing an agreement where we would finalize the divorce after Shouichiru turned sixteen."

Rin felt an ice wire wrap itself around her heart in empathy for both father and son. It wasn't Sesshomaru's fault for picking someone who wasn't compatible with him. For the longest time, she had thought Kohaku was the perfect fit for her but they couldn't have been more different. Shouichiru had no choice but to bear the burden of living with parents who didn't get along. No wonder Sesshomaru had asked her to accompany him to Shouichiru's parent teacher meeting. Rin heard his sharp intake of breath and faced him.

"Even though we weren't officially divorced, Saika insisted on living in her own mansion. My attorney thought that it would be in our best interest to agree to her terms. This would give us time to restructure our assets so that Saika won't be able to lay claim to them through divorce. So in the end Shouichiru had no choice but to split his time between me and her. "

Regret laced his tone and she knew it was an effort for him to tell her that he was capable of making a mistake. He was a prideful man and it seemed that failure was not something he dealt with easily. When she placed her hand on his, they faced each other.

"You did the best you could at that time. In the end, that's all we can ever do."

Sesshomaru nodded gravely but made no move to remove his hand from underneath hers. Shouiciru's head abruptly jerked up and with harsh pants he faced Sesshomaru. Barking anxiously, he began to crawl his way to Sesshomaru's lap. Grasping his son's face, Sesshomaru leaned in close.

"Everything's fine, son."

Shouichiru whimpered and frantically licked under Sesshomaru's chin and nuzzled his neck. When Shouichiru calmed, Sesshomaru got up making his son leap to the floor and he extended a hand to her.

"I believe it's time for Shouichiru to head to bed." Rin accepted his hand and rose. Clutching the album to her chest, she followed the two demons. Once Kazumi appeared in the hallway, Shouichiru lazily trudged behind her and moments later, their silhouettes disappeared into the hallway.

Rin felt Sesshomaru's gaze on her back as she walked up the landing to her bedroom after wishing him goodnight. With a heavy sigh, she fell back on the lush bed with regret. She'd forgotten to request a day off.

* * *

It was two whole days later before Rin managed to catch Sesshomaru in the living room. After saying good night to Shouichiru, Rin had been sitting in her room texting Sango about the music shop. Turned out Sango had a bit of a crush on the handsome accountant; they were about to discuss options about how to save their business when the main door opened. A quick look out her window confirmed Sesshomaru was home. Slipping out of her pajamas, she quickly dressed herself and made her way down the staircase.

At the sound of her footsteps, Sesshomaru looked up with a curt nod and opened his laptop. The silk, black dress shirt he wore was open from the collar to mid-chest and Rin fought the urge not to stare at his muscular pecs. Though he was silent, Rin was distracted like a giddy school girl. Forming a mental picture in her mind of how her music shop would look if it were demolished, she cleared her throat and got right down to business.

"I need Saturday off."

Briefly looking over the screen, he quirked a brow.

"Good evening, Rin." Resuming his typing, he eased into the large sofa. Sesshomaru wasn't one to be amused easily but the mere thought of her considering herself to be hired help was absurd. The lifestyle of the rich was not an easy one. It would take Rin some time to get used to living in a mansion under constant supervision. Izayoi had called his office and cell phone at least twice daily, reminding him to take Rin out for a night on the town and he would have had he not been searching far and wide for the mystery shooter. He didn't need any distractions; not now. Being around Rin Yamamoto was a constant distraction in itself. Once he had her a handful times, it would be quite another story.

"If you need a day outside the mansion, we can plan something for tomorrow."

He heard her sharp intake of breath and saw the lift of her chin.

"When Shouichiru is better, I'll be taking a nice, long _permanent_ vacation from the mansion. In the meantime, however, I require a short leave of absence for very important business reasons. "

Sesshomaru studied the defiant brown eyes staring back at him. By the tilt of her chin, he knew she had made up her mind and whether or not he agreed, she would find a way to leave the mansion on Saturday. Allowing her to slip out of his grasp was something he could not - would not - afford. Not with the killer still on the loose.

"I can't have you leave the mansion by yourself even with security guards." Sesshomaru studied the flashing anger in her eyes. Realization struck. "You're worried about your music store."

Cocking an eyebrow, Rin glared back. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's you."

"Incidentally, it's not." His voice was calm as he continued to study the online ledgers sent by his accountant. The business district had been one of Abi's projects which was drowning head high in debt. The area had been constructed by her mother to finance low cost businesses and provide them with business lease. Under Abi's supervision, the administration was suffering and the area was being fed to the wolves.

"Well, then as a fellow businessman you know I can't sit in the bleaches while they demolish my music shop and crush everything I've ever worked for down to the ground." Anger was apparent in her wide brown eyes.

Sesshomaru had purchased the land back from Abi, in hopes that a change of administration would benefit the already struggling businesses in the region. Clearly Miroku, his assistant, had overlooked the fact that Rin's music store was not to be included in the list of stores to be vacated. He needed to have a good long word with him. For now, he simply stared into her angered eyes.

"You'll need a lawyer. Have you retained one?"

Stiffening her spine, she snapped back. "If I get enough people to sign a petition, I can file a class action law suit."

"That would be quite the feat to accomplish in one day. Legal offices are closed on weekends last I checked."

Snapping his laptop shut, he put it off to the side and walked towards her. With her hands fisted by her sides Rin huffed.

"Fine then. Give me Friday off!"

"I can have my lawyer-"

"I don't need your lawyer or your money! I. Don't. Need. Your. Help! What I need is a day off and-" Her word ended with a half squeak as his lips crashed down on hers. For the past week, he had been prey to two driving forces and at the moment, he could not pursue either goal. The shooter had not yet been located and he could not take Rin Yamamoto to bed. Not without her consent but he could do something about her chin.

The hand holding her wrist loosened and his fingers firmed about her chin, tilting it upward; tilting her upward. She tried to hold firm but her resistance wilted and eventually melted away. She didn't hesitate, instead she stretched and soft feminine curves assaulted his body. He wanted to take it slow today and savour each touch of her soft lips against his. Breaking the kiss, he met her eyes which were half-lidded. Sesshomaru smirked; smug that he'd successfully quieted her. His senses were overtaken by her heady scent; womanly, warm and sensual. Ready to offer all manner of earthly delights and he would much rather take her to bed but not just to sate a primal need; he wanted her to want him as a mate. Whether she knew or not, she had established a connection with him. A connection that stirred his inmost instincts to grab hold and never let go.

Looping her arms around his neck, she sighed. All feminine and seductive. Her eyes glinted beneath her lashes.

"You know, " Her tongue snuck out to lick the bottom of her lip. "I have a business partner. Just one call and she'll take me away."

"Away? To your music shop?"

Rin nodded. She felt unreal and out of touch with this world.

"Let me call her for you." Sesshomaru challenged with a smile.

"I'll manage just fine, thank you." Rin weakly smiled back.

Shrugging, Sesshomaru gripped the hair on the nape of her neck and tilted it up. "By all means, call her. Let's see what _she_ can do for you."

She was putty in his hands, her lids dropped and her lips parted. A sweet invitation.

"Now, if you're satisfied with your immediate future... " Sesshomaru brushed his lips over hers and she tracked them.

A painful howl bellowed in the night.

The muscles in Sesshomaru's body tensed. He and Rin looked out a kitchen window. Shouichiru was standing out in the middle of the garden.

"What-"

"Ssh!" Rin put her hand to his lips. He frowned but remained silent.

Slipping off her shoes, Rin tip toed with Sesshomaru on her heels to a window that opened to the garden. The sight that met their eyes had Sesshomaru tensing even more. Shouichiru was standing in the grassy field with sparks of red electric energy spurting around him.

"I must go out there." He headed towards the door. Rin followed close behind and halted before his hand could reach the door knob. With ease, he gripped her waist and lifted her to put her aside. Twisting in his hold, she flung against him.

"No!" Her furious whisper caught his attention. "Let him do it by himself."

"I can help him."

"It's not that!" Rin grabbed his hand and lead him back to their spot by the window. "You already know how to transform."

"And..."

"The problem is _he_ doesn't. Having you there will make him feel like he has to live up to your expectations and he won't be able to transform even if he's able. Let him try to do this on his own. For all you know, he doesn't need any help."

A large, red cloud of aura furiously whirled around Shouichiru and his furs stood on end as he channelled his demonic energy. Sesshomaru's eyes widened but narrowed when the energy drained away.

"It's not working." There was no gentleness in his voice.

"Give him a chance." Rin squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and they both looked out the window. After another few futile attempts, Shouichiru whined and with his head hanging low and with heavy feet started walking back towards the mansion. Sesshomaru moved again but Rin barricaded his exit.

"No!" Rin glared and he glared back.

"Why?"

"I would expect Shouichiru's senses to be stronger in demon form but he hasn't reacted to our presence, which means he doesn't know we're watching him. If you go out there, it'll spoil it for him. Besides, a small defeat won't deter him - not if he's a Taisho."

A prideful gleam marked his small smile and he waited grudgingly until Shouichiru disappeared into the entrance to the other side of the mansion. Hand in hand, they both snuck up the stairs and waited in the shadows until Shouichiru shut the door behind him with his hind leg.

When they reached the third floor, Sesshomaru backed Rin into a wall. One arm locked around her, the other lifted her face. Her gasp was silenced by his hard lips. He was hungry. So was she. When she opened her mouth to him, he plundered more rapaciously than before. His tongue tangled with hers then settled to a slow rhythm.

The warmth that rushed through her body was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Rin was fevered. Hot. Then, it struck her. The sudden overwhelming need to give herself to him but she couldn't find the strength to pull back and tell him what she desired. Was it seconds or minutes that they stood there locked in the dark, she didn't know.

Brushing his lips over hers, he finally spoke. "What are you scared of?"

"You... I-I mean not exactly you but-" With wide eyes, she searched his face. Frowning, she stopped. Lost for words.

"It's okay." Sesshomaru took her mouth in one searing kiss before putting her from him. "Go. Now." He wasn't sure she heeded the warning in his tone. Nodding, Rin reached for the door knob of her bedroom.

"Good night, Sesshomaru. Sleep well."

Sesshomaru groaned. He wouldn't sleep well tonight.

* * *

"My lady, please you really mustn't."

A headache manifested itself each time an attendant referred to her as 'my lady' or 'lady of the house' but it was pointless explaining them to call her something else. They were stubborn in following Sesshomaru's orders. Despite her requests to serve her guests by herself, the maid kept insisting she leave such tasks to her. Trying her best to ignore the maid following her around like a shadow, Rin searched cupboards and cabinets for ingredients to put together her signature macaroon recipe. Only when the maid intercepted her hand as she was about to reach for the oven control knob did Rin snap.

"As the lady of the house, don't my orders hold any significance?" With a solemn bow, the maid eventually backed away. She hated having to sound so stern but it had to be done.

It seemed like forever since she last entertained any visitors and welcomed the break to serve two of Shouichiru's friends who had come to visit today. Genji - a lion demon - and Kaisho - a rare panther demon, one she had only seen in the jungles of South America.

Rin set three large mugs of hot cocoa on a tray just in time for the oven timer to beep indicating her macaroons were hot and ready to be served to the young men sitting under the bright white gazebo.

The meek growls, barks and mewls emanating from the group of demon teenagers were much more than simple animal noises and yet their true forms could not be seen by anyone standing outside the gazebo. The structure was spell bound to prevent servants from spying on them while they discussed the next course of action.

Shouichiru assumed that in his demon form he would be able to sense others more accurately, maybe even a notch more than when he was in his humanoid form; he couldn't have been more wrong. Not only had he morphed into a much lower form of his demon self but his demonic aura felt suppressed.

Silver tinted Kaisho's perfect black fur in the bright afternoon sun. He had taken to his panther demon form and so had Genji, who was sitting on his hind legs with his mane flapping in the summer breeze.

:Have you tried transforming back?:

:Everyday.: Shouichiru barked in response. :Nothing works. I feel the energy building up but it's as though something's stopping me.:

Kaisho cocked his head and smoothed the hair on his head back with a paw.

:Since I've been spending so much time with dad at the council office, I did some research on illegal elixirs. Turns out there's a popular elixir in the black market that renders demons to a lower version of their demon self and prevents them from morphing into a human form. I also took the liberty of researching Blaine's background. Not only was he a notorious gang member of the Dehuman Legion, he also had connections with the head honchos of the underworld. The DHA caught him a couple of decades back and after he served his sentence, he returned to the streets of Tokyo. Blaine is one of the few goons with enough connections to have the formula for the antidote. All we have to do is get it and you'll be back to you normal self.:

Shouichiru studied his own furry paws before resting his head on them. Transforming into a lower form of his demon form had chastised him somewhat especially with the way in which it happened. Worse yet was that in his current state, he felt even lesser of a pure blood than he actually was.

Being almost purified was an experience he never wanted to recall. While the physical pain had been unbearable, it was the emotional trauma that left him _shaken_. The continuous nightmare that had flooded his mind's eye was horrific. A dark force pulled him under a large body of water and no matter how hard he struggled against the abyss and reached for the surface, it could not be reached. Unable to fight against the darkness, he stilled, allowing himself to drown. Slowly and painfully his lungs filled with water and he shut his eyes accepting his fate. Although a part of his mind knew he was in a dream, the other part was doubtful when instead of waking up, the horrific scene unfolded again. The fur on the back of his neck bristled and he shivered, reminding himself that the nightmare was a side effect of the purification spell and nothing more. If it wasn't for his father's words of encouragement and Ms. Yamamoto's support, he would have possibly been a dead demon. All thanks to Blaine.

The man had been trouble from the moment they met but Shouichiru couldn't help not to emancipate himself from his father's high expectations and his mother's constant detachment. At least he was in control of his gang life.

Blaine hadn't taken the matter of Sebastian, his nephew, being beaten up lightly. The bastard had threatened them before the police took them away a month back from Velvet Underground but neither friend paid him any mind, thinking the fat bastard wouldn't dare act on his words. When Kaisho revealed that he had been dating Maya in secret after she broke up with Sebastian, Blaine had put his words to action.

:Exactly how are we supposed to get this _antidote_?:

Kaisho stretched languidly on the bench before answering. :Not the antidote, no, the formula. I overheard dad on the phone the other day. The Director of the DHA has planned a special party for his closes friends this coming weekend to celebrate his electoral win over the Eastern province. All the political hot shots are going to be there. According to dad's undercover guy, Blaine might be crashing the party along with a few other head honchos of the underworld disguised as support members or campaign members. We crash the party, get the formula for the antidote, you transform back, case closed.:

If Shouichiru was in his human form, he would have smacked Kaisho upside the head.

:It's not just a matter of the antidote, Kai. First, I can't transform back which means I can't follow you guys in and I'm pretty sure you don't have nearly enough concealment charms to hold a phantom humanoid form for longer than an hour much less get past through the Director's cut throat security. So how are we supposed to get in? Second, if Blaine will be in disguise, how the hell are we supposed to pick him out from the crowd?:

Genji yawned, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth and shook his head.

:If Kai can get protection charms to sneak you out of your house, I'm sure he can come up with some spells to get us into the Director's party. As for the plan- Wait, what was the plan, Kai?:

:Dad's leaving for the party at eight o'clock Saturday night in his limo so you guys will have to be at my place for seven thirty. Before he heads out, I'll sneak to the servants quarters, knock out the limo driver and use a disguise spell to mimic his appearance. I'll sneak you guys in the front of the limo before dad heads downstairs. Things can go two ways once we drop dad off at The Peninsula Tokyo. If he wants the limo to stay there, I'll park it and head to my rented room where I'll cast another disguise spell to alter my appearance. I think it should take just a few minutes for the appearance altercation spell to work. I'll come back to the limo, give you guys your spells and once we're ready we'll head upstairs into the party.:

:Wow, Kai. That's genius!: Genji exclaimed but Shouichiru was not so sure about the plan.

:Kai, you're forgetting the most important point. Whom are we going to disguise ourselves as? We can't just go in as people off the street and we need invitations! And you haven't even told us how we'll weed Blaine out from the crowd.:

:There are some benefit to being the council leader's son, Shouichiru. Listen up.: Kaisho claimed sounding smug. :I overheard dad's undercover guy say that three council members might not be attending the event but dad still needs to send out their invitations. So, we'll be their doppelgangers. Don't worry about the invitation cards, I'll make sure we get them before Saturday night. As for Blaine, he'll be the first one to rent a private room. One of us could keep an eye on the information desk. The first person to approach the clerk will be Blaine or one of his goons. We'll get the information from the clerk's computer and we'll be set.: A gleam of mischief shone in Kaisho's eyes and Shouichiru thought he may have outdone himself with the plan but there was still one thing they hadn't yet thought of.

:Not bad, Kai, but will I be able to use an appearance altercation spell even though I'm in my demon form?:

Genji quirked a thick brow. :You've got a point.:

Leaping off the bench, Kaisho walked smoothly walked towards Shouichiru.

:I've got that covered too. One of the members carries a lower class pet demon around, it's a bird. I figured if you're not able to transform into a human form, you could mutate into another animal form. It's worth a shot.:

Shouichiru was afraid to ask what their option would be if the spell wouldn't work on him.

:Um, Chiru... you can always just stay at my place while we go after Blai-:

Shouichiru's head shot up. :What? Hell no, Kai! A huge part of this is my fault and I want to help. I'm not sure how but you guys can't keep me out of this.:

Genji also added his two cents. :Agreed. But... well, all the royal families have been uneasy since Lord Hanshiro was murdered and for all we know this could be a random shooting by the mystery killer. There is a possibility that the shooting had nothing to do with Blaine. What about the Dehuman Legion? They could be the ones behind all this.:

Kaisho shook his head.

:According to the files on dad's computer, the Dehuman Legion is not run by one person. They are a group of mercenaries with affiliates all over Japan and China so saying that they're involved with Lord Hanshiro's murder is like picking a needle from a haystack. Although Blaine used to be a gang member, he hasn't done anything to actively interest the authorities but there are rumors going around that he's illegally harvesting demon blood to manufacture artificial hormones for the human black market. All we need is the formula for the antidote which will be in a USB drive he wears around his neck as proof of his underhandedness and the DHA will be on his fat ass like hotcakes.:

Genji tapped his claws on the floorboards considering Kai's words. :If somehow the plan does work and we get the formula to help Chiru, how are we going to take Blaine down? He'll have security around him not to mention the bastard is old as time but he's powerful, too. We haven't even mastered our own strength as yet. How will we defend ourselves if someone attacks us? We don't even have any weapons!:

"What..." The word whispered so softly would have been barely audible to human ears but since the three were demons, they heard well enough and snapped their heads to the direction of the sound. How long the woman was standing there, neither had a clue. They had been so immersed in their conversation they didn't scent her arrival. It took a few seconds before they realized she had understood what they were speaking...

Rin had been merrily walking down the garden path to the gazebo, eager to serve her guests. It appeared as though the three friends were sitting quietly under the shade but when she entered the gazebo, the scenery had changed. In their demon forms, Shouichiru's friends were talking about seeking revenge on Blaine. It took a few seconds before Rin recalled who he was. Despite not understanding dog demon, her experience as a demon hunter had her semi-proficient in cat demon speak.

The tray of appetizers was about to slip from her hands when the lion demon quickly transformed into his human self, took the tray from her hands and steadied it on a table.

"You, uh, understood what we said?"

"I did." Rin took a seat on an empty bench, careful not to make her anger obvious.

"Um, exactly how much did you hear?" Genji scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Enough to know that you boys are planning something dangerous that I don't approve of." Rin shifted in her seat and smiled faintly. "Macaroons?"

Both boys winced and shook their heads. Shouichiru whined.

"I insist." The statement came out harsher than she would have liked. Eventually, they took a macaroon each from the proffered tray and helped themselves to hot cocoa. Rin had prepared a smaller tray and bowl for Shouichiru which she placed in front of him.

"How are they?" Rin inquired, folding her hands and resting them neatly onto her lap.

The two boys exchanged looks with each other. Genji swallowed one whole before he spoke.

"E-Excellent ma'am."

Rin studied both boys with a critical eye while wondering if they were gang members and had manipulated Shouichiru into joining the group. Gang members had identifying characteristics unique to their clique. The boys wore no visible tattoos, jewellery or specific clothing to 'represent' their affiliation. Often, all gang members had to do was a hand signal to signify their allegiance and Rin knew neither boy would dare make such a movement to make their allegiance known. Although, Shouichiru didn't strike her as the type of boy to blindly follow anyone, he was a teenager and teenagers had a tendency to be easily influenced. There was only one thing to do: find out the truth. Taking a different approach, she asked the boys how long they'd known Shouichiru. What subjects they studied in school and if they were involved in extracurricular activities.

"Well, I play the drums in the school band and Genji here is in the school choir." Kaisho answered with his eyes flicking nervously from Rin's face to wooden floor.

"Not by choice, ma'am." Genji briefly made a face at Kaisho.

"You don't like singing?" Rin cocked her head sideways.

"Singing's for girls. I'm only in it because dad wants me to keep in touch with my _creative_side. Joining the school choir just wasn't an option."

"And associating yourself with a gang leader like Blaine is a more enjoyable pastime?"

Both boys grimaced and Kaisho ran a hand through his hair nervously. Genji scratched the back of his head. "We don't directly belong to any gangs but we did do a few jobs for Blaine here and there."

Furious at this discovery, Rin shifted in her seat. From the moment she met him at Velvet Underground, she knew there was something fishy about Blaine's operation but she had no clue he was an ex-con with past tie-ups to the Dehuman Legion.

Kaisho raised his hands in surrender when Rin glowered. "It's not like we ever hurt anyone. Just beat up on some lower gangs, stole their money, threatened - but never acted - them not to trespass in Blaine's territory. Stuff like that."

"Well," Rin leaned into the bench, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you three are morons." Genji and Kaisho winced. When Shouichiru whined, she raised a brow.

"Shouichiru, I'm afraid that includes you." Rubbing her temples, Rin heaved in a breath and slowly exhaled, trying to not to let her anger get the better of her.

"Do you three have any idea about the dangers of involving yourself with a gang leader? The danger you put your parents through? The danger you - " The word caught in Rin's throat as she glimpsed in Shouichiru's direction, "The danger you put _yourself_ into?"

"It's not like we ever hurt anybody."

"Not hurt - no - just _purified_." Rin snapped and both boys hung their heads low. Rin shook her head.

"So now, the only logical thing you boys can come up with is to crash an elite party that you _think_ –without any sort of evidence-Blaine will be attending so you can get some proof hanging around his neck that he's been experimenting with demon blood and hope to find an antidote to cure Shouichiru in the process?"

Kaisho shrugged. "Yes?"

Rin took a long, deep breath. Clearly an expensive school hadn't given them any brains.

"First, your parents need to be notified. Second, you have to leave this matter entirely to the authorities so they can deal with it appropriately."

Shouichiru walked up to Rin and she glared into his blank silver orbs, disappointed that he involved himself with such dangerous people without thinking about his father or his mother (whom Blaine could easily use to his advantage). No wonder he had such horrible views and opinions on half-breeds. He was too busy beating them up!

"And do you think our parents will believe you?" Genji shot back. "You may be Lord Sesshomaru's girlfriend but you're not his official mate yet. You're not family. Without his ring on your finger or his mark on your body, our parents won't even give you the time of day."

There was truth in Genji's words, but Rin didn't back off. "But they will if Lord Sesshomaru tells them."

Instantly, Shouichiru started barking. Kaisho began to say something but Rin interrupted.

"Shouichiru, your father needs to know what you've been doing behind his back. It's only fair to him."

"Um, excuse me, Ms. Yamamoto but Shouichiru is trying to say something to you."

Rin calmed her breathing and looked away. Shouichiru had acted stupidly and as much as she wanted to believe there was a valid reason behind Shouichiru's actions, there was a little voice in the back of her head that kept saying he was doing all this for attention. Whatever the reasons, she didn't want to hear them now.

"Ma'am?"

The cool wet feel of Shouichiru's tongue on her fingers had her facing her student. A mentor was supposed to be patient and forbearing. That's what she had learned in teacher's college but only now realized how hard it was to follow that teaching.

"You can tell me what he's saying?"

Kaisho nodded.

"Father doesn't believe anything I tell him. Even when I tried to convince him that I wasn't cheating on my math subjects, he dismissed me. He'll think I'm probably making up a lie or something just to get his attention." Kaisho translated and exchanged a look with Genji.

Whether it was the afternoon sun or the honesty reflecting in Shouichiru's eyes, Rin wasn't sure. Would Sesshomaru really blow the whole thing off if she mentioned Shouichiru's involvement with Blaine? From what she knew of him, so far, he really did care about Shouichiru. His actions proved he loved his son. Before Rin could speak, Shouichiru continued.

"Help us." The moment Kaisho translated the words, he looked awestruck at Shouichiru. "Dude are you _serious_?"

"Help you with what?" Rin feared the direction in which Shouichiru's request was headed.

"You used to be a DHA agent right Ms. Yamamoto? I'm sure you must have connections to get us into the event not to mention loads of spells and weaponry to help us get the formula for the antidote. With your help, we'll have everything sorted out in no time!"

Rin shook her head. "Shouichiru, you're not thinking straight-"

"_I am _and what I need is your help. Please, Ms. Yamamoto!" Jumping and placing his front paws on her lap, he interrupted her. Eager to get his point across. "You already know what Blaine's about and you know the DHA won't arrest him without any proof. Once we get the USB Blaine wears around his neck, that will be enough evidence to get Blaine behind bars once again. So not only are you helping us, you're also helping put a criminal who was better left in jail."

People like Blaine was the real reason why Rin joined the DHA to begin with but after she learned what the DHA was really about - the lies, the deception, the injustice - she made it her life's goal not to be involved with them.

"Shouichiru, Blaine is a dangerous man with dangerous connections. You're way in over your head with him. He's openly attacked you and who's to say he won't do it again or attack someone else close to you? You have to think logically about this. Crashing an elite party on hearsay is a suicide mission."

"It would be a suicide mission if we three did it alone but with your experience and guidance, not only will we find my antidote but also help the authorities get solid proof about Blaine and the illegal elixirs he's been producing." Kaisho translated Shouichiru's whine and Rin faced him and his bright silver eyes.

"I can't not tell your father what's going on. If you and your friends are certain that Blaine will be at the party then your father needs to take the proper steps to take him down. Your father is a powerful and influential man, don't doubt his ability to protect those he loves."

"Love? Ms. Yamamoto, my father thinks I'm a prize trophy to display to his friends and the demon council members. I'm a responsibility for him and nothing more." Kaisho exchanged glances with Genji and then his gaze fell to the floorboards. Rin felt a pang of pain in her heart. After what she witnessed the past few nights, she was certain Sesshomaru loved his son even if he had a strange way of showing it but before she could say anything, Shouichiru began barking.

"The important thing is that this is my fault and I should be the one to take Blaine down. I got myself into this mess and I want to get myself out. You were a kid once, too, don't you remember how it felt like when you made a mistake and you wanted to be the one to fix it?"

Every day. Rin sighed remembering how often she blamed herself for her parents' untimely death. Shouichiru continued.

"And didn't you feel horrible when you couldn't fix them? Help us, Ms. Yamamoto."

"How did you guys find out about the party?"

By the time Kaisho had finished answering her question, Rin had made up her mind. She certainly wasn't going to send the three boys into the line of fire but she could pester Sesshomaru into helping out with the case. After all, she had her own doubts about the shooting that night and wanted to offer her insight on the matter. She could send him subtle hints about what she learned from Shouichiru and his friends. Speaking of whom...

Smoothing out her skirt, Rin rose from her seat and began to pick up the mugs and trays.

"Why don't you guys come inside for pizza?"

Kaisho and Genji exchanged looks with each other and Shouichiru panted.

"It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better." She shrugged. "Besides, you guys didn't tell me all of your master plan just yet. If you need my help, you need to let me in on everything. Right from the beginning."

"Um, you may want to have a seat then, Ms. Yamamoto." Kaisho scratched the back of his head.

"The gazebo is shielded by a spell so that outsiders can't listen in to our conversation." When Rin faced the boys quizzically, they both explained that pure-blood demons are not allowed to plan vengeance against each other, other half-breeds (or less) or humans. Muting her huff the best she could, Rin sat back down on a bench. Nodding her head, Rin listened in carefully to everything the boys had to share.

It was about thirty minutes later, by Rin's estimation, before they head into the mansion.

"So, let me get this straight," Rin massaged the temples on the side of her head , trying to make sense of everything Kaisho, Genji and Shouichiru had shared. "You three joined the gang because your parents were always on your case about being the future leaders of the demon kingdom and to rebel against them, you decided to join a notorious not to mention extremely dangerous gang?"

When all three boys stared at her with wide eyes and a blank expression, Rin simply shook her head. "You three come from elite families and I can never imagine the stress you guys are under to behave and talk a certain way but even then associating yourself with such a notorious thug was never the right thing to have done."

"Um, so, does that mean you'll help us?" Genji shrugged as though Rin's words went right through him. The authorities would have to be alerted, there was no doubt about that but she was a woman of her word and if she promised to help the boys, she would.

"I'll see what I can do." Smoothing out her skirt, Rin rose from the seat and turned around. "You guys still hungry?"

The three boys stood behind her in silence and it was a moment later that Rin heard their footsteps fall in behind hers as she head for the mansion door.

Rin decided for the boys to relax in the entertainment room. Hot pizza was served, with the exception of raw meat for Shouichiru, and within seconds the boys turned on a game console and started playing a shooting game. Shouichiru was sitting on the floor, adding his input here and there with a few barks.

Rin sat back in a comfortable arm chair; observing. Looking closely for any indication that the boys did in fact belong to a gang. So far, they hadn't made any hand signals. They did however swear profusely if they hit a target or missed one or broke into a scuffle if one of them entered a command the other didn't agree on. It seemed Shouichiru found their scuffles entertaining for he jumped around and barked but Rin doubted it was for them to stop.

"How on earth will you manage to carry out a plan if you can't even play a video game together?" Rin pried the two apart for the third time that night. "It's almost nine, shouldn't you boys head home for dinner or something?"

"Dad knows I'm with Chiru so he's cool." Genji fixed his shirt and picked up the game controller. When Rin faced Kaisho, he was stuffing his face with a new slice and spoke between chews.

"Same. My mom and dad know I'm with Chiru and besides we have bodyguards outside reporting to them every minute in case they get concerned." He shrugged and handed Rin the controller. "You wanna have a go?"

"No thanks." Rin blanched.

"Aw, come on. You're cool enough."

"I'm glad I meet your approval, Kaisho."

Unfazed by the sarcasm in her voice, Kaisho gave her a thumbs up. "I must admit, it's nice meeting up with Chiru outside of school and council meetings. With you around, maybe we can spend more time just chilling at the mansion than always hiding in underground clubs." The expression on Kaisho's face sobered after he realized what he had just said. Rin raised a brow.

"Uh- I mean- It's not like we're always at underground clubs." Kaisho laughed weakly and Rin simply glared.

Maybe she was wrong, maybe the boys had just joined Blaine's gang for some sick twisted fun. They didn't seem like bad kids just wild teenagers. Maybe helping them wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Reaching for the controller, Rin ran her thumb over the control pad.

"Is there room in your game for another sniper?" Both boys smiled at her and began to give her a crash course in game console controls.

* * *

Sesshomaru hadn't thought to be so late returning to the mansion again this week but it was imperative to examine every case file for hints as to who the mystery killer could be. In fact, he'd been spending very little time in the office and using most of his time and energy researching, investigating, _learning_. Three years ago, Celina's case, the serpent pureblood whose mysterious death made Rin question the role of the DHA, had stirred up a ruckus at the agency. Over twenty five unsolved cases involving the disappearance or sudden death of demon children and adolescents in the past one hundred years alone were reopened. Not only had Rin unearthed a new era of unsolved cases, she had been close to being court-martialed for her beliefs. Shortly after, she was honorably discharged.

In the same year, two notorious former thugs of the Dehuman Legion had been released without parole on the basis that they do not present an unacceptable risk. One was Blaine Stallion and the other was Masato Kurokawa; both had been small members of crime syndicate and they had been imprisoned for minor charges such as stealing.

Sesshomaru had his suspicions and his father had been right. The Dehuman Legion had been involved from the outset but pinning one man in midst of millions was a difficult task to accomplish even for a demon especially without just cause. Where in the past, aggression and sword were enough to take down any enemy, reasoning and proof were now required in order to pin down criminals.

On top of that, keeping the investigation hidden from the DHA was tiring. Two investigators had come by his office today harassing his secretary, demanding to know which meeting he was attending. Evading the officers had been easy because Sesshomaru always had a knack for being vigilant. Even so, one could never be too certain where the DHA would plant their feet next. The organization was hiding something and Sesshomaru was going to get to the bottom of it.

It was just past nine o'clock when he rolled into his mansion gate.

"Master Shouichiru has visitors, my lord." With a curt nod, he dismissed Ken and looked at the limos parked in his driveway, guarded by two bodyguards each. They were well dressed with an ear piece stuck into one ear and whispered to each other every few minutes. The gold emblem on each limo indicated the elite families Shouichiru's friends belonged to. This would be the first time they had come to visit and Sesshomaru was curious to know _why_...

Laughter and mirth was emanating from his entertainment room door and when he opened it, his eyes quickly trailed the two youths playing video games and shouting instructions to Rin, who, in turn, was sitting snuggled into armchair smiling and yelling something about being born with a talent. On cue, Rin's eyes met his and her laughter was swept away, replaced with a faint blush. Her voice was calm when she spoke.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru."

At once, the two boys turned around and dropped their controllers. In seconds, they were in front of Sesshomaru bowing deeply and greeting him.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

As per demonic customs, Shouichiru greeted Sesshomaru by placing his right paw forward and bending his head low so that his nose touched the floor. It pained Sesshomaru to see his son like this: in a lesser form of his demon self. Although Sesshomaru could sense his son's emotions and thoughts clearly, he doubted his son reciprocated. His hands closed into fists tightly by his side and he set his eyes on the two boys in his household.

Both were sons of fellow council members. Despite his anger towards their influence on Shouichiru, the only reason the boys had been present at Inuyasha's marking ceremony was because of their fathers' stature in demondom.

"Uh," the dark haired one scratched the back of his head, "I'm-"

"Lord Masaru's son and your friend is Lord Eiji's son. I know." The boy's hand fell to his side and he stiffened. Leaning against a wall, Sesshomaru studied their forlorn faces and raised an eyebrow.

"Your fathers have sacrificed much for the luxury which you children take for granted." His tone was purposely harsh and clipped. The boys had absolutely no respect for authority and had gotten into trouble frequently. Part of the reason why he never approved of Shouichiru keeping such a circle of friends.

"To what do I exactly owe the pleasure of having you boys' in my company, tonight?"

"We just came by to say 'hi' to Chir- Shouichiru, Lord Sesshomaru. If that's okay with you sir." Kaisho answered, not making eye contact with him. Genji was mimicking the same actions.

"I'll be checking in with your parents if you don't find yourself in the safety of your homes within the next ten minutes." Sesshomaru announced and was about to sit on the couch when Kaisho spoke up.

"But Lord Sesshomaru it takes me about-" Kaisho hit Genji upside the head and shook his head but Sesshomaru was less than amused. Walking towards them, he took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Unless you want me to personally escort you to your homes." Shouichiru's terse bark momentarily distracted him and he growled heavily back and glared till he was sure his aura was sparking off his humanoid form. He was in no mood to hear anything about what Shouichiru had to say about his ruffian friends. With a whine of fear, Shouichiru ran next to Rin, who met his eyes and mildly shrugged. Bowing their heads low the boys murmured their goodnights and thanked Rin for the macaroons she'd made for them.

Once they had left, he turned his full attention to Shouichiru who was cowering behind a large arm chair. Sesshomaru walked up easily to the chair and grabbing Shouichiru by the scruff, gave him a good shake, chastising him for his back talk in front of his friends.

:Shouichiru, it's best if you don't associate with your friends for the moment.:

Following a meek growl, Shouichiru barked.

:They're my friends.:

:The streets are not yet safe; your friends would be wise to stay in the safety of their homes.:

:But-:

:Enough, Shouichiru. You've had enough excitement for today, follow Kazumi to your chambers.:

Bending on her knees, Rin rubbed Shouichiru's head and stroked his fur lovingly.

"Good night." She whispered in his ear. After licking her hand, he followed behind Kazumi; his silhouette disappearing in the hallway.

"You don't like them." Rin faced him briefly before following him in the direction of the living room where she had left the daily mail.

"They are the reason why Shouichiru gets into trouble. I have no reason to trust them or their motives."

Rin sifted through the mail; passing him everything except flyers. "Shouichiru seems to like them no matter how they are. Maybe you should have a talk with him about why you don't approve of his friends and how it worries you every time he gets into trouble. Once you explain this to him, he may see things in a different light."

"Shouichiru isn't mature enough to make such decisions." Sliding the letter opener through the envelope's opening, Sesshomaru examined each paper with extreme attention. Rin watched his serious expression.

"If you recall last night, you and I both saw Shouichiru head out into the garden to try and transform back. He isn't sitting idly around while you wait and make decisions for him. The boy needs you to treat him like an adult."

They were silent for several minutes and Rin assumed that he shelved her advice in his list of things-to-do when-

"I'll consider it."

He clipped.

Concern over his son's transformation had been a constant worry for Sesshomaru. This past week, Shouichiru showed no signs of reverting back to his human form. Sesshomaru would have been severely concerned if there had been a decrease in Shouichiru's demonic aura and although it had not fluctuated, there was still an underlying fear that Shouichiru may not be able to change back.

"He is handling the situation quite well."

After handing him another envelope, Rin flicked back a handful strands of hair and the aroma that flew with them filled his nostrils. So feminine. Sitting next to him on the living room couch, she folded one arm across her chest and scratched her chin with the other hand. "I can't help to think that maybe the bullet must have been laced with an elixir to refrain him from transforming back to his humanoid form. I have heard rumors of such magic during my service but I'd never actually come across one."

Some of his brothers had come across the exact same information. Mercenaries of the Dehuman Legion were known for their unethical elixirs and so far only one head honchos had been caught illegally smuggling such products out of Japan. The affiliate was far too large to pin the crimes on just one godfather. Even the demon council suspected random members of the rogue gang to be involved in such a production. Even then, could he as a mature demon not have scented the elixir in his son?

"The Demon Council is aware such elixirs were being produced in the black market by former members of the Dehuman Legion; however,_ I_ would have noticed a fluctuation in Shouichiru's aura if a foreign potion was present in his bloodstream."

"I suppose..." Rin let her words trail and furrowed her brows as she continued to pass envelopes to him. Concern was etched across her face but Sesshomaru was less than amused at her response. "But what if the elixir was meant to deceive you? What if it's purpose was to make sure you didn't scent it?" Snapping her fingers, she faced him with wide eyes. "Since you're a dog demon, you're sense of smell is the most accurate in the demon world and all the perpetrator had to do was to mix another contagion with the elixir so that your olfactory nerves can be numbed. We used such contagions in our potions on the battlefield all the time."

Sesshomaru inhaled a deep breath and took out the paper contents from the large envelope. His signature glare would make any enemy cower in fear but Rin continued to face him haughtily. "Are you saying that I've been deceived in my own house?"

Raising a fine brow, she set back in her seat. "I'm saying it _could_ be possible. The only way to find out is to get a blood test done immediately. I have some contacts at the DHA who can help."

"I prefer to keep the DHA out of this. I am dealing with Shouichiru's situation." Sesshomaru flicked the envelope to the other side of the table and briefly studied the contents.

Rin harrumphed. "Oh _really_? And what is it that you've done so far?"

Sesshomaru glared. It was best for her not to push her luck tonight. He hadn't seen her for over a week and then only for a few hours, two days ago; having her sit inches away from him was not safe for either of them.

"The matter is being looked after, Rin, and that's all you need to know."

Pointing a finger in his shoulder, she snapped. "That's _not_ what I asked."

"That _is_ the answer you will get." Sesshomaru held her wrist. Without the protection of the concealment spell, he wouldn't discuss his findings with her. Even if a concealment spell was enacted, he'd much rather throw her over the center table and have his way with her still she begged him to stop.

Anger flashed in her brown orbs and her cheeks blushed deep red. She was about to lose it. Yanking her wrist free of his hold, she stood up, breasts bouncing in the process.

"Am _I _to think you're dusting your son's situation under a rug?"

"_You_can think that as his alpha and lord father I will handle the situation. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru stood; towering over her. He knew, by her irritable groan and the way her hands fisted at her sides, that he was utterly getting on her nerves and she was holding onto her sanity by a thread.

At least Rin knew what he thought about having her speak to him about Blaine. Reigning in her anger, she changed her question.

"Have you reconsidered?"

His answer was quick and curt. "No. The Demon Council is waiting for your consent so I can book a date for our wedding."

Rin withheld the urge to wring his neck. "I meant: Are you giving me Friday off or do I have to leave the mansion against your wishes?"

With a quirk of his lips, Sesshomaru proffered a piece of paper. "Does this answer your question?"

Rin looked at him quizzically before accepting the paper and slowly lowering her eyes to the contents. They seemed to be transfer papers of some sort with financial statements attached. Whatever this business was, was doing very poorly. Reaching the end of the document, Rin gaped. Her company's name had been transferred to the estate of Sesshomaru Taisho!

"How _dare_ you!" She flung the papers to the table heatedly.

"How dare you purchase my shop without my or Sango's consent? You manipulating, lying-" She stopped mid-sentence and narrowed her eyes. "How did you do this without my permission?"

With a flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru presented another small stack of papers with his lawyers header on the top. They were consent forms with Sango's signature on them. When Rin had the legal papers done up for the shop, she had given Sango power of attorney. They were best friends after all and Sango would never do anything out of the ordinary without consulting Rin. The manipulating dog had somehow convinced her; she would have to speak with Sango about this later. Rin angrily flipped through each sheet of paper. By the time she was done reading the last word on the consent form, she was boiling with rage.

"You signed as my _husband_?"

"Naturally."

"Natur-" Taking a few deep breaths, Rin steadied her anger. "It's illegal to _pretend_ to be someone's spouse."

"You will be my mate and wife eventually, I don't see what the issue is."

"You don't see what the _issue_ is?" Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "You've been dealing with far too many people who bend to your will, Sesshomaru Taisho. You think that just because you can manipulate the justice system and use your business power to overtake entrepreneurs, that I should just naturally concede to your whims?"

"It's perfectly acceptable for me to secure my wife's assets."

Rejection had driven him mad! Drawing a deep breath, Rin calmed herself. "That doesn't apply to me because I'm not your _wife_."

"A minor setback that time will correct." Sesshomaru shrugged dismissively.

Gritting her teeth, Rin slammed the papers on the table. "This entire situation is inappropriate and I don't agree to it. You need to visit your lawyer right away and dissolve the contract immediately."

Silence ensued for long moments. There was fire burning behind his amber stare but Rin held her ground. With a clenched jaw and clipped tone he finally responded.

"No."

He had made up his mind; so had she. Pressing her lips tightly together, she nodded. "Fine. I'll see you in court."

Muffling an oath, Sesshomaru reached for her shoulder but she batted it away. Grabbing her waist, he hauled her onto the couch.

"Oof!-" It was an effort to swing her his way while she was frantically punching his face, scratching his hands and arms and flailing her legs wildly. Careful not to let his touch sway past her hands was quite an effort; the effect she had on him was bad enough.

Sesshomaru awkwardly managed to lay her on her back and held her hands to her side.

"Get off, of me, you- you- _dog_!"

"Calm down, Rin." Sesshomaru concealed a heavy sigh. "None of the lawyers in Japan will acquiesce to your case. Your shop has been struggling for the past three years and with my help, I can revamp your business structure and bring in more clients. You know that."

Rin stared at him; he felt the frustration build in her. "That's irrelevant. Can you please dissolve the deed and give me back my shop?"

"No."

Rin groaned. First the dress, now her shop. In his pocket was not a place she wanted to be. "Why are you doing this?"

"I already told-"

"No, it's my shop!" Rin fumed. "If my business is failing, the responsibility falls on my shoulders to fix it."

"Wrong - as your husband, that responsibility becomes mine as well."

"Only if we were married, which... we're... not!" It seemed that Rin's glares had no effect on him for his features turned mischievous.

"Yet." His silver hair had created a curtain around them so there were precious little distractions for Rin save to stare into his deep golden eyes. Like him, they were resolute in their decision.

"What am I going to do with your arrogant ass!" Rin seethed, staring defiantly back.

"Marry me."

Rin released an irritated groan.

"Can you please let me go?"

In her anger, she turned away from him. Her breathing was still rapid but her tone was dangerously low. Sesshomaru studied the long expanse of her neck and each dip and curve of her shoulder and collarbone. His fangs were throbbing again but he forced them to stop. When she made no move to struggle further, he slowly released each wrist and sat back on the couch. Exhaling a deep breath, Rin rose off the couch.

"You, Sesshomaru Taisho," she fixed her skirts and headed for the landing, "have lost your mind."

There was truth in that statement but how much longer he could hold onto his sanity he wasn't sure. Fate had given her to him and have her he would. It was either that or go mad.

* * *

Sesshomaru disconnected his cell phone when a butler entered the library.

"Kaede Onigumo has arrived, my lord."

Sesshomaru walked towards the door, "Where is Rin?"

"In the study room with master Shouichiru."

"Excellent." Everything was going as planned. "I'll be in the garden with our guest."

"Very good, my lord."

The woman appeared to be in her fifties, with a stocky build with saggy jowls and one beady eye. The other was hidden by a curious eye patch. A quick research into her background revealed that she, too, had served as a demon hunter in her younger years. She did not appear to be a old wishy washy lady because she looked him straight in the eye with challenge and scepticism clear in her black orb. Sesshomaru had come prepared.

The old woman glanced up at the sound of his shoes. She straightened and lifted her chin to an angle Sesshomaru instantly recognized.

"Ms. Onigumo."

Her answer was equally curt. "Sesshomaru Taisho."

"We have important matters to discuss. I suggest we take a walk to avoid _interruptions_."

"And you can guarantee no interruptions?" She asked.

In response, Sesshomaru cocked a brow and lead the way through the garden till they were seated on a bench nearby a stream of water. Kaede smoothed out her skirt and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"Has she agreed to marry you?"

"Not yet," Sesshomaru replied, "But she will."

There was an instant silence, then Kaede faced him. "Free of coercion?"

Sesshomaru met her eye. In reality, he could not force Rin to mate with him but some demons were known to bewitch humans through spells and he felt offended that the old woman should think he would stoop to such a low level.

"Naturally." Was his answer. Kaede's features relaxed and she looked over the stream. Sesshomaru waited patiently. Eventually, she looked his way.

"I would be more than happy to see Rin happily wed especially to a man of your standing. I'll support the match but I _won't_ pressure her into any decision."

Sesshomaru inclined his head. "Rin is hardly the persuasive type."

Kaede's gaze turned shrewd. "So what do you want of me?"

"Tell me." Sesshomaru turned his gaze to one of the estate window's, where he could see Rin nodding her head at one of Shouichiru's tutors.

"Has she always had nightmares?" He glanced at Kaede in time to see her wince.

The old woman quickly pursed her lips. "They still make her twitch?"

"More than that."

Kaede's old, dry fingers reached for the tightly bound bun on her head. Adjusting it, she took a deep breath. "I get edgy myself just thinking about it."

"Why?" Sesshomaru waited another few moments.

"Has she told you how her parents' died?"

"They were killed." Sesshomaru replied, recalling the report he read about Rin on the government website.

Kaede took a deep breath. "There was more to it than that."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Kaede rubbed her thumbs over each other nervously in her lap, with her gaze fixed on the river bend. "It happened fifteen years ago...I used to give Rin's mother music lessons and later I taught Rin. Since both her parents were orphans, they asked to list me as an emergency family contact. They were good natured people and I'd known them for years so naturally I conceded..."

"I reached their house as soon as I got the phone call. I found Rin wrapped in a blanket inside a police car. Though there were no tears in her eyes, the trauma was clear as daylight on the child's face. According to the detective on duty, her parents and infant brother were found slaughtered in the house. Until social services found an adoptive family for her, she was allowed to live with me. During her stay is when the night terrors started." Kaede's voice softened.

"At first, I had dismissed them, thinking them to be nightmares but when she started walking and crying in her sleep every night, I became concerned. As a therapist, I simply had to get to the bottom of things. A few tests later, I learned what had happened that night..."

"Rin had awoken from her sleep hearing footsteps and thought her parents to be awake. She met the intruder in the hallway and ran into her parent's room, sliding under the bed. He shot her father immediately, after some time... her mother and finally her baby brother. Before he had a chance to scamper for Rin, he leapt out the window hearing police sirens. When the police found her, she was holding hear dead brother in her hands, with a blank look on her face."

"I've worked with several children in my career, Lord Sesshomaru. Our goal is to help the child understand that such events, tragic as they may be and through no fault of their own, are unavoidable. It had not been easy but Rin was a strong child. After a few sessions the night terrors stopped. A few months later, social services found a family for her. The couple who adopted Rin instantly took a liking to the child and she to them. They choose to list me as the child's godparent and I gladly accepted."

"And so, life passed easily till they too met an untimely death. Rin had been waiting patiently for them at the entrance of the hotel where they were staying during their annual vacation. According to the police report, a drunk driver T-boned their car resulting in instant death. The night terrors started again and although they subsided after a few months, Rin kept blaming herself for both her parents' deaths. That only if she was stronger, she would have been able to save them somehow. When Rin moved in with me, she was restless, angry that the person who killed her biological parents was never found and that the justice system never did anything about it. Despite my disapproval, she joined the DHA. I assume she thought by doing so she would be able to find those people who killed her parents... Regardless of everything that's happened, I don't ever think I can forget how helpless her tears made me feel."

Sesshomaru didn't think he'd ever forget either. Like an electric shiver coursing through his veins, he rose his gaze to an estate window. The glare in Rin's eyes had him cursing inwardly. Leading the way from the rose bushes, back into the estate, he glanced at Kaede. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Vodka, please, on the rocks."

He would help himself to one, too. Then he needed to think.

If only the damned estate wasn't so huge with infinite number of rooms, Rin could have found Kaede and her tormentor sooner. Nearly out of breath, she was running down a hall with Shouichiru at her feet when Sesshomaru's study door opened.

"Kaede!" She picked up her pace and hugged the old woman, who returned the hug just as fiercely. "When I saw your car out in the driveway, I was wondering where you were-" She broke off as a large shadow darkened the doorway.

Kaede patted her head the same way when Rin was younger and barely reached Kaede's hip. Now Rin had to dip low for the old woman to perform the loving gesture. "Lord Sesshomaru was kind enough to meet me. He's explained _everything_."

"_What_! I mean - " Rin fought the urge to gnash her teeth. "I mean, how very helpful."

"You're looking beautiful as always. Not a hair out of place." Kaede studied her dusty pink sun dress.

"Oh my!" Kaede bent down and scratched Shouichiru's head. "What a handsome young man!"

Although Rin's face was glued to Kaede, she felt the heat of Sesshomaru's gaze on her. Ignoring him, she lead Kaede down to the kitchen with Shouichiru by her side. Subsiding into a chair, Rin watched as her guardian and god mother - who was often impervious to all forms of flattery - fell under Sesshomaru's spell. By the time, sandwiches and tea were ready, it was clear that Sesshomaru had succeeded in securing Kaede's approval. Rin tried not to glower.

"Let's go by the lake, Kaede." Reassuring Shouichiru that she will be back shortly, she steered Kaede away from the estate.

"It's a magnificent house." Kaede commented as they strolled the lawn. Rin remained quiet while they found a seat. "You could be very comfortable here, you know."

"Just what has _he_told you?" Rin leaned close and whispered harshly.

Kaede smiled and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Not all that much. But I'm keen to hear your side of the story."

As always, Kaede listened intently and patiently while Rin recited her version of the events. "And here I am."

"That's exactly what he told me." Kaede clasped her hand. "Rin, you are a talented, intelligent, young woman. Lord Sesshomaru has acted exactly how he should given the situation. Accepting his offer will benefit you both."

Rin was shocked. In the emotional maelstrom that had been her life, Kaede had been the only pillar of stability and the closest thing to an older sister she could ever have. Rin valued her opinion immensely but even so the woman couldn't have fallen into Sesshomaru's trap so easily. Could she?

"Kaede, you can't seriously imagine me _married_to him?"

Kaede shrugged. "Actually, I find it quite easy to imagine."

Rin folded her arms across her chest and looked the other way. "Kaede, I don't wish to marry Sesshomaru Taisho."

Kaede's voice was ever calm. "So, what do you plan to do?"

Rin snapped her head in Kaede's direction. "Simple. Once Shouichiru has morphed into his human form, I'll come back to the therapy center and look for another tutoring job."

Kaede studied her for a moment before she reached into her purse and pulled out a pile of rolled up papers. Rin furrowed her brows at pictures of her sitting behind the counter in her shop, having coffee with Kohaku and arriving to and leaving the Taisho mansion. Various poses of her in the black evening ballgown were on the front cover of several magazines and newspapers. Biting her lower lip, she skimmed through the various articles and international newspapers and magazines.

A logical part of her mind didn't want this nonsense to affect her but privacy laws didn't apply to paparazzi and even business moguls like Sesshomaru were not safe from their wrath. Rin's hands grew cold. Kaede offered her warmth by wrapping one of them in her wrinkled but soft hands.

"You have to be realistic about this, Rin. By marrying him, you put an end to all of this publicity. With his ring on your finger, you'll have his full protection and the tabloids wouldn't dare publish a story about Sesshomaru Taisho's wife unless they're talking about your latest ball gown or the most coveted charity event you attend. Of course, you won't be able to stop the paparazzi but the only whispers will be jealous ones."

Rin folded the magazines and newspapers and reminded herself that all this nonsense would not affect her. "I just have to be out of the public eye till all this rubbish settles down and the papers have another popular couple to gossip about."

"True. But do you really think the media will leave you alone? Just think about what happens to celebrities when their partners leave them. They're constantly hounded by the paparazzi. They'll be after you day and night, Rin, and life will become very difficult. They'll put all of your personal details on display before you can bat a lash and the next thing you know, you'll be busy hiding from the media than living your life. You don't realize this because you're living in the safety of the mansion but once you leave this place, you'll have to bear the burden of reporters following you around. It's like a briar patch, Rin. Once you get tangled in, you never get out. Besides, your parents' would have wanted you to get married and settle down."

Rin pressed her lips tightly together. "Which ones?"

"Rin-" Kaede held her hand up when Rin opened her mouth. "Just listen to what I have to say."

Rin considered her words for a moment. There was no harm in just listening. "Okay."

"Sesshomaru and I discussed what plans for you to take while you're considering his proposal."

Rin was outraged that they discussed her! "I can think for myself and I'm not considering anything!"

Kaede shut her eyes tight. "I mean what you should do while you're stuck in the mansion."

"Fine." Rin shifted and looked across the stream.

"For the next few weeks, his stepmother will introduce you to his social circle and close friends as his fiance-"

Rin stood up in horror, extremely upset at Kaede. "_What_? No part of this makes any sense. I haven't agreed to marry him."

Kaede drew an exasperated breath and gently coaxed Rin to sit. "No, but thanks to the local gossip, Sesshomaru's society friends are eager to meet you and since you're not well known among them, they will be ruthless in their whispers. His stepmother is holding a party tomorrow night to introduce you. That will give you a chance to mingle with his society friends under her wing. Then, after all that if you still wish to refuse Lord Sesshomaru's offer, we three can try to come up with an alternative."

"It doesn't matter if I refuse him now or later, the press won't stop gossiping or publishing this garbage about me."

"I believe you, my dear. However, given his father's position in the business world, the press will act accordingly. No one will invite his anger by publishing rumors concerning his son or the woman who is to be his future lady. There is no safe place for you than with the Taisho's."

Rin took a few minutes to understand Kaede's reasoning then slowly nodded her head.

"I still think I should head over to my apartment till this blows over. I've been wanting to travel overseas for a while and this would be the perfect time for a vacation."

Kaede pursed her lips. "You'll need to have someone living with you."

"You'll be perfect for the job!"

"I can hardly take care of the therapy center, old as I am. How about Kohaku? He's a young strapping man."

Rin grimaced openly.

"As much as you think you can, you won't be able to live alone after you leave the estate. The paparazzi are one matter but think of all the other unwanted visitors you'll have to deal with. Like people who are obsessed with celebrity lifestyle. Those 'Sesshomaru-lovers' won't leave you alone. Not now or in the next lifetime."

Rin shot Kaede a dark glance and then frowned hard at the lake. Kaede sat in silence next to her. Sango's words about being in over her head with the Taishos rang in the back of her mind.

Rin reviewed her options. Kaede said they would look for 'alternatives' if she refused Sesshomaru's offer. In the meantime, she could continue coaching Shouichiru and perhaps even give into the pleasure Sesshomaru had alluded to. His voice and his caresses haunted her. He was a master at _that_game and she had an increasing compulsion to learn what he could teach her about pleasure. She was far too wise to become his on any level... Unlike Kohaku, Sesshomaru's hands alone held an excitement that was in a category all of its own. Now more than ever, she would have to keep her guard up for her seductive tormentor.

Time was what she needed now to aid Shouichiru and his friends in locating Blaine and obtaining the antidote and so the following weeks with the Taishos would suit her admirably. She would remain in his house with Izayoi to back her up. Once Shouichiru transformed back, they would have found the mysterious shooter.

"Fine." Rin met Kaede's eye. "I'll stay for the next three weeks or until Shouichiru transforms but after that I'm going on vacation."

Kaede was grinning when she rose from the bench. Arm in arm, they strode back to the house.

* * *

**Review responses:**  
Just Another Reader: situations change people in this case Shouichiru has been humbled by almost being purified!  
stigmafan123: sorry about the long chapter. i was thinking to cut this chapter into two but then changed my mind. who knows how long it will be before the next update.  
KuruBunbun: i'm so sorry about the long but i'm glad you enjoy my story.  
icegirljenni: ah, i was thinking to include character death but then dropped the idea. LOL Chiru beating up Kohaku. i just might entertain that idea, Jenni. ;) i listened to what you wrote in your review and gave some details about Rin's past. he'll learn about kohaku soon enough as well. next chapter will feature izayoi and kagome!  
Nis3: Chiru will be reverting back soon, no worries. Should I just jump the gun and make her marry Sessh no matter what? *evil cackle* I just might...  
AndyBeatz: shucks! i just speak my mind is all. ^_^ abi and kohaku may be involved but the story's not over just yet.  
Caraline Fisher: forget fanfiction? me? never. i hope this chapter was good enough because some details were provided.  
HawkAngel XD, Missing'Nin'Akiko, Junebuggz, (no name reviewer), chocomiillk13, chancis10, Lovely But Lonely Rose of Life, Aelise27, thisisvicious, shayelee9, paizley, Tensai-Tenshi, Lady Nadine, rinoaheartilly9485, KaGupi23, cataleya: thank you my lovelies!  
pammazola: thanks Pam! LOL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
xxpretzelxx: i hope you found your answer in this chapter about rin's nightmares. :D ty for the review!  
Taraah36: sessh is sneaky isn't he? i hope you enjoyed his sneakiness in this chapter, too. LOL.:  
jolie: you're such a loyal reviewer but i'm so sorry about the wait. things just happened, ya know.  
Babydex: of course!  
.apparition: dog Chiru is adorable isn't he? i'm glad you're enjoying the a/u i've created. :) i will try my hand at a canon tale one day. one day...  
DelSan13: sorry if it wasn't clear in the previous chapter but the eagle demon is actually Kaori's husband, Akira.  
ElheiM: sessh is a bit pushy and he seems to be getting on rin's nerves, too, but where would we be if she agreed to marry him right away? LOL. Saika will be making an appearance in the story but not until much later.  
sesshrindevoter: i'm glad you enjoyed the portion with sessh talking to his half brothers. they have to stick together if they are to catch the mystery shooter!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FAV'D OR ALERTED MY STORY OR PEN NAME! YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING. *hearts*


	16. Chapter 16

_**There is no excuse for why this update took so long! But, I would like to thank all the lovely followers who have been messaging during my down time. You guys are awesome! And in answer to all your questions: NO, this story is not being abandoned. Too much was happening in real life for me to focus on my hobby but now that my life is more structured, I hope to delivery more updates!  
**__**Also, chapters will be shorter going forward so that they're easy to read and follow. Thank you my lovelies and enjoy!  
Finally, if you guys have any questions about story line, plot, characters, whatever, feel free to send me a p/m. I love discussing ideas with my followers.**_

* * *

As on most other mornings, Rin washed, dressed and combed her hair. Preparing herself physically and mentally for the day ahead. Every day she learned a little bit more about her student and her...

_Argh!_ She didn't even know what to consider him! If they spent more time together (his presence had been scarce ever since he saved her business) perhaps she could come to some sort of decision as to what relationship they really had. If they even had one!

Even so, Rin had reluctantly come to the conclusion that his one action had worked out in her favor. Thanks to his unconventional and utterly irrational methods, her music store had been saved. Placing the brush on the dresser, Rin made her way to the closet thinking about why he had saved her business. Was it out of pity? He didn't seem to be the type of man who would do favours without expecting something in return. Or could it be that he felt more for her...

_Mine._

Whenever he spoke that simple word to describe his claim over her, her heart raced, her cheeks heated and warmth pooled into her belly.

Was she weak for allowing herself to desire him as much as she did? For allowing herself a moment to think of how it would be to be his wife? She had already grown easily accustomed to looking after the household during the day, tending to Shouichiru's studies and now with her business up and running, she could start anew. Never had she thought to be a step mother but if all it entailed was looking after the boy as she was currently doing, she could handle it. Her lifestyle would keep her busy without question. The prospect seemed easy enough and something she could manage except one small facet of married life – a rather vital portion – also meant she would have to share his bed.

By the gods, how she wanted to submit to him. To surrender to him and his wicked promises... But, would it be enough to have a marriage without love? Would she accept what he offered if he had proclaimed it with sweet loving words? Then, would he forget about her? Much like how Kohaku had so easily forgotten all the sweet promises he made before she gave herself up to him. In contrast, Sesshomaru had offered no flattery, no sweet loving words and he made no promises of eternal love. What he did promise was desire and passion; at least Sesshomaru was honest. Honest enough to ignore her every suggestion to join forces and hunt for Shouichiru's assassin. When he had time that is... Surely, the investigation couldn't take up his entire day?

With a sigh, Rin reached for her cell phone. The truth was that she did miss him... she found his company rather pleasant as long as they weren't arguing or making out like hormone crazed teenagers. The revelation he made last night had proved that he did care for her well-being. She had also learned he had been very unsuccessful in his investigation and yet he continued to disregard her pleas to help. Well, if Sesshomaru wasn't ready to join forces with her, then she would help herself. After sending a quick text to Sango, she head to the main hall.

"Shouichiru?" Rin inquired, concern lacing her voice.

"It has been an uneventful morning, miss. The young master is awaiting your presence." Kazumi replied and lead Rin to the music room. Before turning the knob, the boy's nanny looked over her shoulder. "Are you certain that you wish to be alone with him?"

"I'm not afraid of him, Kazumi." Rin responded and nodded for the old demoness to open the door.

In his failed attempts to transform, Shouichiru's mood had become _mercurial_.

Gloomy. Temperamental. Distant. Volatile.

Some of his past unsavory traits had resurfaced and he had begun to threaten his tutors during lessons. At first, it had only been an isolated incident here and there but eventually it became a pattern to the point where he had almost slashed the tutors neck; had Sesshomaru not been there to stop him, the tutor would have been good as dead. Just the other day, Rin had been reading him a book and he suddenly growled threateningly towards her and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. His actions had ignited a spark of fear in her but even then she couldn't bring herself to attack him like she would a wild, savage beast, even though she had been trained to subdue rogue demons with basic kitchen utensils. Rin hadn't thought much of his actions until he barked loudly in her direction, his jaws snapping viciously as he made his way towards her. Again, if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru, Rin wouldn't have known what to do.

The music room that often furnished a warm inviting atmosphere did nothing to brighten Rin's spirits as her eyes went directly to the cage opposite of the piano where her student now sat quietly. Although he appeared to be obediently lounging on the carpet, his tail wasn't wagging like it normally did when he waited for her. When their eyes met, his had a faraway look in them. With a keen whine, he rested his head on his paws.

Kazumi's hand settled on her shoulder. "We'll be here if you need us, miss."

After thanking Kazumi, Rin made her way towards the piano careful not to make eye contact with Shouichiru least she unknowingly provoke him. It hurt her to see him like this, like a savage beast but there was nothing she could do. Not while she was in the estate anyway.

Focusing on a piece she was far too familiar with, she began to play and let her mind wander to her conversation with Sesshomaru from the night before...

"It wasn't a purposeful attack, Sesshomaru. Everything was fine one minute and the next... he just snapped." Rin had studied the cup of hot cocoa that Sesshomaru had prepared for her, as though searching for an answer for Shouichiru's behaviour. "Could his behavior be a side effect of the purification spell?"

"We would be speculating." Sesshomaru responded; a concerned frown etched on his face. "Shouichiru has always been a _temperamental_ child. Don't forget the one time he almost took you down and if it hadn't been for your protection charm, I would have had a law suit on my hands."

After gulping down a large amount of hot cocoa, Rin shook her head.

"The circumstances were different this time. All I was doing was reading to him and then in a snap, he just lost it. I wish I could communicate with him. How do I know he's not trying to tell me something important like why he's angry, if he's in pain or what if he's warning me about sensing danger?" Rin responded. The boy did spend most of his days in her presence and he could be trying to send her a message of some sort.

"I would have brought anything important to your attention as would have Kazumi but Shouichiru has said nothing important other than his frustration in not being able to transform." Sesshomaru walked to the counter to refill his coffee, his back turned to her.

"Rin, in this condition, Shouichiru is a serious threat to everyone here in the mansion. Not to mention an even greater threat if he was to escape out of the confines of the estate. I believe it would be best if we keep him _caged_... at least for the foreseeable future."

"What?" Rin spat, almost choking on her cocoa, unable to hold back the shock in her voice. "You mean keep him in a holding cell as though he was some prisoner?"

Sesshomaru turned to her, his expression unreadable, his jaw set in determination.

"I don't like it either, Rin. As you yourself have witnessed, the boy's behaviour is becoming more and more erratic and unpredictable and I can't always be around. Until we can find a remedy for his situation, we need to keep him confined for his own safety and the safety of others."

Rin narrowed her eyes and glared. Her voice raising in tandem as she spoke. "I don't agree with it one bit. In fact, I think it's a horribly barbaric idea! Have you even considered Shouichiru's feelings in all of this?"

With slightly furrowed brows, Sesshomaru crossed his arms across his chest. "What do _you_ propose we do then?"

Taking a few deep breaths, Rin faced him. "There's plenty you can do, like finding the culprit behind all of this so that you can find out if an antidote even exists. Considering the possibility that there is no reversal spell, you should take a sample of his blood and see if your contacts can make a synthetic antidote in the meantime. Something to either change him back or help him with his mood swings..."

"And, do you think I'm not trying?" Sesshomaru growled lowly, and closed the distance between them by a few feet. He towered over her but Rin held her ground. "Do you think I enjoy watching my son suffer day and night while I sit around helpless? It's not easy hunting down a phantom, Rin. There were absolutely no traces of anyone man or demon left anywhere in my estate the night of the shooting. My contacts are working relentlessly to find information that could lead me to the fool who's behind this but these things take time."

Throwing her hands up in the air, Rin looked to the heavens and yelled. "Then why aren't you accepting my help-"

Catching her wrist roughly in his iron grasp, he snarled back. "And hurt someone else I care about!"

Rin blinked. The silence in the room was so thick that she couldn't even hear the usual creepy crawlies chirping from the open windows. In that moment, there were more emotions running through his amber eyes that Rin had ever seen before. Barely a moment later, he wore the same unflappable features on the first day she met him.

Ignoring the heat that had risen to her cheeks, Rin thought about Shouichiru and continued defiantly. "Sesshomaru, listen to me, the more time we waste waiting for something to happen, the more Shouichiru will keep falling into depression. The boy will feel even more helpless and weary once you put him behind bars. Let's hunt for the villain together. Sango can easily access some old case files and with Jakotsu's help, we can create some antibodies that could potentially help him transform or at the very least help him with his mood swings. We don't have to put him into a cage."

His frown turned into a glower and his eyes had turned arctic cold. "I refuse to involve you in this. This topic is not open for discussion, Rin."

Chest heaving, Rin angrily slammed her fist on the kitchen table. "Why not? If I'm going to be your wife, I should have a say in how my stepson should be treated."

Teeth clenched, eyes ablaze, Sesshomaru closed the distance between them by a few feet. "Does that mean you've accepted my proposal?"

"Argh!" Closing her eyes briefly, Rin tried to collect her thoughts. "I have _not_ agreed to marry you." Rin responded unflinching and evening her breath. "Besides, I can hardly agree to a proposal, if I haven't heard one yet!" She snapped back.

Moments went by while they stood in a heated stare-down. Neither moving or blinking until Sesshomaru moved closer still until all Rin could look into were the molten depths of his amber orbs. "My dear Ms. Yamamoto, will you do me the honor of being my mate and wife, mother to Shouichiru and mother of my future children."

Sheepishly, Rin smirked. "What? No bended knee?"

She received no response, except the intensity of his amber gaze that had her pinned to the spot. Rin swallowed and took a step back only to be halted by the edge of the table.

"I'm afraid you've been reading too many romance novels, Rin." The way he rolled the 'R' in her name, gave her butterflies in her stomach. "No matter how it's delivered, it is _my_ proposal. Do you find it so disgusting just because there were none of the usual formalities?" He questioned.

_Oh gods, no!_ The past few days, all she had thought about was his proposal but how far was she willing to go? Could she take a chance and give him her heart? What would she do if he took his fill of her and then left her by herself? He was already absent from the mansion so often. Would she and Shouichiru be left behind when he went about doing his business?

Catching her breath she shook her head. "No, it's not disgusting but... I need to know... why do you want to marry me?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for several moments before he leaned closer only a breath away from her face. The mesmeric stare of his gaze holding her in place. "When someone lives as long as I, you learn to expect certain things in life. However, I had never expected you, Ms. Yamamoto. You came into my life and shook everything up. In a matter of weeks, you broke down barriers I had taken years to erect. By caring for my son, you've turned this mansion into a home; something I haven't called this estate in a very long time. My family have already approved of you and speak very highly of you; which means you can expect many more tea parties with my stepmother and her socialites. You get along perfectly with my servants and even though it's not mentioned on your resume, you run a household with expert ease and diligence."

"Is that all?" Rin muttered. Her heart had felt heavy that although he had listed every which reason for them to get along as a couple, he made no mention of love or devotion. Or even the possibility of love growing between them in the distant future.

"There is one, more important reason: you are _mine_."

The sheer intensity with which that last word slipped from his lips sent a shiver down her spine that racked her entire being. The arrogance of his message had been loud and clear but even then Rin succumbed to the hunger of her desires and leaned into his embrace.

Rin quickly refocused her thoughts on the keys. She had paused her playing sometime between recalling last night's events and had completely forgotten that Shouichiru was still not well and she had not accepted Sesshomaru's proposal.

Sesshomaru had made it clear that he would not let her intervene in the investigation. Well, if he was to make her his wife then that also gave her the right to protect her family the way she saw fit. That included getting to the bottom of whatever barrel her stepson-to-be had gotten himself into. With a firm determination, she straightened her back and continued.

Sango's first break was at eleven; just an hour before she could devise a plan to save Shouichiru.

The next day, Rin made quick work of getting dressed. When she head down, Kazumi told her that Shouichiru was ill and Sesshomaru had ordered for the boy to be left in his room. Sesshomaru had left the mansion and would not return until the evening. Rin rubbed her hands in excitement.

Grabbing her purse, which contained Shouichiru's fur samples, she hurried to the massive garage door. It had been easy to collect the fur samples since Shouichiru shed frequently.

Rin called for Ken.

"Ken, I will need the keys to my sedan."

"I'm sorry, miss. You have to stay within the mansion. Lord Sesshomaru's orders."

Just the answer she had expected.

"Listen, Ken, I'm worried about Shouichiru and I can't sit around doing nothing when I know I can help him. I'm asking you this one time to please trust me."

Ken exchanged a quick glance with Kazumi and sighed heavily. "Miss-"

"It's going to take me an hour tops to meet with Sango and come back. Sesshomaru won't even know I'm gone." Rin said and faced Kazumi who was staring at Ken with a surprised look on her face. After a few moments, Ken offered her the keys. Thanking him immensely, glad that he had been easy to persuade, Rin made her way to the garage.

The garage was a large, dark place filled with cars of all shapes and sizes with symbols that Rin could not recognize. Before she could reach her destined sedan at the far end, a firm hand around her arm hauled her into the wall.


	17. Chapter 17

_**The garage was a large, dark place filled with cars of all shapes and sizes with symbols that Rin could not recognize. Before she could reach her destined sedan at the far end, a firm hand around her arm hauled her into the wall.**_

* * *

Rin's gasp was muffled by the hand that covered her mouth but she quickly struggled free.

"Let me go." Rin demanded harshly.

"There are consequences for disobeying your mate, Rin." The steel of his arms tightened around her and his hand now cupped the back of her head tilting it upward.

Sesshomaru kept his grip firm but gentle on his prey. She looked so wonderfully delicious caught so unsuspectingly in his grasp.

"We are not mates! And Kazumi told me you were _out_." She said through clenched teeth, angered at how he always managed to weasel his way into her plans.

"She says what I want her to say." Sesshomaru whispered, leaning in closer. He had never been with a woman before who so easily stirred the beast within. A primal instinct washed over him and at a loss for words, he had only one way to express himself.

With an irritated groan, Rin tried to jerk back only to hit herself into the brick wall. Immediately he inspected her head for injuries.

"I'm fine." Rin fumed. "Don't you dare kiss me!"

Sesshomaru smoothed her hair and ignored her warning even as she continued to struggle in his steel grasp.

"Why? Are you going to scream?" When Rin stared into his dark amber gaze, she was lost for words. The part of her that questioned if he could ever see her more than a lover warned her to turn away but another more hopeful part wanted to remain in his delightful, wickedly delicious embrace.

A dark chuckle and handsome lift of his lips, had Rin surrendering to him fully. "You won't be able to scream when I'm kissing you."

It was not a heated, hungry kiss as she had expected. The pressure of his lips was controlled. Dominating but not fully surrendering. The intensity made her feverish and heated. How long they were kissing for, she had no clue. Letting herself melt in his arms, she mimicked his actions and felt a new surge of desire shoot through her body.

"Now," he pecked her on the lips, "are you going to tell me where you were headed?"

"Oh... just thought I'd go for a drive." Rin replied, surprised that she hadn't revealed much in her breezy state.

"Hm, where were you thinking of driving to?"

"You know, here and there... by _myself_." Rin whispered and watched through half lidded eyes the intensity of his gaze reflect the passion she felt and wondered if there was ever a chance for such feelings to evolve into something more.

"You'll be safer riding with me." Before Rin could formulate another thought, his lips covered hers again and began their slow, sweet torture. His embrace tightened around her and Rin clutched onto the fabric of his shirt, hanging on to reality as best she could.

Her soft moans and gentle mewls cued him to stop while he still had some semblance of control over the situation. His mission had been simple: to interject her plans and leave her confused and lightheaded so that he could go about his daily tasks; however, he had underestimated the power she had over him: to break his resolve and turn him into a primal thing. The purity and innocence with which she trusted herself in his arms ignited fire within him that called out ravenously to his beast.

Using whatever little will power he had left, he forced himself to stop before he took her against the wall without properly marking her. In her current state, she would probably allow it but it was not enough for him. He wanted her commitment and more...

When the kiss ended, he rested his head on top of hers, breathing her scent, letting it calm him. She easily found a spot on his chest and snuggled into it, catching her breath and whispering his name. Thankfully, a rustle snapped him to attention and he quickly moved Rin to stand behind him.

"What is it, Kazumi?" Sesshomaru's deep, threatening voice brought her back to reality.

"Pardon the interruption, my lord, but the committee wishes to confirm your attendance this afternoon." Kazumi's head was bowed and her eyes set firmly to an invisible spot on the ground.

"I understand." Sesshomaru's voice was perfectly calm and collected despite the aching bulge in his pants. "Let them know we'll be there in a few hours." Taking a cold shower was completely out of the question, he couldn't let his beautiful yet troublesome mate out of his sight even for a second.

Behind his back, Rin was far beyond embarrassed. The attendants couldn't be trusted, they were loyal to Sesshomaru. She really needed to rethink her strategy to get out of the mansion.

A steel grasp around her wrist lead her towards a white, sporty low rider.

"W-Where are you taking me?" Rin replied, still hazy from his delicious assault.

Opening the car door for her, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you wanted to go for a drive."

Less than a minute later, Rin was seated in the passenger's side, looking out the window at the passing country side, the expanse of green foliage and a river that seemed to run continuously along the side of the country road until they reached a massive mansion. Thinking about the similarities in size of the building to Sesshomaru's estate was the least she could do to distract herself from what transpired between them just a few minutes ago. For the past ten minutes they had been driving, her body was still warm and her breath uneven. Rin wondered how Sesshomaru managed to keep such a distant facade after what passed between them in the garage.

Sesshomaru heard her breathing loud and clear and it had taken all of his will power and then some to ignore her flushed skin, her rosy lips and her welcoming warmth. At the outset of his proposal, tradition had kept him from having his way with her but later it had morphed into something else all together. He wanted her to accept his proposal; he wanted her to accept _him_.

Focusing on the road ahead, he thought about Shouichiru's condition and the time it was taking to find help for him. It was never easy watching his son suffer but it had become more difficult because Shouichiru showed no signs of improvement. Despite his disagreement with Rin over Shouichiru's living space, he had heeded her words, contacted the family physician and taken Shouichiru to get tested. Hiding this information from Rin was crucial because he could not afford her to be around the boy when his mood was so unstable. While he waited for the blood samples to be returned, he had been busy preparing for the Director's party this coming weekend.

His brothers' investigation had led him to believe that a former gang member, who went by the name 'Blaine', could be resurfacing the black market. Although there was no evidence to tie him with Lord Hanshiro's murder, his past history with the Dehuman Legion as a master elixir maker made him a likely suspect. Rumor had it that Blaine and his minions were going to crash the party and Sesshomaru would be ready for them. Using his father's connections, he had secured two VIP seats at the director's table and at the after party and convinced the Director to use his personal bodyguards in the facility for the night.

With Shouichiru's condition showing no signs of improvement, and the directors party coming up, he couldn't be distracted by Rin if she decided to search for the assassin herself or even with her friends. The media continued to promote her on the cover of newspapers and popular magazines as his love interest, which gave evil men with evil intentions all the more reason to use her against him if they managed to get their hands on her.

Yet, the damn woman refused to listen. Sesshomaru muttered a curse and rounded the corner onto a brick path that lead to his reserved parking spot.

Rin had proven herself to be quite the challenge but despite her uncertainty in giving him a proper answer, she was unable to hide her true feelings from him. Feelings that he knew were more than skin deep even if she hadn't come to accept them. Feelings that transcended into something he had begun to expect from her. It was too easy to simply walk into Rin's bedroom and claim her but she wasn't another walk by in his life and he needed to prove that to her.

In desperation, he had turned to Izayoi. Who better to know the workings of a human woman other than his stepmother. Funny, that instead of feeling dreadful - which was his usual reaction towards picnics when Inuyasha rambled on about them - he had felt eager while agreeing to his stepmother's suggestion. All he could hope for was that Rin kept herself in the mansion while he began the new phase in his investigation: winning her heart.

~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~~SXR~

Read and Review plz!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Very sorry about the long wait! Feel free to send me a p/m if you have any questions.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Rin hadn't thought to stand alongside him while he discussed new construction projects and business venues to expand his already thriving multimillion dollar business. She had hoped to remain in the car, dwell on her thoughts and think up new plan of action for helping Shouichiru. Besides, the conversation held little interest for her as she was constantly reminded of her faltered plans to meet up with Sango and Jakotsu; perhaps, she could mail the fur samples to them?

Rin smiled and greeted his business associates as they approached her with beaming enthusiasm. Despite their polite mannerisms and smiling faces, there had been a distinct sharpness in their eyes that Rin simply couldn't place. Dismissing it, she blamed it on her apparent nervousness.

Again, her assumption that their next destination would be home was wrong. They drove on for a few more miles. When they parked on a dirt road in front of a demure looking building on the outskirts of the city, Rin faced Sesshomaru.

"Where are we now?"

Only after he opened the door and offered his hand did he answer.

"A small town bordering the outskirts of my estate." Placing her hand in his, she moved to standing and her heart raced when she faced him. The fading sunlight created a soft glow around him, softening the mood and her own heart.

The pad of his thumb traced her cheek and lightly grazed over her lower lip, infusing her body with warmth at the memory of their kiss. Rin's eyes drooped slightly and she was speechless. When he leaned in closer, she closed her eyes, completely unprepared for the innocent kiss that landed on her nose.

"Why don't you do as you're told?"

The gentleness with which he ran his fingers through her hair melted her heart.

"Why don't _you_ let me help you?" Rin muttered crossly. Not crossly enough.

"Rin…"

Rin dragged a long breath and slowly exhaled, placing her hands on the same comfortable spot on his chest that seemed so welcoming. Would he mind if she closed the distance between them? Instinctively, he brought her closer; she closed her eyes and curled up against him. "I thought mates are supposed to help each other. Let's work together to make Shouichiru better. It hurts me so much to see him in so much pain and I know you don't like it either."

Sesshomaru's breath hitched. Rin's spirit reminded him of his deceased mother. Perhaps a little too much. His forehead creased at her statement and he sighed heavily.

When Rin faced him, his eyes flashed with an emotion she couldn't place but just as quickly, it disappeared, replaced with a his usual cool gaze. "So pretty but so full of trouble..."

Just as Rin was about to speak, an old man's jolly voice interrupted them. "Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru. You had us worried. We thought you weren't coming!"

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"

The old demon's laughter bellowed in response and he placed a wrinkled hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Not yet, old friend. Not yet."

He noticed Rin and winked. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

Rin politely introduced herself. An old woman rushed to his side, greeted Sesshomaru and playfully slapped the old man upside the head, he closed his mouth and righted himself.

"Kenyara, this is Rin Yamamoto. My intended. I trust you will treat her with the utmost hospitality?"

The old woman's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "Aye, of course my lord. We'd be honored!"

Deciding not to correct Sesshomaru's introduction of her, Rin simply smiled.

Upon entering the cottage, Sesshomaru busied himself with speaking to a group of men. "Business." He simply stated.

Rin groaned but before she could complain, Kenyara beamed. "Oh! You simply must taste the pastries Miss. I made them myself."

Following behind the elder demoness, Rin entered a large, sitting area furnished with simple Oakwood furniture. The surroundings were not modern but clean and homely. All the women went quiet when the duo stepped into the kitchen.

"Ladies! May I introduce Lord Sesshomaru's fiancé: Rin Yamamoto."

Kenyara's statement earned a round of 'ohs' and 'ahs' from the small group of women.

"Oh my, but she is gorgeous, Kenyara!" A very young and heavily pregnant demoness walked towards Rin and shook her hand; it was warm. "I'm Amy, Ken's wife. He's told me so much about you."

"Of course! Our Lord Sesshomaru has really outdone himself this time. Not only is Miss Rin beautiful but she's polite and so well-mannered compared to those other nasty women he usually fancies."

"Oh my! And look at how she blushes! She's so cute and such a contrast to our fearsome lord." An older demoness cooed.

Rin hadn't felt this bashful since the day she had been praised for her first piano recital.

"He hasn't marked you yet?" The pregnant demoness inquired with concern.

"No… I haven't actually said 'yes' yet." Rin shrugged, hoping they wouldn't talk much about the proposal.

"Oh, don't stress the young miss, Amy!" Kenyara responded and made room for Rin on a large, comfy chair. Letting the comforting smell of fresh brewing tea soothe her senses, Rin settled in. Kenyara continued.

"No need to say 'yes' straight away, miss. But mark my words: he loves you. That's for sure."

Rin smiled but half heartedly; she knew Kenyara meant well but to Rin, it sounded as though she was exaggerating.

"Can we get some cake now, Kenyara, I'm starving." Amy whined and pouted her lips. While Kenyara rushed to the nearby kitchen to retrieve the snacks, Rin craned her neck to get better view of the second room in which some men huddled were around Sesshomaru handing him several papers and complaining something about 'false accusations' and 'relentless harassment'.

Assuming this had something to do with the DHA, Rin inquired about the purpose of this meeting. Kenyara was happy to oblige.

"Typically, miss, we don't hold these meetings so unexpectedly but the incident with Lord Hanshiro changed everything. The DHA began making regular trips here and we know the Taishos are on good terms with the DHA's director so we cooperated the best we could with answering their questions. But, after the incident with the young master, their questions became interrogations and their trips even more frequent. It wouldn't be so difficult dealing with them if they weren't so damn ignorant."

"Assholes are what they are!" An older demoness called out earning a chorus of gasps from the other ladies.

"How do you mean?" Rin inquired and earned a look of surprise from all the women in the room.

Placing the tray of cakes and pastries on the table, Kenyara took a seat next to Rin. "They don't have any proof, miss, and that's why they get so hostile. It started off with them asking questions about whether we've seen any strange happenings or strange people around the area but we hadn't and we told them that. Then, they began to inquire about how much we get paid, if we get medical benefits, do we get treated with respect. I'm a patient woman, miss, so I answered as nicely as I could but I really lost it when they asked if the Taishos are involved with the DeHuman Legion! Well, then, I just went and told them that they can stick a pine cone in their ass and have themselves a wonderful day!" Kenyara nodded curtly and straightened her back before continuing.

"I've known The Taishos for a good long time now and never have they not treated us with respect, miss. True, they're powerful and most feared but they're also the most noble demons I've ever met in my lifetime and they're downright honorable, too. Why, there isn't a single demon in demondom now who wouldn't want to be in their shoes."

Rin nodded in response and reached for a tiny piece of cake, studying the crowd around her. While, Kenyara was loyal to the Taishos, Rin wondered if all the demonesses present held the dog demons with the same respect. In the meantime, however, she decided to prod further. "How often do they come by?"

Following Kenyara, each demoness answered the question ending with Amy.

"The same goes for me." Amy agreed with another demoness. "Someone comes by at least once every evening. Thankfully, Ken has been around to deal with them but their questions are becoming more and more intolerable. I really hope Lord Sesshomaru is able to bring an end to all this."

"How long have you and Ken been married?" Rin questioned and bit into yet another pastry, they were immaculately delicious, but Amy's answer faded into the background as Rin's sight searched and settled in Sesshomaru's direction.

The casual manner in which he sat on the wooden chair and the ease with which he bowed his head to listen to the group of men had Rin studying him in a different light. With his tie discarded and shirt sleeves rolled up, Sesshomaru looked almost nondescript. Not like a powerful, fearsome demon lord but instead a simple man. A man who heeded the voice of his people and did what he could to protect them. As if on cue, he faced Rin; her breath hitched. Averting her gaze to Amy, Rin blinked.

"I'm sorry? I didn't get everything."

Amy smiled and placed her hand over Rin's. "I said that you'll never know how it turns out until you give it a chance. It's okay to be unsure and have doubts but you just have to follow your heart and take that leap of faith. Ken and I still have our disagreements but at the end of the day, our love brings us together and that's what matters." A tint of pink had made its way to Amy's cheeks.

Rin smiled and looked at the large figure standing in the kitchen door. Sesshomaru held a stack of papers in his hand and signalled that they should be on their way. Shortly after saying her goodbyes to the men and women at the committee, they were on their way back to the mansion.

"They seemed like nice people." Rin finally broke the silence on their way back to the estate.

Rin received an abrupt hum in response. A long, relaxing yawn later, Rin found her eyes heavy with sleep. Had she not been so exhausted from travelling around all day, she would have remembered the brief conversation she thought she had with Sesshomaru. Something about pastries for the next soiree and a picnic.

* * *

The tea party was a tight knit event comprised of family, a few close personal friends and a select group of council members. Izayoi had wasted no time in introducing Rin to the Taisho clan. Rin was seated next to Dr. Taisho, Sesshomaru's youngest aunt.

"This is distressing news, Izzy." Dr. Taisho intoned with her thoughtful gaze set in Shouichiru's direction. Placing her hand on Rin's forearm, she gave it a small squeeze. "Not to worry, dear. The boy's aura is still strong; he is a Taisho after all. I'm sure he'll pull through in no time."

"Can a family physician not check if Shouichiru's blood is still laced with the contagion?" Rin question made Sesshomaru's aunt blink and Izayoi stop mid air with her tea cup.

"My dear," The women exchanged looks before continuing, "Both father and son had dropped by my clinic a few days ago. I thought you'd have known..." The old woman let her words trail while her teacup was suspended in mid air.

Rin could only blink in response. On the inside, her blood had begun to boil.

"Do you know if there is a chance for Shouichiru to return back to normal?" Rin questioned, trying to keep on track and not get distracted by her growing ire for Sesshomaru. They had spent the entire day together yesterday and the stupid demon had mentioned nothing about this visit to the doctor.

"Based on my preliminary results Shouicihru's demonic essence is subdued but the contagion seems to be slowly purging itself out of his body. I didn't give him an anti-virus just yet because I feel it may slow down the healing process." The old woman responded, sipping from the teacup and watching Rin with raised brows.

"Were you able to separate any foreign agents that may have been mixed in with the contagion?"

The old doctor placed the teacup back on the saucer and tapped her chin before snapping her fingers. "Yes, of course! From the purification spell, we had extracted two different contagions: an essence nullifier and a hormonal agent."

Rin swallowed thickly, "Dr. Taisho, don't hormonal agents normally cause a change in temperament?"

The old woman nodded solemnly and went silent.

Rin sat back in her chair. The villains who were behind Celina's case no doubt played a hand in Shouichiru's transmutation as well. She couldn't sit back and allow history to repeat itself. Even though she was stuck in the mansion, she needed to get to the heart of the matter and for that she needed Sango's help.

Izayoi squeezed Rin's shoulder and smiled down at her. "I'm sure Dr. Taisho will have more answers after Shouichiru's next visit, Rin. In the meantime, let's all hope for the best, hm? Eat. You'll feel better." She offered Rin a plate of sandwiches.

"Yes." Rin replied and accepted the plate. She smiled to herself, thankful that Shouichiru's strong and virile pure blood was fighting through the purification spell.

That smile soon faded when she thought about Sesshomaru. Why had he withheld this information from her when she had been all but open to him? He clearly gave her advice more consideration that she had initially thought. Then why was he not including her as part of the investigation? Why had he kept her ignorant of these developments?

In order to get her answers, she needed to get close to her tormentor without being distracted but how… Her gaze briefly connected with Sesshomaru's and she felt heat rising to her cheeks so the gaze was quickly averted to the sandwich in her hand.

"Cheer up, dear girl. We are all worried about Sesshomaru's immediate future as well." There was a twinkle in the old demoness' eyes, even though her face was a stoic mask. "I heard something about a proposal-"

"Oh! These sandwiches are delicious! I must get some more. Please excuse me." Rin said, deliberately sounding vague and carried her plate to the food table.

Filling her plate with more sandwiches, she worked her way through the hall towards the music room where Sesshomaru was busy chatting with his younger half-siblings. Ducking behind a large plant, Rin peeped through the leaves. She was unable to make out what Inuyasha had said but heard Sesshomaru loud and clear.

"Miroku's already checked with the director's secretary. Speak with Akira next."

"Rin, are you hiding?"

Rin gasped and spun around only to see Kagome reaching for several sandwiches in her plate with both hands.

"I would be, too, if I were you. These sandwiches are to die for." Kagome muttered while stuffing her face. Rin looked over her shoulder to make sure Sesshomaru hadn't noticed her. Her target was now standing near a window nodding to something that Inuyasha had said.

"Where did you - Hey, hey, you little devil! What did I tell you about biting your cousin's tail!"

Kagome stomped towards her toddler who was pulling and tugging Shouichiru's tail.

Once she reached the dry bar, Rin was able to hear more of the brothers' report.

"No new records yet, big brother." Minoru muttered.

"I'll try the red light district." Hitoshi added.

The tiny toad demon – Jaken - approached Sesshomaru and Rin was forced to give her attention to Ms. Suzumiya.

"We're all looking forward to Shouichiru's performance, Rin. Dr. Taisho says she's confident he should be back to his human form just before the concert. That should give him enough time to brush up on his skills and pick a piece for his performance, don't you think? Do you play for him daily?"

"I do. I hope we'll have enough time to figure out which piece Shouichiru will be playing; I have yet to learn of his favorite composer. The boy is such a mystery." _Much like his father_, Rin added non-verbally. Squinting her eyes in Sesshomaru's direction did not help her hear him any better so she gave her entire attention to Ms. Suzumiya in discussing Shouichiru's lesson plan for the next month.

Once out of her company, Rin pointedly walked in Sesshomaru's direction, casually nodding here and there to guests. She was busy discussing spring fashion with one of his younger cousins when she heard the hushed voices of her targets and refocused her attention.

"How about the guy from last night."

"What of his agenda?"

"No luck."

"We go hunting, then." Sesshomaru ordered.

"In which direction?" The group intoned.

"In all directions."

"And you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will stay local."

By the time their deep voices faded, blending in with the crowd, Rin turned her attention to Dr. Taisho, who seemed to have found her way besides Rin and was waiting eagerly for a response.

"Don't think you can hide from me, girly! Out with it, then. Is it true?"

"True?"Rin responded; she hadn't been paying attention.

"My dear doctor, what trouble are you stirring up now?" It was Inuyasha's voice which meant Sesshomaru had turned around as well.

Rin froze. They were barely five feet apart and though she didn't turn back to face him, she knew his gaze was on her.

"That the union is forced-" She broke off and her eyes twinkled at someone hovering behind Rin's shoulder. "Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Doctor."

His large hands curved possessively around her waist and he leaned closer until she felt his hot breath on her neck. Rin steeled herself for the kiss and the rough nibble that assaulted the crook of her neck was sensual enough to make any girl faint but Rin held her ground even while she felt her breath hitch, skin tingle, and stomach tie in knots.

"Please continue." The smooth dark timber of his voice and his warm breath against her skin melted her resolve even as she firmly stood her ground.

"You've already given me my answer." The doctor bowed and walked away, giggling.

"Give my regards to uncle. I look forward to our appointment next week."

Twirling her around, he gracefully took her plate and placed it on the table behind them. With her hand trapped in his, they strode for the hallway. "What did you learn today?"

"That a certain arrogant demon thinks it unwise to keep me informed about Shouichiru's trips to the doctor when all I've been is open and honest about helping him." Rin seethed angrily but smiled and waved to Izayoi who motioned her to join a group of ladies on the balcony. A swift exit.

"Very perceptive of you, Rin. We have already decided that you tend to the music lessons and I'll take care of the rest but you haven't told me what you've learned from listening to me and my brothers, Rin."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rin seethed angrily at him and wriggled her hand free. With an airy smile, she made her way to the balcony. Though she didn't look back, she felt his gaze burning through her dress.

* * *

"Hey, Blaine. You just gonna let that dog walk away after the way he disrespected you, bro?" One of Blaine's lackeys muttered and hooked his thumb in the direction of the man's now dissipating shadow. His other minion had his hand resting on the hilt of his gun, at-the-ready for Blaine's order.

Sesshomaru's man had been compliant, as he normally was, until the very end. After Blaine threatened his family, he had nearly slashed Blaine's neck in anger but Blaine had the upper hand and easily dodged the attack. After all, he was a businessman and he knew how to protect his investment.

Blaine snorted and took a long, deep whiff of his Cuban cigar. "I don't care if he gets the last word. His one wrong move could cost him a life he's not ready to give up. I could have killed him if

I wanted to but I have use for him yet."

Although the man was no longer Blaine's ticket in and out of the mansion, he still had chance to lure the bait into the playing field.

Blaine wasn't too pleased with the way things turned out during the Taisho marking ceremony. The bullet was meant to purify Sesshomaru's son and kill his latest love interest. Blaine had been paid handsomely to make sure there were no errors. Unfortunately, the elixirs didn't always work.

Another lackey leaned back into the wall. "All that drama about him telling on you and shit, yeah, he ain't gonna do nuthin' like that if he wants to live. We shoulda just beat him up for the hell of it so he knows who he's working for, still." He said slamming a fist into his palm.

"And don't forget who you scums are working for." A velvety smooth voice exclaimed from behind the shadows. All the men in the dreary office turned their heads in tandem to face its source.

Blaine studied the lithe form, curvaceous in all the right places and swinging her hips side to side as the silhouette emerged into the light.

Tilting his head, Blaine nodded, carefully studying Abi's movements from the corner of his eye. The woman was smokin' hot, damn dangerous and the only one stupid enough to mess with the likes of him.

"Blaine, I've been thinking...," Abi leaned against his table, revealing a leg through the slit in her dress. "That I don't like bad investments." She trailed a lithe manicured finger up his chest, ripping the fabric of his silken vest and shirt in the process. She tipped his chin upwards and tilted her head to the side and blinked innocently. Blaine knew there was nothing innocent or sweet about the women about to threaten him and his gang.

"Hm, I'm pretty sure I hate bad investments. And you and your pathetic group of jokers have done nothing but empty my mother's hard earned money into schemes that don't just don't make any returns. Do you understand what I'm saying, you worthless fat fuck!" The power in her one finger was enough to send Blaine tumbling back from his chair onto the ground. He picked himself up enough to wave a hand to his lackeys not to fire their weapons. His nephew, Sebastian, came rushing to his side to help him get up to standing.

"Listen lady, security was so tight that night that my guy almost got caught twice before he managed to get a clear shot. He panicked, okay? It's not easy crashing a party that's under the protection of purification and protection charms. If the protection spell doesn't kill you and you think you're lucky you got caught, think again because Lord Sesshomaru will be sure to finish the job that the purification spell didn't do. As far as the purification bullet goes, you were told it reacts differently with each demon. It's not always the same. Maybe Sesshomaru mated with the girl to save her-"

The cold hard hand that hit Blaine had all his men cocking their guns in Abi's direction. Again, Blaine waved his hand to indicate them lower their weapons, even though it took all of his will to hold back the the rising irritation that boiled within in.

"Save your excuses, Blaine. Failure, upon failure is all I get with you. You have always been handed everything you need on a silver platter: spells, weapons, state of the art equipment, a former scientist from the DHA and test subjects. All you and your rejects had to do was the lug work. When you carelessly killed Lord Hanshiro, I had no choice but to clean up your mess by purposely trying to frame that slut. Even now, it seems I have no choice but to intervene because apparently killing one measly human girl and one pup is too much for you novices to handle!"

The scientist, who until this point was lurking in the dark, came into sight and adjusted his glasses. "You see, Ms. Abi, the elixir doesn't always work the same. Lord Sesshomaru's DNA descends from a stronger, more potent line of pure blood demons. Even though we extracted what we could of Lord Hanshiro's demonic DNA, it is still not enough to supplement that what, oh let's say for instance, Lord Sesshomaru's or his son's blood can provide us. Their blood samples can help us perfect the elixir. So, they are far more valuable to us alive than dead."

"That's still no excuse for why you failed to kill the girl!"

"I'm sure the girl is nothing you can't handle yourself. I mean, do we really need to kill her to get her out of the picture, Ms. Abi? Think about it. The girl is already hesitant to marry Lord Sesshomaru. A small seed of doubt is all that's needed to break the already fragile relationship."

Blaine took his eyes off of Abi's narrowed eyes to look at the scientist who was rubbing his hands as though formulating a plan. Though what it was, Blaine wasn't too sure. Not a moment later, Abi chuckled, confusing Blaine more than ever.

"But of course," The scientist's eyes narrowed dangerously and a gleam of the psychopath he truly was surfaced for just a moment, "Once the girl is out of the picture, Lord Sesshomaru will be more vulnerable than ever and that is when we will strike."

Abi expression morphed to one of pure anger and she pointed a stern finger in his direction. "Lord Sesshomaru is mine. You do with his son as you wish."

Immediately, the scientist's eyes opened wide and he smiled a toothy smile. "Yes, of course. We will leave Lord Sesshomaru to you, Ms. Abi, but in order to take down his son, we need reinforcements and then there is the matter of funds, you see..."

After what seemed like several minutes later, Abi finally spoke.

"Name your price." Abi seethed through clenched teeth and mumbled something about being him being a snake.

Blaine ran his hand through his hair before placing his fedora in place. Only for a moment did he wonder about Abi and Masato's scheme for Sesshomaru's human not because he cared about her outcome rather because he had to be prepared. Out of his abilities in Japan's underworld, preparation was on top of the list. Once this gig was over and that damn elixir was perfected, they could sell it off to the Western syndicate. Then, Blaine could finally go on that long planned vacation.

"If we're taking on Lord Sesshomaru, we need to stock up." When Abi cocked a brow, Blaine shrugged and continued. "Five hundred bars – all gold."

Muttering a curse, Abi settled her long cloak back on her shoulders and reached into a hidden pocket on the inside. Throwing a black velvet pouch on the table, she turned around.

"Three hundred now and three after the work is done. Oh, and Blaine, " Abi looked over her shoulder, "Make sure you get the job done this time."

Blaine's eye twitched but he let her get the last word... for now.

"I like her, Blaine." The scientist rubbed his hands together and the malicious look that Blaine remembered from eons ago glinted behind his cold glasses. "I think I'll keep her."

"Do what you want with her." Blaine replied, carefully studying the gold bars and examining them for purity. Abi had her reasons for hiring him but Blaine had his own agenda. He was sick and tired for working for the highest bidder. It was about time he bagged himself a real pay check.

"Are we all set for the Director's party this weekend?"

The henchmen standing around the small darkened room cheered. The scientist, however, just adjusted his glasses and the small smile on his face turned dark and malicious as did his tone. "I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"


End file.
